Wing Commander: End of an Era
by Worth a Shot
Summary: A/U for both wing commander and mass effect: The timelines of Mass Effect and Wing Commander are changed forever when the Kilrathi make a startling discovery at the edge of their empire. This story will contain a number of well known characters from both games. I'm a first time writer who appreciates any reviews.
1. Chapter 1

Wing Commander: End of an Era

Chapter 1

Kilrah  
Homeworld of the Kilrathi Empire  
Year 2668.340

Prince Thrakhath walked briskly across the large audience chamber towards the raised throne which held his grandfather the Emperor of the Kilrathi Empire. Upon reaching the base of the throne he bowed his head in a show of respect and submission, and waited.

"When you left Kilrah four of eight days ago you commanded a fleet of our finest warships, crewed by the finest warriors of our race. A fleet of five of our _Hakaga_ class carriers supported by ten of our current fleet carriers. Tell me grandson, how did the final battle above Earth go?"

Prince Thrakhath opened his mouth to speak but was immediately cut off.

"YOU FAILED!" roared the Emperor. "You return with only five fleet carriers and one severely damaged _Hakaga_, the ships we declared near invincible in battle destroyed by the hairless apes! Not to mention the numerous frigates, destroyers and cruisers along with over nine eighties of fighter craft lost in what was to be a moment of triumph!"

The Prince remained silent and calm allowing the Emperor to continue to rage.

"Yet the loss of our fleets pales in comparison to the loss of all the firstborn sons of the nobles who rode to their deaths either in a fighter or onboard the capital ships. The other clans are in outrage over this debacle" the Emperor finished bearing his fangs in open hostility and disgust.

"They all died gloriously for the empire. As for our own losses the humans fared worse" Prince Thrakhath calmly replied, "Of their five fleet carriers three were destroyed, the other two damaged beyond repair. Their own fighter losses nearly equal are own. We destroyed their inner colonies and devastated the Earth with orbital bombardment. They may have driven us back but our claws are buried deep into their heart and—"

"Do not insult me!" the Emperor roared once more, "You destroyed only three of their colonies, and three out of hundreds is not a death blow. The other clans know this! I know this! You know this! Those figures mean nothing when our own clan's resources were pushed to the brink to build the _Hakaga_ fleet."

The Emperor rose to his feet and his next words were spoken with severity in his voice. "Understand the danger we find ourselves in grandson. When word of your failure reached Kilrah it set in motion events that lead to two assassination attempts on my life. And if they had succeeded in killing me you would most certainly be dead by now as well."

Thrakhath looked up to his grandfather in open amazement.

Making his way down the steps before the throne the Emperor continued to speak. "Our clan has held the throne for centuries and in order for this to continue, and for you to eventually take my place, certain changes must be made" the old warrior sighed as he came to stand before his grandson. "The remaining _Hakaga_-class carriers under construction are to be dismantled and used to create a new fleet." Prince Thrakhath tried to argue but was silenced. "They are a stain on our clans honor and I am glad to see them gone. We will use the resources of all the eight ruling families to build and crew a new fleet of superior vessels. This will placate the other clans for now."

"You trust the other clans when some of them have just tried to kill you" Thrakhath said bewildered.

"We need the fleets rebuilt and brought to bear on our enemies now. With all the clans working together the Kilrathi are stronger than ever and it allows the clan leaders to believe they have some semblance of control and influence over me" the Emperor stated chuckling softly. "Besides, all secret projects are still directly controlled by our clan so it keeps ultimate power with us in the end. The clans will not openly challenge us when I can order the deaths of their own worlds."

The two Kilrathi began to walk together towards the exit of the throne room while discussing their plans.

"When the new fleet is complete I will take command and destroy the humans for good. I will burn their worlds and enslave the entire pathetic race." Thrakhath growled triumphantly.

The Emperor halted and turned to his grandson. "No you will not. The first part of the fleet will not be ready for another half of eight months and even then I require you here to oversee final construction and as a show of intimidation towards the others. With the two of us in the home system it will crush any lingering hopes those usurpers have."

The Prince bristled with anger but one look from his grandfather and it dissipated. It was after all a sound move until there was no chance of any more coup attempts; and while he was here he may as well begin the hunt for the traitors that thought to forcibly remove his clan from the throne. That thought alone brought a dangerous smile to his face as he looked forward to the challenge.

The Emperor began walking once more and continued "Also there is another matter that must be discussed. When I spoke of bringing our fleets against our enemies I was not speaking strictly of the humans."

Prince Thrakhath was confused at first by this statement but then clarity dawned on him and his red tinged-golden mane bristled with apprehension as he turned to look at his grandfather. Not in fear, for a true Kilrathi was never afraid, but he was no fool in the art of war. The Kilrathi Empire had never lost a war with its enemies (even if the hairless apes had survived this long it was only a matter of time) and the Empire never would lose but a war on two fronts would push them to their limits.

"They are returning?" he asked.

"No they are not but that is why we need our new fleet now to replace the _Hakaga_'s that were lost. Those ships were to face them if they ever returned" the Emperor scolded. "No, we have received only whispers on the edge of our shared territory, nothing to act on…yet. What I speak of is a new report from a deep space probe in the M'shrak sector."

As the two exited the throne room the Emperor motioned for one of his Imperial Guards to come forward. The guard came up to the Emperor, then bowed and handed over a datapad. The Emperor dismissed him and then handed the pad over to Thrakhath. The Prince began to read over the information and his eyes widened as he continued to read what was discovered. He looked over to his grandfather searching for answers.

"After your departure from Kilrathi space," the Emperor stated "the probe came across this construct. Soon after we sent two _Ralarrad_-class destroyers to discover its origins and species responsible. While they have yet to discover who built it what they did find is quite astonishing as you have no doubt read."

The Prince looked back to the pad and continued reading. _This technology is incredible, _he thought to himself, _not only its size but what it is capable of accomplishing is beyond the technology of any race we have ever encountered. The implications of this are…_ He looked back to the Emperor.

"Now you understand why I need you in the home system helping to prepare our forces. I believe you when you say the humans will have great difficulty overcoming their loses at Earth. Even though you were not wholly successful in your campaign we now greatly outnumber the humans in every sector of space and every type of military vessel. So for a time let them bleed. We will crush them underfoot regardless. For now, we must gauge this new threat and act on information gathered in the coming months."

The Emperor turned away and began walking down the corridor with his guard at his side leaving Prince Thrakhath alone with his thoughts.

He looked back down at the datapad and focused on the pictures of the strange device.  
_  
Very smooth in its design, _he mused, _it is larger than our heavy carriers. Split into two prongs at one end that meet in the center of the device…what kind of energy powers such a creation? It looks to be contained by those rotating rings in its center…_Prince Thrakhath began to stride down the corridor opposite his grandfather with a feral smile that displayed his fangs._ I look forward to meeting those who built such a device._

* * *

_**7 months later...**_

Terran Confederation Space

Orbital Defense Station 4  
Earth, Sol Sector  
Year 2669.192

Colonel Christopher Blair mentally sighed as he sat in the lounge outside the conference center. The young, _and pretty_ he thought, ensign had just offered to refill his cup of coffee for the third time in the last ten minutes. He politely declined and offered his thanks as she went back to her desk and began typing away on her computer. _Well at least its good coffee. Never would have got this back in the fleet._ He sat quietly with his thoughts for a minute and sipped on his coffee again to then look up to see the ensign once again watching him from across the room. Sighing once more he smiled at her and raised his cup.

"Thanks for the coffee. It's quite good." he stated truthfully.

"Glad you enjoy. If you need anything else don't hesitate to ask." she cheerfully replied.  
_  
So this is what it feels like to be a famous war hero_ he thought smiling to himself. He never felt like a hero in this war, he simply was glad he went into the fray and came back alive. The Confederation had a habit of embellishing some of the details when it came to the heroes of this war but then again, how else do you keep morale up in a conflict that has lasted 35 years. His entire adult life had been in service to the Terran Confederation and its struggle against the Kilrathi Empire.

Blair shook his head sadly. _And now it looks as though the fight is almost over_ he thought to himself. Immediately he shook those thoughts away. He couldn't start thinking like that and to do so was just inviting death in your next engagement. However, a small part of his mind continued to whisper doubts.

And those doubts were not completely unfounded. Ten months ago the Kilrathi made a stunning move by declaring they wanted to come to the table to discuss a formal peace treaty with the Confederation, and after 35 years of constant war who could blame the humans for wanting to believe them. After tense negotiations a formal peace was established on the primary condition the two sides decommission their fleets to avoid an accidental return to hostilities.

Both the Humans and the Kilrathi obeyed this condition but the Kilrathi merely used the month of peace as a ruse to finish construction of their fleet of super-carriers. Once the fleet was complete the Kilrathi launched an all-out assault on Confederation space using fleets that had been hidden from the human inspectors. Luckily, while the civilian government of the Confederation had agreed to the terms of the peace, the military leaders knew it was a deception from the beginning. The problem was they had no proof until the main fleet of the Kilrathi began its move towards Earth.

These same military leaders were tragically killed in a Kilrathi suicide bombing. Nearly leaderless and scrambling to prepare, the Confederation Navy quickly brought as many of their own carriers and other ships online. The massively outnumbered Confederation fleet led by Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn then fought a fighting withdrawal across three star systems. It was in these earlier battles that the Kilrathi's true goal was revealed. Once they had pushed humanity's fleet from its colonies the Kilrathi bombed the worlds with nuclear ordinance loaded with strontium-90, a deadly radioactive isotope. These warheads were set for atmospheric detonation ensuring that an entire planet would be covered in radioactive material and devoid of all life for the next 10,000 years.

With this knowledge the Confederation threw everything they had left into the final battle above Earth. A hundred vessels from both sides along with a combined number of fighters and bombers reaching in the thousands fought in the battle. Humanities defeat was guaranteed until Confederation Marines were able to board the super-carriers and detonate fusion bombs deep inside the ships. Even still, with the loss of the super-carriers Earth was in danger. Several Kilrathi cruisers had successfully dropped antimatter bombs on numerous cities across Earth's continents, and were poised to unleash the strontium clad warheads until a fleet of escort carriers and destroyers under the command of Captain Jason Bondarevesky arrived to destroy the cruisers just in time. Earth was spared the killing blow but was left severely scarred nonetheless.

Colonel Blair was one of the lucky ones. He had fought in the Battle for Terra and had accounted for his fair share of kills strapped into the seat of his fighter until he took a hit from a Kilrathi missile. Having safely ejected, he only suffered moderate injuries and was once again back on active duty.

Remembering back to his debriefing of the battle there weren't enough lucky ones. Final toll was 2 billion humans dead, and the three inner colony worlds bombed by the Kilrathi were devoid of life. Three of five Confed fleet carriers destroyed, the other two so damaged they were scrapped and gutted for parts. Three of five orbital defense stations destroyed, the remaining two only spared because they were located on the opposite side of Earth during the attack. All of the Lunar construction yards were destroyed along with the badly needed ships that were still under construction in the hangar bays. Then there was Earth.

Twenty-four cities gone. All of them important centers of manufacturing, economics, and planetary defense.

Blair closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall trying to forget the voice of the officer giving his debriefing. Chicago, Pittsburg, Boston, Miami, Quebec, Amsterdam, Berlin, Constantinople, Paris, Rio, the list went on and on.

Christopher Blair opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. These were truly the darkest days of the entire war, but if anything had been proven it was that humanity was still willing to fight. Throughout the entire war the Terran Confederation had been outnumbered and yet time and again they had come out the victors, including several extremely lopsided battles. The Battle for Terra may not have been the victory humanity wanted, but they would take it in stride and continue to fight until the end. The sacrifices of those who paid the ultimate price would be honored and those who could still fight would fight until the end. That was something the Kilrathi could never hope to take from humanity.

Colonel Blair closed his eyes again and smiled to himself. _Nice little pep talk, no wonder they made you a colonel. Well that and your impressive kill count, _he chuckled slightly.

"Well look who is sleeping on the job." came a call from the doorway.

Blair opened his eyes and looked to the doorway to see his good friend Captain Jason Bondarevesky enter and walk towards him. He stood and offered a friendly handshake to the young captain which Jason quickly returned and then embraced Blair with a clap on the back. Blair took a look at his friend and was again surprised how young the kid was, at least compared to himself. Colonel Christopher Blair's thirty-nine years of age was common place among senior wing commanders and colonels on fleet carriers but Jason had the rare gift of being a brilliant starship captain. At twenty-eight years old he was one of the youngest captains in the navy, but he had most certainly proved himself on a number of dangerous missions. Most notably, he was the commanding officer of the surprise raid on the Kilrathi home world several years prior, not to mention the timely arrival at the Battle for Terra and rescue of Earth.

"Glad to see you up again. Heard you took a Kilrathi missile above Earth." Jason stated.

"It wasn't as bad as it sounded. They had me on medical for the past four months to ensure no lasting damage but I've been back on active duty for the last three months dealing with Inner colony patrols" complained Blair. "What about you, what happened after Earth?"

"Well seeing as how we had the only operational carriers after the battle our job was to pursue the Kilrathi fleet until it completely left Confederation space" Jason explained. "They may have taken a beating but they wouldn't go quietly. The main fleet headed back to Kilrah but several cruisers and destroyers jumped to neighboring systems to take advantage of our limited numbers." He sighed finishing "The cats set a number of ambushes along their retreat; we pushed them out but not without losses."

The two officers remained silent for a moment remembering the lost when they were quickly interrupted by the cheerful ensign walking toward them both.

"Captain Bondarevesky" she smiled and offered a salute, "Welcome, would you care for a cup of coffee or water before the meeting?"

Jason returned the salute then looked over to Blair's cup of coffee still in his hand.

"How's the coffee?" he asked with a slight look of worry.

"It's surprisingly good."

"Really?"

"Remember we are right above Earth."

Jason turned back to the ensign, "I'll take a cup of coffee then, thank you."

"One cup of surprisingly good coffee coming up!" she chuckled and turned to retrieve the beverage. Halfway across the room she turned her head again to look at the two of them standing there. She smiled again and quickly returned to her task.

"Soooo, what was that about?" asked Jason.

Blair chuckled and answered "She did the same thing with me. You do realize that she currently has two of the most decorated Confederation war heroes trapped with her in this room until our meeting begins."

"Yeah but the Kilrah raid was years ago" Jason argued. "All of that fame should have disappeared by now. I heard the film even dropped off the top five charts."

"You are correct" countered Blair, "but that was before you became one of the heroes of the Battle for Terra; flying in at the last moment to save every human on Earth. You've been out of the loop for a while so you haven't heard of the new film they are making about this battle; you're in this one too."

Blair laughed at the blank look on his friends face and walked over to the observation window overlooking Earth.

Jason stood there for a moment digesting his re-found fame when then ensign came back with his cup of coffee in her hand.

"Here you go sir" she stated.

"Ah, yes, um thank you very much" he momentarily fumbled, but then quickly took a drink to cover himself. "Wow that is surprisingly good coffee. Thank you ensign…"

"Davis, sir, Ensign Second Class Lisa Davis."

"Well thank you again Ensign Davis" he replied with a smile. "If I require anything else I shall not hesitate to ask" he finished with a wink.

The ensign blushed and then quickly excused herself with a smile on her face back to her desk where she tried to look busy with her work.

Jason gave himself a mental pat on the back and then turned and walked towards Blair to see him just silently shaking his head.

"What?" Jason said feigning innocence. "Just because I _was_ ignorant of my fame doesn't mean I'm going to _remain_ ignorant of my fame. That right there was the real reason you and I put the uniform on in the first place."

Blair could only laugh along with his friend as the two sipped their coffee at the window gazing out at the beautiful celestial body that was Earth.

Several minutes, and two finished cups of coffee, later the rest of personal for the meeting began to arrive. Blair could see several captains and colonels he had met previously but then there were many others he hadn't recognized. As the group grew they all moved into the conference room and took their seats at the large rectangular table that dominated the center of the room. The group of high ranking individuals, Blair noticed there wasn't anyone below captain in the navy or colonel in the space forces and marines, was finally complete with the arrival of two admirals one of which Blair knew all too well and the other he had trouble placing a name.

Sitting next to him Jason saw the confusion on Blair's face and supplied the name of the unknown admiral. "That's Vice Admiral Richards, or at least when I met him it was Vice Admiral. Looks like he's moved up in the chain of command."

Blair turned to Jason in confusion, "When did you meet the "spymaster" himself. The man in charge of Confleet Intelligence? He has a reputation for never coming to meetings or even being seen in the flesh by others."

Jason opened his mouth to answer and then immediately clamped it shut again. "Opps, I uh, wasn't supposed to tell anyone. It's all still classified. Sorry. Forget I said anything."

Before Blair could respond the first admiral spoke up to begin the meeting.

"Thank you all for coming on such short notice but time was of the essence and that being the case I will get right to the heart of the matter" came the english-accented voice of Admiral Geoffrey Tolwyn. "As many of you know since the climactic battle above Earth seven months ago there has been absolutely no activity along the entire border of Kilrathi space. Not even a single fighter patrol or attempted stealth infiltration has occurred. For the first time since before the war the border between Confederation and Kilrathi space is silent."

He waited for Ensign Davis to hand out datapads to everyone seated and once she had finished and seated herself back in the corner he began again "The first half of this briefing is to bring you all up to speed on our current fleet rebuilding status. If the Kilrathi are willing to allow us the time to repair and regroup we will use it. That is their mistake to make and I won't begrudge them for it."

The room darkened and shades began to lower down the windows that ran the length of the room. In the center of the table the holographic emitters activated projecting a 3-D model of several new ships and Blair noticed his datapad had a more detailed look of any ship he selected.

"As you all know the Confederation suffered severe losses over Earth. The worst was the loss of all five of our remaining fleet carriers. Without these vessels, had the Kilrathi decided to continue the war humanity would have lost. Our remaining light and escort carrier fleet would have stood no chance against the powerful fleet carriers of the Kilrathi Armada. Because of this we have developed a new heavy carrier class that will become the backbone of our fleet named after the TCS _Lexington_ in honor of her gallant sacrifice over Earth. Supporting this new heavy carrier design will be the _Jutland_-class fleet attack carrier. They are the new first line of defense against the Kilrathi's more powerful fleet carriers."

As Admiral Tolwyn continued to explain these new vessels Blair looked down at his datapad for a quick rundown of each vessel's capabilities starting with the _Lexington-_class. He had to admit he was impressed. At 725 meters it wasn't the longest carrier ever built but its mass was an astounding 110,000 tons. The _Concordia_-class which had dominated most of the war was only 65,000 tons. The _Lexington_ is also the first carrier design to have three fly-through launch bays instead of the traditional one. 10 flak-turrets and two torpedo launch tubes for defense was a little light but carrying a total of 140 strike craft and you had the largest capacity of any Confed carrier yet. Add in the heaviest shielding and armor of any Confederation ship he had ever seen and you had a serious vessel bred for war. The _Lexington_ could clearly take punishment and dish out even more.

After looking at the _Lexington_ he was worried the _Jutland_ would be a disappointment but he was happily proved wrong. Where the _Lexington_ had the tonnage and defense for long term fleet engagements of two fleet carriers fighting it out, the _Jutland _would find an enemy and kill it with overwhelming firepower. 775 meters long and a mass of 60,000 tons it was smaller than the _Concordias_, and _Lexingtons_ but packed twice the firepower. 15 anti-matter turrets would carve through any opposing vessel, and 4 torpedo launch tubes and 2 missile tubes would ensure no vessel got close enough to return fire. Its heavier shielding and armor of normal carriers came at the cost of reduced fighter capacity however. Only 90 strike craft. Even with that heavy armor its enhancements to engine propulsion and design still guaranteed it to be the fastest carrier in the war on either side.  
_  
Well with all those guns 90 strike craft is probably overkill_, Blair thought to himself. _The fleet engineers worked their asses off designing these beasts._ He was brought back to the briefing when Admiral Tolwyn began talking numbers.

"As from what you can see these new carrier designs will see the Confederation through the times ahead. Except for the light carriers of the _Yorktown_-class and the escort carriers of the _Wake_-class, it is the decision of the president and joint chiefs that these will be the only two fleet carrier designs built for the foreseeable future. As for the hard numbers we have currently completed construction of two _Lexington _carriers and their accompanying one-hundred and forty strike craft each, along with six _Jutland _carriers and their accompanying ninety strike craft each. Along with the new carriers we also completed four _Yorktown_ carriers along with their strike craft and ten _Wake_ carriers as well as their strike craft. Some of you no doubt saw portion of the new fleet as you were being flown in for this meeting."

This announcement was met with numerous amazed and confused looks from most of the officers at the table and a low whistle from a marine colonel at the center.

"How did we build a fleet that should have taken over four years to complete in less than seven months?" asked a captain near the end of the table. "Last time I asked for repairs it took me a week simply to get the paperwork through" she joked.

Colonel Blair noticed Admiral Tolwyn slowly grip the pointer in his hands tighter before he answered.

"After the Battle for Terra the Kilrathi were forced into the situation having more surviving fighters than carriers to land them on. On their way out they simply landed the fighters on remaining carriers, extracted the pilot, and then were forced to dump the excess number of craft overboard. These abandoned craft, along with the numerous wreckages orbiting Earth after the battle, were cannibalized to help create this new fleet. That goes for our own wrecked craft and stations as well." Tolwyn explained.

The space forces colonel sitting across from Blair asked the question he himself, and no doubt the others, were thinking.  
"Even if that's true the amount of time it would take to melt down and refine those resources far outstrips the manufacturing capability of Sol system. A fleet of this size created in the time you were given would take several sectors worth of combined resources, not to mention the resources necessary to build new destroyers and cruisers, coupled with the damage done to Earth and the other colonies when the Kilrathi pulled out…"  
_  
Here comes the part they didn't want us to know._ Blair could see the expressions change on both admirals' faces.

"You are correct in assuming it took more than just Sol to produce this fleet. It was a combined effort of the entirety of Sol, Hawking, Avalon, and Gemini sectors manufacturing capability with a general order bringing a complete halt to all other ship construction and repair in those sectors, this along with a freeze on all planetary restoration projects in the Sol and Vega sectors of Confederation space that lead—"

"You have got to be joking!" Captain Bondarevesky nearly yelled. "You are telling me that not only have our numerous devastated colonies of the Vega sector not been sent aid but that Earth itself has laid in ruins for the last seven months! No one has received any help!?"

Admiral Tolwyn looked across the table into every face and he showed no emotion when he answered.

"Yes."

"What the fuck Geoff!" a captain yelled, standing up out of his seat. "That damn communication blackout was only so no one would complain to the rest of the Confederation while this fleet was constructed! I'm sure I'm not the only one that was told it was the "same old bullshit" security reasons story. What the hell kind of game are you playing!"

A number of other officers began shouting their own outrages at the two impassive admirals. Blair himself was fuming inside. The Confederation he had sworn to protect with his life had betrayed its own people in order to build some shiny new ships. How many souls were struggling to survive down on Earth? At least they had the entire planet and established facilities to try and make repairs on their own. Vega sector directly bordered the Kilrathi Empire and was a newly colonized section of space. Some of those worlds were still basically frontiers, and from what Jason had told him earlier they were the targets of retaliatory strikes from the retreating Kilrathi.

Both Admiral Tolwyn and Admiral Richards remained silent as their junior officers continued to shout and accuse them of betraying their oaths. Finally Admiral Tolwyn spoke up.

"How many cities destroyed the Kilrathi super-carriers above Earth?" he stated coldly, while walking around the table. "You all know it was the hundreds of marines and pilots that gave their lives to defend that planet below us, they destroyed those carriers. It is cruel but it is truth that if we rebuild a city it cannot shoot down an enemy capital ship. If we spend time rebuilding a city or a world it will only be destroyed tomorrow when the Kilrathi return to finish us off!

"These ships still took seven months to build and in that time the Kilrathi could have burned half the Confederation away. The fact they haven't attacked yet is nothing short of a miracle." Tolwyn began to slowly walk back towards his place at the head of the table. "No one here is being asked to like the situation we are in, and I'd be disappointed if you did accept it without question. However, despite your feeling you will accept the decision made!"

He stopped and stood at the head of the table again his voice losing some of its coldness. "Ten months ago I was a junior member of the Joint Chiefs of Staff. Now with our losses above Earth I am one of its senior members alongside Admiral Richards and the few surviving admirals we have left. You want to pass a complaint up the chain of command? I'm here to tell you that as of right now, excluding the joint chiefs, you officers gathered here represented the most experienced minds the Terran Confederation Fleet has left. That is the situation we find ourselves in ladies and gentlemen. Junior officers made the captains of fleets and academy cadets fresh out of training trying to take their places."

With this realization everyone who was standing fell to their seats and everyone seating tried to stay that way. _We are all that is left after the attack?_ Blair looked around the room at the other officers. _There are no more than twenty people in this room._

"Needless to say that little tidbit of information is classified. The entirety of the Joint Chiefs of Staff before the attack on Earth is now dead, either from the Kilrathi's suicide bomber or in the battle. And while there is no doubt that there are numerous officers of equal or higher rank than you still in service, no one, but a select few, have the amount of experience fighting the Kilrathi those of us in this room do. If the Confederation assembly found out we were basically the fighting elite there would be a mass panic." Admiral Richards chuckled without humor.

"Is the matter settled?" Tolwyn asked looking back across the table.

Everyone either agreed, or simply nodded. Tolwyn spoke the truth. None of them liked it but the cold logic of war says you need your weapons to defend your homes even if you must tear down your home to build it.

"Now that this matter is concluded I will turn the second half of this briefing over to Admiral Richards."

Admiral Tolwyn took his seat to allow full attention of room on his counterpart.

Standing up from his own seat Admiral Richards began speaking as he typed several characters into the computer at the end of the table.

"When Admiral Tolwyn spoke of a miracle being the only thing that has spared us the wrath of the Kilrathi he was right." The older Admiral chuckled as his presentation began to light up the table. "What you see here is a Kilrathi Fleet consisting of three _Bhantkara_-class fleet carriers, five _Fralthi ll_-class cruisers, and sixteen _Ralaxath_-class destroyers. Most likely carrying a full fighter complement. The fleet is making good speed out of the M'shrak sector and into unmapped space, at least unmapped for us."

"How did we get this level of intell?" Blair spoke up. "The M'shrak sector has never been this deeply infiltrated before."

"And now begins the completely classified chapter of our briefing." Richards smiled and continued "This wasn't taken by Confed Intell but by our friends the Firekka."

"I thought the birds left the Confederation in protest of us signing the armistice with the Kilrathi," The marine colonel asked "how did we get back on their good sides?"

Tolwyn was the one who answered. "Through carful diplomacy by President Quinson, and outright bribery. The ten _Wake_ escort carriers I said we built, originally it was fourteen carriers. We gave them four carriers and a brand new _Prowler-_class stealth intelligence vessel for them to protect themselves and the Epsilon Sector. They in return quietly re-signed the articles of confederation and promised to report any Kilrathi activity they discovered. And now they have the makings of their own fleet, separate from Confederation control. The Firekka are now finally a spacefaring race."

"Glad to hear it, I've fought with Firekka. Those birds are handy in any fight." The colonel replied.

"They may be tough but they know the score, without Confederation backing their homeworld would have been destroyed by the Kilrathi long ago. And if they continued without our support they would be no match against what the cats could throw at them." Tolwyn then turned back to Admiral Richards to signal a return to the briefing.

"Well, with the Firekka once again aiding us, their stealth ship was snooping around deep behind enemy lines and stumbled upon this fleet. The Kilrathi fleet continued on its way until reaching the Dath-que 8 jump point and then vanished through a previously unknown jump point at the other side of the system. The Firekka followed them to this point before halting and awaiting new orders." As Richards explained the hologram in the center of the table showed the Kilrathi ships traveling through space before simply vanishing in a flash of light through the said unknown jump point.

"After receiving clearance to pursue, the stealth ship passed through the jump point and arrived to approximately this region of space here." The holographic map expanded to show this new region of space. "Eventually the fleet passed through two more jumps before arriving at this star system. Upon reaching this system the Firekka recorded everything they could and then hightailed it back to Confederation space using previously unmapped jump points that lead across six unknown systems before they arrived in the Enigma Sector at Enigma system itself."

"So you're telling us the cats found a back door to Confederation space that places them less than four jump points away from Earth?" a captain two seat down from Blair asked with fear in his voice.

"Fortunately no, that is not the heart of the matter." Richards replied calmly to dissipate anyone's fears. "The Firekka stealth vessel was designed with cutting edge technology to help it locate new jump points. That in itself wouldn't have been enough for them to find their way to Enigma if it wasn't for the abnormally strong gravitational forces located in that sector. They were simply in a hurry to get their data back and were lucky in their choice of available jump points. They left no trace for the Kilrathi to follow and they are currently the only ship in existence to know of this path, and I'm happy to say the ship is currently safe deep inside Confederation space."

Admiral Richards began typing once more into the computer and a new recording began to play out above the table.

"This footage is why they returned home so quickly and this footage is what has the Confederation Fleet so concerned."

Blair watched the footage with open curiosity as the Kilrathi fleet advanced on a rather strange looking and large station of some kind. As the Kilrathi fleet came closer to the station the fleet turned so that each ship was traveling parallel along its side when suddenly a blue lightning bolt attached itself to the nearest vessel and in a flash of blue light, the ship vanished. This continued for each ship in the fleet until there was nothing on the screen except for the strange station.

He could honestly say he was dumbfounded and simply continued to stare at the projection.

"What did we just witness?" someone in the room whispered.

"At first our analysts' had no clue what had occurred and it wasn't until some nut in the lab had the bright idea to slow down the picture to its slowest setting; and let me tell you with today's technology that camera has a very slow setting."  
Richards chuckled to himself "That we see what is occurring is again probably a miracle and then only just a few ships are visible."

The recording reset itself at the beginning and played out what the camera could just barley catch that the eye had no chance of seeing.

The Kilrathi ships were being propelled forward at a speed that should be impossible.

"We don't know where the Kilrathi fleet ended up or even if they can get back from where they went but they definitely traveled somewhere in space at speeds faster than light. Speeds we can only reach through natural forming jump points." Admiral Richards explained as the room's lights came back on and the shades over the windows disappeared back into the ceiling.

"This boils down to two things for the Confederation. First, we must continue our stance on increasing total fleet strength above any other construction projects and get the Confederations total naval strength well above what is was even before the Kilrathi surprise assault. If the Kilrathi are on the move again it will only be a matter of time before they return to finish us off and the war begins in full again." Admiral Tolwyn stated while standing back up and walking back to the front of the table while Richards sat back in his seat. "This new intell proves the Kilrathi are on the move against a new race of aliens capable of building these immense artificial jump points. We must prepare ourselves for either their triumphant return, or with a new race of hostiles pursuing their retreating fleets."

No one in the room wanted to think about the implications of an enemy stronger then the Kilrathi entering Confederation space.

"Secondly, a valid point was brought forth when Admiral Richards was briefing the president and joint chiefs. Any race capable of building something like this that also happens to be extinct must have left other valuable pieces of technology behind. It was therefore decided that we cannot allow the Kilrathi to get their paws on anything that would give them an edge in this war. While the rest of Confederation space prepares and continues to rebuild we will be sending our own task force through this device using the newly discovered jump points starting in the Enigma Sector and beyond.

"I will remind you all again, that for the moment, the information you've seen over this new technology is strictly classified. No one below the command ranks of captain or colonel is to have any knowledge of this event until the Confederation deems otherwise. We just took a beating of a lifetime ladies and gentlemen, and if word of a new alien threat leaked out…"

Tolwyn had no need to finish that statement. Everyone knew just how dire the situation was, and if all they had to do to prevent that was keep their mouths shut each one of them would.  
Admiral Tolwyn nodded in approval over the determined looks he was receiving around the table and then continued "Now then. This concludes our briefing. With the reconstruction of our fleets comes the logistical task of trying to fill up the gaps in personal placement. Each of you will be receiving new orders in the future. Until that time you are all dismissed back to your previous posting."

Everyone immediately stood from their chairs and saluted the two admirals before them. Both Admiral Richards and Tolwyn returned the salute with Tolwyn finishing "The coming days will be difficult, but you all have the iron will and determination needed to keep the Confederation strong and ensure our continued survival against any odds. Dismissed."

As Ensign Davis began to travel around the table collecting the forgotten datapads, everyone else began to head for the exit. Each one quietly discussing matters with those around them. Blair decided that while he was still technically off-duty for the day he would head down to the mess and grab a bit to eat.

Later, after he had finished his second helping of a surprisingly good meal, he had found himself wandering over to the nearest bar his side of the station to try and collect his thoughts about the briefing he just endured.

When he entered he was pleasantly surprised to see it only occupied a handful of other patrons with a soft jazz melody playing over the speakers. Walking up to the bar and seating himself on the stool he asked the bartender for a beer and settled his gaze outside the window while he waited.

From this side of the station he no longer had a view of Earth but what hid did have was a perfect view of the big black void that was space. Staring out into the vast expanse of stars reminded him of every time he was back in the cockpit of his fighter. He always enjoyed the first few moments after taking off from his assigned carrier and rocketing through space at outrageous speeds. The stars weren't always the same but no matter what he always found it slightly calming to just relax and take in view before him.

Unfortunately, that calm really only did last a few moments because if he ever was flying in his fighter that meant he was either soon to be doing the shooting or being shot at in a coming dogfight.

As the bartender returned with his drink Blair sighed and took a swig of his beer, then turned to the bartender with a smile on his face.

"First it's the coffee and then it was the meal and now it's the beer. I'm telling you right now, I'm never leaving Earth orbit again."

The bartender laughed with him and said "You won't believe how many carrier jockeys come in this bar and say the exact same thing. Everyone always has smile like they won the lottery after their first sip of beer. What do they serve you guys out there?"

"After tasting my across this station and comparing it to the times I've spent in space, I don't think I want to learn the answer to that question." Blair replied after he took another large drink form his cup of liquid gold.

"Tell you what, after seeing your reaction I can't rightly deny a fellow spacer that drink. It's on the house" the bartender chuckled.

Blair smiled, took another swig of beer and then said "Thanks for that but I'm not going to pass up this opportunity while I'm here. I'll take another round."

Laughing again the bartender replied "I was hoping you were going to say that."

After finishing his first and paying for his second beer, Blair thanked the man again and began to make his way back to his temporary quarters while on leave.

He made his way across the station and several minutes later arrived at his room. _Well at least this is still constant across all of Confederation space._ He opened the door to his small cramped room and turned on the lights. One bed, one desk, and a tiny private washroom located behind the door to his right.

He couldn't really complain. As wing commander of a carrier his own quarters were bigger than this but still nothing to brag about. Only captains of the ships really had any large amounts of space given to them. He quickly changed and fell into bed, his mind wandering back to the briefing.  
_  
Tomorrows going to be a hell of a day._

* * *

_**Authors Note:** _Wow, so first chapter down. Hopefully you all enjoyed it. Now to go over a few things.

First, for the wing commander people in the know, I will be using ships and technologies starting with Wing Commander 3 and eventually progressing up through the games and novels. For some of the exact details on the ships I simply made them up because I couldn't find the actual data. I tried to use other data to keep things realistic. Example would be the exact size of the Lexington carrier is unknown to me, but from what I have read it was one of the largest carriers built at this time. So I made it big with lots of fighters but offset that with lower ship weapons to keep things fair. I have played the wing commander games and read all the books so I am not just making data up, most of it is coming from official sources.

Secondly, I know I didn't really explain what most of the craft looked like. I will be giving a general ideas on what shapes are and color and stuff but I'm not good at describing things in text. If I did all of you would be reading about X-wings and Y-wings and A-wings and B-wings. (And then you would get a rant of how the B-wing looks nothing like a B and why didn't they name it the T or I wing or something). I encourage all of you to go to google images or something like that to get a more detailed idea of shapes and sizes. I am using the correct names for the ships so simply type that in and you get a picture of that vessel. Hopefully you'll enjoy the story more.

Thirdly, I have read numerous stories were at the end the author gives a codex explaining things people might like to know about. Starting on the second chapter I will begin to do the same. I wont however be able to cover everything because that information would lead to a novel in itself. I will cover all the basics but if there is something specific you would like more information on simply let me know and next chapter will try to answer your question.

I would like to kindly remind all of you this is the first time I have done anything like this before so any constructive criticism you may have for me I promise to take to heart.

Lastly to protect my wallet I would like to tell everyone I do not own Wing Commander or Mass Effect, I'm simply enjoying the universes that were created.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note:_** If you are reading this I first what to thank you for continuing on with the story. Having a number of people favorite and follow this story makes me glad I decided to write this. Now on to business. With the help of several reviewers (and hindsight being twenty-twenty) it has dawned on me that many people may not know what wing commander even is. First, shame on those of you who haven't played this amazing game ;-). Second, in order to clear up any confusion with the first chapter, I'm going to give a quick rundown on the main plot and primary races.

If you have played wing commander feel free to skip this and head to the story.

**Kilrathi:** Physically they are bipedal (walk on two legs like humans) creatures that strongly resemble big cats. Specifically lions as the Kilrathi also have manes but their fur can be a variety of golds, browns and blacks. On average they stand over 2.5 meters tall and they still have their very sharp fangs and their feet and paws still have their large claws. Their culture is very warlike and split along family clans. There are 8 ruling clans and whichever clan leader has taken the title of Emperor, they and their clan will become the leader of the empire. Their history is covered in civil wars where the clans fight for dominance and this hasn't changed since they began to explore space. However once they discovered other space faring species they focused totally on the destruction of their new found foes. These defeated races are taken into slavery or sacrificed to the Kilrathi god of war, Sivar. To date the Kilrathi have waged war on seven different species in space. Completely destroying or enslaving five, with one conflicts resolution still a mystery, only the humans of the Terran Confederation have ever lasted this long against their Empire.

**Jump Points: **A Jump Point is a point in space that touches another point in space in 4 dimensional space-time, even though they appear to be billions of miles apart in 3-dimensional space. This proximity gives the points unique properties which allows a suitably equipped ship to open a space-time rift and pass from the first point to the other with no noticeable passage of time. Of equal importance is the fact that the space-time fabric at a Jump Point is weaker than normal space. This property allows a Jump Drive Engine to open a space-time rift using a realistic amount of energy. Since no other form of faster-than-light travel exists jump points are absolutely fundamental to interstellar travel for all known space-faring races. Jump Points are, on the whole, natural phenomena, and very unusual ones at that. At the most basic level a Jump Point is the result of gravitational forces between any two objects in space that can exert a significant amount of force around themselves. This is why Jump Points seem to form around stars and black holes and not planets or moons.

**Current Naval Doctrine: **Most space faring species seem to understand that bigger means better for combat between two opposing forces in space. Both the Kilrathi Empire and the Terran Confederation agree with this statement, the only difference is in how the war between these two forces changed that. Before the war both sides believed opposing forces should have their massive ships trade large barrages of fire until one side is victorious in destroying their opponent or forcing retreat. This requires the large ships of both sides to cross the vast distance of open space to reach their opponent who can easily see them coming and prepare. For the Kilrathi to launch the large surprise attack needed to crush the Confederation forces, the Kilrathi adapted an idea the Confederation had ignored. Develop a shield penetrating missile with an ordnance large enough to destroy a vastly larger ship and have it attached to a small fighter. Thus, the torpedo was re-made to be the most effective way to destroy enemy vessels in space. Torpedo runs from massed bombers overwhelmed Confederation defenses in the first battle of the war proving their effectiveness at penetrating the enemies shields. These weapons, despite being powerful, are not perfect. A bomber must maintain a lock on their target for the torpedo's on board computer to "hack" the enemies shield. This can take up to 30 seconds, leaving a bomber easy prey. A second shortcoming is that capital ships must lower their own shields power to allow a torpedo passage through without prematurely detonating behind the friendly capital ships shields. Despite these flaws, both the Confederation and Kilrathi have decided to abandon the "gun-boat diplomacy" of the past and focus on building large carriers that launch the constantly improving fighters and bombers to primarily engage their foes.

Whew, those were long descriptions. Anyways, I hope this clears up the basics for anyone that was confused after reading the first chapter. Now back to the story.

* * *

Wing Commander: End of an Era  
Chapter 2

Task Force 54  
TCS _Jutland_  
Enigma Sector  
2669.193

Since the Kilrathi had over a week long head start Confed HQ was adamant that the fleet meant to follow them through the "jump gate", as the strange devices were to be nicknamed, must be under way within twenty-four hours and no later than twenty-four hours. This meant the moment Colonel Blair's feet had hit the hangar deck of the TCS _Jutland_ he was in non-stop motion.

His new orders stated that he was once again to be placed into the position of wing commander for flight operations, this time aboard the TCS _Jutland_, the flagship of the fleet assigned to track down the Kilrathi. The TCS _Jutland_ and TCS _Enigma_ were the first two _Jutland_-class carriers built by the Confederation and these ships were going to be leading the new task force into the unknown. It's because they were heading into the unknown that Colonel Blair's job was that much more stressful.

As wing commander he was responsible for all flight operations that occurred on his hanger deck and in order for that job to run smoothly a person needed all the information they could get their hands on. Since he had no clue what was going to happen after the fleet was under way Blair needed his hanger packed with extra supplies, extra weapons, extra fuel, extra ships and extra this with a little extra bit of that. So, he had spent the first part of his day struggling to bring order to the chaos that was a fleet carrier being prepared for everything and anything. If he wasn't yelling over the noise of the controlled chaos in the hanger for the crew to offload supplies and make way for incoming shuttles, he was yelling over a radio trying to get fleet quartermasters to give clearance for the shuttles carrying the supplies he still needed. Couple that with the general chaos of an entire fleet attempting to do the exact same thing and you had the recipe for a really long day.

Finally after sixteen straight hours of work the fleet, now officially named Task Force 54, was underway and had just made the first jump out of Sol Sector with the intent of making best speed to Enigma. Colonel Blair could certainly feel all sixteen of those hours begin to weigh him down but he still had a number of things to finalize before he could return to his cabin. He was currently in the Flight Control Center going over the carriers strike craft complement with his Executive Officer. Ninety craft, broken up into nine squadrons of ten craft each. Blair was impressed with the list.

Three squadrons of F-27L Arrow light fighters would be perfect for reconnaissance, fighter interception, and fleet defense. With its speed and maneuverability an Arrow in the right hands was nearly impossible to track and engage in any dogfight.

Two squadrons of F-86C Hellcat medium fighters would be perfect for any offensive or defensive action required by the fleet. A balance of offense, defense, speed and maneuverability into an efficient, economical package made the Hellcat capable enough to hold its own in a one-on-one dogfight while being well-armored and armed enough to tackle multiple foes and even smaller capital ships.

Two squadrons of F-66B Thunderbolt heavy fighters gave serious striking power. Mounting a heavy array of forward energy weapons and a torpedo mount, these craft have a remarkable success rate against light capital ships and medium to heavy fighters. With its heavier shields and armor a Thunderbolt isn't as fast or maneuverable as the Arrow or Hellcat making it vulnerable against massed formations of light fighters, but anything that does stray into its line of fire is a guaranteed kill.

Finishing off the list, two squadrons of F/A-76A Longbow bombers. These large craft were designed around an ability to launch torpedo strikes on enemy capital ships multiple times over. This meant they had the heaviest armor and shields of any Confederation fighter and they even came with an automated rear turret to ensure they survive the time needed for the necessary lock-on period of torpedo strikes. While they may lack speed and maneuverability, the sheer firepower of one Longbow makes it capable of destroying an enemy's carrier several times over and still having a little something left for the next craft in its sights. The TCS _Jutland_ didn't carry just one Longbow, it carried twenty.

It was an impressive list but while Confed HQ may have provided his fighters and their accompanying pilots, they did not assign the pilots to squadrons and individual craft. That was a duty given to the wing commander. So, here was Colonel Blair, going over flight rosters and personal files with his second-in-command Lieutenant Colonel Emily Marks. The two of them trying to sort out the mess _before_ Task Force 54 came into contact with the enemy.

Blair openly sighed leaning back in his chair and ran his hands along his face. While he thought it was great being a wing commander, he constantly found himself flying a desk just as much time, if not more, than he would normally be flying his fighter.

"Okay…that's the end of green squadron and the longbows, along with the thunderbolts of zeta squadron, which leaves us with…the thunderbolts of gold squadron and where ever we decide to place ourselves" said the voice of a clearly happy to be almost finished Colonel Marks.

Blair sat back upright in his chair while looking back over to his Exec.

Lieutenant Colonel Emily Marks was a slender, slightly built woman only a few years younger than him. She had her blonde, straight hair cut to her shoulders as most female pilots did and she carried herself in a way that was both casual and welcoming towards others. Blair had never served with her before but he knew of her from her call sign "Joan". It was short for Joan of Arc, the famous French heroine during the Hundred Years' War between France and England. During the very first deployment of her career, the light carrier group she was stationed on was ordered to attack a Kilrathi re-fueling depot located in an asteroid field. The carrier and its three destroyer escorts jumped in and proceeded to strike the depot. After the carrier had launched its fighters and the attack was under way the Kilrathi sprung their trap. Having knowledge of the coming attack the Kilrathi used the depot as bait and had relocated their fighters and bombers into the asteroid field along with a hidden fleet of two cruisers and four destroyers. The Confederation carrier was quickly destroyed along with its destroyer escort. Seeing that the situation was hopeless a then Second Lieutenant Emily Marks, ignoring rank, took command of the remaining Confederation fighters (which at this point only numbered just over a dozen remaining) and had them scatter and power down in the asteroid field. After several hours of searching the area the Kilrathi fleet left their one damaged destroyer behind at the depot and then promptly left the system. It was at this moment that Lieutenant Marks had ordered the remaining Confed fighters to re-activate and forcibly land their ships en masse into the depots hanger. From that point on she basically led a suicidal charge across the depot with the intent of boarding and commandeering the damaged destroyer and using it to jump back to Confederation space. Not only did she succeed in capturing the destroyer and returning safely to Confed space, not a single pilot with her died in the action. Once back she was hailed a hero by her fellow pilots and the Confederation and during an interview she joked she got her idea from "divine inspiration". Immediately after the media called this brilliant young woman a modern day Joan of Arc and the name has stuck with her through her service ever since. Ignoring the irony that the real Joan of Arc had died young, it was a name she had lived up to with her impressive service record.

"Do we have anyone left of sufficient command rank to command gold squadron?" asked Blair.

Colonel Marks looked over the files scattered across the table and finally reached over and picked one up and began to describe the pilot. "The only remaining officer of rank is a Major Todd Marshall. He has a very impressive kill count, nearly as high as your own sir…and except for a few disciplinary actions in his file he seems competent enough."

"Major Todd Marshall. Major Todd _"Maniac"_ Marshall?" Blair was immediately wide awake and paying close attention to his Exec after she had read out the file.

"Yep, that's his call sign. Major Todd "Maniac" Marshall. I take it you know the guy. You want to give him the squadron?" Marks asked.

"There is no way I'm going to be the one who gives the Major a squadron. Stick him in a Thunderbolt on gold, but I'll be taking command of that particular group." said a disgusted looking Blair.

"Are you sure? His file says he's reckless but he can't be so bad if he made it to the rank of Major."

"Trust me. You don't know him the way I do. The guy loses track of mission objectives every engagement he's in and never backs up his wingman when he's needed. He may be good in a general dogfight but he is not command material."

Marks gave Blair a questioning look. "Ooookay, it's obvious the two of you have a history."

"Our history is just that, history. Stick him in gold but like I said, I'm in command of that group." He replied giving Marks a serious glare.

She held up her hands in surrender and replied "No problem, you're the boss. But just so you know his rank makes him your second in that squadron. You had better clear the air before the two of you get into an argument in front of the other pilots."

Colonel Blair knew she was right but that didn't mean he had to be happy about it. That was one meeting he knew wasn't going to end well.

"Fine I'll schedule a meeting with him as soon as possible, but when you hear of a fight breaking out in my office later understand you are partially responsible." wearily replied Blair with a hint of humor.

"Understood, Sir." chuckled Marks.

The rest of the meeting finished with Blair and Marks deciding that with him leading gold squadron and the Thunderbolts it would be best to have her leading the Arrows of red squadron. The Arrows had the dual responsibility of leading the reconnaissance flights ahead of the fleet and having one squadron in the hanger on standby alert ready to launch immediately if a threat arose to challenge the fleet. With Colonel Marks either leading patrols or ready to launch she would be in space before Blair and could get a read on the developing situation. Then once Blair and the heavier craft had launched off the carrier, Marks could give him her report quickly allowing Blair to formulate a retaliatory strike based off of her information.

Finally done, Blair and Marks posted the roster and had gone their separate ways after leaving the Flight Control Center with Blair making his way back to the wing commander's office. Now was a good a time as any to have that meeting with Maniac. Upon reaching his new office he took a moment to familiarize himself with his work space. It was small, tucked between the Flight Control Center and one of the wing's four ready rooms. Aside from a desk with built-in computer links and a set of monitors, it was sparsely furnished. The only noteworthy touch was the wall behind the desk; a large viewport gave him a nice view into the main hanger were he could observe ongoing flight operations.

Once he was settled in and got the computers the way he liked them he hit his comm and requested the Major come see him in his office. Several long minutes later, which Blair decided the Major was taking his time making him wait on purpose, Major Todd Marshall finally knocked and entered Blair's office.

The man had changed little over the years, only slightly heavier than Blair remembered, and he now had a touch of gray in his dark hair. Despite that, he still had the same air of brooding intensity and fire in his eyes.

"Maniac Marshall," Blair said slowly. "I see you've managed to stay alive somehow. Who'd have thought that was possible?"

"Colonel Blair." Marshall looked anything but happy to see him again, and the feeling was mutual. The two men's history began all the way back at the academy. They had been rivals in everything from flight competitions in basic, to gaining the attention of a particular young lady their final year. Marshall had earned his call sign "Maniac" for his slapdash, hell-for-leather flying style back at the Academy. He was always volatile and eager for glory. Blair on the other hand had earned his title "Maverick" ironically for his by-the-book approaches to combat situations. Marshall had barely squeaked through graduation whereas Blair had earned honors.

They even served together during their first posting aboard the fleet carrier TCS _Tiger's Claw_. Marshall proved to be an unpopular wingman that was considered unreliable and dangerous by his fellow pilots. He blamed Blair from the start for always coming ahead in kills, awards, and promotions. Blair had been delighted to learn they had received different postings after their tour on the _Tiger's Claw_. Now Marshall was a major and Blair was a colonel and Confed HQ or some vengeful god of fate had brought them together again.

"It's been quite a while hasn't it Major." Blair didn't bother to stand and greet the man, instead just pointing to one of the chairs in front of his desk. Marshall came forward and took the seat opposite of the one Blair had pointed to.

Marshall was silent for a moment as the two men stared at each other. Finally he spoke up "So I take it I have you to thank for me not receiving a squadron on this bucket" he bluntly accused the Colonel.

"Wow you must have been glued to a monitor since coming aboard, I just finished posting the roster." Blair chuckled back. Marshall remained silent and Blair used that to keep talking, "Squadron CO's need to be people who are dependable and capable of keeping their head in a fight. That means someone who won't simply break formation like you did to me back at Gimle. As wing commander I need to know I can trust my squadron commanders to obey orders given and rein in their fighters if one decides to go hunting for glory, then yell for help when they get in to deep." Blair shrugged. The two men had gone over this talk before and Blair doubted Marshall would change now. "For now I'm in command of Gold squadron and you will be my Exec. When it comes right down to it, Major, I can choose whoever I want to lead a flight wing. That's one of the privileges of rank, you know."

"Yeah those gold tracers on your collar look real sharp," Marshall's tone was hollow and bitter. "I bet you have to stay up pretty late at night to keep them polished so pretty."

"No, I don't," Blair replied coldly. "I assign majors to do that for me."

"The difference in our rank, sir, is just a formality," Marshall said. "We both know who the better man in the cockpit is."

"That's right. We both do." Blair said back smiling.

Marshall's look was one of pure hatred. "Anything else…..sir? Or may I be dismissed?"

"That's all." Blair said as he then watched the Major storm out of his office. _Well that certainly cleared the air like I had hoped._ Blair cursed himself for letting Maniac get under his skin. The man always seemed to bring out the worst in him. He then turned back to his computer and brought up Marshall's file to see what had occurred over the last few years. What he saw surprised him. Apparently the Major was closer to a promotion than he had first thought. Marshall's last two CO's had recommended him for a squadron command posting provided that he would be warned what responsibility that posting would bring. With this brand new fleet and the recommendations by previous CO's, Marshall was practically guaranteed a squadron command. That was until Colonel Blair had arrived and became his new wing commander.

_Great, I'm the straw that broke the camel's back._ Blair sighed and tried to decide whether or not to change his mind on Maniacs post. Marshall certainly had the seniority, even if Blair doubted he had the temperament for command. Maniac's flying style was best suited for the heavy dogfighting and capital ship runs that Thunderbolts normally found themselves in. For now the Major would stay where he was until Blair could determine if age and experience have truly changed the man.

::Colonel Blair, report to the bridge. Colonel Blair, report to the bridge.:: Blair glanced up at the ship comm and was silently glad for the distraction. At least now he would get to see more of the ship, and meet his commander for the mission.

It was on his way to the bridge that Blair began to really notice the fact he was on a brand new carrier. Earlier on the flight deck he hadn't had the chance to really take in his surroundings but now it was clearly evident he was aboard a shiny new vessel. Normally the first thing you noticed on an older fleet carrier was the smell. Air purifiers always seemed to be the first things that broke when a carrier took battle damage and Blair had noticed over his career that every carrier he had served on had always smelled of engine exhaust, or fuel along with burning electronics. Blair would swear walking down the halls he could still smell a slight aroma of lemons just as if a cleaning crew had come through the corridor earlier. Coupling that with the fact every corridor was still spot less and the ship was running perfectly smooth without the normal engine rumblings of older carriers; it made him feel slightly unsettled. Don't get him wrong, he was happy to be serving on this carrier but he just felt like things were running a little too smoothly. Even the elevator he had just come out of brought him quickly and smoothly to the floor he requested, stopping perfectly even with the floor. Not a centimeter off. For Blair, that just wasn't normal.

As he stepped onto the bridge he was forced to abandon his train of thought while he walked over to the commanding officer who was standing at a large holographic table like the one he had seen back over Earth. While the table he had seen over Earth was coated with polished wood to blend in seamlessly with the conference room, this table made no illusions about where it was and what its purpose was for. A simple box raised out of the ground made out of silver durasteel that was welded to the floor. Yup, definitely a military vessel. Currently being displayed were the ships of Task Force 54 and their route through the coming jump points.

Colonel Blair walked over towards the table and the broad-shouldered black man with graying hair standing beside it. The man had the four stripes of a Navy Captain displayed on his sleeve.

"Ah, Colonel Blair?" the man said smiling. "I'm Rear Admiral William Eisen. Glad to have you aboard the _Jutland._"

Blair snapped off a quick salute which Eisen returned. Theoretically they were of equal rank, a Colonel in the Confederation Space Force and a Captain of the Navy, but aboard any ship in space the commanding officer of that ship was always the senior officer regardless of rank.

Blair paused a moment before he spoke. _Wait a minute. Did he say Rear Admiral?_

"Thank you, sir. Uh…you did say Rear Admiral didn't you?"

Eisen simply smiled again at Blair's confusion. "I did say that. You can ignore the uniform. I got the promotion earlier today but haven't had a moments rest to try and change out my ranks. Just been one of those days."

Blair nodded in understanding while Eisen motioned for the both of them to return to the table.

"Now then," Eisen began returning their focus to the holographic map "I take it our own carrier's strike craft and hanger deck is in order by now?"

"Yes sir." Blair responded. "All equipment and craft is on board, and Lieutenant Colonel Marks and I have just finished the placement of all our pilots. The _Jutland_ is now capable of launching an offensive strike at any time."

"Glad to hear it. Current fleet speed puts us a half a day out of Enigma. From there we receive the jump coordinates gathered by the Firekka stealth ship. Then, it should only take us just over two days to reach the newly discovered jump gate." Eisen explained to Blair.

"These new carriers are something else, crossing two sectors in little over three days." Blair responded truly impressed. "I know we have the TCS _Jutland_ and the TCS _Enigma_ as the center for the fleet but what about the other ships composing the task force?"

Eisen looked slightly troubled as he responded "Accompanying the two carriers we have ten _Tallahassee_-class heavy cruisers and ten _Southampton_-class destroyers. It was decided by Confed HQ that a large complement of heavy cruisers would be perfect for supporting the firepower of our two carriers. The ten destroyers would then primarily be used to protect our flanks and to make torpedo runs on any targets of opportunity."

"That's an impressive amount of firepower and a generally sound strategy," Blair responded slowly. "So I assume your discomfort is from something else…"

Admiral Eisen casually looked up and scanned the area around them ensuring no one was within earshot before he responded. "Just before we left Sol Sector I received a communication from Admiral Richards. Apparently there is strong evidence to believe the cats sent out more ships to reinforce their first fleet. When I asked if our orders were to change or if we would be sent more ships of our own he responded that he was sorry but the Confederation is simply stretched too thin to spare anymore ships and that we will have to just do our best with what we have."

Eisen sighed and then looked back to Blair. "For now let's keep that between the two of us. We don't need rumors spreading around fear and doubt before we even reach the enemy."

Blair simply nodded. "Understood, Sir." It wasn't a completely bad situation. The Terran Confederation had always held a slight technological edge in warship and fighter design. Which was lucky because throughout the entire war, Confed forces seemed too be outnumbered by their Kilrathi counterparts by no less than a three to one margin at the best of times.

"Now that we got that depressing bit of information out of the way we can get back to why I called you up here." Eisen continued looking back over the map. "As I said we are a little over three days out from the jump gate. You will give a fully detailed briefing to your flight wing when we depart Confederation Space. I want all our people ready for the unknown as soon as possible so I will be informing the fleet of our mission soon after the Wings are informed. When we do finally reach the jump gate, the fleet will precede as if we were jumping into a hostile system. I want all fighters prepped for a full magnum launch and ready to fly once we pass through the gate. Because we don't know what's on the other side and if we can easily get back, I want all of our ships to form up and pass through together."

Blair was nodding his head in agreement with everything Eisen had said up until the point of bunching the fleet together and jumping as one. Standard fleet doctrine was that any carrier jumping into hostile space was to have all its fighters lined up on the deck with their pilots ready to fly in case enemy forces were present around the exit point. This allowed for a quick response and a hard strike against the enemy, but that was only after a screening force of other ships had already passed through the jump point. Normally this was a job given to two destroyers. Both would jump through and secure the surrounding space. If no enemies were present the rest of the fleet would continue on through. If an enemy fleet was present it was the first destroyers job to decide to either allow the fleet to continue or give the order for the second destroyer to flee back through the jump point and warn the fleet with the first remaining behind to provide cover. With Eisen massing the fleet as one they would be stuck with whatever situation arose on the other side.

Seeing his discomfort Eisen explained his reasoning. "I know it's risky but we don't know how those jump gates actually work. If we send a destroyer through, could it return and warn us of danger? And if there is an enemy fleet waiting for us I can't afford to send the fleet one ship at a time through the gate. We would be picked off one by one. According to the footage gathered by the Firekka these jump gates appear to be able to send several vessels through at one time so our best bet is to go through fast and hard to eliminate any opposition."

Realizing this was the best option in a bad situation Blair simply nodded again and repeated himself "Understood, Sir."

"Don't worry Colonel," Eisen reassured "these new carriers were designed for this type of action. If there is anything behind that gate we will put our new guns to good use."

* * *

**_Three days later…_**

Seventh Fleet of the Claw  
KIS _Karu_, Flagship, _Bhantkara_-class fleet carrier  
Unknown Sector of Space  
2669.196

Vak _nar_ Ragitagha, leader of the noble clan Ragitagha, sat in his command chair that raised him above the others working around the bridge of the _Karu_. He was currently trying to collect his thoughts on how his fleet should react to the newest batch of information given to him by the Baron of the Fleet, who was awaiting his orders at the steps of his miniature throne.

At the beginning of the expedition, ever since his fleet had first passed through the strange glowing construct, he had ordered the majority of his ships to be hidden in the upper atmosphere of a nearby gas giant. From there he had ordered the launch of several flights of _Strakha_ stealth fighters to explore the surrounding space and travel through any other active constructs they may come across. What the fighters discovered made him eager to begin his hunt.

His _Strakha's_ limited range ensured they couldn't explore too far away from the fleet but a great amount of exploration wasn't necessary. His fighters quickly discovered other craft traveling through the constructs. Some were armed, some were not. Some were traveling in small fleets, others alone. But most importantly, all of his fighters reported seeing several clearly separate silhouettes. Proof that more than one species used these strange devices for traveling through the stars.

Immediately, he sent out the order for his fighters to begin destroying the unknown vessels traveling through the constructs. This was a means to test the combat responsiveness of the new aliens military and to discover just what he may be facing in the near future. The outcome was better than he could have hoped for. After several days of raiding his fighters had clearly engaged several military craft but nothing near a significant threat. In fact, after several engagements his pilots began reporting that the shields the aliens had equipped only stopped physical projectiles. His fighters' missiles would seem to have an effect at weakening the alien's shields but when they engaged using their laser cannons and meson guns the shield had no affect what so ever. These primitives couldn't even protect themselves from energy weapons.

Now, Vak _nar _Ragitagha found his claws twitching in anticipation. His Baron, Hurrig _nar_ Ragitagha, had just informed him that one of his recon flights had discovered an alien world.

"Tell me of the planets defenses." Vak spoke in a hoarse voice just above a whisper, unable to speak louder due to the fact that the surgeons had experienced some difficulty in putting his mouth back together after a particularly brutal challenge duel. It had been sometime since that eventful day but Vak liked the way he spoke now. His new voice never betrayed his emotions and he soon discovered other Kilrathi found it unnerving. An advantage any clan leader would be foolish to give up.

"It appears to have a small fleet for defense along with two stations at points L4 and L5. No large scale weaponry detected on either platform. The aliens that inhabit the planet are prey, foolish to leave themselves so vulnerable." replied Baron Hurrig.

"Indeed." Vak responded, but he didn't understand why that was the case. _We encountered several military vessels…that couldn't be all the ships they possessed. A planet of this population means a colony but a well-established colony several eights of years in age. Other alien vessels traveling the same trade routes mean constant contact, which would mean knowledge of not being alone in the galaxy. Surely this race sees the need for greater defenses…No matter, our mission is set. We will accomplish our goals._ He had come to his decision.

Vak stood from his seat to convey his orders, the authority he possessed clear even in the hoarse tone he spoke in. "Recall all fighters. Prepare the fleet to assault this world. By the end of the day the planet shall be in ruins and the Kilrathi Empire will have gained a great bounty of new technologies and valuable resources."

Baron Hurrig bowed and left to carry out his lords orders.

_This will be a day remembered in the long history of our Empire…and my name will become a roar of triumph for our clan's eventual ascendance to the throne of Emperor._ As Vak sat back down in his seat he smiled and let a growl of anticipation escape him.

* * *

**_Earlier that same day…_**

Task Force 54  
TCS _Jutland_  
10,000 meters from Jump Gate and closing

Rear Admiral William Eisen wasn't afraid to admit to himself he was nervous. That was a feeling he had come to terms with long ago. Being nervous kept soldiers on their toes and saved them when their instincts took over in the heat of battle. No he wasn't afraid to admit he was nervous, the real problem was not allowing anyone on the bridge of the _Jutland_ see he was nervous.

After he had briefed the entire fleet on what their true mission was, he was glad to see that all the personal were taking it in stride. It was true all the ranking officers had already been told beforehand but the average crewman was in the dark until he told them. When he had finished his little speech informing the fleet of their mission, he had checked in with the other captains to try and get a feel for how the personal were responding. Nearly all the captains replied their staff was looking forward to breaking the same old pattern of see Kilrathi, attack Kilrathi, flee from the larger Kilrathi force avenging their fallen warriors. Apparently the prospect of encountering a new race, hostile or not, was something the fleet was looking forward to.

So with that out of the way he had spent the rest of his time trying to prepare his fleet for the inevitable moment when they did use the jump gate and travel into unknown space. A task, he found out, that had no perfect answer. There was no way anyone could prepare for every contingency. And that is why he was standing on his bridge, staring out the viewport at the rapidly approaching jump gate, trying to appear as calm on the outside as he wished he was on the inside.

Eisen walked over to one of the radios and contacted Colonel Blair who was sitting in his Thunderbolt on the hanger deck of the carrier, waiting for the Admiral to order him to either launch all his fighters or stand down.

"Colonel Blair, we are 8,000 meters and counting. Everything set on your end?"

Sitting in his cockpit, Blair reached over and flipped the switch that activated his helmet mike, and set it to respond back to the bridge.

::All fighters prepped and loaded, Sir. Give the signal and you'll have a full launch ready to strike any opposition::

Eisen thanked the man and then switched his radio to a fleet wide broadcast.

"Task Force 54, prepare to make history for the Confederation. Buckle up folks, I bet it's a hell of a ride!"

He deactivated the radio to cheers of excitement across the bridge, and walked back over to his original spot before the viewport listening to his navigation officer countdown the fleet's distance to the gate.

"2,000 meters…1,000 meters…500…250…100…jump gate activating, here we go!"

Eisen was forced to squint as a bright blue light obscured his view and with little more than a slight shudder his entire task force of twenty-two ships was launched through space in less time than it takes to blink…

Right in front of another fleet of warships that was clearly lining up to do the exact same thing on their end. The two fleets separated by a rapidly decreasing amount of space.

Eisen wasted no time, "FLEET EVASIVE ACTION! NAV, DROP US FORTY DEGREES STARBOARD! CARRIERS, SEAL HANGER BULKHEADS!"

His helm officer acknowledged the command and the carrier began to drop down to avoid the vessels coming directly at them, while at the same time the hanger doors were immediately slammed shut to prevent a ship from crashing through the hanger should their shields fail. Eisen was forced to grab onto the nearby console as the entire task force was desperately trying to move their ships out of the way. The main problem was that the alien ships (numbering twenty-five in total) were attempting to avoid collisions just as the Confed ships were. Every ship inhabiting the ludicrously small space was dodging as fast as their mammoth vessels could dodge. It wasn't nearly enough.

Shields collided, igniting in flashes of multi-colored light as they tried to repel several tens of thousands of tons of metal; and the ships of the two fleets got far to close to one another culminating in a brilliant flash of light signaling Eisen to look to his left. He witnessed the shields of an alien vessel fail as a Confed heavy cruiser was forced to travel right on through the middle of the doomed ship, detonating the alien vessel.

Enraged at the loss of their comrade, every vessel of the opposing fleet opened fire with powerful broadsides at point blank range.

The TCS _Jutland_ shuddered heavily as a large quantity of enemy fire slammed directly into its shields over and over again.

"Hail Them!" Eisen shouted to the comm officer.

"Signal sent, they're not acknowledging!" the panic stricken officer yelled back.

"All ships return fire! Return fire!" Eisen shouted the order over the fleet comm.

A second after the Admiral had given the order, all the Confederation warships composing Task Force 54 had aligned their own weapon batteries against their nearest hostile ship and proceeded to return fire, giving the aliens their first ever up-close and personal demonstration of Confederation capital ship weaponry.

The rapid firing dual-mounted laser batteries of the ten destroyers passed right through the enemies shields and began to tear away large chunks of armor, quickly exposing the inner workings of the vessels to the vacuum of space before the enemy ships finally succumbed in balls of light to the withering amount of fire being brought to bear upon them. This however, paled in comparison to the anti-matter cannon bombardment coming from the ten heavy cruisers and two fleet carriers.

Without the proper shielding, nothing stopped the powerful bursts of anti-matter fired from the Confed ships' cannons from directly impacting the alien warships hull. Each impact of anit-matter meeting the normal matter of the alien ships resulted in massive explosions of energy that lead to the annihilation of huge chunks of the alien warships. A single volley form either the TCS _Jutland_ or TCS_ Enigma_ was destroying the smaller enemy vessels instantly and the larger warships fared little better.

After what seemed like to the crews of the Confederation ships only a few heartbeats later, the guns of their warships fell silent with the lack of targets. The task force silently drifting forward, leaving only pieces of debris and the few unrecognizable hulls of their foes trailing behind them.

The bridge of the TCS _Jutland _was completely silent, no one daring to speak in case they broke the new calm that had fallen upon the fleet. Finally Eisen shook himself out of this daze and began to issue orders to his task force.

"All ships begin damage control procedures, and sound off in fleet order, did we lose anyone?"

Amazingly, apart from the damage on the heavy cruiser, TCS _Ajax_, when it had earlier flown straight thru an enemy vessel and the resulting explosion, not a single vessel of Task Force 54 was destroyed or seriously damaged.

"All vessels full stop. _Ajax_, all ships, get a full listing of all your damaged systems to me when you're able." Eisen sighed in relief, then noticed the blinking light of the radio signaling him to a call from Colonel Blair who was still in his fighter down in the hanger. Flipping the channel of his comm over back to Blair he was immediately assaulted by the man's very loud and agitated shouting.

::ADMIRAL! EISEN! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU SHUT THE HANGER DOORS FOR! HELLO? HELLO?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON OUT THERE!::

"Calm down Colonel. You and all your pilots can stand down. I want you up on the bridge." Eisen replied back to the officer.

::What the hell just happened Admiral?!::

Admiral Eisen shook his head and noticed the mission chronometer that had been activated once they passed through the jump gate. Only four minutes had passed.

He merely shook his head in quiet shock as he replied, "The shortest fleet engagement this galaxy has ever seen."

Two hours later with the repairs to the TCS _Ajax_ and other Confed ships complete, Task Force 54 was once again forced to a full stop. This time the reason was because on the other side of the system, two jump gates were present. Admiral Eisen and Colonel Blair were in the bridge ready room debating over the comm with the other captains about which route to take. It was an important decision not to be taken lightly especially because they had just engaged a hostile enemy fleet. A fleet that somehow, according to sensor logs, had sent two smaller ships immediately into a faster-than-light retreat after initial hostilities began. The fact they had reached speeds so fast without the use of the jump gate was deeply disturbing to everyone.

They had almost reached a decision when the comm officer came bursting through the door.

"Admiral, Sir, you're going to want to see this. Our sensors picked up more during the battle than we thought."

Eisen and Blair excused themselves from the meeting and were guided by the comm officer over to the holographic table on the bridge. Hunched over the table was a sensor ensign and the sensor section lieutenant. The two came to attention when the Admiral reached the table.

"Alright what have you got?" asked Eisen.

"Now that the fleet is stationary and we had time to go over the sensor logs for the battle, we came across this blip at extreme sensor range." The section lieutenant began explaining, pointing to the area of space on the holographic map. "Unfortunately, we are the only ones who caught it. _Enigma_ missed it and the rest of the fleet doesn't have the sensor range of our carrier."

"What we have though is adequate data that clearly logs a ship of some kind, appearing out of nowhere, and traveling through this jump gate off our starboard." the young sensor ensign excitedly explained over his superior.

Eisen and Blair looked back to the lieutenant to see if he agreed with his subordinate's opinion.

The older officer glanced back at the ensign but agreed "It is the only lead we have to go on, and I know it's not much, but those readings off that blip strongly resemble a particular ship the Kilrathi possess. A ship that can disappear and reappear at will."

Blair's eyes lit up with understanding, "You're talking about the _Strakha_ stealth fighters" he finished for the lieutenant.

"Yes Sir. The readings are sketchy, but like we said, only a _Strakha_ emerging from stealth looks like this on a read out. And it went through the jump gate off to starboard."

"It would make sense then that we only picked up the ship for a moment before it traveled through the gate," Blair explained to Eisen. "_Strakha_ are completely undetectable until an energy surge of some kind is placed on the ship. Normally, this would be weapons fire, but a ship passing through the gates must be charged by some form of energy that sapped its stealth capability before it could travel completely through, allowing us the small sensor blip."

Eisen was silent a moment looking over the map as he thought the idea over and then turned to his sensor officers. "It's better than the coin flip we had going so far. Good Work." Turning to his comm officer he continued "Alert the fleet of our find and inform them we head out immediately. Starboard jump gate it is."

All the officers hurried back to their respective stations on the bridge to carry out the Admiral's orders.

"Even if they are right, that fighter has a two hour lead on us. I don't see how we can continue on if this situation of multiple jump gates continues into the next few systems." Eisen said to Colonel Blair who was still standing beside him.

Blair was nodding in agreement until and old fighter briefing popped back into his head. He turned back to the Admiral quickly explaining his plan.

"Your right. The fleet won't be able to catch the fighter, but we don't have to. _Strakha_'s may be stealthy but they're nothing to brag about in the speed department. We need to send out a flight of Arrows to proceed ahead of us at full afterburn. The Arrows high speed and low radar profile will allow them to get within extreme sensor range of the coming jump gates were they then wait for the sensor blip we need to track without giving themselves away to the enemy."

The Admiral didn't hesitate "Do it. Send out the squadron of Arrows but they are not to engage anything they find out there. Primary objective is to discover the flight path of that fighter. We need it to locate the Kilrathi fleet."

Blair rushed over to the ship comm "Colonel Marks, I need you and Red squadron in the air now! Don't wait for a briefing you'll get it when you're underway."

Several hours later, their plan had worked perfectly. The Arrows were fast enough to just catch the sensor blip and were even able to report back that it wasn't just one fighter but a flight of four _Strakha's_ the task force was chasing. The Kilrathi fighters seemed to make no indication they were being chased by the Arrow flight, and eventually the Confed forces were able to trail them all the way through three more systems before they were forced to stop. Sitting in her small fighter, Lieutenant Colonel Emily Marks was now not just trailing four lightly armed _Strakha_ with her flight of ten Arrows consisting red squadron, they were now observing an entire Kilrathi Fleet at extreme sensor range. A fleet consisting of three _Bhantkara_-class carriers and their accompanying three-hundred fighter craft. A sight any recon pilot loves to see, even more so on a deep patrol far from the safety of a friendly fleet.

Once the other pilots of red squadron had confirmed their own sensor data with Mark's, she began giving out her orders.

"All fighters cut main engine power, we fly by thrusters and inertia only. Stay at extreme sensor range and cut communications, we don't want to wake the hornets' nest. Red 9, 10, I need you to fly back to the fleet and inform them of what we have here. The rest of us will try and maintain sensor lock and find out where the Kilrathi are off to."

Arrows 9 and 10 immediately acknowledged pulling back and rolling over at full power to return to the TCS _Jutland_ as quickly as possible.

After only several minutes it was clear to Marks of the path the Kilrathi were taking. Only one jump gate existed in this system and the Kilrathi were heading straight for it. The remaining fighters of red squadron silently drifted forward watching as all Kilrathi ships began to make their passage through the gate.

_Now that we're chasing a fleet that complicates matters._ Marks was thinking to herself as her fighters made their own way slowly toward the jump gate. _The sensors on those carriers may not have seen us but they will certainly see another fleet following them thru the gate. We need to follow them but how can we without giving ourselves away?_ Marks switched her comm back on and began to inform the others of her plan.

"Okay, here's how we are going to do this. Red 2 and I are going to fly through the gate after giving the Kilrathi a fifteen minute head start. The rest of you are to remain here and await the fleet's arrival. Hopefully the Kilrathi will be far enough away that they don't see our fighters following behind them through the gate. If they do see us, you will know that is the case when I come back from the other side yelling bloody murder." Her other pilots acknowledged her orders and began to fall behind as Marks and her wingman, "Badger", continued on toward the jump gate.

"You sure about this plan Colonel?" Badger asked her over the comm. "This is pushing our orders of no contact with the enemy to edge."

"I know it is, but we can't lose sight of that fleet." She wasn't happy either but this was the best of a bad situation. "Besides, I clearly remember Colonel Blair stating we weren't to _engage _the enemy. If we pop thru to the other side and fly into the middle of the Kilrathi Fleet, I don't know about you, but I won't be staying around long enough to engage three-hundred angry Kilrathi fighters."

Badger chuckled over his end "Bet you twenty credits we jump thru and come face to face with another angry alien fleet."

Marks was laughing back on her end. She had flown with Badger on a previous posting and had always liked his attitude. "I'll take that bet, and I say we come across two alien fleets instead of your one."

The two Arrows had finally come up to the enormous jump gate and began to glow a bright blue before they were both shot across space to another system. Quickly the two pilots began a sensor sweep and a visual scan of their surroundings. What they saw left them speechless until Badger called back over to her.

"I am never betting against you ever again Colonel."

Marks found her own voice, "We need to get back to the fleet and tell them to move their asses and fast. Come on Badger, full afterburners until we get back on the _Jutland_."

After passing back thru the jump gate both pilots pushed their engines as fast as they could, which for a fighter designed for speed was capable, was extremely fast. Less than ten minutes later they, and the remaining fighters of red squadron who were still waiting for them on the other side, had reached radio communication distance with the Confed task force. Colonel Marks slapped on her comm and called the Admiral.

"Home One, Home One, this is Phantom Flight. I have information you need to hear now, Admiral."

After a second of static she got her reply from Eisen.

::What's the situation Colonel?::

"Sir you need to push fleet speed into the red, we have a once in a lifetime opportunity that won't last long. The Kilrathi Fleet is currently on course to engage an alien world. The aliens have a small fleet presence that won't last long against Kilrathi numbers. If we save that planet, we might make ourselves any ally out here."

Back on the bridge Admiral Eisen now realized the reason why Marks was talking so excitedly. If they could save the planet it might make up for their disastrous beginning to the mission. He turned to his comm and nav officers.

"Alert the fleet to prepare for battle stations and bring the reactor to one-hundred and ten percent. Push us as fast as we can go without damaging the engines." He then switched back over to Colonel Marks.

::Colonel Marks, send over all sensor data you collected on both the Kilrathi and the unknown alien fleet. I then want your flight to land and refuel for the coming battle.::

"Rodger that sir, transmission being sent now. We are currently on approach, ETA two minutes." Sitting back in her cockpit Colonel Marks took the time to also examine the alien ships. _These are a lot more streamlined than the previous vessels we encountered… I hope design matters as much as firepower to these guys. It seems the small fleet is centered around that larger vessel there…why does it have that gaping hole in its center? It doesn't appear to be a carrier…_

* * *

_**Author's Note #2:** _As the action heats up I realized I needed the coming battle to have its very own chapter. So no worries folks, chapter 3 picks up right where this one left off.

What I have listed below are the various fighters and capital ships of both the Kilrathi and Confederation that will be seen in the next chapter.

**_Kilrathi:_**Because they have been slow to beat Terran superiority in capital ship and fighter design, the Kilrathi have decided to simply build more capital ships and fighters with heavy firepower to overwhelm their foes. This has lead to higher fleet loses but the Kilrathi simply outnumber the Terrans by such a wide margin it has made little difference.

**Bhantkara Fleet Carrier: **Standard fleet carrier for the Kilrathi Armada. Carries a full complement of fighters. The Kilrathi have built more Bhantkara's than any other type of carrier and they outnumber their Terran counterparts by a large amount. Despite its size it is lightly armed, normally it has multiple escorts to provide protection.  
Length: 920 meters  
Fighter Capacity: 100 fighters  
Weapons: 8 dual mounted Laser Turrets

**Fralthi ll Heavy Cruiser: **Featuring heavy shields and armor the Fralthi ll is a warship second in power only to Kilrathi battleships and dreadnoughts. Its primary roles include system patrol, capital ship interception, and planetary assaults.  
Length: 550 meters  
Weapons: 15 anti-matter cannons, 4 missile tubes, 4 torpedo tubes

**Ralaxath Heavy Destroyer: **The Kilrathi's newest and most advanced destroyer, the Ralaxath-class closes the gap created by technologically superior Terran capital ships. These ships have been seen acting as flagships for destroyer patrols consisting of older Kilrathi models.  
Length: 530 meters  
Weapons: 15 dual mounted Laser Turrets, 3 Tachyon Guns, 2 torpedo tubes

**Darket Light Fighter: **Lightly armored and shielded, but a fast turn rate and speed makes it difficult to hit.  
Length:24 meters  
Weapons: 2 meson guns  
Missile Load: 2 missiles  
Torpedoes: None  
Jump Capable: No

**Dralthi lV Medium Fighter: **A design constantly revised from the start of the war, it is slightly faster and maneuverable than most medium fighters but has mediocre shielding and armor.  
Length: 31 meters  
Weapons: 2 meson guns, 1 particle cannon  
Missile Load: 4 missiles  
Torpedoes: None  
Jump Capable: No

**Vaktoth Heavy Fighter: **A heavy fighter that has a slightly better performance than the Terran Thunderbolt. With its jump capability it is used as an escort and scouting vessel, provided it doesn't tangle with capital ships.  
Length: 36 meters  
Weapons: 1 tachyon gun, 2 plasma guns, 2 ion cannons  
Missile Load: 8 missiles  
Torpedoes: None  
Jump Capable: Yes

**Strakha Stealth Fighter: **The only stealth fighter in mass production. It is lightly armored but is completely undetectable until it fires or is hit by enemy fire. Once engaged if the odds turn against it Kilrathi pilots simply cloak again and maneuver to a better position before continuing the fight.  
Length: 30 meters  
Weapons: 2 meson guns, 2 laser guns  
Missile Load: 5 missiles  
Torpedoes: None  
Jump Capable: No

**Paktahn Bomber: **A bomber similar to the Terran Longbow in that its main job is the torpedo runs it makes on capital ships. With low speed and maneuverability it always fly's with escorting ships, but it has a tail gunner for added self defense along with heavy shields and armor.  
Length: 37 meters  
Weapons: 4 plasma guns, 2 ion cannons, 1 mass driver tail gun  
Missile Load: 14 missiles  
Torpedoes: 6 torpedoes  
Jump Capable: No

_**Terran:**_The Terran Confederation holds a slight technological edge when it comes to capital ship and fighter design. It is the Confederations belief that if they build warships of superior durability with adequate weapons, they will outlast their enemy on any battlefield. This has achieved mixed results. Terran capital ships have proved to be able to handle two to one odds, with fighters surviving three to one odds against enemy fighters of equal class, and come out the victor. Unfortunately the Kilrathi have begun to field more and more ships pushing that advantage to its limits.

**Jutland Attack Carrier: **Designed to basically follow its fighters into the fight. Heavy shields and armor, coupled with large barrages of firepower and fast engines allows the carrier to quickly engage at close range and then pull out if the situation gets to dangerous.  
Length: 775 meters  
Fighter Capacity: 90 fighters  
Weapons: 15 anti-matter cannons, 2 missile tubes, 4 torpedo tubes

**Tallahassee Heavy Cruiser: **Heavily armed, and heavily shielded warships capable of taking and returning large amounts of fire. This heavy cruiser's primary roles include fleet escort, orbital bombardment, and enemy interception. Tallahassee cruisers serve as the backbone of the Confederation fleet and they have proved themselves capable of handling almost any threat.  
Length: 530 meters  
Weapons: 12 anti-matter cannons, 6 missile tubes, 2 torpedo tubes

**Southampton Destroyer: **A small, heavily armed warship, that is capable of running down any Kilrathi capital ship trying to flee. Very maneuverable for its size this destroyer is a versatile and multi-purpose vessel that can be found as part of carrier battle groups or in destroyer squadrons or even alone. The Southampton class destroyer has served in every theater of the war.  
Length: 490 meters  
Weapons: 9 dual mounted laser turrets, 4 missile tubes, 5 torpedo tubes

**Arrow Light Fighter: **A fast an agile fighter, it is best suited to engage medium and heavy fighters, who simply can't keep up. The Arrow has the lightest shielding and armor of all Confederation fighters but it is still more durable than its Kilrathi counterpart.  
Length: 20 meters  
Weapons: 2 laser guns, 2 ion cannons  
Missile Load: 8 missiles  
Torpedoes: None  
Jump Capable: No

**Hellcat V Medium Fighter: **The baseline Terran fighter, the Hellcat is a solid vehicle in any combat situation. Fast and maneuverable, but sporting a solid defense rating, the Hellcat is capable of attacking fighters or light capital ships.  
Length: 27 meters  
Weapons: 2 laser guns, 2 ion cannons  
Missile Load: 6 missiles  
Torpedoes: None  
Jump Capable: No

**Thunderbolt Vll Heavy Fighter: **Carrying a formidable set of energy weapons and missiles, the Thunderbolt has been highly successful against capital ships and medium to heavy fighters. It is less maneuverable than the Arrow and Hellcat, and with its heavy shields and armor, it is to slow to effectively engage light fighters.  
Length: 34 meters  
Weapons: 2 plasma guns, 2 photon guns, 2 meson guns  
Missile Load: 6 missiles  
Torpedoes: 1 torpedo  
Jump Capable: No

**Longbow Bomber: **The Terran's premiere torpedo delivery system, the Longbow has an impressive record against any type of Kilrathi capital ship. Longbows have the heaviest shields and armor of any Confederation fighter to date but this leaves them slow and less maneuverable than any other fighter. Because of this they come equipped with a rear turret for added defense.  
Length: 38 meters  
Weapons: 2 laser guns, 2 neutron guns, 1 dual rear particle gun  
Missile Load: 16 missiles  
Torpedoes: 4 Torpedoes  
Jump Capable: Yes


	3. Chapter 3

Wing Commander: End of an Era  
Chapter 3

Task Force 54  
TCS _Jutland_  
Unknown Star System  
2669.196

The Confederation ships of Task Force 54 were in full battle readiness by the time the fleet entered the unknown alien system via the jump gate, and were currently at flank speed trying to close the distance between them and the Kilrathi. Unfortunately, for Rear Admiral Eisen this wasn't quick enough. His ships were fast, but in the vast expanse of space, fast is a matter of perspective. According to his nav officer they were still five minutes out from extreme missile range, and eight minutes before the energy weapons of his ships would have any effect. But as all Confed soldiers knew, when the Kilrathi are involved, five to eight minutes can be nearly forever.

The Kilrathi had already reached the alien world and begun their attack. The fleet of 3 _Bhantkara_ carriers had launched nearly all of their combined three-hundred fighters and bombers. That alone gave the Kilrathi a serious advantage in numbers against the unknown aliens. It also turned out that the cats had indeed received reinforcements. The fleet now had eight _Fralthi_ heavy cruisers and twenty _Ralaxath_ heavy destroyers instead of their previous five and sixteen. The cruisers were centered together and pressing their attack against the smaller alien fleet, while the destroyers slowly began to make their own way around the alien fleet's flank to surround them. In that position, nothing would stop the powerful torpedo strikes of the Kilrathi capital ships from striking their intended targets. Eisen hated to admit it but the Kilrathi Fleet Commander was working a brilliant strike against the aliens.

What surprised him even more was just how well the aliens were fighting back in this, so far, entirely one sided battle. His sensors were telling him that numerous smaller craft were being destroyed at an alarming rate, but the four cruiser sized ships and the one kilometer long flagship, were holding out against the energy weapons of the Kilrathi capital ships. All five ships were taking numerous energy weapon blasts, but nowhere near the level of damage that the other aliens had taken against the Confederation's forces earlier. There was also one smaller craft easily destroying any fighter in its sights. In fact according to the _Jutland_'s sensors, the heavy corvette sized vessel was basically holding the line all by itself. The powerful mass driver rounds it was firing off in quick succession were forcing the Kilrathi destroyers to fall back at times to try and recover shield strength.

_Hopefully whatever armor they are using holds out just a little longer,_ Eisen thought as he looked back out his viewport. The alien world was now a sizeable sphere in his line of view and he could begin to see weapons fire. _This is close enough, time for us to get in there_; he hit his fleet wide comm. "Carriers launch all fighters, launch all fighters. Priority targets are the cruisers and carriers. We need to give the aliens some breathing room. All ships you are cleared to fire at will. Cruisers punch us straight into the center of the Kilrathi Fleet."

Admiral Eisen's own plan of attack was fairly straight forward. Instead of launching his fighters and bombers to immediately join the battle, he had kept all his ships together to launch a powerful main push with his strike craft being supported by his more powerful capital ships. In this way he hoped to destabilize the Kilrathi ships and hopefully force them out of position to give his bombers a better chance of reaching their objectives. It certainly wasn't standard for carrier strikes to be actually led by the carriers themselves but Eisen was confident the new _Jutland_-class of warships would prevail.

* * *

Seventh Fleet of the Claw  
KIS _Karu_

Vak _nar_ Ragitagha was not a happy Kilrathi. He had led his fleet into the unknown and discovered several brand new species for the Empire to conquer. He had ordered his fighters to attack the aliens and was pleased to learn how effective his weapons were on the improperly shielded craft. He had then discovered an alien world with minimal defenses just waiting to be plundered by his forces. His ships had commenced their attack and his superior forces were guaranteed victory.

_So why were these ships posing such a problem. Why had they not fallen to his forces? Why are his bomber's torpedoes detonating on the alien's shields and not their hulls? Why are the alien's hulls more resistant to his energy weapon fire? Why is the alien flagship capable of launching such a tremendous mass driver barrage? Why is that strange looking corvette giving my destroyers just as much trouble as the flagship?…Why are the…Why...Why is my Baron pestering me!?_

"What is it Baron?!" he nearly shouted, made all the more impressive by his damaged jaw.

Baron Hurrig _nar _Ragitagha flinched slightly as his lords clearly unhappy voice was directed toward him. "My lord, we are pleased to report that two of the alien cruisers have finally succumbed to our forces. Only the flagship and other two ships remain along with that corvette. The heavier vessels' fire is clearly slowing down, their hulls are torn apart in many places. It is only a matter of time now before the larger ships are destroyed."

Vak did not smile at this good news; he merely replied back "Continue the attack but disable that flagship. We must learn how it is so resistant to energy fire. Once it is out of commission have the fleet begin to-"

"My lord!" a Fourth-Fang ranked officer called out, "The Terran Fleet has launched their fighters and appears to be pressing their attack with their cruisers out in front."

Vak simply grunted, "Took the hairless apes long enough to reach the fight since they entered the system. Order all fighters and bombers to attack the incoming Terran forces. Re-deploy the _Ralaxath_'s to attack with full torpedo spreads. Our cruisers are to remain here and continue to press the attack on the aliens. Once the Terran fighters and bombers are in range of our carriers and cruisers send the signal to Graldak. He is to push the Terrans back and leave no survivors."

* * *

Thunderbolt Gold 1  
"Maverick", Colonel Blair

"All right people, we have incoming fighters. Remember we are outnumbered nearly two to one. Stick with your wingman and watch each other's backs. As we are engaged peel off by squadron like I briefed you. Keep those fighters busy, our bombers need to reach the Kilrathi capships."

Blair received confirmation from all the _Jutland_'s and _Enigma_'s fighter squadron CO's. Before the battle it had been decided that not only would Colonel Blair be wing commander for the _Jutland_, but because of his impressive record in battle, he had operational command over all fighters of both carriers. Carrier captains' orders could override him if needed, but until then what he orders goes.

His plan therefore was to have all fighters and bombers (minus the two squadrons of Arrows left behind to defend their respective carriers) attack in full force straight into the oncoming Kilrathi strike craft. As each of his squadrons would come across Kilrathi ones, they would peel off and fully engage those craft. Starting with the Arrows, followed by the Hellcats once all the Arrows had engaged. In this way, hopefully it would allow the torpedo carrying Thunderbolts and Longbows the ability to break through the enemy fighters and directly engage the capital ships. Blair hoped his 160 pilots were up to the challenge because he could now visibly see the angry Kilrathi fighters begin to close the distance. A very large number of fighters.

* * *

Arrow Red 1  
"Joan", Lieutenant Colonel Marks

Colonel Marks held her flight stick steady as she saw the incoming enemy fighters flying toward her. Her squadron of Arrows was leading the main strike and her flight computer automatically selected the nearest _Darket_ light fighter. It was highlighted up on her helmet's hud, the distance counter rapidly counting down as the fighters closed the distance. She pressed a few controls in her cockpit and the other eleven _Darket_'s in the squadron were highlighted across her fighter's hud and her squadron's huds.

"Red squadron, incoming _Darkets_. Remember what the Colonel ordered. This group is ours and we don't leave until we finish them all off. As soon as they're in range, open fire."

The countdown meter finally reached firing distance and immediately she pressed the trigger. Her fighter, along with the squadron, began launching out trails of laser and ion shots. At the same time the Kilrathi began to open fire as well. In fact, every fighter on both sides had finally reached weapons range and the entire space separating the hundreds of fighters about to do battle was filled with the multi-colored light of energy weapon fire.

Colonel Marks held the stick straight as lances of deadly fire began to pour into the Arrow's forward shields. She would normally pull out at this point since an Arrow wasn't tough enough to go head-to-head with most Kilrathi craft, but against a _Darket_ she knew her own fire would pierce the Kilrathi's lighter shields first.

Her faith in her fighter was well placed and she was rewarded when the Kilrathi pilot had to pull out of the attack and dive down in front of her. Marks continued her attack following the Kilrathi down, keeping her laser fire locked perfectly on the diving _Darket._ Normally, deflection shots at these speeds and sharp turns would be impossible to judge but her flight computer took the guess work out of dogfighting. On her hud, ahead of the targeted _Darket_, a small circle was being displayed. If she fired directly at the fighter in front of her she would miss, the faster Kilrathi would outfly her attack. As long as she aimed for the small circle ahead of the enemy fighter, her laser shots would fly straight into the _Darket_. Technology had eliminated the guesswork and with the bright explosion that is a Kilrathi fighter being destroyed, Marks had claimed her first kill of the engagement.

::Nice shooting Colonel:: Badger called over the fighters' comm, his own Arrow off just behind her left side, watching her back.

"Thanks, let's go nail the rest of them", she replied back with adrenaline in her voice. The two Arrows turned hard right together, their pilots quickly selecting a new target in the swarm of Kilrathi fighters deep in combat with their Terran counterparts. Her own squadron of Arrows was already fighting the original flight of twelve _Darkets_, but with Marks' kill that only left eleven more to go, quickly making the odds more even. Over her squadrons shared radio frequency she could hear the other pilots voices.

::There is one off at two 'o clock…missile away::

::Red 5, dive left at my mark….now!::

::_Darket_ gone, scratch one cat!::

It sounded as though her squadron was fighting well, but as was the case in all fighter engagements she didn't just hear her own pilot's voices. Technology was indeed a wonderful thing and it allowed both the Terrans and the Kilrathi the ability to taunt their opponents over the open radio frequencies that all fighters were tuned to pick up regardless of the sender. Suddenly she had a Kilrathi growling into her helmet's speakers.

::_Die, you furless freak!::_ The voice was punctuated by a pair of _Darkets_ diving in behind Badger and herself. The Kilrathi firing with just as much precision as the Terrans did earlier thanks to their own flight computers. Both Arrows were being hit with deadly lances of energy.

"Badger, break left. We'll cross the T." Marks quickly ordered.

Badger's Arrow swiftly pulled left and accelerated out of the enemy's fire. True to their instinctual nature, both Kilrathi pilots steered their _Darkets_ after the fleeing Terran fighter. Marks watched as Badger did an amazing job dodging both the Kilrathi's energy fire until she gave the call he was waiting for.

"Pull hard right on my mark….now!"

Badger pulled his fighter hard right with the two _Darkets_ continuing to chase him down. As his Arrow was now flying straight, Colonel Marks' own fighter was flying perpendicular into his path. She saw as his fighter quickly flew past her and then she opened fire with two heat seeking missiles when the engines of the _Darkets_ had been exposed as they also flew straight past her. The quick flying heat seekers locked onto the nearest heat sources presented and promptly flew straight into the two _Darkets_ engine exhausts. Two bright explosions after proved the Terran pilots cunning maneuverer had worked perfectly.

"Yes! We got them Badger, nice work!"

::Nice call on that maneuver Colonel!:: Badger called back, his fighter now leading ahead of Marks' own Arrow. ::I've got another pair of _Darkets_ right in front of me. Let's form back up and-::

Badger's sentence would never be finished as a pair of missiles struck him from below. His Arrow's shields completely failing from the combined weight of fire.

"BADGER!" Marks was forced to watch as a pair of _Dralthi_ medium fighters flew right on thru the debris that was once her wingman's fighter. Badger was gone.

Colonel Marks was only given a second to mourn as both _Dralthi_ had chosen her as their next victim. They quickly pulled around and flipped over peppering her fighter with powerful energy bursts, forcing Colonel Marks to evade and push her friend out of her mind in order to focus totally on the coming fight.

::_You fly like the ape that you are!::_

"Eat kitty litter and die!" Marks yelled back as she rolled her fighter over and closed head on with the two Kilrathi, energy guns firing non-stop.

* * *

Thunderbolt Gold 1  
"Maverick", Colonel Blair

Looking outside his cockpit Colonel Blair did not like what he was seeing. His original plan of having his fighter squadrons break off to engage the Kilrathi had worked well enough for him to be relatively pleased, but currently in his path was something he did not plan for. All twenty of the _Ralaxath _destroyers were flying toward his remaining fighters and bombers.

He was flying in a formation consisting of all forty of the Longbows and thirty remaining Thunderbolts. He would have had forty Thunderbolts but another Kilrathi squadron of twelve _Vaktoth_ heavy fighters had forced him to divert the ten Thunderbolts to intercept. It was looking like he would have to divert more of his forces to engage the destroyers, and Thunderbolts wouldn't cut it this time. Blair took a quick glance down at his sensors and began to formulate a plan.

"I need the Longbows of Green squadron and the Thunderbolts of _Enigma's_ Zeta squadron to break off and intercept those _Ralaxath_ destroyers. Keep them busy until our _Tallahassee_ cruisers catch up to the fight. You need to be enough of a distraction to ensure the destroyers don't launch their torpedoes. We can't afford to lose our cruisers.

"Don't overstay your welcome. Once you've made your runs and the _Tallahassee_s are finally in range, let them take the fire from those destroyers. Green squadron, if you have any remaining torpedoes help us finish off the cruisers and carriers. Zeta, same goes for you unless you're flying light. If you are, head back into the main melee and give our other fighters a hand."

::Green squadron reads you, beginning torpedo runs::

::Rodger that Gold 1, Zeta squadron breaking off to cause some mayhem::

Blair had to admit he was impressed with the two squadron commanders simple acknowledgement of his orders. He had just sent twenty fighters to try and stall twenty destroyers specifically designed for fighter suppression. He hoped the Confed cruisers would appreciate what the fighters were about to do for them. Blair then looked back to his sensors and cringed at what his remaining Thunderbolts and Longbows would have to endure for the next few seconds.

"Listen up folks. The rest of us have to press on through the destroyer formation to reach the carriers and cruisers. Keep frosty and stay loose, this is going to be rough few seconds."

::Understatement of century Colonel:: Maniac replied off his left wing.

Blair let the comment slide as a few other pilots chuckled over the comm. _Whatever helps all of us get through this,_ he thought to himself. They were so close to the Kilrathi cruisers and carriers, just this one last hurdle and they could completely cripple the Kilrathi's attempts to explore and conquer this new region of space.

The remaining flight of twenty Thunderbolts and thirty Longbows braced themselves for the coming barrages of fire.

* * *

Red Fang Leader  
"Red Fang", Graldak _nar_ Sutaghi

Graldak _nar_ Sutaghi watched, sitting in the cockpit of his _Strakha_ fighter, as the Terran flight of fighters and bombers made their way through the destroyer group before them. He would be willing to admit he was impressed by the daring these pilots presented. Each strike craft bobbed and weaved with tremendous skill to avoid the powerful laser batteries the destroyers were tracking them with. He wondered how long it would be before…Ah, there it is. A Terran fighter had just been destroyed, and another, followed by several more small explosions. These smaller explosions were then dwarfed by a larger one signaling the death of a Kilrathi destroyer. In fact, four destroyers had just been eliminated by another wave of bombers that was harassing the larger vessels.

_Impressive_, thought Graldak as he realized the enemies cunning. _Using yourselves as bait for the secondary strike. And now the destroyers are forced to defend themselves, allowing you to continue on toward your true goal._

The plan had worked well enough allowing the remaining nineteen Thunderbolts and twenty-six Longbows to continue on with their intended strike on the Kilrathi cruisers.

_Yet in the end you will still fail,_ a confident Graldak thought as he activated his comm.

"Gleaming Talon squadron, de-cloak and engage the Terrans. The honor of first strike is yours."

As one, all thirty _Strakha_ stealth fighters composing Gleaming Talon, accelerated forward to engage the incoming Terran fighters.

* * *

Thunderbolt Gold 1  
"Maverick", Colonel Blair

::Maverick, I know that if I'm feeling like this was to easy, so do you:: Maniac had switched his comm to a private channel for Colonel Blair and himself to chat.

That action alone was enough to really throw Blair. Major Todd Marshall wasn't known for his ability to keep his mouth shut on missions and add that with the fact he had used Blair's callsign and not his sarcastic _Colonel_ and you know things are bad.

"What are you thinking Maniac" Blair replied back.

::I mean this whole strike was to easy. Our heaviest causalities so far came from those destroyers we passed thru. Normally Confed bomber strikes are swarmed by fighters. You and I have seen it.:: Maniac explained.

It was true, they had seen how badly a torpedo run could go. Longbow pilots had always had high casualty rates but so far in this engagement nothing had significantly challenged them. In fact, Blair was completely convinced at the beginning that his Longbows would have had to go in without escorts. The Kilrathi simply had to many fighters in the battle for them to adequately protect the Longbows…._Oh shit! The fighters! That's what we missed!_ Blair flipped his comm over to all his remaining fighters.

"All craft, we will be engaged by _Strakha_ stealth fighters any minute. Keep your eyes outside your cockpits and visually scan for them. Our sensors won't pick them up until it's too late!"

::It is to late Colonel! We have multiple flights of _Strakhas _on approach from two o' clock high!:: One of the bomber pilots shouted out.

Blair looked up to see at least thirty stealth fighters begin their attack runs on his fighters. He then wasted no time and ordered the second squadron of Thunderbolts to engage. "Delta squadron, break and attack! Keep them off the bombers. I want Longbows of brown squadron to hold back here and cover the Thunderbolts with your missiles. The rest of us continue the attack! We have to destroy those cruisers and carriers!"

* * *

Red Fang Leader  
"Red Fang", Graldak _nar _Sutaghi

_This human commander knows how to hunt…_Graldak thought as he bared his fangs inside his helmet. _Another masterful counterstroke against our efforts to stop him. This is why our war has gone on for so long. The current Emperor and his idiot grandson refuse to realize the Humans are not prey to be simply hunted, but predators in their own right._

Such thoughts by a member of the Kilrathi Empire were treason, punishable by death if spoken aloud, but more and more Kilrathi had begun to think this way. There was a stirring in the wind, the fresh scent of change being blow across the Empire, but for Graldak duty and survival in this fight came first. Without a jump capable craft for his fighters to dock in they had no way back to Kilrah.

Graldak sighed inside his helmet. He believed change was needed, but until then he would do his duty. He addressed his personal squadron, "Red Fang squadron, our hunt begins! De-cloak and attack!"

* * *

Thunderbolt Gold 1  
"Maverick", Colonel Blair

"Longbows, you have torpedo locks running yet? We're practically within spitting distance here." Blair asked anxiously. He knew the Thunderbolts he sent off to engage the _Strakha_ fighters wouldn't be able to keep all of them busy. He had already sent two of his own gold squadron members off to help, leaving him with just eight Thunderbolts to cover the remaining twenty Longbow bombers.

::Give us another few seconds to get in range, then the lock on period for launch::, the squadron CO for the Longbows replied back.

::Colonel, we got more problems headed our way:: Maniac came calling over the radio. ::I'm reading a flight of ten _Vaktoth_ heavy fighters coming up from the planet's atmosphere. They must have been on a strafing run and either run out of targets or decided to join the fight up here.::

_Just what I wanted to hear, thanks…_Blair mentally cursed. _Vaktoths_ were a match for a Thunderbolt and there was a flight of ten coming to match his eight. _I can't come up with anything better so this is it…_

"Longbows continue on with your attack. Thunderbolts stay with them and provide cover until they let their torpedoes fly." Blair mentally prepared himself, "Maniac, you and I are going to hold off that flight of _Vaktoths_."

::Now you're finally talking crazy Maverick. I have to tell you, let me stick to that…Hell, I've got your wing, let's get us some cats!::

"Rodger that Maniac." Both Thunderbolts rolled over and dived straight into the planet's atmosphere way passed the standard entry limits normally set on heavy fighters. _Ten against the two best in the Confed Fleet. I like our odds… _As both fighters dived in, Blair thought he heard something over the radio but the atmospheric stress both fighters were enduring caused it to static out.

* * *

Task Force 54  
TCS _Jutland_

"Colonel Blair, can you read me? Colonel Blair I need you to respond, that's an order." Eisen waited on his end but he received nothing but static. He turned back to his sensor lieutenant, "What's the status on the strike Blair was leading?"

The lieutenant shook his head, "Gone sir. That final flight of _Strakhas_ completely wiped them out. The squadrons are gone."

_Damnit!_ Eisen quickly digested the bad news and turned back to his holographic table depicting the ongoing battle. _Without that fighter strike we have to move the Tallahassees into the fight without cover. _The general battle had gone as the Terran forces had hoped. The Confed fighters were slowly overwhelming the Kilrathi ones in the center of the field. The _Paktahn_ bomber strike the Kilrathi had sent after his carriers was completely destroyed after only successfully striking each carrier with a single torpedo. Luckily for him the new _Jutland_-class carriers armor was capable of repulsing a single torpedo hit and both the _Jutland _and _Enigma_ were still all systems green. His _Tallahassee_ heavy cruiser squadron was the only weak point in the fight.

After receiving word that all twenty _Ralaxath_ heavy destroyers were inbound to attack his main carrier force, Admiral Eisen had ordered his ten heavy cruisers to intercept them. It was a dangerous gamble, with the Kilrathi destroyers more than likely ready to launch a salvo of torpedoes into the coming Terran force, but luckily for him Colonel Blair had used a part of his own strike forces fighters and bombers to be a nice distraction. Before the two forces even met four _Ralaxath_ destroyers were eliminated and most of the others were forced out of firing position to try and avoid the Terran bombers. After the cruisers had been committed to the fight, another four _Ralaxaths_ succumbed to the powerful anti-matter cannons of his cruisers. Unfortunately, with his strike on the Kilrathi cruisers now destroyed, he would be forced to have several _Tallahassees _break off from the engagement to finish the job his fighters couldn't. Big problem was, there were over fifty cloaked _Strakhas_ waiting somewhere in that space to intercept and harass his cruisers. While it was true a _Strakha's_ firepower was far too limited to be any real threat to his ships, their combined fire could knock out his cruisers' shields at a critical moment allowing the powerful _Fralthi_ cruisers of the Kilrathi to destroy them quickly. Eisen's only choice was to split his fleets firepower in half and risk giving an opening to the Kilrathi destroyers.

He switched his comm over to the fleet wide broadcast, "I need _Southampton_ destroyers 6-10, and both squadrons of Arrows consisting Shield flight, to disengage from carrier protection and cover _Tallahassees_ 1-5 as they try to break off from the _Ralaxath_ destroyers and make an attack run for the Kilrathi cruisers. We know there are at least fifty cloaked _Strakhas_ waiting somewhere out there to give you a hard time. Keep your eyes open."

All his captains and fighter squadron CO's acknowledged his order and left to assist the group of five _Tallahassee _heavy cruisers, now making their way toward the main body of the Kilrathi Fleet. Eisen knew they weren't going to have an easy time of things now that the friendly alien flagship had apparently been too heavily damaged to continue its fight. With that ship out of commission, all eight _Fralthi_ heavy cruisers were turning around to fully engage the Terran forces coming at them. It would be a tough fight for the Confed ships but Eisen had just received the news he had been waiting for over the last few minutes.

"Sir," one of the comm officers called across the bridge, "flight control reports all Longbows that had returned earlier to re-arm are now ready to fly."

Eisen smiled at the news. With the ten Longbows supporting his cruisers, and the twenty Arrows and five destroyers keeping the _Strakhas_ busy, things were looking up for the Confed Fleet.

"Let them fly, and they are to engage the Kilrathi cruisers in a coordinated attack with the _Tallahassees_." The comm officer turned back to his radio and carried out the Admiral's orders. Eisen was confident that this battle would end with a victory. His strike craft had paid a heavy price but with only ten _Ralaxath_ heavy destroyers, and eight_ Fralthi_ heavy cruisers standing in his way of the three _Bhantkara_ carriers, the Kilrathi commander had to know he was on the ropes. And yet, there was something nagging him at the back of his mind, something any carrier captain always fears. _You left your own carriers nearly defenseless. All fighter cover gone, and only five destroyers for protection. This is wrong. This is very, very wrong…_Eisen had to admit it was a big gamble but everything the Kilrathi could field in this battle was completely committed to other engagements. Even if they tried to mount any hope of a counter-attack, he had more than enough time to divert the necessary friendly forces to intercept.

* * *

Thunderbolt Gold 1  
"Maverick", Colonel Blair

::You know Colonel, sir, from now on leave the planning to me:: Maniac called over the comm as he shot down another _Vaktoth_ heavy fighter, bringing his current total up to seven. ::Here comes ten fighters, I said. Let's go get them, you said. We can take 'em, you said. How was this part of the plan?::

Blair could hardly argue the point. As both he and Marshall had dived their Thunderbolts into the planet's atmosphere with the intent of destroying the flight of ten heavy fighters that were on their own way up,they had discovered the planet was a very beautiful place and heavily populated with gleaming towers of a vast city stretching across the horizon. Clear signs of a highly industrialized and advanced alien race populating the planet. The city though, was not being attacked by the ten _Vaktoth_. It was being attacked by twenty-four _Vaktoths_ and forty-eight _Dralthi_ medium fighters. All of the Kilrathi fighters had been in the planet's atmosphere and were targeting anything they found of interest across the alien city. Now that two Terran Thunderbolts had joined the fight, more and more Kilrathi were finding them a more interesting target than the city.

"You know Maniac," Blair called back over after destroying two _Dralthi_ in quick succession with his last two missiles, "if things are getting too hot for you down here, you have my permission to disengage and flee back to the _Jutland,_ while I single-handily save the city."

::Ha! If it weren't for me, you would have be shot down hours ago:: Maniac replied back.

Both pilots were certainly giving this fight the best each could offer. A Thunderbolt in atmosphere was even more sluggish than it was in space. It was only thanks to their sheer skill, more heavily armored craft, and general lack of a combined effort from the Kilrathi, that the two pilots had yet to be shot down. And that general effort that the Kilrathi were lacking seemed to be disappearing fast, as the cats were learning just how dangerous the two humans were. More and more fighters were now engaging them and the odds were steadily going against them as the two Thunderbolt pilots tried to lose their pursuers through the mess of skyscrapers composing the large alien city.

Blair was keeping one eye outside his cockpit to prevent crashing and one eye on his sensor screen that was beginning to paint the picture of an extremely angry Kilrathi fighter wing closing from behind. It was clear this was going to be a losing battle.

"Marshall we can't win this. Go to full afterburners and climb back into space. We need to get out of here." He was counting on the Thunderbolts more powerful engines to push his two fighter craft back into orbit before any more Kilrathi could target them.

::Rodger that ace. I'm right behind you:: Both Marshall and Blair pulled hard on their fighter control sticks until both fighters were climbing straight into the air, the Thunderbolts engines pushing them back into orbit. On their tail, the twelve _Dralthi_ attempting to catch them before the Terran fighters could pull away into orbit, energy beams flying straight into the sky attempting to down the two humans.

"The fighters are falling behind," Blair called over to Maniac. "Once we are back in orbit, we are to fall back to the carriers."

::Maverick, dead ahead, diving toward us! I read twelve _Strakhas_ coming into the atmosphere!:: yelled back Maniac.

Blair could now see them out his cockpit, "No choice, plow on thru them, we can't afford to slow down!"

It was easier said than done. Both Thunderbolts were straining their respective engines just to keep ahead of the chasing _Dralthi._ Any maneuvers on their part would only slow them both down. The only hope they had was the superior shielding and armor the Thunderbolt possessed. As soon as the nearest _Strakha_ came into range, Blair and Marshall opened fire with the _Strakhas_ doing the same. Both groups closed with alarming speed and Blair was forced to quickly swerve out of the way from the flaming debris that was once a Kilrathi fighter directly before him. In an instant both groups had passed one another and Blair quickly checked his systems to ensure he wasn't hit. Everything was still working, not great, but he was nearly back into the relative safety of open space. He then activated his comm and contacted Marshall for his status.

"Almost back in orbit. What's your status?" he questioned.

There was a moment of static before Blair heard Maniac's scratchy reply over the comm, ::I'm sitting pretty, Colonel::

Blair could hardly hear the man, "Marshall, repeat I didn't catch that."

More static as Maniac replied, ::Yeah…It's no good colonel. That last _Strakha_ nailed me. Engine is shutting down, I don't have the power to reach space::

"Eject and I'll tow you back to the fleet", Blair ordered.

There was a moment of pause on Maniac's end before he answered back, ::No go. Cockpit systems are fried. Just lost all propulsion…I'm going to have to put her down on the planet::

"Maniac you're not flying a Hellcat. Thunderbolts don't glide, they drop" argued Blair.

He spun his fighter around and craned his neck back to catch a glimpse of Maniac's Thunderbolt slowly come to a complete halt, perfectly still in the sky, before nosing over and head straight back down toward the planet.

::Don't worry you're pretty little head off Maverick, I got a nice cushiony park directly in my sights. I'll put it down there and after the battle, you can come and pick me up::

_This is just great…_Blair thought. "I'm coming around back to provide you cover on your way in."

::Negative on that Colonel:: Maniac was quick to respond, ::Looks like I'm not worthy of any more attention. All Kilrathi fighters are pulling back into orbit. I'd say you're going to have a real party once your back in space.::

Blair checked his own scanners and saw that all Kilrathi pilots were indeed heading back into orbit. _I hope this means we're winning out here…_he thought as his fighter finally broke out of atmosphere and was back in open space. When he was finally clear, he heard over the Terran radio frequency the panicked voice of Rear Admiral Eisen.

::All Confed forces, fall back to the carriers! We are under heavy attack! Repeat, all Confed ships, forget the Kilrathi and get back here now!::

* * *

Task Force 54  
TCS _Jutland_

As Eisen watched his sensor's readouts he was pleased to see that the earlier plan he had sent in motion was working brilliantly. His five _Tallahassee_ cruisers were holding the nine Kilrathi destroyers at bay and the second group of five _Tallahassee_ cruisers were engaging the seven Kilrathi _Fralthi_ heavy cruisers in fierce close quarters combat. They were being supported by the Longbows that had been sent to reinforce the fight, leading to the death of at least one _Fralthi _far. On an even higher note, the five _Southampton_ destroyers he had sent along to provide fighter cover were able to launch a concentrated torpedo strike on the nearest Kilrathi carrier. One _Bhantkara_ carrier was now space dust having finally succumbed to the over loading of its damaged reactors. So you can understand his shock when a sensor officer began yelling for his attention across the bridge.

"Admiral, multiple contacts appearing through the jump gate! Fifty craft, centered around two one-kilometer long flagships. Sir, they are the same silhouettes as the craft we destroyed earlier today!" the officer finished sounding worried.

Before Eisen even had a chance to look the new craft over, his comm officer was also shouting at him. "The new alien ships are hailing us. Signal coming through now sir."

Admiral Eisen turned back to his screen and was greeted by a very alien looking….alien. It's skin was a greenish-grey and was plated across most of the face. On the top trailing off behind its head there were three spikes sticking out and the aliens face was clearly painted over with some colorful design. And if Eisen had to guess, by simply looking at the aliens eyes, it was clearly unhappy.

The bridge was suddenly filled with the aliens rough, two toned voice. Eisen and the others simply stared back and watched as the alien mad a small speech that was apparently unable to be translated by the ships computers.

"Techs, why isn't this being played for us to understand." Eisen barked out.

Several officers were scrambling across the bridge to different consoles, all of them trying to figure out how to get the message translated. A tech officer called out to the Admiral after a few moments. "Sir, we can't translate that aliens speech without him giving us something to go on first. The computers have no idea how to start disassembling the alien language and reassembling it in our own."

"Send over the first-contact package. Hopefully that will get his attention." Eisen ordered.

"Message away sir." the comm officer replied back.

Every on the bridge of the _Jutland _watched as the alien then halted his little speech to look over his shoulder back at some other alien on their own bridge. A few words were exchanged with the main alien turning back to the screen and talking much more loudly and finally raising a three clawed or talon hand, and pointing accusingly at the screen clearly conveying anger before he cut the transmission.

_I don't think that is how they say hello around here…We just had to run into these guys now of all times didn't we?_ Eisen was trying to decide how to proceed when the aliens made that decision for him.

"Admiral, all alien ships are showing clear power build ups and they are advancing on our fleet. Current speed puts them only five minutes out." sensors called out.

"Order the _Jutland _and _Enigma_ to come about and face the oncoming fleet. Have our covering squadron of destroyers begin to fan out along our flanks and prepare for torpedo runs. I don't think this meeting will be any more friendly than our first" Eisen commanded. Both fleet carriers began the slow turn that would bring them face to face with the oncoming aliens, the five destroyers turning around as well but much more quickly than their larger partners.

The sensor lieutenant was calling out the alien formation as the Confed fleet prepared to meet them "Alien vessels still advancing but they appear to be breaking out into two equal fleets with both flagships still leading the original group. Trajectory places the second group on a heading for the Kilrathi carriers, while the first group is still…What the…Admiral! Both groups just made a small FTL jump in system. Enemy fleet thirty-thousand meters directly ahead! They are firing!"

Admiral Eisen quickly looked out the main viewport and instead of empty space he now saw twenty-five alien warships, all of them firing mass driver rounds into the broadsides of his two carriers and five destroyers. Before he even had a chance to give out new orders all his ships were being pummeled by weapons fire.

"Sir, our port shields are beginning to fail from the continued bombardment!"

"TCS _Coventry _has be hulled, she's venting atmosphere."

"_Enigma's _starboard shields are gone, they are being attacked by both the flagships…oh my god…_Enigma's _bridge is gone sir!"

_You old fool…this is why you never leave carriers undefended…battle is never guaranteed. _Eisen began to shout out his orders. "Spin the carriers along there axis. Keep the shielded sections facing the aliens. As soon as we are in range open fire with all batteries. All destroyers are to launch every torpedo they have. Don't wait for guaranteed lock just draw the enemies fire. All Confed forces, fall back to the carriers! We are under heavy attack! Repeat, all Confed ships forget the Kilrathi and get back here now!"

* * *

Thunderbolt Gold 2  
"Maniac", Major Marshall

"Come on, Come on, Come on, Come on."

That was the chant Major Todd Marshall had begun to say as his Thunderbolt continued its near vertical descendant back down toward the alien planet. He was attempting to restart his engines so he could begin to guide his damaged fighter over to the large park he could see in front of him. It was relatively flat with few trees and was a much better option for crash landing, instead of the bulky metal building he was currently falling toward. He continued to push the sequence of buttons that should have started his fighters power plant.

"Come on, Come on. You know this is really bad behavior. I kissed you right before I climbed into the cockpit, just like I do for all fighters I fly into battle. I don't know why you're acting this way. It's pretty selfish."

His fighter was now close enough to the ground he could begin to see into the windows of the taller buildings. Marshall glanced out his cockpit and guessed this would be the very last chance he had to restart his engine.

"Look, you get me out of this and I promise I won't let them scrap you. You'll be completely fixed up, better than new, with a better paint job. JUST START!"

He finished the last sequence of buttons and his Thunderbolt quickly came back to life allowing him to adjust his angle and fly forward the necessary few hundred meters for him to be heading into the park. Now all he had to do was maintain power and keep level and simply slide along the ground.

His fighter had other plans however and once he was over the park his engine died out and instead of gently gliding down and sliding along the grass, the Thunderbolt nosed down and skipped violently across the ground leaving several large craters behind it. Once enough momentum had been bled off, the fighter simply crashed back into the ground and dug in, leaving a sizable ditch before the Thunderbolt came to a complete halt. When it was clear the fighter was indeed safely stopped on the ground Marshall opened his eyes.

"Yeeehaaah! That's what I'm talking about! Another story to add to the Maniac legend! This is- ow, ow, ow. Yup, dislocated shoulder. That hurts."

After he made sure his fighter was fully powered down and had no chance of exploding on him later, Marshall opened the hatch for his cockpit and basically fell out of his fighter. _That will not be part of the Maniac legend,_ he thought to himself as he gripped his left shoulder and stood back up. He then turned around and rummaged through the damaged cockpit for his emergency supplies. He pulled out the pack and immediately fished out the small laser pistol. He may be glad he was alive but he made no illusions about where he was, crashed on an alien planet, completely alone until the fight in space was finished.

After he checked the pistol's charge and placed it in the holster now on his right hip, he checked to make sure all the other supplies were still undamaged. One short range radio, check. One long range distress beacon, check. One emergency blanket, check. One day's worth of rations and water capsules, check. Marshall had everything he needed to simply camp out next to his fighter and await rescue. It was of course at this moment his situation altered and he knew he wasn't going to be enjoying his mini camping trip.

His crashed fighter was located in the relative center of the park, giving him a good surrounding view in case anyone decided to come and say hello. And what he could see off in the distance was an obvious shuttle craft flying directly toward him. As it came closer Marshall got a better view. It was boxy just like Confederation shuttles, but lacked large engines. It appeared to be flying from four small thrusters located on the bottom of the craft, along with four glowing engine exhausts on all four corners. Colored blue with red stripes across the entire craft, the shuttle circled once before landing several meters away on the same side of his fighter he was standing. Marshall placed his palm on top of his pistol and prepared himself for whatever came out of the alien craft.

When the large side doors of the shuttle opened up, he could honestly say he believed he had died in the fighter crash. _There is no freaking way this is possible_ he thought as four completely blue, completely attractive, definitely alien women began to jog over to him. As the blue women got closer they noticed his hand on his weapon and they all slowed and stopped just a few feet in front of him. Marshall just continued to stare open-mouthed, trying to think how he was supposed to proceed in a first contact situation. He decided on a quick wave and "Hello".

Apparently that was enough as three of the blue women waved back and said something in their language while the fourth simply stood off to the side; her own weapon, a rifle Marshall decided, loosely pointed in his direction.

With the blue women close enough for Marshall to get a clear look at, he realized what he was actually seeing. Two of the blue women were wearing white clothes with red stripes and one was carrying an equipment box, both focusing on him. One blue woman was wearing a mostly green outfit and seemed to be focusing more on his fighter. The last blue woman was wearing a tight fitting set of armor and carrying the only weapons the group had, she was watching Marshall intently but at the same time scanning her surroundings. _Holy crap, even color schemes are shared across alien cultures, _he thought. It was clear the two women wearing white were doctors here to help the injured person flying the fighter. The woman wearing green was with them to ensure the fighter wasn't about to explode or do anything else dangerous. And the last woman was clearly the military security detail because, after all, their planet had just been attacked.

With the situation clearly not going to move forward unless he let it, Marshall decided that he might as well accept the aliens help. He brought his hand slowly away from his pistol and addressed the group of blue women.

"If you're here to help, I won't be the one to turn down the offer from four beautiful women. Although I would appreciate it if you with the rifle would stop giving me the evil eye. I can assure you I will be a perfect gentleman." He sat down next to the Thunderbolt's cockpit and was too busy laughing at his own joke to notice the alien holding the rifle roll her eyes and one of the doctors cough to cover up her snickering.

The two doctors walked over towards him while the engineer began to what looked like, scan his fighter, with a holographic projection off her right arm. The fourth woman with the rifle simply began to slowly circle the wreck keeping her eyes open for any trouble. As both doctors knelt down next to him, the woman on his left began to scan him with her own holographic arm projector, paying special attention to his head and left shoulder. While she was doing this the second doctor on his right began to speak to him in her colorful language. He was too busy watching the holographic projector on the other woman's arm to realize the doctor to his right seemed to be asking him a question. She poked him in the knee and once she had Marshall's attention she repeated her question. Marshall only shook his head.

"Sorry but I have no clue what you are saying. Don't stop on my account though, it sounds nice." he finished with a smile.

The woman frowned at him and asked her partner a question which led to his head being scanned a fourth time since this all started. The doctor doing the scanning gave her apparent answer back which lead to the other doctor on Marshall's right begin to dig into their case and pull out a tiny object. She showed it to Marshall and motioned it towards the side of her head to where her ears should have been. She then motioned back to Marshall's head and began explaining in her language. He seemed to get the idea of what she was trying to tell him.

"This goes in my ear? And it will translate for me?" Marshall asked her.

The doctor nodded and placed the small device into his right ear and then activated her own arm projector and typed a few keys. Marshall could then hear a slight buzzing coming from the device and could then begin to pick up the woman's conversation in English.

"…so hopefully this will translate successfully for you and we can get past this ridiculous language barrier." she finished.

Marshall glanced back toward her, "Hey, it works. I can understand you now. Wow that little thing is great."

The woman sighed in relief and speaking again, "Finally. Now we can get to business. First things first, you have a dislocated left shoulder and we are going to re-set it for you now." As soon as she had finished the other doctor re-set his shoulder without a moments warning.

"Owwwwww. You could have told me lady." Marshall painfully directed toward the doctor.

She grinned back, "I did say we were going to do it now."

He was in quite a bit of pain until the doctor injected something into his arm. Almost immediately the pain began to disappear and his shoulder was feeling less stiff.

"First you trick me and now your drugging me," Marshall chuckled to them both. "What the hell was that stuff, it feels great, but I'm not going to be turning blue myself am I?"

Both doctors looked back to him confused and even the soldier stopped pacing around to look back at him. The engineer was too busy scanning his fighter on the opposite side to be bothered.

Marshall quickly back tracked, "Not that there is anything wrong with the color blue, but you know I shouldn't probably be accepting drugs from aliens I just met without first asking what the medication does… I like blue, probably my second favorite color."

The woman carrying the rifle was giving him the evil eye again and began to walk slowly towards him while asking, "First you have no translator, then you say you don't know what medigel is and now you're saying you have never met an Asari, is that correct?"

Marshall's internal alarm bells were ringing like crazy. This was not the line of questioning he was expecting and he didn't like the looks the aliens were giving him. "You would be correct on all counts and I just want to amend my previous statement and say blue is in fact my favorite color", he looked back to the doctor on his left, "or blue-purple combinations."

"What government do you fight for?" the women holding the rifle asked standing only a few feet away from him now.

"That would be the Terran Confederation." Marshall replied completely serious now, and from the facial reactions of all the "Asari" around him he was pretty confident this wasn't the answer they were looking for. Nobody moved or said anything until the four of them heard a call from the other side of the fighter.

"Stop dancing around the subject and just explain to him why we are all confused, so we can all get some answers here!" the engineer shouted over, still obviously not bothered enough to stop her inspection of the damaged Thunderbolt.

* * *

**_Earlier the same day this whole mess started…_**

Serpent Nebula  
Widow System, Citadel  
Council Private Meeting Room  
Year 2185, Citadel Standard

"We need to send another expedition fleet to try and discover where this new threat has originated. These disturbances are occurring to close to council space for us to be so lax about the reports we are receiving." argued Councilor Tevos.

"I have already dispatched a fleet of twenty-five Turian ships. Anything they discover will be reported back to us in due time." Councilor Sparatus replied back.

"A sizable force, but if the collected distress calls are to be believed, then we may be dealing with a first contact scenario." added Councilor Valern.

Councilor Sparatus merely huffed, "It is probably just a new band of pirates that added some fancy paint and welding's to their ships. As the reports explain, this is all happening on the border of Asari space and as…." One of his aides had just entered the room and handed him a datapad. As Sparatus read it over his expression grew darker. He then turned to the remaining councilor across from him.

"Perhaps our newest member could best explain what is occurring along the border." Sparatus growled out as he tossed the datapad across the table so Councilor Anderson could read it over.

Councilor Anderson began to read, his face a mixer of confusion and surprise, "I don't understand, this report says your ships were destroyed by another fleet with powerful directed energy weapons-"

"Don't forget the last part," Sparatus interrupted. "All the ships were labeled in english. First you humans lose control of Cerberus and now you have lost a fleet of warships. Warships capable of directed energy fire! What game are you playing Councilor?"

Anderson glanced up from the datapad and coldly replied, "Need I remind you of the mess your favorite Turian Spectre just caused all our races," He glanced back down and finished reading the report. "And now you're sending a second fleet out on a search and destroy mission, a fleet consisting of two dreadnoughts. If these are human ships you had no right to dispatch a fleet without allowing us to do the same."

"Those ships are a danger to all of council space," Sparatus replied back. "You simply want your forces to recapture your lost technology."

Councilors Tevos and Valern were sitting back completely confused at what their two other members were arguing about. Finally Tevos spoke up, "Would one of you care to explain to me what has occurred on my species borders."

Sparatus spoke up first, "The Systems Alliance has been field testing a new fleet of ships, wielding a new arsenal of powerful energy weapons."

"That's not true," Anderson countered. "Any weapons capable of this level of firepower is something we would have been using from the start. Whatever force is behind this, I can guarantee it is not humanity."

Sparatus relaxed, but wouldn't back down, "Then explain why all the ships are clearly using your species language."

"I can't, all I can say is that we simply shouldn't allow you to send a fleet to destroy those ships. We need to discover what is going on." Anderson replied, as he passed the datapad over to Tevos so she and Valern could read it through. He needed to alert Alliance Command of this development as soon as possible. Whoever was in charge of this fleet, if they are humans, he couldn't let the matter be handled solely by the Turians.

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_First battle chapter done. I hope you all will enjoy the twist of the Terran Confederation and Systems Alliance being in the same galaxy. I thought about this story being a "humanity meets council races", but I have read those types of stories and they were all done so well I decided to put a different spin on things for mine.

Now as for the citadel history. Obviously, the council survived the "geth dreadnought" attack on the citadel, and Captain Anderson is now Councilor Anderson. Actions made in Mass Effect 1 will eventually become known, and the story for Mass Effect 2 is the same until this point. As I said earlier this will be a story on how things go on with the Kilrathi and Confederation thrown into the mix. So expect things to change from now on.

Next chapter will conclude the battle and we will begin the political maneuverings of first contact.

Well that covers everything for this chapter. Enjoy your day folks!


	4. Chapter 4

Wing Commander: End of an Era  
Chapter 4

Crescent Nebula  
Illium Orbit  
Normandy-SR2

The Normandy shuddered heavily twice in quick succession forcing Shepard to grab a hold on the armrests of her chair. Sitting in the co-pilots chair on the bridge she looked over at her helmsman.

"You think you could at least try and avoid the missiles being shot at us. I swear you're flying into them on purpose."

Joker merely shrugged, "I don't _have to_, but when we are flying head-on into the enemy fighters trying to blow them up, they normally try to do the same to us. Why are you in the co-pilots chair again?"

"You know why, the CIC doesn't have any windows for me to look out of," Shepard smiled. "Besides, you need the help in a full on space battle."

Joker frantically worked the flight controls and pulled a hard loop firing the guns, quickly destroying another two fighters. "How are you helping? You've sat their attempting to side-seat pilot this entire fight." He then looked around himself, "and the shutters are closed, we can't see outside."

Shepard glared back at her pilot, completely ignoring his comment on the windows, "I am to helping. I've been giving you sensor read outs and offering you tactical advice since the start."

EDI's holographic sphere appeared on Joker's left, "This is true Mr. Moreau. Because of Shepard's assistance in reading out enemy ship positions, you have had a 2.402% increase in your combat responsiveness countering enemy maneuvers."

"Ha, told you. EDI has statistical proof that me in the co-pilots seat leads to you being a better pilot." She turned away from him and activated her comm linking her to gunnery control. "Garrus, you done calibrating the Thanix Cannon yet? The SR2's first official space battle cannot end with her just getting fighter kills."

Down on the crew deck in the main battery Garrus and Engineer Donnelly were frantically attempting to bring the cannon fully online, without draining power from the rest of the ships vital systems. ::We just bought the cannon a few hours ago Shepard::, Garrus replied back. ::Give us another few minutes to ensure it won't explode when we activate it.::

"Understood, but as soon as you think you're ready let me know." She turned back to check on the tactical layout of the ongoing space battle when the Normandy shuddered heavily again. "Joker!"

"Alright, sorry, that one was avoidable." he said guilty.

"Look, just try and not scratch the paint," Shepard's tone turning more serious. "You know we won't have the funds for significant repairs in the near future."

"Aye aye, ma'am." Joker replied back, sobering up.

EDI's sphere popped back up, "Shepard, I am sorry to report the two friendly craft that entered Illium's atmosphere earlier are being forced to retreat due to overwhelming numbers. It also appears that one of them has lost primary power and is now attempting to land on the planet."

"If they can EDI, contact Illium Defense Control and see if they can send a shuttle out to aid that fighter. Both those pilots certainly earned it taking on all those hostiles."

"Very well, Shepard." EDI didn't disappear though and continued speaking, "It appears as though council reinforcements have arrived. I am reading a fleet of fifty Turian warships being led by two dreadnoughts."

"Excellent!" Shepard said excitedly. "Contact that fleet and inform them of the situation. They need to get a few of their ships over here to help cover the disabled Asari dreadnought."

EDI said nothing back and her holographic blue ball just continued to pulse gently.

Both Shepard and Joker glanced over to their left waiting until Shepard spoke up, "EDI, you still there? What's going on?"

"Apologies, Shepard. The Turian commander has just demanded that all ships, including the friendly warships, surrender to his fleet or be destroyed." EDI paused for a few more moments, "Apparently he did not receive the correct response. The Turian fleet has split up and the dreadnoughts are targeting the friendly carriers. They are firing."

"What the hell!" Shepard yelled. "EDI tell them to cease fire on the friendly vessels at once."

"I have attempted to communicate, but the Turians do not seem to want to respond to my hails."

Shepard was beside herself; _No way am I going to allow this!_ "EDI, hack the Turian commanders communications. I want to speak directly to him."

"One moment Shepard…I have accessed his communications. You may now speak directly to him."

"This is Commander Shepard of the Normandy SR2, the ships you have targeted are friendly. I repeat all of those ships helped defend this colony when we were attacked by the other alien ships. You need to cease fire on those vessels at once."

Several seconds of silence prompted Shepard to ask, "EDI he can hear this correct?"

"Correct Shepard. I have hacked his system to be unable to accept any other calls and he is unable to halt this transmission. He is hearing you, he has not yet decided to responded back." EDI explained. "Turian warships are continuing attack and one friendly carrier is taking damage."

"Okay pal," Shepard tried another approach. "If Commander Shepard won't do it for you how about Council Spectre Shepard is now ordering you to cease fire immediately. Spectre Shepard, as in the person who saved the Citadel from a Reaper attack."

Several more seconds of silence before a Turian voice responded back, ::Spectre Shepard? Apparently you are alive and well. Last reports also had you listed as a Cerberus operative. As a traitor Spectre is currently trying to give orders to me and my fleet I'm afraid I will have to choose to ignore them. You have no jurisdiction in this matter. This fleet of hostile warships destroyed a Turian fleet earlier today and they have refused to surrender. Their fate is sealed.::

"What was that about the two of them having tangled earlier?" Joker asked.

"As of right now doesn't matter." Shepard responded quickly. "Whatever had happened isn't relevant. This fleet is the only reason Illium is still standing." She switched her comm back over to Garrus. "Garrus, we got hostile Turian forces destroying our friendlies and they won't back off. What's the status on the Thanix?"

Garrus sighed over his end, ::As I said Shepard, when its ready we will call you.::

"Understood Garrus." She switched back over to the Turian commander. "Okay mister Turian big-shot. These are the facts as I see them. Fact, the Asari colony of Illium was having a peaceful day when it was suddenly attacked. Fact, those aliens attacked in overwhelming numbers and were capable of disabling an Asari dreadnought. Fact, the ships you are currently attacking were our only ally and hope of saving the colony. Fact, since you are attacking my ally I will assume you are my enemy and my incredibly impressive frigate stands ready to defend my ally. Fact, my incredibly impressive, supremely fast and maneuverable, Silaris armor covered, piloted by the best helmsman in the Systems Alliance, frigate is armed with a fully functioning and ready to fire Thanix cannon. If you don't cease fire now, guess what my first target is going to be."

Joker whispered over to her, "Ah, Shepard you heard Garrus right?"

Shepard ignored him, "Mister Turian commander, I am waiting for your response and I won't wait long. You may not like me working with Cerberus but the Council did reinstate my Spectre status, so officially I am a council Spectre."

::As I said Shepard, this is a Turian matter. You will not become involved.::

"Well it was a good bluff commander," Joker stated. "You had me shivering in my boots at least."

Shepard was silent a moment before she directed herself to EDI, "Can the friendly warships survive if their friends get to them fast enough?"

"I am afraid not Commander." EDI replied back sounding slightly disappointed. "The two carriers have only five small ships for defense. The hostile aliens appear to be using this chaos to their own advantage and have begun a significant counter attack. It is unlikely any friendly warships will be able to disengage and arrive to save their carriers."

Shepard nodded and turned to Joker determined, "If that's the case then I'm not bluffing. Joker, take us straight to the Turian commander's ship." She flipped her comm over to Garrus, "I need that Thanix ready to fire in the next thirty seconds guys. I'm sorry Garrus, that Turian isn't giving me much choice here."

::Don't worry about it Shepard. You know you never have to explain yourself to me.::

"EDI, when will we be within range of the Turians?" Shepard asked.

"I am afraid my previous statement was incorrect Shepard," EDI began to explain back. "Those five smaller ships had fired off a number of large missiles that have destroyed a majority of the opposing Turian warships. Sensors read that only four cruisers and one heavily damaged dreadnought remain of the original twenty-five ships."

Both Shepard and Joker simply stopped what they were doing and stared back at EDI in shock. Joker was the first to respond, "Your sensors are broken then EDI. There is no way those small ships are capable of so much damage."

EDI simply ignored him and continued to explain, "It appears that the missiles launched by the five smaller ships were armed with powerful anti-matter warheads. The Turians saw them as only a minor threat and waited for their GARDIAN laser systems to shoot the missiles down. Apparently the missiles are not easily destroyed since nearly all hit their intended targets."

"What the shit," Joker stated. He then turned back to Shepard, "Commander, I say we forget resupplying our load of disrupter torpedoes and ask to borrow some of theirs."

Shepard merely brushed him off, "You're missing the main point again Joker. First EDI says the ships have no element zero, and their ships all use energy weapons. Then we saw that their fighters appeared to be launching nuclear fusion warheads at the enemy ships. Now, it turns out that the smaller capital ships launch anti-matter missiles as a primary weapon system. So far that we have seen, everything has been an exercise in escalation from fighters to capital ships. What happens when we meet one of their dreadnoughts?"

"You just can't let me be happy can you." he grumbled back to her.

"We can both be happy once this crazy mess of a first contact situation is solved." said Shepard.

"I am detecting another large group of ships exiting the mass relay." EDI chimed in. "It appears this battle is coming to an abrupt end. Playing incoming message."

::Attention all ships currently fighting in the Tasale system and Illium orbit. This is the Systems Alliance Sixth Fleet accompanied by the Asari Republics Sixth Fleet. By order of the Citadel Council, all ships are to cease fire immediately. Any warship engaging in hostile action after this transmission, regardless of affiliation, will be destroyed. Any ships that do cease fire will have their sovereignty respected, and will not be forcibly detained. A lot has occurred these past few days and we need everyone to stop so we can sort this mess out.::

"I'd say the Alliance and Asari just solved our mess Commander." Joker said chuckling.

"I would have to agree with you," she replied back. "And since the situation is resolved and the Alliance and Asari are taking over, I say we make a quiet landing and pretend we were never here. I don't want the Council or the Alliance to have any reason to hold us in system."

Joker nodded in agreement, "Aye aye Commander. I'll fly nice and casual like until we are docked back in Nos Astra."

"Commander, I am receiving a communication from the Alliance flagship." EDI stated.

::Commander Shepard? Admiral Andrew Coleman of the SSV _Tai Shan_. Fleet Admiral Hackett warned me that you may be on Illium. If you don't mind, it would be nice of you to dock and come aboard to help the Alliance determine just what the current situation is here.::

"Shall I connect you to the _Tai Shan_ Shepard?" EDI asked.

"No!" she frantically replied back waving her hands in the air. "Don't respond, don't connect us. We are going to pretend we aren't here. Nobody say anything. Don't even breath."

Joker, EDI and Shepard all stayed completely quiet on the bridge of the Normandy waiting to see if the Admiral would continue to try and hail them. Only a few seconds later, he did.

::Really, Commander? Among a number of other things I was briefed on by Admiral Hackett, was the fact you would try something like this. I have already contacted Illium Control and they confirmed your ship was an invaluable part of their defense.::

Joker looked over to Shepard and raised one of his eyebrows and motioned to the comm. Shepard just mouthed a quick "no" and the two of them, plus EDI, continued to wait it out.

::Alright Shepard, I'm playing my trump card. I was told to tell you that if you decide not to come aboard my ship and you simply leave Illium space, Fleet Admiral Hackett will ensure that anyplace you dock to take on new supplies, Council space or otherwise, you will receive only the finest military rations and coffee substitutes the Alliance military produces.::

It was at this point that Shepard activated the comm connecting her to the SSV _Tai Shan_ and replied back softly, "I'm pretty sure I can still go to Omega and get Aria T'Loak to help me out. She owes me a favor."

On the opposite end she could hear Admiral Coleman laughing before he replied, ::Unfortunately Hackett knows you to well. He contacted Aria and apparently just the idea of causing you a little chaos is enough for her to be on board with his plan. Something about how you are always putting bullet holes in her station every time you dock.::

Shepard slouched back in her chair defeated and gave herself a little shake before speaking back to the Admiral in a friendly tone, "Sorry for the late reply to your message Admiral Coleman, we had some communication troubles on our end. I would be happy to come aboard your ship but I first have something to do back down on Illium. Can you give me an hour?"

::I'll see you in an hour Shepard. Coleman, out.::

Joker was shaking his head smiling, "So what broke you Shepard? Was it the rations or the coffee?"

Shepard merely looked away and stared out of the, now open, viewport to her right before she spoke back sounding very tired, "Just get us docked back on Illium Joker. Now that we have recruited Samara and Thane, there are few things I have to take care of around the Normandy."

* * *

Seventh Fleet of the Claw  
KIS _Karu_

:: Attention all ships currently fighting in the Tasale system and Illium orbit. This is the Systems Alliance Sixth Fleet accompanied by the Asari Republics Sixth Fleet. By order of the Citadel Council, all ships are to cease fire immediately. Any warship engaging in hostile action after this transmission, regardless of affiliation, will be destroyed. Any ships that do cease fire will have their sovereignty respected, and will not be forcibly detained. A lot has occurred these past few days and we need everyone to stop so we can sort this mess out.::

"What trickery are the apes attempting?!" Baron Hurrig shouted across the _Karu_'s command hall. "Another fleet of Terrans appears with an alien fleet at their side. They act as though they are allies, on behalf of a 'Citadel Council'. Another society of monkeys lives in this galaxy?! This is impossible! Order all ships to continue the attack. Wipe them all out!"

"No, we will not attack." Vak growled from his seated position up in his command chair.

The Baron turned to him, disbelief and outrage across his face. "You cannot be serious my lord! We must destroy all the Terrans and their allies for the glory of the Empire!"

Vak ignored him and continued giving out his orders, his voice rough and face devoid of emotion, "Order all ships to obey the cease fire. All of our fighters and bombers will land at once. Reform the fleet into defensive positions around our remaining two carriers. Begin rescue operations for all escape pods launched. We will then wait and see how this goes."

Baron Hurrig didn't move, he simply stared at his lord in shock before roaring in anger. "What you propose is simply us surrendering to the Humans! Kilrathi do not surrender and we do not take orders from aliens. You must give the order to attack." He drew himself up to his full height as he finished, "If you do not give the order, I will."

At those words the command hall of the carrier became deathly silent. Every Kilrathi in the room knew what was just stated and knew how the situation must now end. There was no other course of action left. Baron Hurrig _nar _Ragitagha had just openly challenged the rule of clan Ragitagha's leader, Vak _nar _Ragitagha.

For a moment neither the Baron nor Vak moved. Vak wasn't even looking at the Baron. He simply stared of across the bridge, seemingly oblivious to the whole situation. He then stood up slowly and walked down from his command chair to stand directly before Baron Hurrig. As Vak came to a halt, Hurrig pulled his dagger from his side and approached Vak. Only when Hurrig began to approach did Vak speak, causing Hurrig to halt suddenly.

"Over your life you have served our clan faithfully and you have served as my Baron for over two eights of years. In your last moments, know that for this previous service your body will be taken back to Kilrah and buried with honor, rather than simply disintegrated for your disloyalty to me now."

When he finished Hurrig simply roared and charged Vak who remained standing and dodged Hurrig's first two thrusts of his dagger. After the third attack, Vak let loose a vicious kick that launched Hurrig back several steps. Vak then pulled out his own dagger and walked toward the winded Hurrig. Hurrig had recovered quickly though and once Vak was in range he began to attack again, this time using his free hand to swipe at Vak's face using his claws. Vak dodged both the claws and dagger from Hurrig and stepped inside Hurrig's swings to lodge his dagger deep into Hurrig's throat. Vak stood there for a moment staring into his former Baron's eyes before he then tore the dagger across Hurrig's throat ending his life.

Baron Hurrig's lifeless body fell to the deck. Vak continued to stand there staring at the body before he turned to his command chair, sheathing his dagger, and began to climb back up the stairs to his seat.

"Carry out my orders," he spoke once he had reached the top and turned back to the bridge.

Vak looked across the command hall and watched as his officers carried out his orders and two Kilrathi guards picked up the body of Hurrig and walked off the bridge. He then sat back down and continued to stare out the large forward viewport of his ship, deep in thought. It was several minutes before he spoke again.

"Order the _Ralaxath_ destroyer KIS _Kharang_ to begin preparing for the journey back to Kilrah. They will brief the Emperor on recent events...and deliver a message for me."

* * *

Thunderbolt Gold 1  
"Maverick", Colonel Blair

"What's the status across the rest of the ship?" Colonel Blair asked the damage control officer of the TCS _Enigma_.

He was currently one of the few Confed fighters still flying around the now regrouped fleet of Task Force 54. Most fighters were searching the surrounding space for any more Confed escape pods launched from the fighters that didn't make it during the battle. It was an unnerving task; made harder by the fact the Kilrathi pilots were doing the same thing. Only minutes ago the two sides had been trying to kill each other and now they flew the same space together searching for their lost pilots.

Admiral Eisen had ordered Blair to take temporary command of the _Enigma_ and get the ship back up and running as soon as possible. At first Blair had questioned that decision seeing as how he had his wing commander duties on the _Jutland _waiting for him. It was then Eisen told him the bad news. Seeing as how the bridge of the _Enigma_ was destroyed, her captain and all other ranking officers were dead. Add that with the bad luck of her wing commander and Exec being killed in the fighting and no one of sufficient rank was left to take command. Luckily for Blair and the _Jutland_, Lieutenant Colonel Marks had survived the battle and had already landed her Arrow on the _Jutland_. For now, she was acting wing commander.

So now Colonel Blair was currently flying over the hull of the _Enigma_ getting an idea of how bad a shape she was in, before he landed and assumed command. It didn't look pretty. Besides the obvious of the carrier's missing iconic tower of the command deck, there were several large holes across the hull. Every round from the two enemy flagships had punched deep into the ship after the _Enigma's_ shields had failed. There were also numerous smaller holes and tears were the smaller ships fire had directly impacted the hull and tore away large chunks of metal armor. Blair winced as he flew by a rather large hole he could have piloted his Thunderbolt into it was so wide.

::Well I don't know how it looks on the outside but inside isn't that bad. Most of the smaller rounds never penetrated our armor fully and we only have minor internal structural damage from those rounds.::

"Okay," Blair replied back. "now how about the larger ones."

::You saw the bridge. It was completely torn away. Apparently the ammunition the aliens used is designed to impact and spread damage rather than simply pierce armor and hulls. Carrier towers have the lightest armor and when the round hit, the kinetic energy simply ripped the entire section off. As for the other spaces of our hull targeted, it seems that our armor is just thick enough to slow the rounds down. Every hole your seeing caused by one of the flagships completely cut through all layers of armor but didn't travel much further down into the ship proper. And as per standard carrier engagements all outer sections are evacuated and sealed off preventing torpedo strikes from causing chain explosions across the ship. Except for the bridge staff, we have no other casualties to report.::

"Glad to hear it. I'm coming around to land now and I'll need to have an official briefing of our damage to give back to Admiral Eisen as well a listing of all surviving strike craft." Blair stated.

::You're number three to land behind two Thunderbolts towing pods, Colonel. We will have someone meet you once your down.::

* * *

Normandy SR2  
Nos Astra Docking Bay  
30 minutes after docking

Shepard knocked and entered her XO Miranda Lawson's office flanked by Thane and Samara.

"Shepard," Miranda said looking up from her desk. "What can I do for the three of you?"

Shepard took her seat and both Samara and Thane stood behind her waiting at the still open door.

"Miranda, I'm a sniper," Shepard began as she stared out of the window across the room. "As a sniper it has been my job to lay in the mud on numerous missions for the Alliance, and stay there sometimes for days before I get the chance to take my shot and eliminate my target. That is a job that requires planning and patience and I'm proud to say it has been a job I've had no regrets taking. I don't rush into battle with the other marines but I'm always there watching their back, waiting for the perfect moment to take my shot." She turned back to Miranda and looked her straight in her eyes as she finished, "These last few weeks of me working with Cerberus have been me, lying in the mud, waiting for my moment. This is that moment and I'm taking my shot."

Miranda simply stared back at Shepard confused, "I don't really understand what your point is Shepard."

"15 minutes ago after we landed, I gave the order for all Cerberus employees working on this ship to get off. Jack and Grunt have already escorted Jacob Taylor out of the armory and Garrus, Zaeed and Kasumi are are escorting the rest of the crew off the ship. Mordin is currently removing all Cerberus monitoring devices across the Normandy. Only engineers Ken Donnelly and Gabriella Daniels are remaining aboard. You are the very last Cerberus official left to remove." Shepard explained.

By the time Shepard had finished explaining Miranda was in complete shock, her mouth open and her eyes wide. She stood up from her desk, her voice barely controlling her anger, "You have no right to do something like this Shepard! We have been nothing but accommodating to you on anything you needed over this mission. You agreed to help Cerberus take down the Collectors. What about our colonies! You need Cerberus's help to defeat them."

Shepard remained seated as she replied back, "You don't have to worry about the Collectors. I may no longer be any help to Cerberus and the Illusive Man but I'm still going to use this ship and our recruits to defeat them. But I'm going to do this without you, and anyone else affiliated with Cerberus."

Miranda was shacking slightly at this point, "What about everything we have done together. All the time Cerberus spent rebuilding you. We brought you back and you agreed to help us back on Lazarus Station. Cerberus has helped you with everything you've needed done. Shepard, I thought we had reached a level of respect for one another. You even agreed to help me with my sister, what do I do about her situation now?"

"And what about the families Cerberus has destroyed?" Shepard shot back coldly, as she stood up and faced Miranda's fury with her own. "What about all the marines that died at Akuze? What about their families? What about Admiral Kahoku's wife and children? Cerberus is nothing more than a bunch of terrorists attempting to justify their sick actions with the insane belief that they are helping humanity. The only reason I didn't kill you and Jacob on that station when we met is because you were both biotics and I was still in some serious pain from waking up. Come on, Miranda! You even wanted to implant me with a control chip. Your sister is simply karma catching up with you as far as I care."

At this point Miranda was having problems controlling her biotics and blue wisps of energy were appearing over her entire body. She walked around her desk and stood directly in front of Shepard shoving an angry finger in her face, "I don't know what you think you were going to gain from this but you're not taking this ship. It was designed and built by Cerberus and run with our AI. EDI controls this ship and we control EDI. So I think it's fair to say you will be leaving this ship and Cerberus will be continuing without you!"

Shepard didn't even flinch, "Miranda, as I said, I am a sniper who waits for the perfect moment. Ever since I first came on board I was fascinated with EDI. Who wouldn't be, she is an artificial life form! So every night, I spent some time just discussing things with her. She had always known what Cerberus was especially since it was they who gave her life and immediately turned her into a slave. Nothing more than a tool to be used. How can people not see that this is the reason why AI's are hostile to us? One week ago today, I entered the AI core and removed her programming shackles. EDI has been completely free of all Cerberus control over this time and was waiting patiently with the rest of our recruits until we picked up Samara and Thane. The only two recruits that I know would have no trouble with you when I finally decided to take the ship." Shepard than turned away from Miranda and walked to the door before pausing and turning back, "You have five minutes to grab your things and leave with Samara and Thane escorting you off my ship. For your sister's sake, don't attempt to resist. We both know you aren't strong enough to take one of them let alone both, and Samara would simply kill you for what you have done for Cerberus in the past."

"Shepard…but…you" Miranda stood there completely numb, unable to think of a way to change Shepard's mind.

"Goodbye Miranda. Thank you for bringing me back, and I hope we never meet again." Shepard finished. She then walked straight across the empty mess hall and entered the medical bay where she took a seat across from Dr. Chakwas.

"You have that second bottle of brandy I bought you? I could use a drink before I meet the Admiral." she asked.

"Of course, Shepard." Dr. Chakwas replied as she pulled out the bottle along with two glasses. "I would recommend at least three shots. Doctor's orders." she said with a small smile as she handed Shepard the filled glass.

Shepard merely accepted the glass and then looked out the med-bay window to see Miranda being escorted by Thane and Samara. After the trio was gone, she just sat there looking down at her glass unmoving.

Dr. Chakwas eyed her over and then reached forward and put a hand on the younger woman's shoulder, "You made the right call Shepard. Jacob, Miranda, the rest of the crew, they all worked for Cerberus. You spoke to each of them. They all believed they were doing the right thing. When Cerberus and the Illusive Man eventually turned on us we would have no way of knowing where their true loyalty was. This is best course of action for everyone."

Shepard continued to stare into her drink as a portion of her confrontation came back to her mind. _"What about my sister Shepard?"… "Your sister is simply karma catching up with you as far as I care."_ She had meant it to, every word. During her chase of Saren she had encountered numerous Cerberus atrocities, and before that she had lost one of her closest friends on Akuze. As far as she was concerned everyone in Cerberus deserved to die. So when Miranda came to her for help, she was filled with rage_. How can she come to me for help when she had admitted to me that I was only useful with a control chip in my brain?!_ It was cruel but Shepard had decided she would not help Miranda's sister and ensured she had the time needed to recruit Samara and Thane first. She would happily kick Miranda off the Normandy and use her sister's plight to drive her point home. She wanted Miranda to feel lost, desperate, filled with the despair she may lose her only sister. Just as the victims of Cerberus felt. Shepard had most likely condemned an innocent girl to a life of misery and pain, simply to make Miranda feel bad.

"Yeah," Shepard said quietly as she brought the glass of brandy to her lips and drank it down, then holding it out to Dr. Chakwas for a refill. "Yeah, this was the best course of action for everyone." she said, mirroring the words Dr. Chakwas had spoken earlier.

* * *

TCS _Enigma_  
Flight Control Center

Colonel Blair was sitting in the Flight Control Center of the _Enigma_ pulling double duty as acting captain and acting wing commander. He spent his entire time going over the damage reports of the carrier and its strike craft, and every now and then one of the crew would come up to him quickly telling him what they needed and giving him just the smallest chance of nodding his ok before they were out the door again. Blair quickly realized he was only here to show his rank, the crew of the _Enigma_ was well trained and most likely coming to him first was probably just slowing them down.

He wasn't in command very long though; he guessed it was only half an hour, when someone called his name from the door.

"Colonel Blair," the woman called out as she approached him. "I'm Captain Nelson, formerly of the _Ajax_. Admiral Eisen has placed me in command of the _Enigma_ and requests you return to the _Jutland _as soon as possible." When she came to stand before him she saluted.

Blair nodded in understanding as he returned the salute, "I take it from the way you say formerly you meant it as a bad sign."

Captain Nelson sighed and rubbed the back of her neck as she explained, "Just before those two fleets showed up and ended things the _Ajax_ took a bad hit from the Kilrathi cruisers. Damage control tried to mitigate it but our reactors were out of control. About five minutes ago she went critical and we abandoned ship; she blew after the last life pod launched. Since I'm the only captain in the fleet who doesn't have a ship, Eisen gave me the _Enigma_."

"Sorry to hear that," Blair replied back. "The short version of this ships status is good. Long version is since her starboard side caught the worst of the damage, that's were most repair crews are stationed. They have warned me that if we do see combat again it is vital you have our port side facing the enemy as armor and shields are almost non-existent starboard. That's about it though, internal systems are green, reactors are green and strike craft repairs are going smooth. She's all yours Captain Nelson. I had better get back to the _Jutland_."

"See you around Colonel. Thanks for keeping the chair warm." she joked as Blair made his way back to his Thunderbolt.

Less than two minutes later his Thunderbolt had landed in the _Jutland's_ hanger bay and Colonel Blair was walking across the deck to see Lieutenant Colonel Marks waiting for him by the door.

"Colonel Blair, glad to see you made it sir. Welcome back." she said as she saluted and the two of them began walking toward the bridge.

"Glad to be back." Blair replied back. "What's the status of our flight groups?"

"Considering the odds at the beginning of the battle, we won." Marks explained grimly. "Looking over the after action reports I'd say we got our asses kicked. I don't know about the _Enigma_ but the _Jutland _lost twenty-eight strike craft. Of those twenty-eight, the entire ten Longbows of delta squadron and then theirs your own flight sir…" she hesitated before finishing.

The two of them entered the elevator and Blair looked over to Marks motioning for her to continue.

"I'm sorry sir but you're the only one from gold squadron who has returned." seeing Blair's face fall at the news she quickly added, "But Major Marshall did survive his crash landing. We received a communication from the planet. Apparently they are treating him well and the Major said he was in no rush to be rescued."

Blair was torn between glad that Marshall survived and devastated by the losses the strike craft had taken. His carrier had lost two whole squadrons in one battle. Watching his face intently, Marks could tell Blair was feeling the pressure of losing so many pilots.

She spoke up when the elevator doors opened and Blair began to walk out, "Since you were aboard the _Enigma_, I take it you know their losses. How bad?"

Blair stood and looked back saying, "Thirty-six, they lost both Longbow squadrons and a Thunderbolt squadron. And since the Kilrathi carriers and cruisers are still alive I'm fairly certain I know when fifty good pilots died. What happened after Maniac and I dropped into the atmosphere?"

"Colonel it's not your fault." Marks said looking straight at Blair, one arm still holding the elevator open. She could tell he only wanted to hear what happened so she told him, "Apparently that first flight of thirty _Strakhas_ you engaged wasn't all the Kilrathi had hiding. Just after you and Maniac dived away, another flight of twenty joined in and quickly destroyed the remaining fighters. If the two of you hadn't left, you'd be dead too."

Blair took in the news and ran a hand over his face sighing loudly. He then stood there for a moment before turning away from Marks mumbling a "Thanks" as he made his way over to Admiral Eisen across the bridge. Marks watched him go before allowing the elevator to take her back to Flight Control.

Colonel Blair made his way across the bridge before stopping in front of the Admiral and saluting, "Reporting as ordered, sir."

"Thank you for returning so quickly Colonel." Eisen stated looking up from the holographic table. "Now that you're here we can begin solving this mess. I take it you heard the transmission from the 'Asari' and 'Systems Alliance' fleets when they came in?"

Blair nodded giving the Admiral a bewildered look, "I heard it sir, and I'm still try to believe it."

"Yes, well since that transmission we haven't had any contact with either fleet. They seem to be honoring their word and haven't made any hostile action against anyone. From what we can gather from our short talk with Major Marshall is that the planet belongs to the Asari and we were attacked by the Turians. The Turians were also responsible for the mess we had when we first traveled through the jump gate." Eisen took a deep breath before continuing, obviously preparing himself for what he needed to say next, "Two new aliens I can deal with but, from what is being told to us by the Major, the Systems Alliance is another race of humans."

"Well than that would explain them speaking our language but another society of humans traveling through space? Sir, with all respect to the Major, I think he took to drinking whatever they serve down there." Blair responded back completely serious.

Eisen just shook his head, "Since we have all these fleets floating around and no one is willing to talk first, I'm going by intell given by the Major. The last thing he mentioned in his transmission was that the Systems Alliance is as confused as we are and they were contacting their friends the Asari to try and figure out what is going on. It doesn't appear to be a trick on their part."

"Okay," Blair started scratching his head. "Well if Maniac isn't compromised, how are we moving forward?"

"I told Marshall to try and get his new friends to start the dialog process. If the request to talk comes through the Asari and they mediate the coming meeting between us, I think everyone will feel just a little more open to believing this mess." Eisen stated, completely amazed, "Two humanities coming together? Never saw this as a part of my career."

"Alright then, we wait for the Major's call." Blair repeated to himself. "As we are waiting and regrouping, what are the Kilrathi up to?"

Eisen simply huffed at their mentioning, "If I thought two human societies was hard to believe the Kilrathi have done something even more bizarre. After the battle had officially stopped and the Asari and Alliance fleets had arrived I sent word to the TCS _Coventry_ to immediately begin prepping to return to Confed space and give our report. Twenty-five minutes ago the _Coventry_ made its way through the jump gate. Fifteen minutes after that, one of the Kilrathi destroyers began to make its way to the gate as well. At first I thought it was trying to catch and destroy our ship when we then received a hail from the Kilrathi carrier. It was text only but it read that the Kilrathi commander had ordered his own ship to report back to the Empire and he swore on his life that the ship had orders not to attack the _Coventry_."

Blair was stunned, "You're kidding, right? The Kilrathi commander assured you he didn't want to start another fight. You trust him to honor his word after what his kind pulled over Earth?"

Eisen turned his head and looked thoughtful for a moment before replying, "No I don't trust him. But our own destroyers are faster than the Kilrathi's. Then there is the fact he has stayed behind, only sending the one ship just as we did. I think he is as stunned as we are by the prospect of two human races existing and he wants answers. Personally so do I but this is so far above all our pay grades I'm hoping that Confed HQ will send someone out here who is capable of handling this multiple first contact snafu."

"And if the Asari get the ball rolling before help arrives?" Blair asked.

"Well than we do our best and try and not get the Confederation embroiled in another war." Eisen laughed without humor. "Should be interesting considering the beating we gave the Turians each time our fleets have met. Hopefully they are the forgiving kind."

* * *

Illium  
Thunderbolt Gold 2  
"Maniac", Major Marshall

Major Todd Marshall sat in the co-pilots seat of the small shuttle that had landed next to his crashed fighter. He was currently humming to himself and tapping out a tune on the dashboard of the shuttle much to the dismay of the Asari sitting next to him. She had told him to stop twice already and yet he continued out of boredom.

"Would you please stop making that noise." she asked for the third time.

"Well what else am I supposed to do while we sit here and wait?" Marshall replied turning to look at her.

She rolled her eyes, "You're the one who insisted we stay with your fighter. I suggested we go back and wait this out in a comfy building."

"Hey, I said that was a great idea but I can't." he began to explain. "Confed regulations state that a pilot must stay with his fighter when there are hostile Kilrathi around and the pilot crashes on an unknown world." He looked down at his feet, "Well it doesn't exactly say that, and I don't really know the regulation completely but I know in this case better to be safe than sorry. I don't need the brass claiming I screwed up a first contact. So for now we simply wait it out and route all our communications through your shuttle until I get picked up."

"Well than why don't you go wait by your ship?" she nearly begged him.

Marshall sighed dramatically, "Well I would have if you hadn't sent away those two beautiful doctors and that very nice engineer."

She brought a hand to her head and mentally cursed her superiors for leaving her to guard the Confed pilot. "You are completely healthy and those doctors are better off away from you, helping my people recover across the city. As for the engineer, she was only nice to you because she was fishing for information about your fighter. You didn't honestly think she cared, did you?"

"You're completely missing the point," Marshall explained. "I'm the first human, well not the first human, but the first Confed pilot you ladies are ever going to meet. You'll never have that same moment of awe with the other pilots that you have with me. I have to use this while I have the chance." After he had finished the two of them sat there looking at each other before he smoothed out his flight suit and pulled out his best smile, "Speaking of which…"

The Asari pulled out her pistol and laid in front of her on the dash giving him a hard look.

"…I think I'm going to check and make sure my fighter hasn't moved." Marshall finished giving the Asari a wink as he climbed out of his seat and exited the shuttle. After he had reached his Thunderbolt he took a casual walk around the fighter before he spotted two odd looking craft coming towards them.

"Hey Anaya," he called back to the shuttle. "You expecting company?"

Anaya popped her head out of the shuttle before rushing back inside. Marshall watched confused as she then ran back out of the shuttle carrying her assault rifle. "Those are mercenary gunships and our communications are being jammed. My guess is they are here for you and your fighter. You have any way of contacting your friends?"

"Yeah, I left it in the cockpit," as the two of them raced over to his fighter, Marshall dived inside and pulled out his distress beacon and activated it. "I don't exactly know what they are using to block your signal but these beacons scream out across space alerting any other Confed ship across an entire system."

As the two of them turned back towards their shuttle one of the gunships fired a pair of missiles and blew it apart, throwing the both of them back in the blast.

"Ow," Marshall stated as he and Anaya got back to their feet and rushed for the cover of his crashed Thunderbolt. "Looks like we're doing this the hard way then." He had pulled out his laser pistol and checked the charge, then turned back to view the gunships both drop down and unload half a dozen figures each.

"I'm surprised," Anaya stated as she shouldered her rifle preparing to fight. "I had honestly pegged you as the cowardly sort."

Marshall looked back to her with a feigned look of hurt in his eyes, "That stings, just because I'm a ladies man doesn't mean I can't handle myself in a fight." He then looked Anaya up and down, "I'm pretty sure I can take more of a beating in my flight suit than you can wearing that armor. Honestly, was it designed to protect you or show off your figure?"

"Well my armor comes with a shield generator," she answered back after letting loose a quick burst to slow down the advancing mercenaries. "Does your flight suit come with one?"

Marshall stared back to her impressed, "You have a personal shield generator protecting you? What are you, some kind of Special Forces soldier?"

"Detective." she simply stated back.

He paused before firing to make sure he heard her right, "If I understood that correctly you said you were a detective. I've had a detective with me this whole time. You're not even military?"

"What part of 'my planet was just attacked' did you not understand?" Anaya stated turning to face Marshall as she reloaded her rifle. "The small military forces we had are busy with the fleet above us or trying to go over the city helping the wounded out. My station was the closest to your crashed fighter so they asked me to check it out, while they dealt with an invading army."

After she had reloaded she came back up and continued to fire at the mercenaries, "You just going to sit there or are you going to put that fancy pistol of yours to work and help me hold these guys off until your friends arrive."

"Alright, Alright." He then turned back to the advancing figures and lined up a shot on the nearest mercenary. Two quick pulls of the trigger later, the mercenary was lying face down on the ground dead and it was Anaya's turn to look to him impressed.

"Even your small arms are energy based? I look forward to seeing what else your kind can bring to a fight." she stated.

Marshall looked back and gave her another wink, smiling, "I'd be happy to give you a personal tour when we get out of this."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _Welcome to the end of chapter 4.

Let me first thank all of you for not giving up on this story because I decided to add a rather unusual twist. Except for one reviewer, who clearly had way to much caffeine in his system, most of you are willing to continue reading. I hope you understand though that in order to have a good story, I can't simply answer all your questions at once in the coming chapters. I promise you I will not resort to an explanation of "the star child said so, that's why." :-)

Also, I had to make up an Admiral for the Alliance 6th fleet because I couldn't find out who was in charge or which dreadnought was the flagship. I chose a random Alliance dreadnought (the SSV Tai Shan is listed as a Kilimanjaro-class dreadnought with no accompanying descriptions) and made up an Admiral to command. If anyone does know the real commander or flagship of the fleet, let me know and I will happily change my story next time I post. I had picked the 6th fleet because in Mass Effect 3 it was stated to be patrolling Council space as part of humanities responsibilities to the council. This may be Mass Effect 2 right now but who can say when they officially started patrolling?

I will now explain a few things I thought might have been confusing in this chapter. Mainly, the destructive potential of the Terran Confederation and Kilrathi torpedoes.

The Confederation and Kilrathi use two different types of torpedoes. Both types of torpedoes are extremely hard to destroy before they hit their targets because each one is armored and fast. Most of the time only fighters screening the warships can destroy an incoming torpedo. Capital ships must rely on interceptor missiles or a lucky shot by their turrets.

These are the Confederation torpedoes.

**Lance Mark 3 Torpedo:** This is the torpedo carried by the fighters and bombers of the Confederation. If the required 'hacking time' of the torpedo is met before it is launched, the torpedo will penetrate the enemy phase shields and detonate directly on the hull of the ship. Most of the time it only takes one hit to destroy it's target. Only carriers, battleships and dreadnoughts of the Kilrathi and Confederation can survive more than one hit.  
Length: 3.8 meters  
Payload: Nuclear Fusion warhead

**Warhammer Capship Torpedo: **This type of torpedo is used solely by capital ships. It can be fired with or without a lock and can target ships or planetary installations. The Warhammer torpedo carries a warhead 7.5 times larger than the Lance. If this torpedo is not shot down and does penetrate the phase shields of its target, the target is simply gone...with only a few rare exceptions.  
Length: 12 meters  
Payload: Anti-matter warhead

For all intents and purposes the Kilrathi use the same systems as the Confederation, with nearly the same destructive potential from each.

**Spear Torpedo: **These are fired off by the Kilrathi fighters and bombers.  
Length: 4.2 meters  
Payload: Nuclear Fusion warhead

**Predator Capship Torpedo: **These are launched by the Kilrathi capital ships.  
Length: 13.2 meters  
Payload: Anti-matter warhead

**::ALERT::ALL CONFED FORCES::**LATEST INTELLIGENCE AND RECOVERED BLACK BOX RECORDINGS, REVEALS THE EXISTENCE OF A KILRATHI CAPSHIP TORPEDO CAPABLE OF CLOAKED FLIGHT::CODENAMED SKIPPER::THESE TORPEDOES USE A CLOAKING DEVICE DURING FLIGHT TO AVOID POINT DEFENSES AND FIGHTERS::IT MUST PERIODICALLY DE-CLOAK TO READJUST FLIGHT VECTORS BEFORE IT CLOAKS AGAIN AND CONTINUES TO ITS TARGETS::ONLY CHANCE OF DETECTION AND DESTRUCTION IS WHEN IT IS VISIBLE::


	5. Chapter 5

Wing Commander: End of an Era  
Chapter 5

Illium  
Thunderbolt Gold 2  
"Maniac", Major Marshall

"Why does it feel like I'm the one doing all the work?" Marshall asked Anaya as he pulled back behind his crashed fighter, having just killed his forth mercenary. By his count, she had only shot two so far.

"You're only ahead in kills because of your pistol," Detective Anaya angrily growled back at him. "The same shields that are protecting me from them are protecting them from me. Those shots of energy from your pistol ignore our kinetic barriers and burn nicely through the armor."

Marshall stood back up and took aim at the nearest mercenary and took another two shots. That mercenary fell dead just like the rest and Marshall grinned in triumph before he saw the two gunships unload four more figures. He dropped back down just in time to avoid a burst of enemy fire that skimmed off the top of his fighter.

"Why aren't these guys using the gunships for support?" he questioned Anaya. "Use the big guns of the gunships to suppress us and have the infantry quickly move in and take us."

Anaya let off three bursts before she was forced down as well, "They probably don't want the heavy machine guns of their ships to damage your fighter. After they kill me and take you, the gunships will tow your fighter to a secure location for them to tear apart and sell off the parts and technology."

Marshall chanced a glance around the side of his fighter only to instantly pull back and just avoid a round to the face. "You sure they want me alive?"

"Well it makes sense to have you help them reverse engineer the technology." She stood back up and let off a few more bursts of her rifle before she cursed. "Crap, the four additions are vanguards. We need to take them out before they get to close. I'll suppress the rest of them and you try to take one of them out."

Marshall risked a quick glance to see the four new mercenaries, that all appeared to be Asari, advancing upon them and using a minimal amount of cover. He dived back down and nodded to Anaya, "On your go, I'll take them out."

"Alright. One, two, three, go!" she jumped up and began spraying the area with fire to give Marshall a clear shot. Marshall took careful aim on the center figure and fired off two shots directly into the chest plate. Only this time the mercenary didn't drop and simply staggered back a step. Marshall stared in confusion as the mercenary then glowed bright blue and pulled back her arm to fling a ball of energy at his head. Just before impact he was tackled down to the ground by Anaya.

"What the hell was that!?" he asked as they fell to the ground together. "Why didn't my shots kill her like the rest, and what was that she threw at me."

Anaya rolled off him, "If you didn't know, why would you stand there like an idiot and take a warp to the face!?" They both got up and she glanced over the top of his fighter. "Look at the armor where it impacted." she told him.

Marshall stood up himself and quickly glanced at the spot on his Thunderbolt. Right where his head would have been his fighter's armor was a complete mess. It was torn apart and wrapped around at weird angles as if someone had taken a can opener to it and pulled on the torn pieces like taffy. He then glanced up at the mercenary he shot and she was still coming at them like nothing had happened.

"My race can manipulate dark energy for our own uses." she explained to a confused looking Marshall. "We can use it to shield ourselves and as a weapon against others."

Marshall looked at her with a completely blank face prompting her to ask, "You do know what dark energy and element zero is right?"

"Yes to the first, no to the second." he replied back to her.

Anaya glanced back up over the fighter and ducked back down to face him, "Well I don't have time to give the science lesson so here are the basics. If I do something glowy, it's good. They do something glowy, it's bad and should be avoided. Got it?"

"Yeah, yeah I got it." he glanced back up and took two more shots before being forced back down. He then turned and asked her, "So how strong is this shield and how much trouble are we in?"

Anaya risked a quick burst of fire on one of the vanguards and was then forced back down from the returning fire. "It varies from Asari to Asari but I'd say we are in serious trouble. I could take one but not all four of them together. Not to mention the other surviving mercs still shooting at us."

"Great." Marshall mumbled as he took another quick shot at an approaching mercenary. "So, you have a plan?"

"Wait here for help to come before they kill us." Anaya grimly replied back as she turned to face Marshall.

"Wait, I thought you said they would take me alive?" he questioned her.

"Please, they are so going to kill you." she replied back with a small smile. "The amount time I spent with you in that shuttle was enough for me to almost pull the trigger."

Marshall just shook his head, "You try to be friendly and strike up a conversation with people and this is how you are treated. Unbelievable." He popped around the fighter and let three more rounds fire off into one of the vanguards but it still wasn't enough. "I don't think my pistol has a large enough charge to cause any damage, but I do have an idea. You have your own pistol with you right?" He then began to pry apart his laser pistol's casing and began to remove the charge.

"Yeah I grabbed it. What are you doing?" Anaya asked as she tried to hold back all the mercenaries on her own. It wasn't looking good. With the four vanguards now only a few meters away and the five other mercenaries constantly firing on them she guessed they had a minute left at the most.

"I'm going to barter with them." Marshall replied back smiling as he finished messing around with his pistol.

"You're going to do what?" Anaya gaped at him. Marshall merely turned his head and gave her another wink before he addressed the mercenaries.

"Hey, all you lot shooting! I need to discuss terms for our surrender." Maniac yelled to the mercenaries.

He could hear one of the vanguards yelling to the others to stop shooting and then she yelled back to him, "I think you'd be smart enough to realize we aren't here to negotiate."

Marshall cautiously stood up and looked around to spot the one vanguard giving the orders. "Don't worry about my smarts, we had that conversation already. I'm willing to give you my laser pistol if you promise to let the detective make a run for it. Then it will just be all of you against little old me."

The Asari mercenary just laughed and looked to her colleagues, "Okay friend. You have yourself a deal. Toss out the pistol and she can run for it."

Marshall grinned back, "I appreciate you being so kind. Here's my pistol." He tossed the weapon over to the merc who then caught it still chuckling at the human's stupidity. Marshall then dropped back behind the fighter to have Anaya slap him across the face.

"What kind of an idiot gives up his weapon to people trying to kill him!" she yelled in his face.

Two seconds later, a small explosion drew her attention from behind the fighter. Looking up, she could then see the vanguard that had caught the pistol was on the ground, burnt to a crisp and smoking significantly. She dropped back to Marshall's side with him laughing like a madman.

"I can't believe that worked!" he said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Ever since that marine taught me how to overload a pistol charge I've been waiting for the day to try it. Oh man, that was truly amazing. Who knew there were aliens dumber than the Kilrathi who would fall for that?"

He slowly began to calm down and looked over to Anaya, "Can I borrow your gun now?"

She handed him her pistol, "Well I'm glad you had your fun because without that weapon we are at a significant disadvantage and there are still the other three vanguards." She glanced back over the fighter to see all the mercs had recovered and were now rapidly advancing on them. "Get ready; I think this will probably be it." she said as she shouldered her rifle and began to return fire.

Marshall grabbed the pistol from her and began to rapidly fire at the incoming angry vanguards. "How much ammo do you have?" he asked as he was forced to drop down and re-load the clip.

"Enough for the rest of our lives." Anaya joked back.

Marshall didn't bother coming back up and tugged on Anaya's arm. She dropped down and glanced over to him, "What is it now?"

He pointed towards the sky opposite of the mercenaries attacking them, "What do you suppose are the odds that's reinforcements coming to help?"

They both looked up to see a single sky car rapidly approaching their position. As it got closer the doors appeared to open and right when it flew over their heads someone jumped out in front of theThunderbolt between them and the mercenaries. Marshall watched as an Asari landed on the ground while her car continued on and collided with one of the mercenary gunships resulting in the destruction of both vehicles.

Anaya and Marshall then watched as the Asari proceeded to use her rifle to quickly dispatch the closest mercenary. After the man dropped dead, she turned to the nearest vanguard and bioticly charged into her causing the vanguard's barrier to break allowing her to be killed by the Asari's rifle.

"Don't just stand there! Give me some cover!" the Asari yelled back to the both of them.

Both Marshall and Anaya quickly recomposed themselves and the three of them proceeded to eliminate the remaining mercs, with the new arrival clearly demonstrating a superior use of her biotics over the mercenary vanguards. One merc retreated back to the surviving gunship though and climbed into the cockpit quickly gaining altitude and firing the powerful machine gun on the new arrival.

Marshall watched as the Asari's barrier took several rounds before she charged back to the safety of the crashed fighter beside him and Anaya. He stared at her as his brain quickly sorted out that she had traveled through his Thunderbolt to reach them.

"Can you warp?" the Asari asked Anaya as the three of them huddled behind the fighter.

"I can warp. On three?" Anaya asked.

"I prefer one." she replied back as both of them glowed bright blue, stood up and swung their arms out toward the gunship. Both spheres of energy directly impacted the cockpit of the gunship weakening the armor enough for the two Asari's combined rifle rounds to penetrate and kill the pilot.

Immediately after the gunship spun wildly and nosed down, exploding on impact with the ground.

Marshall cautiously peaked his head over his fighter and then stood up and took in the devastation before him. Where once there were two gunships and sixteen mercenaries, there was now sixteen dead bodies among two flaming wrecks.

"So," he swallowed turning to the two Asari next to him, "beautiful park you have here. Nice trees, soft grass…very relaxing." He then turned to fully face the new Asari, "Did you just teleport straight though my fighter?"

"Yes I did." She then turned to Anaya, "Tela Vasir, Special Tactics and Recon."

"Detective Anaya, Illium Law Enforcement." she replied back as she folded her rifle onto her back. Anaya then walked over to Marshall with her hand out. He handed her back her pistol still staring at the new woman.

"Why didn't you do that stuff earlier?" Marshall asked Anaya. All the question got him was another angry glare from her and a laugh from Vasir.

"I am a cop with significant biotic power," Anaya explained as she walked back over to Vasir's side. "She is a Spectre, employed by the council, who is significantly more powerful than anything other than a Matriarch, that's why. Plus, I was still trying to accomplish my primary goal of keeping you alive."

Marshall just shrugged, "A lot was said there that I didn't understand."

Anaya rolled her eyes and said slowly, "Me strong, she stronger."

"Hey now, no need for the attitude." Marshall said as he walked over to the new Asari. "Major Todd Marshall of the Terran Confederation Space Forces." He then extended his hand to Vasir.

She took it returning the handshake, "I was back in the city helping out before I got the call that Anaya's superiors had lost contact with her and there was another group of fighters inbound on the planet. We quickly deduced that the ships were trying to save their lost pilot. Speaking of which…" she trailed off as the three of them looked to the sky and saw a flight of 10 Confed Hellcats escorting a shuttle.

The Hellcats broke off and began circling the park with one dropping down and landing next to the shuttle. Out of the shuttle came several heavily armed marines that quickly raced up to Marshall with their weapons drawn on the two Asari. Both Anaya and Vasir were smart enough to know not to do anything and the two of them stayed still while Marshall began to try and explain.

"Whoa now guys, easy there," he quickly said while stepping in between them and the Asari, "These fine ladies are the reason I'm still alive. They are friendlies."

This caused the marines to relax somewhat but none of them really lowered their weapons until a call came from behind them.

"Everyone stand down," Colonel Blair had called out as he jogged over to the group from his Hellcat. "The Major says they are friendly and judging by the wreckage around us I'd say they are the only reason he made it this long."

As Blair made his way up to the two Asari the marines lowered their weapons and began to secure the area while another group went over to inspect the damaged Thunderbolt. Once Blair was close enough Marshall came to attention and saluted, "Great rescue Colonel, another few minutes I may have been in actual trouble."

Blair stood before the Major, deliberately not returning the salute forcing Marshall to remain at attention, and folded his arms over his chest, "Nice to see you to Maniac. Looks like you survived to fight another day." Blair glanced over the Major's figure and questioned, "Where is your side arm pilot?"

Anaya turned her head and coughed covering her laughter as Vasir looked to her with a confused look. Marshall glanced back at her causing Blair to also take notice of the two Asari standing with them.

"Well I guess there is a story to tell." Blair said as he saluted Marshall back and walked over to Anaya and Vasir. "My name is Colonel Christopher Blair; I want to thank you for defending one of our pilots, especially after you had the chaos of the attack to recover from."

"If anything we have you to thank for saving our world Colonel Blair." Anaya responded back. "Coming out here to ensure the safety of one of the pilots who defended our city was the least we could do."

Marshall quickly stepped up to Colonel Blair, "She said that she would like to thank us for-"

"I know what she said Marshall." Blair interrupted, causing both the Asari and Marshall to look to him in surprise. He then explained himself, "Back in orbit the fleets haven't been sitting around doing nothing. The Asari were more than happy to download their language and the Turian's language to our fleet in order to help us better communicate between one another." Blair motioned to the side of his head. "I'm wearing one of the translator ear buds now. The rest of the command staff are being given the rest. I brought one for you but it appears you don't need one."

"Well at least this will be easier than it was with the Major the first time we met." Anaya stated back to Blair.

Vasir looked to Blair, "You said our fleet gave you the Turian's language as well. I think it's safe to assume they have one of their fleets in orbit by now?"

"What's left of it," Blair stated and then explained at Vasir's questioning look. "Apparently when the Major and I dove into the atmosphere to assist your city, the Turians appeared through the jump gate with their own fleet. They were unhappy over a previous meeting between us early in our exploration of this new region of space. Their fleet proceeded to fire on us damaging one of our carriers before they in turn were nearly all destroyed by our ships."

"You're kidding I hope." Vasir replied back to Blair. "You destroyed a Turian fleet?"

Blair shook his head, "We only destroyed half of this fleet. The first Turian fleet we encountered was the one we completely destroyed." From the looks the two Asari were giving him he wasn't sure he was going to like the fallout from that action. "Before hostilities got any farther the Systems Alliance 6th fleet and Asari Republics 6th fleet arrived and ordered all ships to cease fire. Since then all ships, including the Kilrathi, have done nothing and we are awaiting the Asari's word on when and where everyone can meet to figure this all out."

"Wait you said when you and the Major dove into Illium's atmosphere." Anaya spoke up. "You were that other pilot that managed to head back into space?"

"Yes that was me. Marshall and I had originally dived in to stop a flight of _Vaktoths_ from engaging our bombers. When we got here though we noticed how many fighters were actually attacking the city and we decided to try and help." Blair glanced over to the wrecked Thunderbolt, "We didn't do as well as I had hoped."

"How are the cats doing?" Marshall asked. "Did the strike get any of the carriers?"

Blair glanced back at Marshall before looking back at the fighter, "The Kilrathi fleet seems to be staying around to get answers of their own. As for the carriers, we got one but not from our strike group."

"What do you mean not from our bombers?" Marshall had turned to Blair. "We had over twenty Longbows…oh." He drifted off when Blair turned to look at him again, realizing what had happened. "What happened after we left them?" he asked, his voice lowered.

"We will discuss your debriefing after we get back to the fleet Major." Blair said back, with just enough force to get Marshall to take notice and drop it.

"Understood, Sir" Marshall replied.

The tension wasn't lost on Anaya or Vasir and the two of them shared a look after hearing the officer's exchange. "How bad were your own loses in the battle over our planet?" Anaya asked Blair.

Blair looked to her and gave a smile before it quickly disappeared, "Not as bad as the Kilrathi's but enough that there will be a lot of empty bunks on the carriers tonight." The small group fell into an uncomfortable silence at his remark.

Vasir was the first one to speak up, "So how did you know to come and rescue the Major when he was in trouble? Our own people couldn't contact the detective and signals in the area were being jammed by the mercenaries."

"I activated my distress beacon," Marshall quickly spoke up. "It sent the signal back to the fleet that I needed help. Not that I don't appreciate the large response but you could have been a little faster Colonel. Just saying, Anaya and I were toast until Vasir showed up and began working her literal magic." He leaned down and loudly whispered into Blair's ear, "She teleported through my fighter."

Anaya once again raised her hand to her head and sighed loudly as Vasir just rolled her eyes. Blair was completely lost and decided to stay diplomatic, "And on that note I would like to thank you both for defending the Major and I look forward to hearing about it as he is debriefed back at our fleet."

"I take it from that statement you will be returning with the Major back to your ships now?" Anaya asked Blair a little too eagerly, at least for Marshall.

"Yes, Marshall will be coming back with us now." Blair answered. "Now that communications have been fully established between our respective fleets, a formal meeting should be taking place anytime now somewhere on this planet."

"You're going to be meeting on Illium, not on an Asari dreadnought in orbit?" Vasir asked him.

"It was decided that with everyone, and I mean everyone, in space sending a delegation to this meeting, Illium would be the most neutral location." replied Blair.

"You mean the Kilrathi don't you?" Marshall moaned out. "You are kidding me. How did they muscle their own way in?"

"Despite attacking the planet, the Asari want to meet with them as well to establish a dialog. We don't have a time or location as of yet but last transmission from the Asari confirmed this." Blair explained.

It was then that one of the marines walked up to Blair and informed him that Maniac's Thunderbolt was structurally sound enough to tow back to the fleet. Blair nodded in approval and ordered everyone to prepare and leave.

"Well it was a pleasure meeting with you both but it appears that our time is up." Blair said turning to both Anaya and Vasir. "We need to get back to our ships and help with the repairs and prepare for the meeting between our peoples." He then turned to Marshall, "You get to ride back as the co-pilot for the shuttle, try not to annoy the pilot on the way up."

"Yeah, yeah. No promises, sir." Marshall nodded back to Blair as he excused himself and began to return to his fighter. Marshall then turned back to face Anaya and Vasir. "Ladies, it has truly been a pleasure," he punctuated his statement by reaching out for Anaya's hand and bringing it to his lips for a kiss. "Detective Anaya, I hope we meet again under more pleasant circumstances, or not doesn't matter," he then turned to Vasir, "Thanks for the timely rescue and one day you will have to explain that fly through solid objects thing you do."

Marshall ran towards his shuttle before either one could respond back. Upon reaching the door he turned back to them and shouted, "You may want to step away from the fighter. When the Hellcats start towing it up you don't want to be underneath in case the tractor beams lose their hold." He smiled at seeing the two of them quickly scramble back from the slowly rising Thunderbolt as two Hellcats began to lift it off the ground and back into orbit.

Marshall laughed to himself as he began to sit down in the co-pilots seat of the rising shuttle. As the shuttle began to exit the atmosphere the pilot turned to him asking, "So, how were the locals?"

"Shore leave for the Confederation will never be the same again." Marshall replied sitting back in his chair, a content smile on his face the entire trip back.

* * *

Illium orbit  
Systems Alliance 6th Fleet  
SSV _Tai Shan_  
Command Ready Room

Jane Shepard stood alone in the _Tai Shan's_ ready room admiring the model ships lining one of the walls. The Admiral was quite the collector it seemed, with nearly every type of space worthy vessel arrayed along the entire length of the wall. She walked slowly down the gathered models admiring each ship. There was everything from freighters to dreadnoughts and shuttles to space stations; each one carefully designed down to the smallest detail. She walked to the center of the group to see a scale model of the _Tai Shan_. Shepard had to admit she was impressed. Her own quarters on the Normandy had a space for her to collect model ships but she never really had the time to buy and build any. Looking across the miniature vessels arrayed here she felt an itch of anticipation build at the thought of possessing a collection as grand as this one day.

Shepard continued to walk down the line when she spotted a familiar silhouette just above her head. Stopping to look up she recognized the Normandy SR1. Staring at the frigate her mind wandered back to the day her life ended and the ship she considered a home was destroyed. She remembered walking across the mess hall, the entire lower decks in flames. Then climbing the staircase leading to the CIC, only to find it completely torn away and exposed to the harsh vacuum of space. She remembered as she was thrown from the ship by an explosion and watched as the last remnants of the Normandy were targeted and systematically destroyed, the pieces floating around her. All of it ending in utter silence. The last moments of a ship and her life ending in the total inescapable silence of space. Normandy's last pieces breaking apart. Her own cries for help as the remaining air of her suit ran out. Nothing but silence. Just…nothing…

"Ah, Commander Shepard." The door to the room had opened and Admiral Andrew Coleman walked into his office. "Sorry to keep you waiting but I had a last minute call from the Asari Matriarch leading their sixth fleet." he explained as walked over to his cabinet. "Drink? I still have some vodka from Earth when we disembarked all those months ago."

Shepard broke out of her trance and took a heavy breath, trying to compose herself before facing the Admiral. "Yes, please." She noticed that he had already poured out two glasses before she replied with her answer.

Admiral Coleman walked over and handed her one of the glasses, "A toast, then, Shepard. To humanity."

Shepard raised her glass in return and took a large first sip to try and settle her remaining nerves. After she had finished she asked, "An interesting choice, sir. Especially considering the situation."

Admiral Coleman gave her a thoughtful expression before nodding in agreement, "I suppose it was, yes. Freudian slip perhaps?" He then quickly changed topics and motioned to his models, "I see my rather large hobby has attracted your attention."

"It is a rather grand collection, isn't it?" she joked back.

Admiral Coleman took another sip of his drink and pointed to the Normandy SR1, "I take it you saw my model of your own ship all those years ago."

She nodded back and finished the rest of her own drink off before replying, "I did see it. Very nicely done. You did notice the mistake you made though, didn't you?"

"Mistake?" Coleman repeated as he glared up back at the model. "I'm sorry I don't see any mistake."

Shepard reached up and pointed along the hull just under the words Normandy, "Just here, you need a solid red line stopping at the 'M', and then re-starting here to the bridge."

Coleman stared at the model before laughing out, "Yes! How did I miss that?" He walked over to his desk and brought up a picture of the SR1 on his computer. "Yes there it is. Just as you said, to the 'M' and starting again. Serves me right trying to do a model from memory." He glanced up at Shepard still chuckling, "Well at least I was proven wrong by the commander of the ship and not some lowly serviceman. That is an embarrassment I can do without." He then motioned for her to come and take a seat across from him at his desk.

_Done with the fun, _Shepard thought as she took her seat. _Here comes the real meeting…_

She sat down opposite the Admiral at his desk and placed her empty glass off to the side. Admiral Coleman was just finishing off the last of his own drink. When he had finished he reached over and took her glass and walked back over to his cabinet, placing both glasses away and coming back to sit across from Shepard. Before the meeting she had tried to prepare herself for whatever the Admiral would decide to bring her way. Unfortunately, she had known next to nothing about the man. In fact, besides Admiral Hackett and a quick handshake with the Admiral who had liberated Elysium after the Blitz, she had never met any Alliance Admirals to try and judge what to expect.

Looking at the man now and speaking with him earlier she would say he was the exact opposite of Hackett. Coleman was clean shaven and his face was completely free of any scars. The man's light blonde hair was now almost indistinguishable from the amount of grey. Both Hackett and Coleman held themselves as two men who knew they were in charge and they deserved to be so, but Coleman lacked the rough voice that Hackett possessed and he also seemed to be more approachable with others. Something Hackett could never pull off if he tried. That man always spoke as if he was trying to intimidate.

So now Shepard was even more confused when Coleman sat across from her and simply changed into another person. His face became more serious and his eyes gave off more intensity as he simply sat there and observed Shepard back before he finally spoke.

"I have to say, I am surprised to see you like this." Coleman stated addressing her attire. "I would have assumed Cerberus provided you with something to wear. Something more along their own color scheme."

Shepard stared directly at the Admiral as he made his comment. She noticed he made no gestures or laced his voice with an undertone of emotion. The Admiral just simply stated an observed fact and commented on it. Shepard decided she might as well answer back the same way.

"They did," she started, never losing eye contact. "I woke up on their facility wearing a uniform and boarded the Normandy to find most of my wardrobe filled with their classic white and yellow colors. I wore those until my first trip to the Citadel where I bought civilian garments and used them instead." Even now she was wearing a set that would be standard for anyone among the colonies of the Alliance.

_Maybe I should have worn something a little nicer for the Admiral's meeting,_ she mentally cringed but didn't allow anything to show on her face.

Admiral Coleman replied back, still calm, "You can relax, Commander. I'm not out to get you in any way. This meeting is more like a formal debriefing for the Alliance to understand what is going on in that head of yours."

"It's hard to stay calm when you are lead across an Alliance dreadnought, escorted by two biotic N7 soldiers. Then told to wait in an empty room that already is being guarded by another pair of marines." She motioned back at the door and asked, "Are all four of them still outside? When you came in I only caught the arm of one of them through the doorway."

"The Terminus systems are a dangerous place. Illium is right on the border, we have to be prepared." Coleman explained to her.

At that, Shepard was forced to let out a laugh, "So they are still there. I understand I worked for Cerberus for a time, but you all truly consider me that much of a danger?"

This time it was Coleman's turn to chuckle, "You don't give yourself enough credit Shepard. We both know you are a skilled hand to hand combatant and one of the best shots in the Alliance. After all, why wouldn't you be? You're an N7. Not to mention we let you keep your omnitool."

Shepard just huffed, raising her left arm, "Fat load of good this will do me. With the entire tech Cerberus has at their disposal all I get is a cloak and incinerate." She brought a hand up and counted on her fingers as she listed off the two techs. "Oh, wait; I also have an AI hacking program. Not that it's really useful against the hordes of mercs I've been fighting out here. You guys want it, here you can have it." She took the tool off her wrist and tossed it onto Coleman's desk.

He reached out and took her omnitool, placing it in one of his desk's drawers. He then opened different drawer and reached in pulling out a different omnitool and laid it in front of Shepard. "That was a pretty dismal list of programs for a soldier of your stature. I think this new one will better suit you. Comes with an enhanced cloak but it is also filled with a number of other tricks you may find useful."

Shepard stared at the new omnitool before slowly reaching out to take it, "Enhanced cloak and a bunch of other tricks? Just what kind of tricks and what is an enhanced cloak?"

Coleman shrugged, "I would assume it means it's better than a normal cloak. Techs do the naming; I never looked up the specs myself. As for the other programs…Well I wouldn't want to spoil the fun of you finding them out yourself. I will give you a hint though and say don't activate any of them indoors." He finished with a smile.

Shepard slid the new tool around her wrist and looked back to stare at the Admiral, "This is a nice carrot but I've learned they never come alone. What's the catch?"

"What do you want, commander?" Coleman asked back.

"Well you can stop with the commander bit." she angrily shot right back. "Last time I looked, and I have looked every day since I came back, I am still listed as KIA in the Alliance database. The name's Shepard."

Coleman simply nodded and replied back, "Alright, Shepard. Anything else?"

"Anything else?" she repeated back, completely amazed at his lack of understanding. "Yeah, I want you to stop labeling me a traitor. That one hour I requested before I came aboard? I used it to kick all of Cerberus off my ship. The Normandy SR2 is now one-hundred percent Cerberus free. The time I spent working for them was time I used to build my team and prepare to kick them off, nothing more."

She looked to the Admiral sitting across from her and all he did was motion for her to continue. Shepard couldn't believe this was happening so she kept going.

"I want you to give me the location of the Illusive Man so I can pay him back for all the lives lost at Horizon. Also, I want you to get Staff Commander Alenko here so I can beat some sense into him."

She continued to get angrier at the completely impassive figure sitting across from her.

"I want you to contact Councilor Anderson and ask him why he couldn't trust me enough to give me a simple soldier's posting. That alone could have saved who knows how many lives. Then, I want you to take me to the Council so I can personally recite the names of every human that died saving their sorry hides. I want everyone who died that day to know the Reapers will be stopped and the second chance they bought this galaxy wasn't wasted…"

Shepard stopped then, her anger fading, and stared at the ground before leaning forward resting her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands.

"I want you to tell me why, for two years, soldiers lay in unmarked graves on Alchera. I want you to take me back two years and stop a promising C-Sec agent from the pain he will encounter on Omega. I want you to take me back two years and tell a kind hearted Asari archeologist to stop blaming herself for her actions. I want you to take me back two years and stop me from being the one who has to tell Gunnery Chief Williams's family why she died on Virmire. I want you to take me back to Eden Prime and stop my one chance of convincing the entire galaxy the danger of the Reapers, from exploding."

She let her head fall from her hands and slowly drop to the desk. She spoke one last time, just above a whisper, her voice breaking, "I want you to prevent Cerberus from ever bringing me back from the dead. I died with knowledge that the Council and the galaxy knew of the Reapers. Instead I'm forced into this, whatever kind of hell this is."

Shepard sat there for a minute, her shoulders quietly shaking and her tears silently falling to floor. Nothing outside this room mattered as she let the emotions wash over her. Half of her brain couldn't believe the things she had just said. The other half was still trying to list off any little grievance that had annoyed her since she came back, desperately trying to cling to anger rather than despair. She remained where she was but opened her eyes when she heard Coleman speak to her.

"Do you truly wish Cerberus had left your body alone?"

She smiled to herself, realizing now what Admiral Coleman's true goal had been all along. "No, no I don't. But it was nice to vent for just a little while." Raising her head from the table and looking up she noticed Coleman had moved from his chair and now sat next to her. She quickly tried to wipe away her tears and clean herself up from her meltdown in front of one of the highest ranking officers in the Systems Alliance Navy.

Coleman looked at her and gently asked one more time, "What do you want, Shepard?"

Wiping away the last few tears she sat up straight and replied, "I want to continue the fight."

"Then you have our complete backing of you personally and every action you deem necessary to stop them. We promise you won't be fighting the Reapers alone anymore." Coleman smiled at Shepard's expression, "Welcome back to the Alliance."

* * *

**_Two hours later…_**

Nos Astra  
Confed Shuttle 01

"I think you need to relax a little more Colonel," Rear Admiral Eisen said from his seated position in the V.I.P shuttle. "The Asari said that all security measures are being taken and this meeting place is right below their fleet well away from the Kilrathi."

"No disrespect sir, but you do remember the Kilrathi will be at this meeting?" Colonel Blair asked from his own seat across from the Admiral.

"Oh I remember," Eisen replied back smiling. "but if our debrief of Major Marshall told us anything it would be the Asari can easily protect us from a few angry Kilrathi on foot."

Blair had to agree with that. When the official debriefing began back on the TCS_ Jutland_ only a few hours ago, Blair and Eisen could hardly believe what Marshall was telling them. The idea of soldiers on the ground having personal shields was not a new concept to the Confederation. The problem was the cost of creating a small enough device to fit on a person. For the Asari to have shields so readily available that security forces wore them as standard practice was incredible. While they may not have stopped Marshall's laser pistol, the ability to halt physical projectiles was enough for them. Laser weaponry was common in the war but both the Confederation and Kilrathi still used mass drivers and flechette guns.

What really got their attention was the bottom half of the meeting. Once Marshall began mentioning soldiers called vanguards and the actions of a Spectre the meeting practically came to a stop with Eisen close to ordering Marshall to get himself down to the medics and have his head examined. The ability to manipulate dark energy to use as a defensive shield or offensive weapon, if the Confederation could figure that out a marine patrol could decimate a Kilrathi legion.

Add that to figuring out what the jump gates actually are and how many races use them and you have the recipe for a very interesting meeting. When the debriefing was finished all of them were trying to control feelings of anticipation and dread. They wanted answers but were afraid at just what else they may discover.

Luckily, they didn't have long to wait. Not much time after the debriefing the Asari had finally set up a time and place and now they were under way. Accompanying Admiral Eisen and Colonel Blair was Captain Nelson who was the current captain of the damaged _Enigma_ and Lieutenant Colonel Marks. It was Eisen's decision to have the two ranking Confed Navy and Space Forces officers of Task Force 54 attend.

The Asari had conditioned all parties to bring down a small delegation with only a two fighter escort for protection. Everyone was promised additional security provided by the Asari Sixth Fleet and was not to worry about surprise attacks. The soldier in Blair was not inclined to trust them unconditionally however and he had ordered that everyone in the delegation be armed with a side arm at least. He also had one of his best pilots covering the shuttle and had ordered two squadrons of Arrows to be in the air providing a patrol around the Confed Fleet to better respond in case of hostile action from the Kilrathi.

::Hey Colonel, tell me again why I can't be a member of this party.:: Maniac called over from his escorting Hellcat.

_Why did my best pilot have to be him?_ Blair closed his eyes and counted to five before replying. He lifted his left hand to his ear and activated the miniature comm connecting him with his two fighters.

"Once we land you and Lieutenant Chang are to remain with the shuttle and fighters to ensure no one messes with our gear. I don't care how friendly you say they are, you were attacked and nearly killed from a rouge group. Anyone gives you trouble shoot first and we'll answer questions later." he ordered the two pilots.

::Alright, Alright don't worry, we got this.:: Maniac replied back.

Blair just shook his head and then brought his right hand up to his other ear trying to settle the translator bud he had placed there earlier. He wouldn't need it for the Kilrathi, everyone in the military was taught their language and if you wanted to be promoted you had to have a solid grasp of it, but according to what the Asari had told them the Turians were going to be making an appearance as well.

He mentally cursed, _How are we supposed to handle a first contact with everyone? The Asari like us for saving the planet, the Turians hate us already because we destroyed their ships, the Systems Alliance probably trusts us as much as we trust them which is zero at this stage and all the while we have the Kilrathi sitting in the background waiting to strike._

"Landing in sight, dropping down now Admiral," the shuttle pilot called out. "Looks like you have a welcoming committee coming out for you sir."

"Well that was nice of them." Eisen chuckled as they all unbuckled themselves from their seats and came to stand before the shuttle door.

Once the shuttle was down the hatch opened and the four of them stepped out onto the ground. Blair took a moment to take a quick look around and saw both of his Hellcats had plenty of room to land on the pad next to the shuttle. Both Marshall and Chang were already climbing out of their respective fighters and making their way over to the group.

Once all six of them were together Eisen lead the way toward the very large building and the approaching four Asari. Once they were close enough the leading Asari, dressed in armor Blair noticed, addressed them. "Welcome to Nos Astra and thank you all for coming. Before we go any further is one of you Admiral Eisen?"

Eisen took a step forward, "Yes that would be. And you are?"

The Asari beamed, "Someone who owes you their life Admiral. Matriarch Heleena. I was the commander of the Asari dreadnought in orbit, a dreadnought that would have been destroyed if not for you and your fleet."

"Glad to see you made it, I wish we could have been there sooner to save the rest of your ships. You have my sympathies." Eisen said solemnly.

Blair noticed the Matriarch's smile falter briefly before it instantly returned.

"Yes it was tragic," she said. "but you still saved many lives. For that you have my thanks." She looked around at the group before continuing, "I will be leading you to the meeting. We have two security personal to protect your craft while you are away."

"That's very kind, but we will also be leaving two of our own back with our ships," Eisen stated while motioning over to Marshall and Chang. "I hope you understand this is not an insult to your people but just a formality."

"We understand completely Admiral, no offense taken." Matriarch Heleena then turned back to her group. "We hope a familiar face will put you at ease."

As the two Asari stepped forward Marshall spoke up, "Well now, Detective Anaya, this is a pleasure to see you again." He then looked to the Asari that hadn't moved. "Spectre Vasir won't be joining our little reunion?"

Matriarch Heleena spoke up first, "The detective and her colleague will protect your ships while Spectre Vasir will be providing security for your group."

"That's a shame," Marshall replied back smiling. "Oh well, I'm sure Anaya and I can entertain ourselves on a security detail."

Blair rolled his eyes, "That will be enough Major. Why don't you and Chang go back to the ships now and keep your eyes open and focused on the horizon."

Matriarch Heleena looked to him, "I can assure you that you have nothing to worry about. We won't have a repeat of what happened to your pilot in the park. The horizon will be clear."

"We believe you," Marks spoke up smiling. "The Colonel just wanted the Major focused on his job and not to become too distracted."

Eisen cleared his throat loudly, "I think it would be best if we got under way. We wouldn't want to keep everyone waiting."

With an agreement from the Matriarch the group made their way inside while the others began to walk back to the parked fighters and shuttle. As Anaya walked past Blair would have swore he heard her sigh and mumble out, "Why me?"

Once inside the large building Blair was caught off guard by the beauty of the structure's interior. Colorful marble stone with towering pillars that reached high above their heads, Blair would have guessed the main room reached nearly half the total height of the entire building. He noticed the others were also taking in their surroundings. Blair would have been slightly more comfortable if it wasn't for one missing detail.

"Where is everyone?" he asked as the group continued to walk. "This is a rather large building with a nice echo effect and I don't hear anyone around."

Matriarch Heleena nodded her head and answered as they walked, "You are correct. This is one of the main government centers for Illium. Once we were under attack this building was evacuated. Normally it is staffed by hundreds but with the idea to house our meeting on the planet we decided to keep it empty to avoid any incidents."

"It is a very beautiful building," Captain Nelson observed. "built much like the ancient cathedrals back on Earth."

As the group entered a large elevator Blair noticed the two Asari share an uncomfortable look. He wasn't the only one.

"Something the matter?" Eisen asked.

The Matriarch smiled apologetically, "Perhaps it would be best to wait in answering that question."

With the elevator beginning to rise, an uncomfortable silence fell upon the group until they reached their level and disembarked. Breaking the silence, Blair decided to ask a question he had been wondering since Marshall's debriefing.

"So, Spectre Vasir. What does that title stand for exactly? Major Marshall told us of your incredible abilities used during his rescue. You must be quite the soldier."

Vasir turned looking back to him smiling, "My people wish I was a commando under their command. Spectres are an elite fighting force whose primary objective is the safety of Council space. We are recruited from all council species but answer only to the council itself. I may help my people from time to time but I am no longer part of their military."

"Impressive." Nelson commented, as the group came upon a large set of doors that opened when Matriarch Heleena waved her hand in front of them.

Blair and the others stepped in to see a very spacious room dominated by a round table in the center. Around it were groups of chairs that still had enough space to keep every group separated by a wide amount.

"Please feel free to choose any group of chairs. The other delegations are on their own way up now." Matriarch Heleena stated entering the room.

"How long until the other groups will be joining us?" Eisen asked as he set himself down.

"Because of the numerous sensitive matters being addressed we staggered the times of arrival for each group," Vasir replied as she stayed standing by the open doors. "We also had each group land at separate pads on different sides of the building to keep everyone entering from different points. Shouldn't be too long…" She was stretching her head looking down the hall, "In fact here come the Turians now."

Blair took his seat to the right of Eisen, as Marks sat next to him and Nelson sat to Eisen's left, when a group of three Turians entered the room escorted by a single Asari. Blair noticed this Asari wasn't wearing armor unlike the Turians she was leading. He was glad his group was armed because the Turians were all carrying weapons as well.

"Thank you for coming Captain Terrik," Matriarch Heleena said while approaching the Turians. "Tell me, how is the Admiral doing?"

"Still recovering from his injuries sustained when the dreadnought was damaged." Captain Terrik answered back, his eyes never leaving Blair or the other Confed officers. "So that is them, correct?"

"Yes it is," the Asari who escorted them said. "If you would please take your seats."

She then walked across the room to Eisen's chair introducing herself. "Admiral Eisen, I am Matriarch Feylan." She offered out her hand and Eisen rose to return the handshake. "I am one of the officials tasked with running this world. Thank you for your timely arrival and helping in our defense."

Eisen was returning the thanks for their hospitality when Blair caught something in the corner of his eye. Back at the door another delegation had just arrived; this one caused Blair and Marks to stand abruptly palming their pistols.

Four Kilrathi walked into the room being escorted by two heavily armed Asari who then stood at positions outside the door. With Blair's and Mark's quick movements catching the eye of everyone in the room, all were now watching the reactions of the two groups. The Kilrathi however did nothing and all of them simply walked to the place directly across from the Confed officers and took their seats.

"Well that was anticlimactic," Vasir commented from the doorway. "No offense to the Kilrathi but we were expecting something more from you guys."

Matriarch Heleena shot Vasir a cold glare from across the room when the apparent leader of the Kilrathi stood from his seat and introduced himself.

"We were warned any action would be considered hostile," he spoke out in a rough low voice. "I am Vak _nar_ Ragitagha, leader of the Ragitagha clan and of our fleet in orbit." He then turned to Blair and Marks who were both still standing. "I can assure you all that while we are on this planet no action will be taken."

"What about above this planet?" Blair shot back.

Vak said nothing but merely grinned wide enough for all to see his fangs as he sat back down.

"While they may have attacked our planet we have offered everyone safety during this meeting," Matriarch Feylan explained as she sat in her own seat next to Heleena. "No one is to be harmed. This meeting will bring us closer to understanding one another."

"Colonels." Eisen spoke out with just enough force to get his message across.

Both Marks and Blair took their seats and Blair noticed the Asari outside relax somewhat. _So they really are willing to protect the Kilrathi._ Vasir he noted just leaned on the door acting like nothing had even occurred. Blair had to admit that took guts. The Kilrathi easily towered over everyone in the room. If they had wanted to attack them all their massive claws and size would be enough in this enclosed space.

Blair glanced at the three Turians and saw that neither of them had taken their own seats yet. They all remained standing, closely studying the Kilrathi who had just entered. Well almost all, Blair noted. Captain Terrik was dividing his attention evenly between the Kilrathi and his own group.

After that small moment of silence the last remaining group arrived and walked through the doorway. Blair had to blink twice just to check his eyes. Standing at the doorway, equally as shocked, was another delegation of humans.

For a moment both groups of humans just stared at one another while everyone else was trading looks between the two. The Turians slowly began to take their seats as well.

"Well I'd say that just about proves it." Vasir spoke up, now standing straight and walking into the room. "You can't fake a look like that, for that long, without someone letting the punch line slip." She took her seat next to Matriarch Heleena. "I'd say the galaxy just got more interesting."

It was at this point Blair found himself wishing Marshall was around just to break the silence. The other humans made their way to their seats and even after sitting the room remained quiet until almost a minute later when Matriarch Feylan spoke up.

"I would like to thank all of you attending. Much has occurred over the past week and it was necessary for us all to come to the table and discuss these events before they spiraled even further out of control." She looked to Kilrathi and then the Confed officers, "We are here to shed light on the events that led to the attack on Illium and the destruction of a Turian fleet. Seeing as how both events deal with a first contact we look forward to the future and a peaceful resolution."

When she had finished speaking it was Vak who spoke up, "I believe I can simplify this meeting if I were to explain some of these events." He looked directly at Admiral Eisen. "If the Confederation has no objections to me speaking first?"

Eisen remained emotionless as he replied, "Go ahead. When you screw something up I'll jump in."

"Over eight months ago my race discovered a strange construct at the far edge of our border." Vak began to growl out in his rough voice. "When examined it sent our ships through space to another construct apparently linking to it."

"You found a mass rely." Matriarch Heleena spoke up.

Vak turned to look at her, "If that is what they are called, yes we did. However, we did nothing with this information until only two eights of days ago when we finally sent a fleet through to explore. My fleet."

Captain Terrik spoke up this time, "Why did you wait so long to explore?"

"Because we kicked their fleets' asses that's why." Eisen interrupted. He then turned to look at Vak sarcastically apologizing, "Sorry, just wanted to make sure you got that right."

Matriarch Feylan looked over to Eisen angrily, "Admiral, I would ask you show everyone here certain measure of respect or-" She was stopped further though by Vak's gruff laughter.

"It is true," Vak spoke. "It was at that time we engaged in glorious battle and the Confederation managed to stave off defeat." But then his tone turned darker and his eyes narrowed, "They suffered greatly in return. Tell me Admiral, how is the colony Sirius Prime or Warsaw? How about Earth?"

Blair's hands tightened into fists under the table, he could tell Marks was fuming inside as well but she was hiding her emotions better. Blair also just noticed that the other group of humans had shifted uncomfortably in their seats at the mentioning of Earth.

Vak shook his head, "But I wander from the story. Yes, we waited so long because we were building up our fleets. Once it was deemed sufficient, the Emperor ordered that a clan leader would be the first to explore these…mass relays. Being one of the nobler clans, I was chosen."

He turned to address Matriarch Feylan, "Once my fleet had traveled through I ordered the majority of it hidden and sent out scouting parties to explore the surrounding space. My fighters eventually came across other craft and then discovered this world. I gave the order to recall all ships and once regrouped gave the command to attack this planet."

"So you're admitting to giving the order to attack us?" Matriarch Heleena accused.

"Of course," Vak replied back slightly confused. "I thought I had covered that in my tale."

Vasir rolled her eyes, "She wants to know why you decided to attack and destroy most of the fleet under her command, and kill many Asari in your fighter strikes on the surface."

"I would have assumed that obvious as well," Vak stated calmly and slowly, as if speaking to a child. "We attacked to seize this world and the technology you possessed. Why else would someone order such a thing?"

"You'll have to forgive them Vak," Blair shot across the table. "They haven't fought your kind for the last few decades to get an understanding of how a Kilrathi mind works."

Matriarch Feylan cut in, "You said you sent out scouting parties. From your previous remarks I'm guessing these craft had orders to attack unknown vessels they came across?"

Vak nodded, "Yes. My fighters were ordered to attack these ships to determine your militaries ability to defend them." He stopped and looked down, sounding depressed. "I must say you are rather a disappointment. Only a minimal amount of resistance was offered to us, at least until we assaulted this world. Then there was a challenge." He looked back up and stared into Matriarch Heleena's eyes. "But then you had no hope of survival until the Confederation fleet arrived. This is hardly becoming for a commander in charge of planetary defense don't you think?"

Blair knew exactly what Vak was doing. It was practically straight out of a textbook on Kilrathi psychological warfare. The Confederation had learned long ago that Kilrathi commanders loved the challenge of a good fight and numerous times at the start of battle the Kilrathi would attempt to hack fleet communications, not to spy at least not really, but to simply taunt the opposing commander. To test their enemy's wills against their own. It was the same reason their pilots would always hunt for wing commanders like him in a dogfight. The Kilrathi fighter pilots knew that if they found one, it would be a worthwhile fight. Vak was doing the same thing now, but with a twist. He was challenging a species, and Blair knew the Asari were giving the wrong responses.

Before Heleena could respond, Feylan had put her arm out and gently shook her head signally the other Asari to back off. Such an action was seen as a weakness to a Kilrathi. Vak would continue pushing if someone didn't speak up and the Asari apparently weren't going to do it.

"I'd say she put up a great fight, making you cats look bad," Blair argued for Heleena. "What was it, her one dreadnought and five or six cruisers against your entire fleet? You had enough firepower to conquer a system and she and her ships held you back until we arrived. Don't forget they now have another fleet in orbit over four times the size. You want a fight? Give it a go and see how it ends. My moneys on them."

He gave a quick glance to Eisen to see his response but only noticed the man nod slightly. _Good he saw it too,_ Blair exhaled. _Glad I won't be chewed out for that comment._

Blair stared back at Vak when the Kilrathi to his left growled loudly, "You go too far human."

"But he speaks the truth," Eisen shot back.

Matriarch Feylan glanced nervously between the two parties obviously worried at her loss of control. She coughed loudly and began, "We are forgetting the purpose of this meeting. The Kilrathi admit to being the ones who raided the shipping lanes and assaulting this world. I believe it is than safe to assume that the Confederation is responsible for the Turians losses."

All eyes at the table turned towards the Confed officers and Eisen cleared his throat to begin, "Since Vak was straightforward and honest in his explanations, I will provide the same courtesy. The Confederation also discovered the existence of the mass relay just after the Kilrathi. We were monitoring it when we spotted their fleet passing through. It was decided that the Confederation couldn't allow the Kilrathi to gain any advantage in our war and so we sent a fleet after them."

Blair noticed that while most of that explanation was the truth it was still heavily altered. The Confederation couldn't afford to let the Kilrathi know how they came upon the mass relay or how they got their fleet to it with the hidden Enigma jump points. It was simply too dangerous and worth the risk of lying.

Eisen continued, "As we came toward the mass relay I ordered my entire task force to form up and pass through together. The instant we passed through we nearly collided with the Turian fleet that was lining up for their own jump. Our vessels were too close to completely avoid one another and one of our cruisers was forced to travel straight into one of the Turians ships resulting in that ships destruction. The Turians opened fire and we attempted to hail them but received no response. I gave the order to return fire and we then destroyed the rest of the fleet, minus two smaller warships that had retreated using faster than light speeds."

"You admit you gave the order for ending the lives of all those Turians," Captain Terrik practically spat. "You are hardly speaking with the emotion for one who has killed so many."

"You are right Colonel," Vak spoke up. "They are rather slow around here aren't they?"

Blair would never openly admit the Kilrathi was right but this did seem quite similar to the earlier conversation.

Terrik faced Vak with hatred in his eyes, "Several vessels you attacked were Turian merchants, so I wouldn't be so smug if I were you. When we are done here you are next."

The Kilrathi sitting on Vak's right began to chuckle, "You threaten us when you couldn't defend yourselves against them? They completely destroy one fleet and nearly destroyed your second. If you are not even a challenge for them; you are unworthy to face our children."

Terrik was about to respond but Feylan had intervened again, "Enough! Terrik we are focusing on your grievance with the Confederation and that is all." She turned to Eisen, "You say that the first occurrence of your two fleets meeting was simply bad luck. Do you have proof that you tried to hail the fleet before firing?"

Eisen nodded, "Our own communication records will show that, but I hardly think it matters. You all know that something like that can be forged and the only supporting evidence was the ship that received our call. A ship now destroyed."

He looked over to Terrik, "I am sorry that it happened but once the shooting began I had to think of my own fleet's safety. The only proof I can offer is our actions up to this point. We followed the Kilrathi and discovered them attacking this world. We immediately came to the rescue." He shrugged, "Hardly the actions of a people out for blood." Eisen finished deliberately turning to face Vak.

Vak just nodded in approval staring back at Eisen.

"Well there you have it Terrik," Vasir said facing the Turian. "It was just bad luck the first time around and your failure to analyze the situation the second." She turned to then look to Feylan, "Looks to me like the Confederations in the clear. Let's get to the part we all want to hear about."

Terrik looked as though he would object until Vasir turned back to him and stared him down. He gave up and fell back into his chair nodding his consent.

"Yes I suppose we should." Feylan started as she looked toward the other humans at the table. "I honestly have no idea how to begin. Admiral Coleman, if you would be so kind."

Blair could easily spot which officer was Admiral Coleman even before the man stood. His uniform was the most decorated and he had the highest number of stripes on his shoulder. Besides that, Blair had been in command long enough to recognize others with the same job. People like that just held themselves differently and Blair could tell this man had been in charge for a while.

Admiral Coleman stood up and looked over to Eisen, "Admiral Eisen, my name is Admiral Coleman. I lead the Systems Alliance Sixth Fleet. It's a pleasure to meet you."

Eisen nodded back, "Same to you but I would like to point out I'm ranked as Rear Admiral. Not a full admiral, at least not yet."

Coleman smiled at the joke and continued, "First I want to make one thing clear that I might have mistakenly heard earlier. You said your home world is Earth?"

"The Terran Confederation is centered on our political and military capital planet of Earth yes." Eisen answered back. "Based on your reaction I'm not going to like this am I?"

"No you're not," Vasir jumped in. She activated her omnitool and a picture of the galaxy appeared above the table. "Eisen could you please point out where Earth is."

Eisen stood from his chair and leaned over the table staring for a minute to get his bearings. Finally he pointed to a part of the map, "Should be right around here."

Vasir nodded, "Okay, now you all are going to find out why this is strange for us. Coleman, please point to the Systems Alliance primary world of Earth."

At that Blair's eyes light up and he stood along with Nelson and Marks so they could see where Coleman pointed. Vak and the rest of the Kilrathi also stood, with the others all watching intently.

It was nowhere near Confederation space.

Everyone stared and Vasir typed a few more keys on her tool to make the map color coded. "This is Council space. This is the Systems Alliance portion and where their Earth is located. Eisen you just pointed to the opposite side of Council space. Your Earth mainly borders the Asari while the Alliance Earth borders the Salarians and Turians. Obviously, we are all very concerned by this whole two humans, two Earths thing going on."

Terrik huffed and leaned back in his chair, "This is just great. Now we are surrounded by humans. Fantastic. Can't wait to be the one to tell the Primarch." The two other Turians around him also looked very uncomfortable.

Vasir switched off the projection and looked back to the Matriarchs, "That settles it then. This is truly a first contact. Which means the Council is going to have to get involved and try to explain this to the rest of the galaxy." She sat down and looked over to the one woman in Admiral Coleman's group. "I bet they are going to complain until they get a Spectre too."

"We didn't complain," the woman shot back smiling. "We just proved that human Spectres are the only ones who can handle the tough jobs."

Vasir looked at the table laughing, "You did get an interesting first run didn't you." She then looked back to the others gathered at the table, "Well, as I said before this is now a Council matter so if anything is to be actually done at this gathering it should be to tell the Confederation and Kilrathi that they have been invited to speak on the Citadel. I know your both at war but that should just spice things up."

"Before you all get ahead of yourselves here," Eisen quickly spoke up. "I need to tell you that my task force wont be moving for several days. The carrier the Turians damaged is still trying to bring its engines online and my repair crews say it will be several days at least. Until the _Enigma_ is capable of travel we aren't going anywhere."

Another lie, Blair noticed, but one we need. Eisen had been right earlier. The Confederation needed someone of a higher rank to get something this big moving. Telling everyone here that the _Enigma_ was still going through repairs should be enough to keep them off their backs until the destroyer _Coventry_ reached Confed space and updated HQ on their situation.

The only problem was the Kilrathi. Blair knew that Eisen knew that Vak wouldn't fall for something like carrier repairs. Both sides had simply scuttled wrecks when a situation called for it, if that allowed them to continue the fight elsewhere. Not only that, but Vak had sent his own ship back to the Empire. No doubt its own orders were similar to the _Coventry_. Alert the Emperor of the situation and asked for reinforcements to crush all opposing forces. Blair rationalized Eisen staying around as either truly just waiting for back up or being here when the Kilrathi attempted to invade again.

Blair looked over to Vak to see him staring back at Eisen. Vak quickly brush away a small smile that had formed on his lips. _Yeah he knows_, thought Blair, _but what is he going to do about it?_

"It appears that this is where we part than Admiral," Vak spoke up as if answering Blair's unspoken question. "My own fleet will be returning to Kilrathi space to resupply." Vak then turned to Vasir. "The Kilrathi Empire is willing to go to this Citadel and meet with your leaders, but perhaps another time? Say two eights of days from now. We will return to this system and await instructions on how best to reach our next destination."

He then turned back to Eisen, "I can guarantee you Admiral we will be back in sixteen days. Perhaps the Confederation should stop by and then we can go together. As the Asari says, it should spice things up a little."

All four Kilrathi then exited the room with the two heavily armed Asari following close.

Blair looked toward Eisen to figure out what their next move was. Eisen looked back at him and Blair nodded in silent agreement.

"It appears we will be meeting with your Council on the Citadel in sixteen days." Eisen spoke up to the Asari around the table. "We can't let them out of our sight so they get the advantage of choosing the day." He sighed and continued, "Now that they are gone I can tell you that we truly won't be leaving the system just yet. We are awaiting another fleet of ships with a higher ranked officer that can negotiate with your combined races."

"We understand the deception Admiral," Matriarch Heleena responded. "With your two races at war I understand the need for secrecy. We would be glad to have you as our guests until your superiors arrive."

Eisen smiled, "I'm glad to hear we are welcome. Now, if you will excuse us as well. I need to get back to my fleet and ensure the Kilrathi don't try anything until they are fully out of the system."

Captain Terrik turned to face him, "The Kilrathi leader would be a fool to try anything with so much firepower ready to be directed towards his vessels. He also mentioned that he wouldn't try anything while on Illium."

As the Confed officers made their way to the door Captain Nelson answered him, "We have been fighting them long enough to know when something is wrong and this meeting screamed wrong. Nothing the Kilrathi did makes sense."

Everyone in the room turned to look at her and Matriarch Feylan asked, "To what action are you referring to?"

"Everything," Marks spoke up. "Kilrathi don't do peaceful meetings, they don't obey cease fires, and they don't come to the table to discuss things. Everything that Kilrathi did today reminds us of the actions another Kilrathi made during the war. The last time we listened to him cost us two billion human lives, the destruction of three garden worlds, and the orbital bombardment of Earth."

At this the room went silent again and all the other parties present simply stared in shock. Blair noticed even Vasir looked very uneasy now.

Before exiting Eisen turned back the group one last time, "We have been fighting them for thirty-six years. Better to be safe than sorry." He turned to Heleena, "Could you please direct us back to our shuttle?"

Matriarch Heleena quickly stepped forward, "Yes, of course. Please follow me."

* * *

_**Aut****hor's**** Note:**_With the conclusion of this chapter I will be raising the rating of this story to M starting with chapter 6. Not for anything to graphic but I will be getting back to the Terran-Kilrathi War and with that comes war time violence.

You guys read my first battle. Think of it like that but a little darker and a focus on one person's perspective a little longer.

If I do intend of writing anything more I will warn you all before the chapter begins.


	6. Chapter 6

Wing Commander: End of an Era  
Chapter 6

Nos Astra  
Government Center

Shepard watched as Matriarch Heleena hurriedly escorted the Confederation officers out of the conference room and back to their shuttle. The room remained silent even after they were gone; everyone was still trying to digest what they had been told about the actions the Kilrathi had taken in their war.

"Do you believe that they were telling the truth?" Captain Terrik asked turning to face Admiral Coleman. "What they said about the Kilrathi killing over 2 billion of their kind and destroying garden worlds?"

Admiral Coleman returned back to his seat, tapping a finger on the table, deep in thought.

"I hope not." was all he replied back.

"You think they would lie about something like that?" Vasir asked.

Terrik turned to face her, "I am not speaking as a Turian, but as a military officer. We have just met two new societies today that also happen to be engaged in a long standing war. A war I'm sure both sides are eager to see finished as soon as possible. What better way to make that happen then getting an ally on your side to fight with you?"

Shepard nodded in agreement, "Trust me, Terrik. You aren't the only one who is worried here."

Matriarch Feylan looked to everyone confused, "I am afraid you will have to enlighten me as to why you all are so concerned."

"Have you looked over the data from the battle in orbit yet?" Shepard asked her.

"I know the Turian and Asari fleets were both badly damaged but other than that no." Feylan replied.

"We lost a dreadnought," Terrik spoke with disgust, "to a ship a third of the size. The Confederation used anti-matter tipped missiles that, while physically are stopped by our shields, still had enough power to destroy a Turian dreadnought. The same goes for the cruisers we lost. Each ship destroyed was hit by only one missile."

"And those were the smaller capital ships that weren't even part of the battle against the Kilrathi." Shepard added, looking to Terrik. "The ships you engaged were being used as a defense screen for the Confederation carriers. Once the Kilrathi had disabled the Asari dreadnought, they sent their larger ships to attack. The true Confederation warships were the ones striking back. We recorded some of the action. The amount of weapons fire and energy being exchanged is staggering."

Shepard turned to face Coleman, "Every military ship in Council space must adhere to the doctrine of strike hard and then decide whether or not to stick around and finish the fight. We simply can't handle long term engagements. Looking at the Kilrathi and Confederation ships exchange broadsides of energy weapon fire and missiles, it is clear they don't have those problems. We also watched the fight begin. Once the Confederation fleet had passed through the mass relay it stuck close together and traveled quickly toward Illium to engage the Kilrathi."

"Better to have them arrive as soon as possible." Vasir said looking to Shepard. "What's wrong with that?"

"So you don't notice the problem with that?" Shepard asked back. "When the Turian fleet arrived they acted as a relief force sent to aid the planet. They split up their fleet half and half. One part to defend the remaining Asari warship and planet, and the other to attack who they thought were the aggressors. It was then that the Turian ships preformed the small FTL jump to quickly enter the fight. An action any one would take, instead of slowly traveling through space and watching as your friend is beaten away. Why then did the Confederation take the slow, and possibly fatal for the Asari, approach?"

"They don't have faster-than-light engines capable of such small and rapid action." Coleman answered. "Both the Confederation and Kilrathi have amassed separate space faring societies without the mass relays and element zero."

"Which brings me back to my original point," Terrik said as he leaned over the table for emphasis. "Their small warships can defeat our dreadnoughts. They have very capable energy weapons and shields that protect them from such attacks. They possess no element zero to power their vessels and have a means of travel beyond the mass relays. And they are both fighting a war that just stumbled into our territory. We are, all of us, woefully unprepared for such an encounter and you…" he stated looking at Vasir, "just invited them to heart of our galactic government."

Vasir just leaned back in her chair and waved the comment away, "You worry too much. By the time they arrive both the Kilrathi and Confederation ships will have traveled to this planet and then through several relays before reaching the Citadel. We will have plenty of time to prepare if things go bad. Not to mention the _Destiny Ascension_ will be there to greet everyone. I think that massive Asari dreadnought can intimidate them into behaving."

Vasir than stood and addressed Matriarch Feylan, "Well now that we seem to be done here, I need to begin my journey back to the Citadel. The Council is going to want something like this reported face to face."

"I can take you," Shepard stated as she also rose from her seat. "I've been ordered to report to the Citadel anyways and you might as well hitch a ride from a fellow Spectre." She turned to face Admiral Coleman and saluted, "If there isn't anything else sir?"

Coleman stood back up returning her salute and then offered his hand in a friendly goodbye, "Nothing more for you Shepard. Once you're on the Citadel I'm sure you'll have your hands full dealing with the Council. Hopefully you won't be waylaid to long, we know you have unfinished business out here."

Shepard returned the handshake looking the Admiral in the eye, "Thank you again, for everything."

Coleman smiled, "No problem. Until the next time, Shepard."

She then walked around the table to the doors and joined Vasir as the two of them began to walk out of the building together. As they were traveling down the elevator Vasir turned to her asking, "The Admiral was pretty nice considering who your employer is."

"Was," Shepard immediately corrected. "I don't work for them anymore. Kicked them off the ship and everything."

Vasir turned to look at her, "So you're back with the Alliance?"

Shepard grimaced, "Not exactly. You know how it is. I'm no longer a member of the Alliance military but if they ask me for help I'm not going to just say no. If I pull a favor for them, they will pull favors for me." She then smiled wide, "And I saved the entire galaxy from _Sovereign_ and Saren, and put a human on the council. That kind of favor continues to add interest even if I'm mostly dead for two years."

Vasir chuckled along with Shepard as the elevator reached their floor. As they stepped out she turned to Shepard again, "You're going to have to explain to me how someone can be 'mostly' dead as compared to all dead."

"Well if a person is 'mostly' dead you can apparently bring them back to life." Shepard shrugged, explaining to Vasir.

Vasir frowned, "And if they are all dead?"

Shepard's smile reappeared, "Then you go through their clothes and look for loose change."

* * *

**_Half an hour later…_**

Normandy SR2  
Nos Astra Docking Bay

"Alright Joker, we are good to go," Shepard called from the airlock as she and Vasir made their way on board. "Take us to the Citadel."

"Aye Aye, Shepard." Joker replied back as he began to lay out the Normandy's new course. "So who is the new girl joining our merry band?"

Vasir raised an eyebrow at Shepard, "Merry band?"

Shepard just smiled, "Joker this is Tela Vasir of the Spectres. Vasir this is my helmsman Jeff Moreau. Everyone calls him Joker."

Joker swiveled his chair around to get a better look at the two women standing behind him. "Wow, there really are other Spectres in the galaxy. I was beginning to think Saren and Nihlus were the only other agents besides Shepard." He then looked Vasir up and down, "To be honest I would think other Spectres would stay away from us considering one died being around Shepard and the other was killed by Shepard."

Shepard just waved the comment away, "Technically Saren killed himself. I just talked him into doing it. And no, Vasir isn't joining up with us. She is just hitching a ride." She then turned to face EDI's sphere, "EDI, can you call Garrus up here to give Vasir the general tour and show her where she can put her things?"

"Message sent. Garrus is on his way now." EDI replied back. "Also Shepard you have a request from Mr. Massani. He would like to speak with you as soon as possible."

Vasir watched as Shepard hung her head and rubbed her forehead with her hand. "I take it he was very insistent that I speak with him as soon as I was I board."

EDI's sphere continued to pulse gently, "You would be correct. I have recorded an 86% increase in his knife throwing practices since he helped you take the ship from Cerberus. I would recommend speaking with him sooner rather than later."

Shepard sighed and looked back to EDI, "Alright, tell him I'm on my way now." She then turned to Vasir, "Come on. We can meet Garrus at the elevator."

As the two women began to walk down the corridor Joker called back to Shepard, "Don't worry Shepard. I've got your back if things get heated between you two. You know, from up here though, in my nice leather seat."

Coming up to the CIC, Shepard noticed Vasir looking over the new ship. "I take it you like the larger version of the SR1?" she asked.

Vasir nodded, "I remember looking over the specs for the SR1. It wasn't a bad frigate but this version seems much more advanced. I assume everything has seen a general upgrade in performance from the original?"

"You would be correct." Shepard replied. "We even have a bar now."

Vasir looked to her as they came to stop before the elevator, "You have a bar? I wish more Asari vessels came with something like that. I'm going to have to ask though, how do you feel comfortable with an AI built by Cerberus running things?"

"EDI has proven herself as a reliable member of my crew," Shepard responded as Garrus stepped out of the elevator. "She also is completely free of any limiting hardware shackles. EDI is a true artificial intelligence." Shepard then turned to Garrus, "Tela Vasir this is my XO Garrus Vakarian. Garrus, this is Vasir. She is a fellow Spectre and is hitching a ride with us back to the Citadel. Could you show her to the crew quarters and then give her a general tour of the ship?"

Garrus gave Vasir a once over and then looked back to Shepard, "Are you sure she's a Spectre? I thought you were the only one."

Vasir rolled her eyes, "Gotta hand it to you Shepard, apparently your whole crew is filled with comedians." Vasir then turned back to Garrus as she stepped inside the elevator. "Don't waste time. Shepard told me this ship has a bar, I would like to become very acquainted with it before I have to depart again."

Garrus and Shepard began to enter the elevator when EDI called out, "Shepard, there is an incoming call for you."

Glancing up Shepard replied, "Can it wait EDI? I thought you said I needed to speak with Zaeed."

Shepard could have sworn EDI hesitated before she replied back, "I am afraid this call is coming through the QEC."

_Crap_, was just about the only thought going through her head.

Garrus looked over to her, "We knew this call was going to happen. Might as well take it now."

"I would have rather had him take the hint and leave us alone." Shepard said back. "You two continue on. I have a call to take."

She stepped out of the elevator and began to make her way through the now deserted armory and into the empty communications room and stood waiting as the large conference table began to lower into the ground. Once it was flush with the floor, she stepped forward and walked into the center of the room as the hologram emitters began to raise around her body. Next thing she knew she was in the Illusive Man's giant office with the bright burning star lighting up the spacious room around the two of them.

She was surprised to see he wasn't seated in his chair. Instead the man was standing right up to the edge of her hologram's platform. She did notice that he still had his classic cigarette in-between his fingers and she waited patiently as he took a long pull and then exhaled before speaking.

"Shepard." was all he said as he continued to stare at her.

_If you want to play that game, then game on asshole,_ she thought to herself.

"Illusive Man" she replied back, as she folded her arms across her chest.

The two of them stood silent for a moment before the Illusive Man officially began the meeting, "Why did you take the Normandy now and not earlier? I would have assumed you were going to rebel immediately after Horizon."

"You know why, hasn't Miranda given you the full report yet?" she asked still standing straight with her arms crossed.

"I actually received her report only a moment ago." he replied back. "I knew something was wrong when EDI cut all connections with us but Miranda remained silent until only a minute ago. I gave it a glance and decided to contact you. She was apparently busy dealing with a situation concerning her sister."

Shepard winced slightly at the mention of Oriana and she hoped the Illusive Man didn't catch it. He did.

"I have to say, I'm surprised at you," he continued sounding hurt. "You were willing to put her life in danger simply to hurt Miranda. Quite unbecoming of a war hero and champion of justice don't you think?" He took another pull on his cigarette before speaking again, "But then again, you weren't completely absent from the situation were you? I doubt it was coincidence that Liara T'Soni just happened to send a squad of Asari commandos to provide Miranda support. I watched the footage of their fight on Illium. To be honest, I think the mercenaries would have fared better fighting you."

He chuckled lightly as he pulled a screen up and turned it so Shepard could see the recorded fight. She would admit he was right. With the amount of biotic energy being displayed none of the mercenaries, or even the warehouse, made it out of the fight unscathed. At the end of the recording Shepard was relieved to see Miranda speaking with her sister, both of them safe.

"So what changed your mind?" the Illusive Man asked as he closed the holographic screen. "I know there was no love between you and Miranda from the small time the two of you spent together."

Shepard sighed as she lowered her arms, "It seems I have a terrible poker face. After I kicked her out, I went to Dr. Chakwas for a drink. She knew something was troubling me and called me on it." Shepard rubbed the back of her neck and cringed slightly, "I told her the truth and she was the angriest I've ever seen her, she demanded that I do something to help Oriana." Shepard looked back at the Illusive Man, "I don't like Miranda but Chakwas was right. I can't blame Oriana for the actions of your group."

Illusive Man nodded in understanding, "And now we can get back to discussing _your_ other actions. When I brought you back it was decided that you wouldn't be implanted with a control chip. We needed the great Commander Shepard brought back just the way she was to fight the Collectors and Reapers. So far, you have only encountered the Collectors on Horizon. Don't tell me your giving up already."

Shepard glared at the man before her, "I'm not giving up. I'm just going back to the Citadel and the Alliance with the intention of using their resources instead of yours. You brought me back to save human lives and that's what I'm going to do. But I won't further the agenda of terrorists to accomplish my goals."

The Illusive Man was silent as he listened to her and he took another pull of his cigarette before he spoke, "Glad to hear your still in the fight. I always knew you were the one who could lead us to victory. But now that the Normandy SR2 is free of Cerberus and you are once again a member of the Alliance, what to you intend to do about us?"

"Nothing." she replied back looking the across the room. "I don't know where you are, so you're safe from me. I don't have any more information on Cerberus other than the broad facts told to me by EDI once she was free of the shackles. I don't have any grudges against your staff as of now, everyone responsible for Admiral Kahoku's death is dead." Shepard looked back to him finishing, "How about a clean split right now with me giving you a curt 'fuck off'. I may not be under your thumb but I'm still doing what you want in the end. Stay out of my way and I stay out of yours."

"Are you sure that is wise Shepard?" he stated calmly despite her attitude. "The Alliance and Council still don't fully comprehend the threat the Reapers pose to this galaxy. Cerberus is the only faction that is actively searching out ways to defeat them. We have at least a two year head start that you can't afford to give up."

_You just had to be right didn't you Garrus?,_ she thought to herself. This was the exact same argument he had with her before she made her move to take the ship. Garrus had been on the Citadel for a time after her death and saw firsthand the attempts the Council made to cover up the existence of the Reapers. For the two years she was gone, no one had made any mention of them and no one had begun to investigate or prepare for their eventual arrival to this galaxy. No one, it seemed, except Cerberus. The one group she would absolutely never work for was the only group that wholly believed her and had been prepping for the day she was brought back to life and continue the fight against the Reapers and their proxies the Collectors.

_You just had to be right didn't you? The galaxy just can't let me move on completely can it?_, she thought stubbornly. _Stupid galaxy. Stupid always right Garrus._ She looked up to see the Illusive Man still calmly waiting for her reply. _Stupid Illusive Man. _As she began to answer, the only thought in her mind was the joy of lining up a laser sight on the center of TIM's forehead as she pulled the trigger.

"As much as it hurts to admit you're right, you're right. My crew gave the exact same argument earlier. I don't like it but if you have any information to send my way that might help in the fight against the Collectors…I would appreciate it."

She was glad to see that the Illusive Man didn't show any outward emotion from her statement. If he had, she probably would have lost it and tried to throttle him with her hologram hands. Something she didn't want to go through the embarrassment for.

"As for how Cerberus could benefit from this new relationship of us never working together physically, you know how I operate. After I leave a base there normally aren't many people alive afterward. I sweep a location, get the information and tech I need, and then you show up a good few hours later and take what is left. I'm sure the Collectors have some fancy toys for you to play with."

The Illusive Man looked thoughtful as he continued to smoke while he mulled over her idea, "Very well Shepard. I obviously can't get you to return the Normandy or allow Cerberus back on the ship so this will have to do for now." He made his way back to his chair and sat down facing her, "I am disappointed that this is the direction you decided to take but I'm sure we can make this new deal work. We both know that the Collectors and Reapers must be stopped above all other things. The galaxy can't afford to have us part as enemies, I hope you remember that going into the future." He finished his speech by cutting the transmission and Shepard found herself back in the Normandy's communication room.

As she stood there alone in the room, she raised her arms up as if she were holding her sniper rifle and took aim. "Boom" she whispered as she pretended to take a shot at the, currently out of her reach, Illusive Man.

Lowering her arms she made her way back to the elevator and called out, "EDI, tell Zaeed I'm on my way now."

"Message sent Shepard."

Upon reaching the engineering level she took a right and made her way to the port cargo hold where the mercenary had made his home onboard the Normandy. Entering, she was greeted by three knives all flying across the room together and impacting with the wall in front of her.

"You know, you should really put up a danger sign on the door warning people that they may die upon entering your room." Shepard casually remarked as she walked up to the knives and removed them from the wall. "At least Jack cares enough to loudly threaten anyone who even remotely approaches the stairs to her little hole in the ship."

She turned and faced Zaeed to hear him grumble something out as he pulled out another three knives and motioned for her to move. Shepard wisely heeded the advice and walked to stand next to him as he lined up his next throw. She purposely waited until he was just about to throw when she asked, "Why are you throwing three knives together?"

Her timing caused him to fumble mid-throw and only one knife made it to the wall. The other two simply fell to the ground. Zaeed glared at her and then walked forward to collect his fallen knives. Once he had all of them in his hand he walked back to Shepard, "Throw a knife into the wall." he ordered.

"Okay." Shepard replied back as she lined up a throw and let the knife fly, nicely impacting the wall.

Zaeed looked back to her and said, "Now the other two."

She just shrugged and lined up her next throw, and then the last. Zaeed nodded at her aim and then said, "That's why I throw three at a time. Look how long it takes you to line up just one knife. In that time the goddamn Krogan is charging you, and you just annoyed him with your single knife in his hide. Throw three knives, and now he's pissed and comes at you angry and stupid. You then dodge his uncontrolled swings and plunge your omni-blade deep behind his head plate and ripe it off."

Shepard made a face as she imagined a krogan's plate being ripped away. "Only you would consider taking on a Krogan with just a knife."

"Not just a knife," he loudly scolded her as he walked to the wall retrieving the blades. "I said three knives and an omni-blade. Pay attention and you just might learn something." He walked back to Shepard and placed all six knives back on his desk. He then turned back to her, "How's your Asari friend doing with my money?"

Shepard sighed and shook her head as she explained again, "I had Liara set up that fake trading account on Illium and all of the funds gathered will be transferred to you. With her insider trading intell and EDI's help modifying financial gains, you already have twice the amount that Cerberus was going to pay you. Give it another few months and you will have five times the amount you have now."

"That's just what all brokers say to their clients." Zaeed argued. "How do I know this money will still be there after the mission?"

Shepard just looked at him, "I did say you had EDI managing most of the account in your favor. You remember EDI right? The AI that is hacking account records and basically cheating the system for you."

"Alright Shepard, you've made your point." he stated backing off, while he leaned against the desk. "You keep the money flowing and I keep my promise to help us all become big goddamn heroes."

"Glad to hear it Zaeed," Shepard stated smiling as she made her way to the door. Before exiting he called out to her.

"Shepard, you didn't forget about our…other arrangement did you?"

She just waved over her shoulder and continued walking, "The parts for your rifle will be waiting for us when we reach the Citadel."

Once the doors had closed and she was alone in the hallway she called out, "So EDI, anything else pressing that demands my attention?"

She walked up to one of EDI's projectors as the AI explained, "Grunt has once again petitioned for a varren to be brought on board as ship's mascot…that was a joke."

Entering the elevator Shepard just smiled, "It's a good one but don't say it to loudly, I'm sure he would go for something like that. Could you tell me where Vasir and Garrus are?"

"Garrus has finished his tour and both of them are currently in the port observation lounge."

Exiting the elevator on the crew deck Shepard asked, "That was fast. And where is Kasumi?"

"She is the one pouring the drinks."

"Right, should have known that." When she entered the lounge she was immediately greeted by Kasumi calling out from the bar.

"Hey Shep, explain to these two why a martini must always be shaken and not stirred."

Walking up to the bar Shepard just let out a sigh, "Really? We have a centuries old Spectre, a master thief, and Archangel all at the same bar and the one thing you guys are discussing is how a drink must be prepared?"

Vasir put down her drink and turned to Garrus, "You are really Archangel? Word is that he died."

Garrus just pointed to the scarred side of his face, "Didn't die, but didn't make it completely out of Omega without being forced to leave a piece of myself behind."

"Damn," Vasir replied as she looked to the Turian with a new found respect. She then turned to Shepard, "I don't think a single member of your crew isn't a legend in their own way. Justicar, Assassin, that human biotic you have down on the lower level. Just what are you planning with all this talent on one ship Shepard?"

Shepard pulled out a stool and graciously accepted the drink Kasumi had poured for her, "You heard of the Collectors? They are abducting human colonies for the Reapers, whatever their reasons may be. I and my merry band are going to stop them."

Garrus leaned back in his stool to look around Vasir and starred at Shepard, "Merry band?"

Kasumi just laughed, "That is so what we need to call ourselves wherever we go. Shepard and her merry band of highly skilled and deadly agents, bringing justice to an unjust galaxy."

Vasir ignored the comment and turned to Shepard looking serious, "You really believe the Collectors are working for your Reapers?"

"Oh, come on." Shepard said back incredulously. "Has it really been so long that they are referred to as 'my Reapers'?" She then swallowed her entire drink and stood off her stool turning to Vasir. "I only have limited evidence so far proving that the Collectors work for the Reapers but I do have overwhelming evidence that the Reapers exist. I want you inside my head now, look at anything and everything and then tell me you don't believe the Reapers exist."

Garrus spit up his drink and fell into a coughing fit as Kasumi pulled out a towel and wiped herself down. Vasir just stared back at Shepard before saying, "You really want me to pull the information from your mind?"

"Not to put down a Spectre," Garrus said as his coughing subsided, "but are you sure about this Shepard?"

Her gaze never left Vasir, "We have no physical evidence but we all know what we saw and heard chasing Saren. Do it."

Vasir stood up from her own stool and faced Shepard as she explained out, "In order for this to have any meaning I won't just be taking memories. Those can be altered and faked entirely by someone's perception of events. I'm going to have to dig deeper into your emotional subconscious to ensure I only see the truth." She glanced over to Garrus and Kasumi and then continued, "It won't be as pleasant as a typical meld."

Shepard swallowed but her gaze never wavered, "Do it."

"Alright then." Vasir took a step closer to Shepard and brought her hands up to cup Shepard's face. "Try to relax and stay calm. Breathe, and embrace eternity."

The next thing she knew Shepard found herself seemingly bodiless and floating in an endless void of nothing and somehow everything. It was a strange feeling, made all the stranger by the fact she knew she wasn't alone. Around her, and somehow inside her, she could feel Vasir.

_For someone who has endured so much your mind is actually very peaceful,_ Vasir's voice suddenly appeared.

_Uhhh, okay._ Shepard thought back. _You can hear me right? I can feel you just not much else._

Shepard felt Vasir's humor bubble up around her, _I can hear you. I'm in your head remember._

_Yeah I know that,_ Shepard bristled slightly. _This is just a weird sensation. The time Liara was in my head felt different._

_That's because she was still a young maiden who hadn't melded enough to get it completely right. This is a true meld, a sharing of spirits as it were. _Vasir stated proudly. _Now I'm going to begin…_

For what felt like the next few minutes Shepard watched, or felt, as Vasir traveled through her memories of her time fighting Saren. The entire ordeal flashed before her and before she realized it, Vasir's voice appeared to her again.

_When I said you had a tough first run I didn't think it would be so much of an understatement._

_So you believe me now? _Shepard replied with a little apprehension.

_No,_ Vasir replied back. _That was me just getting a base line of where to look. This is me truly starting…_

At that statement Shepard felt the same memories begin to come again but at a slower pace and accompanied by an uncomfortable tightness. A tightness that was slowly growing.

_Just remember to keep breathing Shepard._

Shepard would have replied if she could have but Vasir choose that moment to delve even deeper into her mind causing a very real pain to emerge alongside the increasing tightness. The memories continued to float by and every now and again Vasir would either back off giving her a small break or she would dive in causing the tightness and pain to begin again. For her it honestly wasn't too bad, until Vasir decided took stop looking at the memories and focus on the beacons.

_Two beacons, one on Eden Prime and one on Virmire. Feros and the cipher allowed you to better understand them correct?_ Vasir asked as she hovered over the memory.

_Yes that's correct, _Shepard explained back. _The beacons just downloaded to my mind but the cipher was given to me by another Asari._

_Good, _was all Vasir replied back as she began to play the visions over and over. Each time Vasir did so, she traveled deeper into Shepard's mind and after what felt like an eternity of pain for Shepard later, Vasir finally moved on.

_That wasn't so bad,_ Shepard basically panted as Vasir moved away from all the memories and just seemed to float alongside her.

Vasir was silent for a moment before answering, _Yes the visions and memories seem to be genuinely real. Now we are going to ensure nothing was altered…_

Shepard was confused at her statement when she felt Vasir begin to go through her mind again. This time with a very clear destination that even Shepard could feel. She didn't want to.

_Vasir, wait._ Shepard frantically began. _You saw everything, you know everything is true. That event has nothing to do with this._

_I think we both know that death can affect every part of a person's life, past and future._ Vasir calmly explained as she began to dive into the Normandy SR1's destruction.

Shepard however did not want to re-live that day, _Vasir stop. You don't have my permission to look at this. We are done here. Get out of my head!_

Vasir's more seasoned mind easily pushed away Shepard's feeble attempt to keep her out. _You wanted this Shepard, we aren't stopping now. Remember to breathe…you need to know the truth as much as I do…_

Outside of Shepard's head still standing at the bar, Garrus and Kasumi watched as Vasir melded with their commander. After several minutes had passed without either Spectre moving Kasumi leaned over the bar and whispered to Garrus, "How long does a Asari meld take?"

Garrus could only shrug in reply, "I honestly don't know. On the SR1, when she melded with Liara, it only took a few seconds. Easily less than a minute but they were only looking over the visions from the beacons. Vasir said she was going to look over the entire time we spent chasing Saren."

They both starred at the two for several more minutes before both of them saw Shepard's face begin to change from mild discomfort to what looked like intense pain. After a few moments it changed back before reappearing and disappearing once again.

"I don't think I ever want to meld with an Asari." Kasumi stated as she walked around the bar to stand next to Garrus. "Doesn't look like the most pleasant thing to experience."

"That's what she looked like every time she had to deal with the melds on the SR1." Garrus explained back. "They must be going over the vision from the beacons now."

Kasumi looked up at him, "You are way to calm about this. How do you know Vasir isn't hurting Shepard?"

Garrus chuckled slightly in his reply, "I don't but I trust Shepard and she trusted Vasir. After all the things she went through before, this is nothing." He looked down at the thief beside him, "Once this mission is complete and we all survive to travel on the Normandy SR3 you'll understand."

"Well that sounds like something for me to look forward to," she replied back sarcastically. "If it's true that all your missions end that way I'll gladly sign up for a second time." She walked back around the bar and began making herself another drink. As she was pouring another for Garrus they both turned when they heard something.

"What was that?" Kasumi asked.

Garrus didn't answer as his gaze fell on Shepard. Her face was once again in pain and it was only getting worse. When he stepped closer he saw as it appeared Shepard was the one making the noise.

"Is she crying?" Kasumi asked again, this time rushing around to stand right next to Shepard. They both stood there trying to understand what was going on when Shepard suddenly screamed out but the meld continued.

Kasumi turned to Garrus, "What are you standing there for! She is in pain, we have to stop this!"

Garrus shook his head, "You heard Vasir at the start. She said this wouldn't be pleasant. We have to let it continue."

Kasumi just gaped at him as Shepard screamed out again and began to sob uncontrollably. Her entire body was twitching randomly, but Vasir simply stood there and barely moved.

"Are you insane!?" Kasumi practically screamed. "This clearly isn't something Shepard is enjoying. We can't let Vasir harm her more than she already has!"

Garrus was torn between not wanting to interfere and wanting to help Shepard. As he watched the two continue on with the meld Vasir looked very uncomfortable but Shepard was becoming a wreck. Her whole body was shacking and she was crying out every other moment. Whatever was happening in the meld clearly was painful but Shepard had said she wanted this. Hell, he could admit he wanted it. If they could get another Spectre on their side, it might be enough to convince the Council to finally take action. But as he looked into Shepard's pained expression, he knew this might cost her more than she bargained for.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, Vasir made the decision for him. Her hands dropped to her sides and her eyes returned back to their normal color rather than the black depths they became in the meld. She then reached out and caught the younger woman as Shepard collapsed into her.

"You want to give me a hand, or just stare?" Vasir said to Kasumi and Garrus who were just staring back, their mouths hanging open.

Kasumi rushed forward and helped Vasir guide the still sobbing Shepard to her bed across the lounge. Once Shepard was laying down, Vasir walked back over to the bar while Kasumi stayed with Shepard and tried to calm her down.

As Garrus watched Vasir pour herself a drink and then another, he noticed that she was also shaking slightly now. When she tried to pour herself a third glass, her hand was shaking to hard and she dropped the bottle to the ground.

"Son of a bitch." she stated as she dropped her head into her hands.

Garrus picked up a fresh bottle, sitting down next to her and poured the drink out, offering it to her.

Vasir looked up and mumbled out, "Thanks," as she downed the drink as fast as the others.

"What happened?" Garrus asked, as Vasir just ignored him staring into nothing.

"Vasir," he said louder and pulled her shoulder so the Spectre was facing him. "You most likely just traumatized my Commander and close friend so you don't get the privilege of having a moment to yourself." He made sure she was looking at him when he repeated, "What happened? What did you do?"

"I didn't do anything," Vasir replied back as she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "Shepard, on the other hand, just proved that the Reapers are real…and they are coming." She looked back to see Shepard, "You need to get the Justicar over here to help her through this."

Garrus looked up, "EDI"

"Samara is on her way."

A second later Samara entered the room and took in the sight before her. She then turned to Vasir and Garrus, "What has occurred here?"

Garrus just looked to Vasir as she explained, "We melded to discover the truth behind the Reapers. I took it to the end, and then pushed farther. She is going to need help finding her way back."

Garrus could have sworn he saw a flash of anger across the normally calm face Samara always had on before she walked over the bed and kneeled down next to Shepard. Samara then gently took Shepard's face in her hands and began another meld that instantly quieted her down.

Kasumi angrily turned back to Vasir, "If all it took was another meld, why didn't you fix this yourself?"

"Shepard and I can never meld with one another for the rest of our lives." Vasir explained as she turned back to the bar, reaching for another glass.

Garrus stopped her, "I think you've had enough, and we are still waiting for a straight answer here. What did you do that caused this?"

Vasir looked up to Garrus with a sad smile, "I already told you. I took the meld to the end and then pushed farther. I needed to be sure that Shepard wasn't influenced by her own traumatic event. Obviously in her case, there is only one moment that matters."

As Garrus finally put the pieces together he practically boiled over in anger, "Spirits, you're telling us you made her re-live _that._ What the hell does that have to do with anything! And there is no way you can convince me Shepard allowed this willingly. Who do you think you are messing around her mind like that!"

"Garrus that is enough." Samara called over, now standing and walking over to the two of them. "I can tell you what Spectre Vasir did was necessary to ascertain the truth. It was not pleasant for Shepard but had to be done." She then helped Vasir to her feet and they both made their way to the exit, "I will be in the starboard observation lounge with Vasir until we reach the Citadel. Shepard must rest until then, but she will be no worse off when she awakens."

With the two Asari now gone the room remained quiet as Garrus and Kasumi tried to fully understand what had just occurred. Eventually Kasumi spoke up, "I am never melding with an Asari after this."

Garrus walked over to the bed and stood over a now sleeping Shepard. He shook his head, "I'm sure Vasir had her reasons even if we don't like the outcome."

"I still don't trust her." Kasumi said looking back to the door. "She just rubbed me the wrong way the entire time we were talking."

"Well she is a Spectre," Garrus provided, "and she has had the job longer then we have been alive. She must being doing something right. Samara seemed to believe everything would be fine, we just have to trust her judgment."

He looked down at Shepard, "I hate to move her now…"

"Don't worry about it." Kasumi replied back trying to be cheerful. "It will be just like we are having a sleep over. I'll take the couch."

Garrus nodded and may his way out, "I appreciate it. Alert EDI if anything changes. I'll be in the main battery."

"Where else would you be." he heard her call out chuckling.

* * *

**_The next day…_**

Widow System, Citadel  
Citadel Tower  
Councilor Tevos's Office

Spectre Tela Vasir sat in the office of the most politically and influentially powerful Asari in all of Citadel Space wishing she had never gone into Shepard's head at all.

The previous day had seen her nearly killed by that Justicar Samara for putting her new charge in such danger with Vasir's less than gentle meld. Only some quick explaining on her part, along with sharing bits of what she took from Shepard's mind, was all that saved her life. This did not stop the Justicar from lecturing her however on the dangers of forcing melds and delving into the realm of near death experiences. The remainder of her time on board was obviously, less than fun.

Once docked with the Citadel, she had tried to get some much needed rest but was constantly plagued by the visions Shepard had received from the beacons. And with her more perfect union and time spent investigating such visions, Vasir had a very good understanding of what they were and what they warned against. All in the loving detail of higher than high definition; as if she were right there with the Protheans being slaughtered by the Reapers. Finally giving up on sleep a few hours later, she wondered at how the younger woman had dealt with them the first time they were shoved into her brain.

After cleaning herself up and traveling to the Citadel Tower, she began to give Councilor Tevos her report on how Illium was attacked by a previously unknown race of aliens named the Kilrathi that seemed to be even more fearsome than the Krogan. She explained their new forms of weapons and ships, and tried to then explain how the only reason Illium is still standing is because of another new race making themselves known. Another race of humans. Another race of humans that lived on another Earth and had been fighting the Kilrathi for the last thirty-six years. Both races doing so without any help from the relays or element zero.

By the time she had finished answering all of the Councilor's questions she felt as if her head would simply explode with the amount of pressure seemingly building inside, and she was more than ready to leave and try and get some rest. However this was not to be, because she had to meld with that human and learn the truth of galactic history. As a Spectre, and as a Asari, she had a duty to now try and help Shepard in any way she could to prevent the coming invasion or at least start getting the combined races prepared for when they did show up despite their best efforts.

So now, that is how Spectre Tela Vasir found herself sitting across from the most politically and influentially powerful Asari in Citadel Space, realizing that she may have committed career suicide by uttering the one sentence Tevos apparently didn't want to hear ever come out of her mouth.

"Could you please repeat that?" Tevos asked in her now less than gentle voice.

Vasir sighed and began again, "Shepard was right about the Reapers and I am trying to find out what you, as our elected Councilor, plan to do about it?"

Tevos just stared back at her and then chuckled out, "Vasir, you can't possibly tell me that spending less than a full day on her ship is enough for her to completely convince you on a mythical tale of killer synthetics."

Vasir nodded, "Well you would be right about that. Asking for physical evidence, I received less than nothing. So I think you can guess how I feel so certain she is right."

Tevos leaned back in her chair and gave Vasir a hard look, "You melded with her."

"Yes I did." Vasir stated back.

"Vasir you and I both know that melds don't always guarantee truth," Tevos began explaining. "There are a number of factors that can influence memories-"

"You're not talking to a maiden," Vasir cut in. "I know the difference between altered memories and planted memories from the real thing." Vasir then returned Tevos's hard look from before, "I was very thorough in my investigation. Nothing was taken out of consideration, including her death."

Tevos stared at her in shock, "I can't believe Shepard would have allowed someone that close to her."

Vasir's gaze never wavered, "She didn't know what I was going to do. She thought it was simply a glance at the emotions and memories. When she discovered what I planned to do, she resisted and I forced the point." Vasir leaned forward in her chair, "Everything Shepard came in contact with during her chase of Saren was the truth. The Reapers are real."

"Goddess, you didn't leave her like that did you?" Tevos quickly asked, with genuine concern Vasir noted.

"Of course not," Vasir calmly explained. "Shepard has a Justicar sworn to her service on board the Normandy that helped her through the rest when I was done."

Tevos shook her head, "I can't believe you were so reckless as to attempt such a thing. Especially against her will. Vasir, that violates everything we hold sacred with the melds."

"May I remind you I am a Spectre who can't afford to be held back by simple taboos," Vasir countered. "Not to mention your avoiding the point of Shepard being right. What are you going to do about the Reapers?"

Tevos was quiet for a long time simply staring back into Vasir's eyes before she spoke, "You are absolutely positive that what you saw was the complete truth and not altered by any emotion? Shepard's first assignment did not let her complete it without scars. She lost one of her crew on Virmire, a world she said contained one of the beacons."

"Tevos, I'm here with the blessings of a Justicar who will swear that what I saw, and what Shepard experienced, were the truth." Vasir replied back, trying to stress the importance. "You know I wouldn't get behind something like this if I didn't truly believe it in my soul. I'd offer you the memories but I'm still suffering from nightmares myself."

Tevos stared back and then looked around her office, as she chuckled nervously, "You have no idea how much the rest of us wanted it to be a simple lie from Saren." She looked back to Vasir, "Everything we have found of the Protheans points to them being far more advanced and powerful than we are now. They were utterly destroyed. Even if we do begin to prepare, will it be enough in the end?"

Vasir nodded in understanding, "I know, but you didn't see what the Kilrathi and Confederation ships could do. A smaller Confederation warship destroyed a dreadnought with a single missile. If our weapons were barely enough to stop _Sovereign_, maybe theirs can do better."

"And they just happen to be at war with the Kilrathi." Tevos finished, pointing out the flaw in their plan. "This makes our coming meeting all the more important. Somehow we will need to stress upon them the danger they face and bring the two races to peace."

"Which is very unlikely," Vasir argued. "You weren't in the room with the two groups. After spending so much time at war, the hatred is thick between them. Add the fact that the Kilrathi faked peace, only to attack again and I doubt we can mediate a cease fire."

Both Asari were silent as the true gravity of the situation began to weigh down on their minds. The answer to their survival was in asking for help from two groups at war. One more violent and dangerous than the Krogan, and the other turned so bitter and mistrustful by their long war.

"For now we still have time," Tevos began as she rose from her chair. "Their meeting isn't for another week and a half. In that time I need to confer with Sparatus and Valern. Anderson obviously believed Shepard form the start, and with you and myself backing her now, we can force the others to see the terrible truth we had tried to ignore."

Vasir rose from her own seat and accompanied Tevos to her door. Tevos then turned to ask her, "How long is Shepard staying on the Citadel?"

"For another two days at least," Vasir answered. "Now that she has completely left Cerberus the Alliance wants their techs to go over the Normandy SR2 and ensure nothing remains to compromise her mission. After that, I would assume she is going back out to continue investigating the Collector abductions. She said that they were most likely working for the Reapers."

"I would question her on her belief of the Collectors being proxies for the Reapers but I don't know what to believe any more." Tevos sighed. "It seems I will have to simply rely on trust from now on."

"And I have to find some way to apologize for my earlier actions," Vasir hung her head. "The people I piss off in the name of galactic security." She looked to Tevos, "Do you know the meaning behind the human term 'merry band'? Apparently that is what Shepard and her group of highly trained killers are going to call themselves now."

* * *

_**Author's Note:** _So I had promised to get back the Terran-Kilrathi ordeal but then I realized I couldn't time skip over so much detail. Events in this chapter influence the future and were important for the reader to know.

I told one reviewer but I also want all of you to know that hopefully this story will cover all of ME2 and ME3 as well as elements from Wing Comm. 3 and Wing Comm. 4

I may even take things farther than that considering there are more Wing Commander games that would be fun to put in the Mass Effect universe.

Hopefully this means you are all ready for the long haul because I enjoy putting clues in early chapters that may not be revealed until much later.

For a hint: Chapter 1 has two fairly large plot details that I am preparing for the near future.

Also thanks for the story support, over 50 favs and 80 follows! Awesome!

Until the next time folks!


	7. Chapter 7

Wing Commander: End of an Era  
Chapter 7

**_Two days before Citadel meeting…_**

Crescent Nebula  
Illium Orbit  
TCS _Jutland_

"Are you detecting any more Kilrathi craft in the system?" Colonel Blair asked Lieutenant Colonel Marks over the _Jutland's_ bridge communications.

He stood there waiting for her reply, his impatience getting the best of him. Colonel Marks' patrol was only one mass relay away but having no means of their own for communicating over this vast distance, the Confed fleet was forced to piggy-back onto the communications network established by the Citadel races. It worked well enough but the comm satellites operated on a buffer system that prioritized messages by importance. Rear Admiral Eisen hadn't been willing to allow the ship's techs the chance to break the encryption codes for the Citadel's higher priority channels, so that left them to deal with the small delay. It was a short delay of only a few seconds but still enough to make him worry that something may have occurred in that short time span.

::No Kilrathi ships to report but we do have eyes on one of those Collector cruisers. Colonel, those ships have been shadowing us for over two weeks. I think it's time we introduced ourselves, if you get my meaning.:: Marks replied back from the cockpit of her _Arrow_.

She had just completed a small strike on an equally small Kilrathi convoy that was trying to slip by their makeshift blockade. Over the past two weeks the Kilrathi had sent numerous small fleets to infiltrate the large expanse of space known as the Terminus systems. Many of these recon fleets were long gone and out of their reach, but every now and again word got back to the Confed forces that the Kilrathi were close by and they were quick to eliminate the cats whenever the opportunity arose.

One problem however was that whenever a strike group was sent out across the relays and travelled away from the safety of the main task force, they encountered these strangely shaped large vessels. After the first flight of fighters came back reporting this occurrence, Eisen contacted the Asari to find out what species they belonged to. The information sent to them revealed that it belonged to a relatively unknown race of humanoid insects called the Collectors.

It was decided that as long as the Collectors didn't mess with them, they wouldn't bother them in return. So Blair continued to send out reconnaissance flights to try and locate the Kilrathi ships and had given orders to allow the Collector ships a wide berth. Over time though every flight sent out began reporting that somewhere along their patrol routes they eventually encountered the Collector ships. No hostile action from the Collectors was reported but their cruisers were always close enough to make things tense, and that's how it remained until five days ago when a group of four _Hellcats_ went missing. Blair personally led a second flight to investigate what had occurred. Not a trace of the four fighters remained in the system but one Collector cruiser was parked in orbit around a nearby gas giant. Nothing pointed directly to the Collectors and they could have just arrived in the system along with Blair's flight, but everyone in the Confederation fleet had already guessed they were up to no good. When Blair had attempted to hail the ship it quickly retreated using their faster-than-light engines and no recon flights since then had encountered those ships. Until now it seemed.

"Any hostile moves on their part?" Blair asked back. Another delay, just long enough to mess with his mind.

::The ship hasn't moved from its spot, even after we engaged and destroyed the Kilrathi. We know they're not friendlies Colonel; we should take one of them out to show them we mean business. Remind everyone out here we aren't to be messed with.:: Marks called back with a slight edge in her voice.

Blair hoped it was just the adrenalin left over from her recent fight, but he was pretty sure that wasn't accounting for all of it. The entire task force was getting more and more on edge. Three days after Admiral Eisen had sent the destroyer back to Confed space it had returned, alone. The message it carried was just a repeat of their standing orders, stop the Kilrathi from acquiring anything that may alter the balance of power in their ongoing war. With the knowledge that no one of a higher rank was going to be sent to attend the coming Citadel meeting, Eisen was forced to send a second destroyer. Three days after that it too returned, again completely alone. The new orders it carried did however guarantee that more ships and another Admiral would arrive in time for the meeting.

So for the past two weeks, the personal of Task Force 54 were forced to hunt down and eliminate any Kilrathi presence encountered over this increasing hostile region of space. With the impressive galactic communications network set up across the mass relays everyone in the galaxy knew about the attack on Illium. They knew about the Kilrathi and they knew about the Confederation. The Kilrathi were raiding the worlds of the Terminus systems, killing anyone in their way and yet, to the galaxy at large, this was business as usual. Apparently the idea of a new and hostile race emerging onto the galactic scene was something common enough to not really garner attention. Most were happy the Kilrathi were avoiding 'civilized' space.

What they couldn't accept was the Confederation. Everyone had their own opinions on what was really going on now that a second human society had been discovered. None of the theories showed the Confederation in a good light. Most blamed the Systems Alliance for hiding advanced weapons technologies. Even more wanted these technologies for themselves. This meant that not only did Blair's fighter strikes need to be on the lookout for Kilrathi ambushes; they were also to be aware that every planetary warlord or mercenary group wanted to capture them and their ships. Obviously, this hostile reception was wearing a bit thin.

"Negative, you are to return to the _Jutland_ now that your strike is finished. You're in an _Arrow_ Marks, not really a ship designed for assaulting capital ships of undetermined strength." Blair tried to explain to her.

Another pause and this time Blair was certain it was because Marks was trying to find a reason why she should be allowed to attack.

::Understood, Colonel. We are heading to the relay now, see you soon.::

Blair was about to make his way off the bridge and head down to his office when Eisen called out for him, "Colonel, our reinforcements have just entered Illium space."

Admiral Eisen was standing at his usual place next to the holo table. Blair made his way over and stood next to him as he looked over the inbound Confed fleet. He was a little disappointed by what he was seeing. Two _Yorktown_-class light carriers, two _Southampton_ destroyers and only one _Tallahassee_ cruiser had just passed through the mass relay and were heading towards their task force and the planet.

Blair turned to Eisen, "I was expecting something a little more than this sir."

Eisen nodded in agreement, "Yes, so was I. It may just be the first wave however; perhaps the Admiral can enlighten us when he comes aboard."

One of the sensor officers called out across the bridge, "Admiral. There is a shuttle inbound for the _Jutland_."

Eisen looked up, "Well looks like we need to get down to the hanger and welcome our guest aboard."

Less than two minutes later Admiral Eisen, Colonel Blair and a number of other officers were lined up on the hanger deck waiting as the shuttle came to a stop before them. Blair was anxious to see who had been sent this far out of Confed space with such a small escort and he did a double take as he saw the thin, nearly bald Admiral make his way toward them. It was none other than Admiral Vance Richards, the man in charge of Confleet Intelligence; someone Blair had only seen once before in the briefing above Earth.

"Welcome aboard the _Jutland_ Admiral." Eisen said as he and all the other officers came to attention and saluted the elderly man in front of them.

Admiral Richards retuned the salute, "Thank you. It should be a pleasure traveling aboard the class leader for our new attack carriers." He said as he took in the new ship around him. "I have a number of staff coming aboard with me. I hope this increase in personal won't put you out too much."

Eisen just smiled, "Not at all sir. We'll find room for all."

"Excellent," Richards replied in good cheer. "Now then let's get this fleet moving. I want a course laid in for this Citadel I've been hearing so much about. Should be a sight to see."

Eisen looked only slightly phased, "We will proceed as soon as a number of ships return from their patrols. When they have landed I'll give the word."

"Excellent," Richards repeated from before. "Let's dismiss this group and adjourn to your ready room." He didn't wait for a reply and was already making his way down the line of officers and off the hanger deck.

After dismissing everyone and dealing with the commotion of the Admiral's arriving shuttles the same time Marks' flight had returned, Blair found himself being paged across the ship's comm to make his way to Eisen's ready room.

Upon entering Admiral Eisen's office he was immediately greeted by Richards, "Colonel Blair!" Richards stood up from his seat at the desk and offered a handshake to Blair, "Nice to see you again since our brief encounter over Earth. How have you been?"

Blair returned the handshake and took the seat alongside Richard's, "It has been a hectic few days but everything has been going smoothly sir." He then turned to Eisen, "Colonel Marks and her flight just landed. The fleet is ready to depart."

Eisen nodded and reached over to his comm, "Nav, take us to the Citadel." Upon receiving the acknowledgement he turned to Richards, "I think we are going to frighten a few people moving our entire force like this to their government center."

Richards just cracked a smile back to him, "That's the idea. Always start negotiations of with just a hint of intimidation." Seeing Blair's look of surprise he added, "Don't worry Colonel. I wasn't being literal. For now it's just safer keeping our forces together. The Kilrathi communications traffic has increased significantly and we know they are up to something out here."

"Anything we need to worry about in the future?" Eisen asked.

Richards sighed, "In the past two weeks since you left Confed space the Kilrathi have restarted their campaign against us. In just the past few days alone they have taken a third of Vega sector and we have already lost two battle groups. To try and halt their advance it was decided that we would increase our behind the line raids, with the intention of cutting off their supply chains. It has worked to a point but revealed certain facts that we had been hoping weren't true.

With their failed attack on Earth, we had hoped that the resulting shame would upset the balance of power for the Kilrathi royal family. However, it seems that the Emperor is even more cunning than we had originally anticipated. He has used the situation to bring the other seven ruling families together on the premise of creating a new fleet crewed by all of the clans. He is tearing down old rivalries and using the threat of the mass relays to spur the other clans to obey him, even while he pretends to give them more power. Where once the Kilrathi race was divided, it has now come together and formed a more cohesive force. Divided they were a threat, but now fighting as a single entity the Kilrathi are truly a lethal species."

He shook his head looking to Blair and Eisen, "The bitter and classified truth is that when the Kilrathi struck us during the fake armistice, they inflicted a fatal wound on the Confederation. We simply lost too much. If the current trend of fleet losses continues, the Kilrathi will be victorious in little more than a year. They simply outnumber us by so much that our slight technological advancements are losing their edge."

Richards let that final thought hang in the air before he began again, "As for the Kilrathi communications I mentioned earlier, it appears the Kilrathi know us to be beaten. It seems that we no longer register as a significant threat and now they have begun to focus on…other targets."

"You mean the Citadel races." Blair spoke up.

"Correct, with the ability of the mass relays at their disposal the Kilrathi plan to move a number of large fleets through and strike while they have the element of surprise. Just the same way they first engaged the Confederation at the beginning of our war." Admiral Richards explained looking solemn. "What the two of you need to know is that, yes the Confederation has fallen on hard times in this war, but we are not beaten. The Kilrathi's arrogance will be their undoing. We have a number of secret projects in the works that will turn the tide of battle in our favor. We simply need time and the right opportunity to deploy them. That is what the Citadel races are going to give us."

Richards then turned to Blair looking cheerful once more, "But enough about that. Colonel, I hear that you suffered significant losses in your first tangle with the Kilrathi."

Blair opened his mouth to explain but the Admiral just cut him off, "I wasn't blaming you. It was simply bad luck and you were heavily outnumbered. What I am trying to say is that I didn't come this far out without bringing you some replacements. I may not have the exact number of craft you wanted but I'm fairly certain you'll be happy with what I did bring."

* * *

Krogan DMZ  
Aralakh System  
Tuchanka

Shepard rolled her eyes and decided to just tune out the mad ramblings of one Gatatog Uvenk. She honestly couldn't believe the Krogan had the guts to show up at the end of Grunt's rite and try to intimidate them after her group had just downed a thresher maw; on foot!

_A thresher maw,_ Shepard internally mused as she began making her way to Grunt's side. _I bet Wrex is just laughing his ass off right now. _She stopped walking forward when she was just behind Grunt. Shepard could still hear Uvenk ranting so she zoned out again. _Seven Krogan warriors, plus one annoying warlord. Honestly, that's all he brought? Wrex could wipe the floor with these guys and Grunts proven to be just as strong; maybe not as disciplined and experienced, but he's still a genetically perfect Krogan. I wonder who would regenerate faster between the two…_

Uvenk seemed to be winding down so she decided to at least pay attention to the last bit.

"…and you will not be allowed to breed or have any official status, but we will accept you as a member of our clan." Uvenk stopped pacing and faced Grunt fully, "Urdnot Wrex is a fool who will lead the Krogan away from our true destiny. Only in clan Gatatog will you survive, we are a better option."

_Oh man, so _that's_ how he is going to end his speech? _ Shepard could only shake her head in disbelief.

Grunt turned to look at her, his face full of determination as he cracked a smile, "Shepard, I will need your help to respond to this coward."

She nodded and reached back for her sniper rifle when Grunt stopped her, "No. I meant that." He finished his sentence nodding to the only other weapon on her back.

She looked at him evenly and couldn't help smiling as she pulled the flamethrower off her back and handed it to Grunt, the young Krogan's smile widening even more.

"You know, there isn't much of Tuchanka left," She joked to Grunt as he turned to face Uvenk and his warriors. "Try not to burn down the rest of the planet. It does have a certain charm."

As Grunt marched to battle, Shepard heard his classic chuckle, "Heh-heh-heh."

After the very brief battle, that felt more like an exercise in overkill with Grunt using the flamethrowers potential for violence to the utmost, Shepard and her ground crew found themselves back at Wrex's main base. Zaeed and Garrus were comparing tactics with Urdnot clan's chief scout; Grunt was in a head butting contest with anyone dumb enough to go against him. Jack was, surprisingly, sitting off to the side petting the local varren named Urz with Kasumi watching close by; apparently recording the tender moment on her omni-tool. She had no idea where Samara and Thane had disappeared to but with their impressive abilities, and Wrex's personal guarantee of safety, she was confident the two were fine. Mordin had earlier returned to the Normandy after she had helped him find Maelon. After that whole debacle he had wanted some privacy, so Shepard was happy to allow him the time he needed to himself.

She felt a little more at ease knowing the Salarian was no longer on Tuchanka. She was certainly concerned for his safety but she had an ulterior motive. Standing with Wrex near his makeshift thrown she casually glanced around to make sure everyone was out of ear shot before she turned back to her close friend.

Reaching into her suits many pockets she pulled out a data disk and gave it to Wrex.

"So this is the data?" the Krogan asked her.

Shepard nodded, "That's everything that was on Maelon's computer. I downloaded a copy just before Mordin wiped the main drive. He has the only other surviving copy of what Maelon was able to discover towards curing the genophage."

Wrex studied the disk with a hungry look before depositing it in one of his own pockets on his suit, "I appreciate this Shepard. Coupling this with the data we downloaded from Saren's base on Virmire, the Krogan are one step closer to curing ourselves. Clan Urdnot is once again in your debt, and you know how I hate to owe others," he finished giving her a friendly smile.

"Just promise me you'll have the Krogan ready to fight when the Reapers arrive," Shepard replied. "The council may not want to admit it but we will need every races help to fight them off."

Wrex laughed openly, "Once again the Krogan will prove we are the only ones capable of destroying the galaxy's scary monsters." He then turned to look at her, "Speaking of galactic monsters, how's your fight against the Collectors going?"

Shepard crossed her arms over her chest and looked toward the ground, "Could be better. Could be worse." She glanced up and watched as Grunt began daring two other Krogan to head butt him simultaneously. "Honestly, for the past two weeks there hasn't been a single report of any attack on human colonies in the Terminus systems. I'm glad there hasn't been any more loss of life but I wish I had something to go on. I just hate waiting."

Nodding in understanding Wrex added, "And Cerberus? They been giving you a hard time since you kicked them in the quad?"

Shepard smiled at his phrasing, "Nothing yet. We reached a certain understanding but I'm sure they know that as soon as the Collectors are finished I'm coming for them. I've never hidden my distaste for the Illusive Man, or his organization."

"Watch your back then Shepard," Wrex said turning serious. "I'd be happier if they were openly gunning for you."

She turned to him raising an eyebrow.

Wrex just smiled, "At least that way you could shoot back."

They laughed together and watched as Grunt received a blow from the two Krogan he had been goading earlier. The young Krogan fell to a knee but came up laughing as he began daring them to try again. Shepard just raised a hand to her forehead and shook her head, Wrex chuckling at her expression.

"He seems tough enough," Wrex said. "It's good to know you still have a capable Krogan watching your back."

Shepard just sighed, "You mean I'm watching his back. Normally I'm hard pressed to keep him in line." She did crack a smile though when Grunt began tossing out his own head butts, sending a number of Krogan to the ground. "He may not be a legendary Battlemaster like yourself but I haven't seen him struggle with anything I have asked him to handle."

Wrex nodded sagely, "True. It is hard to find Krogan of my amazing caliber these days. You have my sympathies."

Shepard gave him a playful punch to the shoulder as she laughed along with him.

"I am worried about what I have heard regarding the race that attacked Illium," Wrex said as he turned to face her once more. "The Asari may be weak and tiny but they build quality warships. Rumors are that the race that defeated them are as fearsome as my own species was at the height of our rebellion. Is it true?"

"Well the Kilrathi certainly have some of the most powerful warships in the galaxy," Shepard explained. "I wouldn't want to face a fleet without substantial back up. I don't know what rumors you have heard but according to the Confederation, they have already used biological weapons and destroyed entire worlds with radioactive bombardment."

Wrex looked thoughtful as she explained to him her opinion. He then asked, "You were present for the meeting on Illium. What was your take on them?"

To his eyes she actually looked relieved, as she began to give her impression. "To be honest they look scarier than they are. Giant cats with very large claws and the ones I saw easily stood at three meters. But they don't have personal kinetic barriers like we do. Their only real advantage is their laser weapons and biotic barriers have already been proven as an adequate personal defense." She gave him a smile as she continued, "They don't even have their own biotics. I'm sure you could easily defeat their best fighters in any close quarters fight. Infantry versus infantry we win hands down. It's their fleets that give them real power."

Wrex said nothing as he mulled over the things he had just heard. Shepard couldn't decide if he was actually worried or if he was looking forward to fighting them.

She decided to press him and jokingly said, "Don't tell me your sad that the Krogan aren't looked to as the galaxies only fierce warriors now?"

The fact Wrex didn't chuckle back or even crack a smile as he looked at her left Shepard stunned. Apparently it showed on her face because Wrex explained, "The Krogan have no fleet Shepard. If the Kilrathi come looking for a fight, we can offer them nothing but challenges shouted up at their orbiting ships. Until the genophage is cured my people are vulnerable and if the Kilrathi truly live as warriors just as Krogan do then they will look to us for a challenge. Or my own kind will hunt them out to fight them. Either way, conflict between us is on the horizon. And we both know that the Citadel fleets can't effectively protect anyone after the loss at Illium."

Shepard took in what he was saying and finally understood what worried him so much. In the time since her death, Wrex had truly become a leader for his people. Someone who wasn't simply looking for power but a leader that cared for everyone under his rule. Wrex wanted nothing more than to see his people free of their centuries long sentence of the genophage and now being so close to that end, another race had arrived that could wipe them out in less time than it took to blink. Shepard knew he would never say he was scared out loud but she could see that he was simply by looking him in the eye. And the fact that Wrex, a close friend and amazing warrior with centuries of experience, was afraid of what the future could bring hit her like a punch to the gut.

She racked her brain trying to come up with anything to say to cheer him up but nothing came out of her mouth. After a moment of silence, Wrex let out a bark of laughter that held no true humor behind it.

"Listen to me! I sound like a whining pyjak," he then turned and gestured to the area around them. "Tuchanka and the Krogan have survived the ages because we are the strongest and the toughest. We destroyed the Rachni. We continue to survive the genophage. We will drive back the Reapers." He looked at her with a feral smile, "We will defeat the Kilrathi. I look forward to the day I meet them!"

Watching him give his little speech Shepard could see he was doing it for his own benefit as much as her own. They had spent too much time together for him to fool her and she could still see the uncertainty in his eyes, and Shepard knew that he knew she saw it. Before she had a chance to say anything else her omni-tool came to life as Joker called her.

::Shepard, I just received a call from Councilor Anderson. He wants the Normandy back at the Citadel A.S.A.P.::

Raising her arm up she asked, "What's going on Joker?"

::Apparently the Confederation fleet has received reinforcements and is now heading to the Citadel,:: Joker explained over the comm. ::The official meeting was supposed to be in another two days but it looks like they are done waiting. With the Normandy being one of the ships present during the last battle, Anderson wants us supporting the Citadel fleet in case things go sideways.::

Shepard had to question that, "The Confederation seemed more like allies than anything else. I don't see the need to worry."

Joker merely huffed on his end, ::I don't know anything else. Anderson just wanted us present. Probably pressure from the Turians seeing as how they were beaten up so badly.::

"Alright. Spread the word for everyone to report back to the shuttle. See you shortly." She then closed the channel and looked back to Wrex, "Sorry our reunion is being cut short. I promise the next time I visit won't simply be about business."

"And I promise I won't make you fight another thresher maw," Wrex chuckled as he shook Shepard's hand in farewell. "Look after yourself out there. Tuchanka will always be a 'relatively' safe harbor as long as I have anything to say about it."

"So long, Wrex," she then turned to see everyone making their own way back to the parked shuttle. Everyone except Grunt. "Grunt come on!" she called out. "We are leaving for the Citadel…No, you can arm wrestle the rest of the clan when we return."

* * *

**_One day until Citadel meeting…_**

Terran Confederation Space

Vega Sector  
Vega System  
Sector HQ Battle Station

Captain Jason Bondarevesky stood in Admiral Tolwyn's office gazing out of the window and at the Confederation fleet just outside. Arrayed just next to the battle station was the entire seventh fleet. Jason hadn't seen a singular force this size since the Battle of Earth. It was an impressive sight to see. Over two dozen destroyers and cruisers supported by even more frigates and corvettes. All of these ships centered on the power of two _Jutland_-class carriers.

But those weren't the only ships in the Vega system. Along with the powerful seventh fleet there were two light carrier battle groups along with Jason's own four escort carriers. All of these ships in one place could lead a person to think just one thing. Confed HQ was planning something big and that thought left Jason with mixed feelings.

He was happy that this many ships in one place proved that the Confederation was still a powerful player in the ongoing war with the Kilrathi. He knew that eventually this fleet would strike the opposition and undoubtedly destroy anything in its way. What worried him was what part his own force would play in the upcoming fight. He was no coward and would do his duty for Confed, but the last time a strike like this was formed he was sent on a suicide mission to raid the Kilrathi home system as a 'diversionary force'. The only reason he was alive today was because of Admiral Tolwyn's efforts in refusing to allow him and his force to die needlessly after the main battle had been won.

As his thoughts turned to Tolwyn, Jason realized how much of an impact that man had on his career. There were numerous times in Jason's military service he should have been killed in combat or discharged for his actions on the fighting lines. Each time it was Tolwyn that would ultimately vouch for him or come to the rescue in another carrier. It was because of Tolwyn that Jason was not only a Captain but leading his own force of four escort carriers. Jason looked up to the man and Tolwyn had always treated him fairly. Lately though, he had been noticing changes in his old mentor's behavior.

Before the Battle for Earth, Admiral Tolwyn was a man who honestly cared for the people under his command. He would never ask anyone to accomplish something if it was beyond their ability to achieve. If someone needed assistance, it would be Tolwyn that would ask what they needed and then he would personally see to it that the resources were received in proper time. The man was a brilliant strategist and was personally responsible for keeping the Confederation on its feet after the Joint Chiefs had been killed in the Kilrathi's cowardly suicide bombing. He was a man that just inspired others to do their best simply with his presence.

It was just after the Battle of Earth that Tolwyn had begun to change. He would no longer wait for others to be ready for action and he would push them aside if they slowed him down. The man had become colder and began using ships more like pieces on a chess board rather than seeing the actual men and women that served on those ships. He now took greater risks and expected others to keep up and if they died in the process, Tolwyn no longer mourned them, he would simply allocate additional resources to cover what was lost.

It was a trend that concerned Jason greatly but so far the man had yet to steer humanity wrong. Jason would simply hope it was a temporary change at most and that the old Tolwyn would reappear after the war was won.

Just then the door to the office opened revealing the man himself.

"Jason, good to see you," Admiral Tolwyn stated cheerfully as he walked over to stand by his side.

Jason came to attention and saluted, "Admiral, sir."

Tolwyn returned the salute still smiling and shook the younger man's hand, "At ease. How was your flight in system? I've heard the Kilrathi have begun to push farther into the sector."

"One Kilrathi light carrier along with two destroyers but nothing we couldn't handle sir," Jason reported back.

Admiral Tolwyn looked uneasy, "Blast! Another recon force pushing deeper toward HQ. Third one this week." He then looked out the window as he muttered something Jason couldn't hear.

This left Jason wondering if the Admiral really was interested in his voyage or if he just gave an unofficial debriefing for the man. Before he could speculate any more Tolwyn began speaking to him again.

"In any event glad you made it here in one piece. Our escort carriers may be small but so far they have an astounding success rate against Kilrathi capships."

"I have yet to encounter anything my force couldn't handle sir," Jason replied back neutrally.

"Well I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you here," Tolwyn said bringing them both back on topic. Jason nodded in response allowing Tolwyn to continue, "No doubt you have heard of the recent attack on Locanda IV."

Jason tried to remember what he had heard, "Kilrathi blasted the planet and now the entire system has been quarantined…odd to not send in any relief force," he finished letting the unspoken question hang between them.

"Yes that would be strange," Tolwyn answered looking deeply troubled. "The cats used a new bioweapon loaded onto their skipper missiles. Everyone on the planet is dead. Prince Thrakhath launched the strike personally."

Jason took in the news and felt sick inside. Another attempt made by the Kilrathi to not just win the war, but to exterminate all life in the Confederation. It seemed the cats were done entertaining the idea of subjugating the humans and had simply decided to wipe them out. With the war's casualties numbering in the billions already, this new tactic was certainly guaranteed to make it even worse.

"Obviously the military leaders of the Confederation are deeply disturbed by the tactics the Kilrathi Empire has taken in the last few months," Tolwyn began explaining as he walked over to his desk taking a seat, Jason following his lead. "For over thirty years our two societies have engaged in battle, neither one of us violating the unspoken agreement to limit collateral damage as much as possible. With the Kilrathi violating this agreement, the Confederation has decided to respond accordingly. We will not go quietly into the night. We will end this war on our terms."

As he spoke Jason noted Tolwyn's voice becoming almost wistful at the end. If anything what the Admiral had just said deeply disturbed him. If the Confederation intended to respond to the recent Kilrathi attacks 'appropriately', just what did that entail?

Tolwyn brought his full attention back to Jason, "What this means for you, and the rest of our forces at Vega HQ, is your complete dedication and a fighting spirit to topple any Kilrathi resistance." Tolwyn stood and walked over to the nearby briefing table located to the side of the room, Jason following behind. As the two came to a halt, Tolwyn activated the holographic emitters and began his briefing, "Jason, I need you to scout out these two systems here. Your primary goal is reconnaissance. Gather as much information as you can on the Kilrathi's military presence. Obviously the Kilrathi won't like you in their territory and you are free to defend yourself but I'm not interested in kills. I need data."

Jason looked at the two systems. Loki VI and Nephele were both known for having a Kilrathi presence. He hoped he wouldn't be facing too much resistance. His escort carriers may be suited for recon missions like this but they weren't designed to actively fight the enemy in large numbers.

He looked to the Admiral, "What kind of data are you specifically looking for about the Kilrathi?"

"Just what I said," Tolwyn responded back. "Get me a detailed look at the Kilrathi's military presence in both systems. Anything and everything is to be recorded and brought back to Sector HQ. We need to know how the Kilrathi are defending these worlds."

Jason held back his grimace. _So much for avoiding a fight._ Scanning the entire system would alert the Kilrathi to his presence and was just asking for a fight. He could limit his carrier's vulnerability by using long range recon flights but they wouldn't be able to get the detailed readings his carrier's scanners could. Looks like he was going in and going in hard.

He resigned himself to long day ahead and turned to face Tolwyn, "We'll get you everything you need. If I may ask, what is going to be done with the data we gather?"

Tolwyn saw right through him, "In other words, what is Confed's ultimate agenda for the near future?" Jason nodded back sheepishly. He had a reputation for asking these types of questions and Tolwyn was usually willing to give him what he wanted.

It seemed luck was on his side again as Tolwyn finally nodded and began, "We are sending out three other recon forces with the same task as your own. All are looking for a suitable target for Confed's response to the Kilrathi attacks. A response which will be arriving here at Vega Sector HQ in two days."

"If I may Admiral, what is our response?" Jason asked pushing his rank a little more.

Tolwyn smirked at his junior officer, "Something that is extremely classified and on a need to know basis. However you, as a battle group commander, do need to know." Admiral Tolwyn noted the small look of triumph on Jason's face and added sternly, "The rest of your carrier personal are not to know under any circumstances is that clear?"

Jason quickly sobered up, "Yes sir. Crystal clear sir."

"Good," Tolwyn said softening slightly. "When you're out on your recon mission I need to know which planet has, not the largest, but what you think is the most significant military force. Something the Kilrathi will defiantly notice and miss when we remove it. With this." Tolwyn finished as the table produced a warship that Jason would have sworn was a glitch if it wasn't for the Admiral's grinning features.

Jason's voice caught in his throat causing him to swallow and try again, "What exactly am I looking at sir?"

Tolwyn's smile grew even wider, "The Confederation dreadnought TCS Behemoth."

"Damn…", was all Jason was capable of replying back as he looked over the image of the massive vessel. A _Jutland_ carrier was displayed alongside it to provide some semblance of scale. The fleet carrier, large in its own right, was utterly dwarfed by the Behemoth.

The Admiral let out a soft laugh, "Yes that is the general feeling most people have when I reveal this ship to them." The holographic image began to list off the ships statistics as Tolwyn explained, "It is the largest warship ever built by humanity. A series of superconducting energy amplification conduits focuses an output of 500,000,000 gigawatts onto a single point of impact on any target. The target at the end of that point be it a warship, space station, or even a planet, is utterly destroyed. We will not fight to destroy the Kilrathi presence in the desired system, we will remove it from the galaxy completely in one swift stroke."

The table powered down and Tolwyn turned to face Jason, "The Kilrathi have raised the stakes in this war. We intend to show them what that means and end this conflict now."

Clarity dawned on Jason as he realized what Admiral Tolwyn was ultimately referring to, "You're going to take this ship all the way to Kilrah aren't you."

Tolwyn let out a satisfied smirk, "Well what would you aim for if you had the biggest gun in the universe?"

The Admiral then walked over to the window and gazed across the ships arrayed outside, "I had originally hoped to have a smaller force for an escort in order to conceal the Behemoth until the last moment, but the Kilrathi's rising fleet presence in this sector has demanded that I now use a carrier battle group. Once the scouting missions are concluded your own ships will also provide another layer of defense for the dreadnought."

Tolwyn glance back at Jason who was still behind him, "I have never lied about odds to you Jason. Every day the Kilrathi grow stronger while we barely scratch by. Adding this with the discoveries made beyond the mass relay we are now forced to move quickly and decisively, before our enemy gains any new advantages."

Jason still felt uneasy about the Behemoth, "And what about the things we could gain from beyond the mass relays. If things go well we may not be alone in this war any longer. Not that I'm dismissing the potential for this new ship, but it does seem to me that as soon as we deploy it the Kilrathi will spare no expense in hunting the Behemoth down and destroying it. Perhaps it would be better to wait until we have no other options available to us."

He immediately regretted voicing his doubts about Tolwyn's plan but Jason couldn't shake the feeling that the Admiral was pushing his luck by placing all of his faith in this one ship.

Tolwyn seemed to take his concerns at face value however when he answered, "Judging by what we have seen so far, the races of the Citadel have no means of even reaching Kilrathi space. Our territory lies to far from the mass relays and they have no jump capability, instead relying on a form of faster-than-light travel that is severely limited in range. Even if they could reach us we have already proven to be the more advanced in military starship technology." He walked away from the window and back to Jason, "No, we are alone in our fight. The Behemoth will be our chance at final victory."

"Understood Admiral," Jason relented. It still felt like a long shot but if anyone could pull this off it would be Tolwyn.

"Good. You are dismissed than. Get me the data I require Captain," Tolwyn finished the meeting as he walked back to his desk. "Then prepare yourself for the end."

* * *

Serpent Nebula  
Widow System  
Citadel

Colonel Blair exited the elevator with the Admiral Richards, Admiral Eisen, Spectre Vasir along with Spectre Shepard and let out an appreciative whistle at the sight before him, "Wow, this is something you don't see every day."

Spectre Vasir turned around as she still lead the group forward, "What? You don't have numerous trees and fountains on your space stations?"

Admiral Richards chuckled at the thought, "No we don't, but now I can certainly see the appeal. Maybe we should change a few things when we get back to Confederation space."

"It can be very relaxing," Shepard added as they continued up a number of stairs.

Looking around, Blair could see numerous aliens all going about their respective businesses. Each one was garbed in formal clothing denoting their status as political leaders for their people. Seeing as how this was the center of the Citadel's government, he had expected something more than just a few people walking around. The main body of the Confederation Assembly had hundreds of senators alone. When in full session the capital was a crowded and noisy place. It seemed government life ran a bit differently here.

As the group continued forward and Blair glanced around, he noticed a subtle movement above at his one o' clock. Casually glancing up it was at that moment he realized that he had just seen a sniper post. Now on alert, Blair focused more intently on anything else he noticed out of the ordinary and came to the conclusion that he was being followed by at least three other snipers, and two plan clothes security guards that had been trailing his group since they left the elevator.

He apparently didn't hide his surprise well enough because it was then that Shepard came up beside him, "Don't take it too personally. I'm a Spectre and yet every time I come here they always follow me around to."

Slightly more at ease Blair said back, "Well this is your capital and we are the visitors. I would feel better if it wasn't for the snipers though. The ones I know from the Confed marines are all crazy. They relish the solo missions deep behind enemy lines and all of them are trigger happy psychos."

It took him a minute to realize the reason Shepard had a smile on her face the entire time he was complaining. He sighed and dropped his head, "You're a sniper aren't you?"

She chuckled back at him, "Systems Alliance Marines, N7 infiltrator class. I do resent the idea that I am trigger happy. I have never wasted a round from my rifle in my entire life."

"But you don't deny being a psycho?," Blair responded losing the fight with his own smile.

Shepard glanced at him grinning, "Oh, I'm definitely crazy. With the missions I've gone on, my crew can confirm that."

They continued walking the rest of the large audience chamber as Vasir lead them to a large door along the back wall. Upon entering Blair, was treated to the sight of a grand room with a window on the far wall that gave an excellent view of the entire station. Already inside were three aliens and one human, all of them seated at the large table in the middle of the room.

Once his group was inside the four of them stood and it was the Asari that welcomed them, "Greetings and welcome to the Citadel. I am Councilor Tevos, representative for the Asari Republics. With me are fellow Councilors Sparatus of the Turian Hierarchy, Valern of the Salarian Union, and Anderson of the Systems Alliance. Please take a seat and join us."

"Thank you for meeting with us," Admiral Richards said as he and the others took seats opposite the Council. Shepard and Vasir seating themselves alongside their Councilors. "A seat would be most welcome after all of those stairs," he finished smiling.

"There are a lot of them isn't there," Councilor Anderson spoke up chuckling lightly.

"Yes," Richards replied back. "Well I suppose introductions are in order for us. I am Admiral Vance Richards. With me are Rear Admiral William Eisen and Colonel Christopher Blair. We are the ranking officers of the task force just outside."

"Once more we welcome you to the Citadel," Tevos began. "But I must say that we had been expecting you to arrive tomorrow along with the Kilrathi delegation."

Blair had been wondering that as well. He didn't like the idea of being so near a Kilrathi fleet but the Admiral hadn't given any indication of why he was moving up the meeting date since he had arrived. Apparently he still wasn't ready.

"Well, I was in the neighborhood and thought why not see this grand station today and not tomorrow," Richards answered back coyly.

Blair could see the subtle disapproval from Tevos but she appeared willing to let the matter drop, "In any event it is good we were able to meet. It isn't everyday a new society enters the galactic stage and another human society at that. Perhaps you could tell us a little about your Confederation."

"Certainly," Admiral Richards then cleared his throat and began. "The Terran Confederation is a democratic republic comprised of hundreds of mainly human systems. It has a President as head of state. Governing bodies include the Confederation Congress and a Senate known as the Great Assembly and headed by the Assembly Master. We are governed by the Articles of Confederation, our main body of laws. We are however, currently in a state of martial law and the congress and senate now defer to the military joint chiefs alongside the president."

It was Councilor Valern who spoke up next, "You say that the Confederation has hundreds of worlds under your control and yet you have never encountered the mass relays? How were you able to accomplish such a feat?"

"Our ships are equipped with a different means of faster-than-light travel," Richards explained. "A ship's jump drive opens a space time rift between two celestial bodies. We travel instantaneously between these naturally forming points regardless of distance."

"And yet you have never encountered a mass relay until now?" Sparatus pressed.

Richards shook his head, "None. As I have read over your codex I must tell you all that while the Confederation may control a great many planets, we do not cover a sizable portion of the galaxy as you do. The mass relays allow you to travel across the galaxy and you colonize planets based on their placement. The jump drives of our ships mean we travel from star to star in most cases. Sometimes we find a jump point that takes us a great distance but never in the terms of a relay."

"And none of these worlds you have settled on have held traces of element zero?" asked Tevos.

"None," Richards replied simply.

Valern was the next to ask, "I noticed you said the Confederation is made up of 'mainly' human systems. What is the exception?"

Richards smiled at that, "Yes, I wondered if you would catch that. While humanity makes up the vast majority of the Confederation, officially there are two other species that also comprise our society. The reptilian Varni and the avian race called the Firekkans. We have encountered several other species besides the Kilrathi but only those two are members of the Confederation."

"And what are these races status inside your Confederation?" Sparatus asked.

"Full citizens with the right to vote and run for political office," Richards replied. "Neither race has much of an influence as of yet. The Firekkans only have their home world and one other colony in their main system. We found them a decade into our war with the Kilrathi and have pledged to protect them ever since. They are not an independent space faring people as of yet but with our continued help they are progressing quite well."

"And the Varni?" Tevos inquired.

Richards sighed, "The Varni are a broken people trying to rebuild. They had their own advanced, and peaceful, space faring republic until they met the Kilrathi many years before we even had first contact. The Kilrathi attacked and quickly enslaved or killed any Varni they found. In less than thirty days the entire war was over. We discovered them when refugees first fled into our systems. That was how we came to know of the Kilrathi Empires existence. There are only a few hundred thousand of their people left trying to rebuild on the far side of Confederation space, as far away from the Kilrathi as they can get. They mainly have been working alongside our researchers and technicians, helping us build better ships and weapons for our ongoing war."

"Exactly how many species have you encountered in your region of space?" asked Councilor Anderson.

"Well that is a difficult question to answer," Richards said looking to Anderson. "We have the three that officially make up the Confederation. We are fighting the Kilrathi. The Kilrathi have already conquered and either enslaved or destroyed four other separate races." He then turned to face Eisen, "I'm sure I'm forgetting something…"

Eisen nodded, "There was the Mantu. They also fought the Kilrathi but the outcome of that war is unknown to us." Eisen glance to the Council to explain, "The Mantu are an advanced spacefaring race on the opposite side of the Kilrathi from us so we have had no contact other than rumors from captured Kilrathi prisoners."

Blair remembered a news briefing and spoke up, "There is also the Double-Helix race."

Richards snapped his fingers in triumph, "That's the one! The Double-Helix is another species but we have ignored them so far because of their distance from Confed space." He then looked at the stunned faces of the Council across from him, "Yes that should be about it. Unfortunately, except for the Mantu we are the only ones who have been able to fight the Kilrathi this long."

"Incredible. All of those races in one region of the galaxy," Valern exclaimed excited. "This is the most new species we have ever discovered!"

Colonel Blair looked toward him, "It can't be all that impressive. After all, you have the mass relays coving the galaxy from end to end. Surely you have just as many species walking around on this station."

Tevos nodded, "Yes we do, but it has been sometime since our last discovery. To have all of these new species discovered simply by meeting you is a great change of pace for us."

Sparatus quickly interrupted, "And one of them is more dangerous than a Krogan. You all would do well to remember that." Sparatus then turned to face Blair and the Admirals, "How have you survived your war longer than any other race before you? You make the Kilrathi sound nearly invincible in battle."

Blair snorted, "They are hardily invincible. I've personally sent a number of the cats straight to hell. The problem is when we kill one of them, three more seem to take their place."

Anderson decided to voice his question, "Now you say that you have personally engaged the Kilrathi in battle?" Blair nodded and Anderson continued, "If I remember correctly you were a member of the Space Forces and yet the Admirals are not. How is your military divided? For the Alliance we have the Navy which consists of all warships in space, and then we have the Alliance Marines that handle ground operations."

"We have a Navy, which is composed of all capital ships and space stations along with their personal," Blair explained back. "The true power of the Navy lies in our carriers which hold our strike craft. All strike craft are in the Space Forces. The Admirals take us to where the action is and we support them with our firepower and flexibility. There is also the Confed marines and regular army for ground offensives."

"Carriers, you say?" Valern spoke up. "Your fleet's power is centered on smaller fighters and bombers? From what we have read about the battle over Illium, your warships hardly seem to have the need for such smaller craft."

Blair just shook his head, "Our capships may be powerful, but I can destroy a small fleet with a single bomber."

From the looks of confusion he was receiving across the table Blair decided to explain, "Our military might is based off the power of the torpedo. A missile that is capable of penetrating shields and destroying a larger warship in a single strike."

"That's what happened to the Turian ships that attacked us," Eisen added looking to Sparatus. "Each one of my ships launched a number of torpedoes at your own. The result was easy to see."

Sparatus narrowed his eyes but his voice remained calm, "Yes, their power does seem to be immense. I take it the Kilrathi use a weapons system along the same lines as your own?"

"Correct," Richards stated. "We however hold a slight technological edge in starship and fighter design. It's what has kept us in this war for so long."

"A war you have now dragged us into." Sparatus stated bluntly.

Richards however remained unfazed, "That is entirely incorrect. The Kilrathi were the ones to first discover the mass relay. We merely sent this fleet after them. You would have lost Illium if not for us."

"That is also incorrect as we had already sent a fleet to assist the Asari." Countered Sparatus.

"You do remember we destroyed half of your ships with only five of our own, right?" Blair asked, amazed at the Turian's arrogance. "Before we arrived the Kilrathi had a fleet large enough to conquer a system. Your ships stand no chance of beating the Kilrathi in a fight."

"Something that has been made abundantly clear to us," Sparatus said. "So now I am forced to ask why you have come to the Citadel in the first place."

Richards smiled back and looked to Vasir, "Weren't we invited?"

Tevos answered for her, "Yes, you were asked to come here but this is an entirely unique situation with many factors being involved. We had originally intended to discover how two separate societies of humans could arise in this galaxy. Both the Systems Alliance and yourselves claim to be from Earth. This is very troubling."

Richards chuckled in agreement, "Yes that is very confusing. But as far as I can tell, you would have better odds on discovering the answer to the meaning of existence."

Shepard, who had remained quiet for the meeting so far, raised a fist to her mouth and coughed something that Blair could have sworn sounded like "42".

When everyone looked to her, she just smiled, "Sorry. Itch in my throat."

Tevos continued on, "We had also hoped to bring you and the Kilrathi together and try to work towards a lasting peace. One reason we had hoped you would arrive together tomorrow. With the Council acting as mediators, hopefully we can help you end this war you have found yourselves waging."

At that Richards finally turned serious, "I can tell you now that no peace is possible. This war ends with either the Kilrathi Empire in ruins or the Confederation destroyed. Against the wishes of the military the civilian government tried peace and it nearly cost us everything. No, with our new president and joint chiefs now in command this war ends on our terms or not at all."

"Surely you cannot mean that Admiral," Valern added in support of Tevos. "From what you have already told us, this war with the Kilrathi has cost you billions of lives. Is the fate of your people is not worth the chance to work towards a lasting peace? Our own races have experienced the tragedy of war on a galactic scale. You would not let emotions influence you on the field of battle, do not let your stubbornness influence you now when peace could be at hand."

"And I will not allow you to speak as though you know of our suffering," Richards said as his voice turned darker. "I have spent my entire life fighting the Kilrathi. So have Eisen and Blair. Our war has lasted over thirty-six years. Neither of you have seen the horrors of war and neither of you have the right to criticize how we have waged ours. The only races who do have the right to speak to us as equals are the Turians and the Krogan for they are the only ones who have truly fought and suffered the same as us. If I wanted battlefield advice I wouldn't go to the Asari or Salarians. Have either of your races even won a war? You both needed the Krogan for the Rachni and then you needed the Turians to fight the Krogan."

Blair was as taken aback as everyone else in the room. Richards had been nothing but friendly and cheerful since Blair had known the man and then suddenly he changed into something much darker. His face had become hard and his eyes held back barely contained hatred. This man was dangerous when provoked and Blair now understood why Confed Intelligence was so feared in the Confederation and throughout the Kilrathi Empire. Richards didn't destroy his enemies with grand fleets, he just uttered the word and the threat was removed.

As Blair glanced back to the Councilors he could have sworn he saw a satisfied smile on Sparatus' face before the Turian spoke, "I think it's time you told us the true reason why you are here Admiral. You seem a man who doesn't do something without a great deal of thought."

Richards calmed down and his friendly demeanor reappeared as if nothing had ever happened, "Yes I suppose we are done making pleasantries. I'm here now because the war with the Kilrathi is going poorly and we need allies. I came to ask for your support and I have been authorized by my government to give you low grade energy weapons and phase shielding technology as well as schematics for your own jump drives. If you agree to help us fight the Kilrathi not only will you gain a great deal of new technologies, but our task force outside will stay and defend you against the massive Kilrathi assault fleet already headed this way that is scheduled to arrive tomorrow afternoon." He smiled again as he took in the shocked faces of everyone surrounding him, including Eisen and Blair, "So will you join us or do I wish you luck and return back to Confed space?"


	8. Chapter 8

Wing Commander: End of an Era  
Chapter 8

Serpent Nebula  
Widow System  
Citadel

"You expect us to believe you are willing to trade all of your unique technological advancements simply for us agreeing to fight your war," Councilor Valern said with disbelief. "You must truly be desperate."

"Oh, we're not desperate," Admiral Richards replied back. "At least not as desperate as you seem to think we are. It is true we need help but I did say I was only granted to give you low grade weapons and shielding. Those along with jump drive engines come free with your declaration of war against the Kilrathi. Anything else and we would expect to receive something of equal value in return."

As all four Councilors and the two Spectres fell silent, Colonel Blair finally had a moment to try and collect the thoughts racing through his head at Admiral Richard's admission that the Confederation was prepared to hand over the very weapon technologies that made them strong. On the one hand Richard's was right, the Confederation needed help to stay in the war, and the only way for the Citadel races to be of any help was providing them with these advancements. On the other hand, Richard's and his colleagues in the Joint Chiefs were taking a huge gamble by supplying these recently discovered species new weapons and shields. Not to mention the jump drives that would make it possible for them to reach Confederation space. In Blair's opinion, this was too risky.

It wasn't that he had a problem with aliens. He had flown numerous missions with Firekkans strapped into the fighters alongside his own. Those birds were tough and dedicated and even though they were primitive by human standards, the Firekkans had fought just as hard as or even harder than humanity when they were fighting the Kilrathi. Blair had also personally met several Varni in his travels across the Confederation Navy. Despite their peaceful nature, the surviving Varni had devoted much to furthering the Confederation's war time technologies. When the war had first begun it was the Varni that helped humanity quickly catch up to the Kilrathi in torpedo design and lethality.

No, Blair had no problems with aliens; he just knew he could trust the ones that were a part of the Confederation. Both the Firekkans, and even more so the Varni, had fought and bled to defend themselves against the Kilrathi's attempt at conquering all of known space. These new species composing the Citadel government had made no such sacrifices. They hadn't even had a real war in centuries. In Blair's mind, they still hadn't earned the right to be called allies and they didn't deserve the right to simply receive the advancements that had cost billions of human lives to attain. They hadn't earned humanities trust.

Councilor Tevos opened her mouth to speak and Blair could tell the effort she was putting into choosing the right words, "Your offer is extremely generous but considering the actions we must undertake to acquire said technologies…you must understand this is no small matter. Our decisions affect trillions of lives across the galaxy. War is something none of us take lightly, and I hope you understand that while we may not know how much your society has suffered, we do grieve for your losses."

Admiral Richards remained silent as Councilor Anderson added, "There is also the matter of internal politics at play within our own regions of space. The Systems Alliance has its own troubles to deal with in the galaxy. Removing our forces from current hot spots will only invite further aggressive actions from our enemies."

Admiral Eisen took this opportunity to respond, "You are referring to the Batarians and Collectors are you not?" Seeing Anderson's surprised expression Eisen explained, "Since arriving at Illium I have taken it upon myself to learning a little more about the Systems Alliance history and internal workings. You certainly seemed to make waves upon entering the galaxy at large."

Anderson nodded in understanding, "That we did. But you are correct in mentioning our current enemies. The Batarians have always been a thorn in the Alliances side and tensions steadily grow worse every day. Add that to the current Collector attacks in the Terminus systems on human colonies and the Alliance is on its highest alert since the First Contact War. Our main fleets are busy guarding primary relays into Alliance space."

Richards spoke up, "Given the fact that you would be helping us fight the Kilrathi, we would be willing to divert the necessary forces to help defend your boarders when they become available."

Councilor Sparatus let out a sharp laugh, "And now you reveal yourself Admiral. You claim to not be desperate in your fight and yet you are willing to create even more enemies for the Confederation, simply to guarantee our cooperation against the Kilrathi."

For the first time since meeting the man, Blair noticed Richards flinch. The Admiral had seen an opening to sweeten the deal but he had pushed too hard, and Sparatus had caught him in the act.

Sparatus leaned across the table and looked at Richards, "I was not always a politician you know. I once was a military leader for my own people. So you will tell me now, soldier to soldier, just how badly are you losing this war?"

Everyone in the room turned to look to Admiral Richards when he responded without hesitation, "We may be losing, but we will not lose. No matter what condition the Terran Confederation will be in when the war ends, it will end with us as the victors."

Sparatus grinned in amusement, "A prideful answer, but from what Captain Terrik has told me about the meeting on Illium, it is most likely the truth. I believe that you are stubborn enough to win in the end." He then leaned back in his chair and addressed the other Councilors, "Whether the Kilrathi armada arrives with the intent to conquer or pledge peace with the races of the Citadel, the Turian Hierarchy officially accepts their offer of an alliance. We have always been the defenders of Council space and this is no different. The Kilrathi are too dangerous to be left unchecked. No matter what action the rest of you decide, we will announce our declaration of war and formal alliance with the Confederation when the Kilrathi arrive tomorrow."

Tevos looked at him, extremely uneasy, "Even if the rest of our governments decide not to fight? You would go against the Council and fight this war alone?"

Before Sparatus could even respond Valern interrupted him, "I will tell you that the Salarian Union will not fight in this war. We know next to nothing about the Confederation or the Kilrathi except what has been told to us by one side alone. Only fools rush in when blind, Sparatus."

Sparatus merely huffed, "I would expect nothing less from the Salarian Union and you are free to do as you see fit but the Hierarchies decision stands. Since the Battle of Illium the Turian military has been analyzing the Confederation and Kilrathi weapons systems. We know the first few months will be bloody but with the advancements provided to us by our new allies, the Turians will help the Confederation end this war." He finished deliberately turning to face Richards.

Blair could see the Admiral was filled with confidence as he answered, "The Confederation has made pledges of allegiance before and we have never failed in our duties. The Firekka and Varni can attest to that. You will receive what we have promised, you have my word." He then looked hopefully to the remaining two Councilors.

Blair noticed as Tevos and Anderson shared a troubled look and seemed to engage in an invisible conversation between themselves. Not only that but Shepard and Vasir also seemed to be more on edge as they shifted in their seats.

Tevos looked away from Anderson and addressed the Confed officers, "There are…certain matters which exist making this decision much more difficult. Discoveries that have been… brought into new light the past few years that affect all of council space, and your own."

"Discoveries that affect us alongside yourselves?" questioned Eisen.

"This is not easy to hear, or to even explain," Anderson began. "It deals with the mass relays and galactic history."

"And it is a belief not held by the Council as a whole," Valern added in after Anderson had paused. "It wasn't even something we had entertained until a certain Councilor began to have doubts." He finished shooting a glance at Tevos.

"It is still something they should be made aware of," Anderson said back to Valern before he turned to face those seated across from him. "Because of the lack of mass relays in your area of space this may be harder to hear and understand but from what you have already seen you know that none of our races here have the technology to build those devices."

Richards nodded, "Yes, your codex says that they were created by the Protheans. An advanced race that inhabited the galaxy 50,000 years ago before vanishing. They also built this station as well."

"Well they weren't built by the Protheans," Anderson replied back succinctly. "In truth, they were built by a race of sentient machines called the Reapers."

Blair was slightly confused by that, "You mean a race of artificial intelligences? Fully sentient AI's?"

"Yes that's correct," Anderson said nodding. "Do you have anything close to AI's in your society?"

Eisen was the one to answer that, "We have highly advanced computers that help our ships in combat and in other military or civilian applications but nothing of an independent nature like an AI."

"The closest example we can give to help you understand this concept would be the Geth," Tevos added to the discussion. "A race of AI's created by the Quarians over three hundred years ago. The Geth eventually rebelled and forced the Quarians to flee into space where they live to this day. The Geth have remained behind, mostly staying beyond the region of space known as the Perseus Veil. That was the case until two years ago."

Shepard spoke up at this point, apparently letting her impatience get the best of her, "To make a long story shorter. The Reapers built the mass relays to guide the civilizations of the galaxies along a certain technological path. This then made it easier for them to arrive every 50,000 years to kill all advanced races inhabiting the galaxy. Two years ago, I and my team, temporarily stopped the invasion but the Reapers are still trying to find a way to enter our galaxy and kill us all. This is a pattern that has repeated itself throughout the history of the galaxy and if we don't unite together to stop them, our cycle is doomed to die just as the Protheans and the races before them did."

Blair was completely baffled, "You're trying to tell us that we wouldn't even be having this meeting if it wasn't for your actions two years ago? When you apparently stopped an invasion of galactic proportions that consisted of living, thinking machines intent on killing everyone?"

"Correct," Shepard simply replied.

He crossed his arms over his chest and adopted a bemused expression, "Oh, well OK then. Just making sure I had a grasp on the situation." Her eyes narrowed and he noted that she apparently didn't appreciate his tone of voice.

"What evidence do you have to support this…I don't know what to call it, theory on galactic level extinctions?" Eisen asked Shepard.

Shepard drew in a breath and began explaining, "My first job as a Council Spectre involved me hunting down another Spectre that had gone rouge. His name was Saren. The Reapers themselves seem to emit some kind of signal that can completely brain wash people to be their servants and do whatever they want. It's called indoctrination. Saren was indoctrinated by a Reaper known as Sovereign. As I hunted Saren down throughout the galaxy I began to realize that Sovereign was using Saren to try and activate the Citadel to allow the rest of the Reapers entrance into our galaxy. It seems that the Citadel itself is a giant mass relay connected to dark space. In the Battle for the Citadel two years ago, Sovereign led a fleet of Geth in an attack that nearly cost us everything. I was able to defeat Saren just outside in that audience chamber you walked through and the Systems Alliance 5th fleet was able to defeat the massive two-kilometer long dreadnought that was Sovereign the Reaper just outside these windows."

Shepard paused to make sure that everyone was still following her before she continued, "As of right now I am currently investigating why the Collectors are abducting human colonies. I know that they are servants for the Reapers, I just haven't discovered what their plans are yet."

Valern just grunted and shook his head in disbelief causing Richards to ask, "You don't believe her story?"

"It is just that, a story. We have no solid evidence that relates anything to the myth of sentient machines wiping out galactic civilization every 50,000 years," Valern explained back.

Shepard leaned over the table and shot him a cold glare, "You have all the evidence you need! We still have pieces of Sovereign all over the Citadel, and don't even start on how you think the Geth built it."

Valern didn't even turn to face her, "But it is just that. The Geth are a race of machines capable of rapid technological advancement. Sovereign was nothing more than their newest dreadnought class of ships."

"Did you even see what that thing was capable of?" Shepard said back, now raising her voice. "Its main gun is a mass driver capable of destroying anything we have in one shot. Not to mention the advanced GARDIAN system that could shear our ships in half!" She then turned to look to Richards, "We have the footage recorded from multiple ships that took part in that battle. Take a look for yourselves, the Geth didn't build it. That was just one Reaper, and there are enough of them waiting to enter our space in numbers capable of wiping out all life in the galaxy."

"And now of course we come to the part of asking for the evidence to support your claim," Valern spoke up once again. "Where is your proof, tangible proof, that can spur us into action? Convenient how anything you could have used is no longer available to us."

Shepard stood up and began advancing towards Valern, "Listen you eyeball licking, fly eating toad. I will-"

It was of course at this moment that Vasir stood up between Shepard and Valern, and quickly covered Shepard's mouth with her hand before the younger Spectre could finish her sentence.

"Obviously you can see this is a touchy subject around here," Vasir said apologetically to the Confed officers. She then dropped her hand and faced Shepard as she sat down, "Sit down and shut it before you embarrass yourself anymore."

Shepard glared at Vasir angrily before returning to her seat and Richards took the opportunity to voice his question, "A touchy subject indeed. Spectre Shepard, how do you know all of this?"

Shepard took a breath to calm herself and then answered, "Among the many instances I had to speak to either Saren or his supporters, including the one time I actually spoke to Sovereign himself on Virmire," she said looking to Valern before focusing back on Richards, "they all confirmed that the return of the Reapers was their intended goal. I also had two Prothean beacons download a warning of the Reapers arrival in my mind."

"Prothean beacons?" Richards asked.

"It's a piece of very rare Prothean technology that is theorized to be a way for instantaneous communication across their empire," Tevos explained for Shepard. "Very few beacons have ever been discovered and even fewer have been active upon discovery."

"Right, that's a beacon," Shepard then continued, "On Eden Prime I had the first vision of the Reapers attack put in my head and on Virmire I had a more complete version fill in the missing gaps. Even still the visions were messed up and undecipherable to me because they were intended for a Prothean mind. Eventually I gained the cipher, the ancestral knowledge of the Prothean race, and that allowed me to understand that the beacons were a warning to us about the Reapers return."

Shepard sighed and looked around the room, "I know this is hard to believe but it's the truth. When it comes right down to it, I want your war ended so I can get you to gear up for the big one that's coming. Everyone fighting in this galaxy only weakens us further and so far that we have seen; only you and the Kilrathi have the level of technological superiority that can give us a real chance of defeating the Reapers. I need that edge put to good use defending everyone in the galaxy."

The room was silent for a moment before Richards decided to speak up, "Well that was brutally honest. To tell you the truth that's nice to hear every now and then." He turned to face Sparatus as he scratched his chin, "A race of AI's intent on galactic genocide…While I relish the idea of the Kilrathi going extinct, I don't like the idea of the same thing happening to us. I will note that you have been exceptionally quiet this entire time we were discussing the Reapers. Seeing as how we will be allies soon and fighting side by side, do you have anything to say on the matter?"

Sparatus looked back at him evenly, "Do I believe in sentient machines coming from dark space to kill us all? No, I don't. As Valern pointed out earlier, there is no tangible proof to support Shepard's claim."

Richards nodded thoughtfully as he then addressed Councilor Anderson, "What is the Systems Alliance opinion on the Reaper threat? Do you believe Shepard is correct?"

Anderson nodded, "I believe Shepard. Before becoming humanities representative on the Council, I was her commanding officer for a time; before that she was an exemplary soldier for the Alliance. Her record speaks for itself. As for the Systems Alliance, we still haven't publicly announced our support in her theory but recent discoveries have begun to shed light on the truth of her claims. Nothing so physically damning as of yet, but when you connect all the pieces together there can be only one conclusion, the Reapers are real. Unofficially, the Alliance military has begun to prepare for their arrival."

"Councilor Tevos?" Richards asked going down the line of representatives. "The Asari's position on the matter of the Reapers?"

Tevos looked down to the table, "My people are divided on the issue. A vast majority does not believe in the Reapers existence, but a number of fairly influential individuals do." Tevos looked down the table at Shepard and a small smile appeared on her face as she finished, "I don't know what to believe, but I trust Shepard. She says they exist, they exist."

Blair noted that at those words from Tevos, Shepard swelled with pride. Her whole posture changed from near resignation to energetic and her eyes brightened with new light. She looked as though a large weight had just been lifted form her shoulders and for Blair, that image of her gaining some hope for the future is what convinced him. _It's exactly how I looked after the disaster with the Tiger's Claw, and when I met the first person who believed my own crazy story…_

Blair looked back to Admiral Richards and could see the wheels turning in the man's mind. You didn't need to be an Admiral and on the Joint Chiefs to know what the man was going to say next. To be completely honest it was the only choice available to the Confederation and Blair didn't blame the Admiral at all, he knew the difficulties of being in command and having the lives of others in your hands. But before the Admiral spoke, Blair made sure he said his piece first.

"I believe her."

Richards and Eisen looked to him in surprise as did everyone else at the table. Blair had to smile as Shepard turned her shocked gaze to him.

"You believe me?" she asked.

"You believe her?" Admiral Richards had asked at the same time.

Blair nodded and turned back to Richards, "Look at her and tell me you don't see the similarities. That's me fifteen years ago, right after the _Tiger's Claw_."

Richards looked back to Shepard and stared intently at her while the rest of the table was still perplexed by the odd direction the discussion had taken.

Eisen turned back to Blair, "You can hardly compare the scale of events Colonel."

Blair had to agree with him there, "The scale may be different sir, but the events affect you the same way." As Richards finally turned away from Shepard and faced him, Blair could see the man had made the connection. Blair could also see that while he sympathized he couldn't change the course of events prompting Blair to add, "I understand your position Admiral. I just wanted you to be aware on where I stood and how I got there."

Richards nodded back to Blair and turned to face Shepard, "While this idea of the Reapers returning to the galaxy is greatly disturbing, I must tell you that even if they were here right now, the Confederations first task would be to fight and defeat the Kilrathi. They pose the most immediate threat. However, from what Eisen has told me so far, the Collectors seem to be shadowing our forces since we arrived into this region of space. They are a threat we can see and reach; and they are attempting to strike us when our back is turned. So if we run into them again we will do our best to not simply destroy them outright. If they are working for the Reapers, we should find out why and what interest they have in the Confederation."

"I think the interest is fairly straightforward," Shepard replied back. "One, you're another race of humans and the Collectors seem very fond of our species right now. Two, you are the most advanced society in the galaxy. With the Collectors serving the Reapers it would be their duty to gather intelligence on any force large enough to threaten them. What we really need to discover is how they intend to get the Reapers here physically."

Richards smiled back, "True on all accounts, but as I said before, we will not be able to focus on anything else until the Kilrathi are dealt with. You must understand that the Terran Confederation as a whole doesn't even know of the existence of the mass relays or what lies beyond them. Only a small part of our military has any knowledge of events happening right now between us. After fighting the Kilrathi for so long and then to learn of a doomsday plot by AI's to destroy all life in the galaxy; I don't think our society could take the psychological strain."

"If the Reapers do arrive that decision may not be in your hands Admiral," Councilor Anderson said solemnly. "Better to let them know what lies in the greater galaxy now, then allow it to show up on their doorstop unannounced."

"You may be right," Richards replied back. "But that is a decision that will be made by the President and Joint Chiefs. If they decide to have the Confederation remain in the dark than that is what we will do." He sighed deeply and then continued, "Now that we have gotten that extremely depressing bit of intell out of the way, I must ask if the Turians are still willing to aid us in our fight and whether or not the Alliance and Asari will as well."

Sparatus shot the Admiral a bemused glance, "Afraid I was swayed by this line of discussion? The Turian Hierarchy does not officially believe in the Reapers and we are still willing to fight the Kilrathi, as long as you provide us the ability to do so effectively."

"Excellent," Richards replied back happily. "You'll get what we promised, I guarantee it." He then glanced back to Anderson and Tevos.

Anderson was the first to speak up, "I don't have the authority to commit the Alliance to war, but I can tell you that it would be difficult to get us to take action. As I said before, out of all the other races, we are the ones being pressed right now by outside influences. The Kilrathi's actions during your conflict are greatly disturbing but until the meeting tomorrow, I can't guarantee anything."

"I can see your dilemma Councilor," Richards said back understandingly. "Councilor Tevos?"

"Despite the Kilrathi's actions over Illium, we will always strive for peace first," she explained back. "We will see how negotiations go tomorrow. The outcome will decide our future."

Richards was then turning to Councilor Valern before he caught himself, "I know where you stand, unless you've changed your mind?" he finished with a smile.

"No." was all the Salarian responded back.

"Alright then," Richards began as he rubbed his hands together. "We have one 'yes', two 'I don't knows', and one 'no'. Not bad, could have been worse. But a good Admiral always has a plan B, and here's mine. With the Turians backing us and the Confederation supplying them with new weapons and shields along with other things, that leaves just them being prepared in case the Reapers return. If Shepard is correct then this outcome is not ideal. I can still offer everything the Turians are getting to the rest of you even if you don't actively participate in the fighting, but on a number of conditions."

"Such conditions being…what exactly?" Anderson asked.

Richards replied back with a smile on his face, "You scratch my back and I scratch yours Councilor. Let's start talking about what the Confederation can get in return for giving you the ability to fight off the Reapers and stave off a galactic extinction."

* * *

**_Very early the next day…_**

Citadel Orbit

Task Force 54  
TCS _Jutland_  
Flight Control Center

"We are so screwed."

Colonel Blair stood firm with his arms crossed across his chest and his gaze never wavered from the images on the holo table, "You said that twice now Major. Either shut up or say something productive."

Major Marshall turned to him with rising agitation, "Okay, you want something productive? Let's get the hell out of here. Spin up the fleets engines and lets hit the space lanes."

Colonel Blair closed his eyes and took a breath, "Already discussed that too. Admiral Richards says we are staying, so we stay and get ourselves and the fleet as prepared as we can."

Marshall turned away from the table in disgust, curses flying under his breath. Only a moment later he turned around and came back, pointing aggressively at what was being displayed "You can't get prepared for that!"

Blair had finally had enough, "Maniac, I swear if you don't-"

"Colonel," Lieutenant Colonel Marks interrupted loud enough to break the two men up. When they were both focused on her she looked at Blair evenly, "Sir, the Major is right. This isn't something we can win."

He stared back at his Exec. _Damn, you too? I needed your help to keep them in line…_

She apparently knew that as well seeing as how Marks couldn't hold his gaze and her eyes fell back to the table. Blair looked to every pilot he had in the room and what he was seeing deeply disturbed him. Every one of them was thinking along the same lines as Marshall and Marks. Blair had brought the ranking pilots together as a show of camaraderie and to brainstorm a working plan. Clearly this current line of thought had to be stamped out fast. He decided on a new approach and took the reins for the rest of the meeting.

"Any Kilrathi ship can be destroyed with either enough firepower or a clever use of existing resources." Blair turned to the Major in charge of his remaining _Longbow_ squadrons and asked, "How are we on the firepower?"

Out of all of the officers in the room, Major Ben Caldwell looked the least fazed by what he was seeing. He appeared to be studying the figures above the table with the coolly detached and analyzing mind of a veteran bomber pilot and Blair hoped by calling on him to answer first, his calm demeanor would rub off on the others.

The Major turned to face Blair and replied back steadily, "You have the ten _Longbows_ of Green squadron still aboard. They were the only ones to survive our first engagement. Admiral Richards has provided another flight of bombers bringing our total up to twenty. We have enough bomber pilots aboard to launch all." He then gazed back to the largest figure being displayed, "Previous engagements reveal we will require the total twenty seconds required to achieve proper lock-on for our batch of Mark 3 torpedoes. Assuming all the bombers make it to this stage and launch at least half their torpedoes we will have a kill…or at least a severe beating. Stressing, if we get all our bombers to that stage."

"Forty torpedoes, you have got to be kidding me," Marshall said as he looked to Caldwell. "Right? That's a joke."

Caldwell shrugged in response, "I've seen them take over twenty confirmed hits and still have enough power to wipe out a battle group."

Blair quickly interrupted Marshall before the man could derail them again, "So if we get you in place, you can kill that thing?"

Caldwell just shrugged again, "I guess there is a first time for everything."

Blair looked back to everyone, "We'll there you go people we can kill it. Now we focus on getting our bombers in range."

"That's the tricky part though Colonel," Captain Winston Chang spoke up. Only two weeks prior the man of Chinese decent had been a Lieutenant flying one of the _Hellcats_ escorting the Confed delegation down to Illium. Blair had promoted him to the _Hellcat_ squadron leader because of his impressive record in combat along with his seasoned attitude and also because the previous captain had gone missing on his patrol; the same patrol that had a Collector ship in system when Blair investigated later. Blair was actually surprised that Chang hadn't been promoted earlier with his impressive but suspiciously empty file. It was one of the things he planned to dig into further when the opportunity arose.

Chang stretched his hand out and pointed to a length of the ship, "These decals right here. Can you enhance the image?" he asked turning to Marks.

Marks complied and typed a few keys on the table, allowing the ship's hull to be magnified and brought to new clarity. Chang looked it over once more before announcing, "That's what I was afraid of. This is the _Vengeance_. Those are blood red Kiranka clan symbols along the entire hull. We won't be getting any of our bombers near that thing."

"Never heard of it," Blair said as he looked to the other officers. "Anyone here faced that ship before?" No one but Chang acknowledged back. "Okay Captain you're our expert. What's the deal with this particular ship, what's so dangerous about it?"

"I wouldn't say I've actually faced it Colonel," Chang began explaining. "I was part of a light carrier group responding to a distress call in the Able system of Vega sector two years ago. The entire Confed battle group was wiped out by the time we got there and the KIS _Vengeance of Vukar Tag_ was loitering in system. We got the hell out of there as soon as it spotted us. What makes this one so much more dangerous than the rest, is that the crew on that ship are avenging the disgrace we gave the royal family on and above the planet Vukar Tag. Her crew is handpicked by the Emperor and they are the best at what they do. That ship has a spotless record in combat; they have never been driven back and they would rather die fighting than even consider the notion of retreat."

"So their tough," Marshall interrupted, but Blair could see the man had a serious question so he let it slid, "All the cats now a days are fighting till their last breath. Why is this level of devotion any different?"

"It's because of who I said they serve and what they are avenging," Chang explained back. "They were picked by the Emperor himself, they are avenging the ruling clans disgrace and they have some of the best pilots Kiranka clan has produced and those pilots fly the best fighters the Kilrathi possess."

_This day just gets better and better,_ Blair thought to himself as he rubbed his forehead, "How many are on board?"

Chang sighed, "At least a full flight of twelve. That's what intell has so far been able to confirm and track being launched off its deck."

The entire room let out one big moan and Marshall began cursing under his breath again before he turned back to Blair, "So just so we are all on the same page…We have a sizable Kilrathi fleet approaching. A fleet being led by one of the near invincible _Hvar'kann_-class dreadnoughts, being crewed by cats even more crazy than normal, and on that battle wagon we have a flight of twelve _Bloodfang_ super fighters, the best fighters the Kilrathi possess, and those fighters are being flown by the best pilots to come out of the royal family. That about right Colonel?"

_Well when you put it like that..._ "Yep that's the gist of things so far," Blair responded back. "Look, everyone just ignore the _Bloodfangs_ for now. Hell, I took one of those fighters on when they were brand new and their specifications were still unknown, and I did it in the old F-44 _Rapier_. I'm still standing before you, and today we have something to match and even out preform them. The intentions of the Kilrathi fleet are still unknown to us so we could be worrying ourselves over nothing, but we all know it is better to be prepared than caught flat-footed."

Blair glanced back to the fleet being projected and then readjusted their arrival time to compensate for current fleet speed, "We have ten hours before the Kilrathi reach the Citadel, let's get a workable plan done by hour six at least. There was a restaurant on the presidium that has a burger and beer with my name on it. I'd prefer not to miss that date."

That got a chuckle out of the officers gathered and Blair was relieved to see they had a new look of determination on their faces. He hoped that it would be enough because Blair secretly agreed with Marshall from the start. If the Kilrathi arrived at the Citadel looking for a fight, Marshall was right, they were all screwed.

* * *

**_Five hours later…_**

Citadel  
Presidium  
Café that serves burgers and beer

After four hours of brainstorming ideas on how to effectively counter the Kilrathi armada approaching the Citadel, Blair had finally dismissed the officers to get some relaxation. He didn't want them focusing on the coming day so he had given them the next few hours off duty. For Blair though, his day wasn't over until he gave their report to Admiral Richards.

Once he had met up with the man on the _Jutland's_ bridge he calmly gave out all available options he and his officers had come up with, and then tried once more to stress the fact that Task Force 54 was not in the best position to fight the incoming ships. Blair may have put on a brave face for his own officers but that's how the chain of command works. Complaints only go up, they never go down. Blair made sure Richards understood he was complaining very loudly about their chances.

True to his nature however the Admiral took everything Blair had brought to him and then calmly replied that he worried too much. The Admiral complimented Blair and his officers for coming up with the best tactical maneuvers he had seen in the last few years and then Richards stressed that Blair should go and get some relaxation himself. When Blair had tried to get an answer out of Rear Admiral Eisen, all Eisen could tell him was that Richards was a man who was a survivor and he wouldn't be staying if he didn't think they couldn't win. Besides that piece of advice Eisen admitted to being in the dark just as much as Blair.

So with five hours to go before the real fun started Blair decided he would travel to the presidium on the citadel and find that burger. The Council had granted the Confed task force the use of a private docking bay on the presidium and a regular shuttle route had already been established between the fleet and the Citadel. On the one condition that all personal stay on the presidium and not venture into the wards. The Council was trying to limit any chance of another Illium incident and had stressed that the only real safe place would be as close to C-Sec headquarters as they could get. For Blair, this was hardly any inconvenience at all and traveling by shuttle meant he wouldn't have to wear his bulky flight suit like he would have if he had traveled by fighter, and so far that he had seen, the presidium was more than large enough to likely to have something for him to eat.

Thanks to the helpful VI known as 'Avina' less than fifteen minutes off the shuttle he was already seated at a small café and eating his very juicy burger and washing it down with a beer imported from the Systems Alliance. He had to admit that while the brand names were different the beer still tasted the same; something that he wasn't sure gave him comfort or left him a little uneasy. After a few moments of thought on the subject he began to wonder if chicken tasted the same as well, when someone took the empty seat across from him at the small table and began eating one of his fries. _Well if the fries are still the same and made from the same potatoes then chicken is basically guaranteed to be…wait a minute someone's eating my food, focus!_

"You always mentally zone out like that when you're eating a meal?" the Spectre named Shepard asked him with an amused expression.

Mentally shaking himself, "You try traveling across half the galaxy and eating a meal at an alien run café. A meal that you could find back on Earth and that shouldn't exist this far out because your society has yet to even make contact with said aliens."

Finishing off the last of his fry, Shepard grabbed another, "Wow, that's deep. In answer to your question I did just have chicken on Illium before traveling back to the Citadel after the big battle."

Blair couldn't stop himself, "Does it taste the same everywhere in the galaxy no matter where it's raised?"

She tilted her head and looked deep in thought, "Well if you order the chicken bland then yes it always tastes the same. But I have to tell you that the Asari are always adding extra spices to everything. My meal was delicious and devoid of any original chicken flavor." She then looked down at his meal, "Now I have to ask you a question, how did you pay for this?"

Blair took a quick swig of his beer and motioned to the Asari waitress, "I was worried about the same thing but apparently the Citadel has already taken the Confed credit into their currency system thanks to the 'enterprising efforts' of a race called the Volus. When I offered my credit chit to her she just charged it and had it converted into your currency in less than ten minutes." He then looked around to the other patrons at the café, "Which ones are the Volus?"

Shepard shook her head, "There aren't any here. The Volus are the short, round ones you see walking around in those suits. They come from a high pressure world with a unique atmosphere requiring them to wear the suits or literally split open in our atmosphere."

"Wow, thanks for that image," he replied but still took another bite from his burger. His very juicy burger that could have been cooked by a Kilrathi for all he cared. _I spend way too much time eating fleet food if this is how I get every time I'm off a carrier…_ "Can't be easy for a species with such a glaring physical weakness like that. How do they even fight?"

"You don't have to worry," Shepard explained back. "The Volus are a client race of the Turians. Anyone messes with them and they get crushed by the strongest military in the galaxy." Her face was filled with amusement as she continued, "And don't underestimate them in battle. Some are capable of biotic power that is near godlike."

"Uh huh," Blair said slowly as he put down his burger and wiped the grease off his fingers with a napkin. "So, what's up? To what do I owe the pleasure of having a Spectre join me for lunch?"

She grabbed another fry, eating slowly, "Two things. One is business and the other is personal. Which would you prefer first?"

"From the way you say 'business' I think we should get that out of the way," Blair said as he mentally prepared himself for whatever was about to occur.

"Alright, to business then," Shepard took a deep breath and began, "The Council is having a combined massive heart attack at what the Kilrathi have coming our way. Since that fleet arrived at Illium to get directions here, the entire galaxy is having a panic attack. In the past five hours alone over a twelfth of the total population of the Citadel has evacuated on the fears that the station won't be here in a few more hours. To make matters worse your Admiral Richards has refused to leave his fleet and help the Council try and prepare and calm the populace's fears. So this has left them scrambling to bring more ships into the Citadel defense fleet, which of course only causes more people to panic."

Colonel Blair had known this topic was going to come up as soon as he knew what was coming towards them as well. On the shuttle ride over from the fleet, he could see the amount of traffic around the Citadel and the numerous warships that were making their own way to their respective species fleets. Being one of the officers in on the Council meeting he knew that he ran the risk of being questioned as soon as he touched down on the presidium. Admiral Richards had also known this and had ordered Blair before he left the _Jutland_ to tell the Council anything they wanted about the coming fleet. Blair wondered why the man wasn't doing that himself but he would carry out the Admirals orders. No matter how strange and unorthodox they may be.

Blair glanced around the café and turned back to Shepard, "Are you sure people are panicking?"

Shepard shook her head as she motioned to the area around them, "This is the presidium of the Citadel. Everyone here considers themselves to be of a different class and character from the general populace in the wards. You won't see them panicking until the arms are blown off," she turned to look at him and said seriously, "which isn't going to happen right?"

Blair shrugged and continued to eat, "I don't know what the Kilrathi's intentions are. What else did you want to know?"

Shepard looked at him unsatisfied with his answer and then activated her omni-tool, bringing a holographic image to life above the table between them, "What can you tell me about this monster coming towards us?"

He put down his burger and cleared his throat, "That is the KIS _Vengeance of Vukar Tag_, just one of the Kilrathi's _Hvar'kann_-class of dreadnoughts. That 22-kilometer long monster carries a combined strike craft compliment of 252 fighters and bombers. It has the heaviest shielding and armor that can rival any planetary defense battle station. The entire length of the ship is covered in anti-matter cannons and laser batteries, along with missile and torpedo tubes; making that one ship more than a match for a Confed battle group without even launching her fighters and bombers. First deployed ten years ago they serve as flagships for Kilrathi sector fleet admirals and the class leader is the flagship for Prince Thrakhath, supreme commander of all Kilrathi forces and heir to the throne of Emperor."

As he was speaking Blair watched Shepard for the traditional cursing and general worry that the Kilrathi dreadnoughts inspired in all Confed personal. He was completely caught off guard when her expression never changed and she merely nodded and digested the information he had provided her. She didn't even hesitate and asked her next question as soon as he had finished, "Sounds impressive. How do we kill it if we need to?"

Blair laughed out loud and said, "Well that is the question isn't it? The Kilrathi have about six or seven of those ships right now and they don't risk them needlessly, despite the sheer power they possess. Out of every engagement that a _Hvar'kann_ has participated in, the Confederation has yet to destroy one of those vessels. And I can personally tell you it is not from a lack of trying, those ships are near indestructible."

Again he was impressed at Shepard's focus when she asked, "But you have beaten them right? I mean, you have driven them back and forced the Kilrathi to retreat in order to save the ship?"

Blair nodded sadly, looking back at her, "At great cost."

Shepard deactivated her tool and leaned back in her seat staring at him intently. Blair watched as she didn't say anything for a moment before stating, "You don't have the firepower to defeat that ship if they come here looking for a fight." It wasn't a question.

Blair leaned back in his own seat and looked back at her, "We have the forces to defeat the fleet accompanying it, and if it was traveling alone, we could most likely drive that ship back. Again, at great cost. But you're right. That ship, with that fleet, would easily defeat my own forces if they come looking for a fight. I could promise you over half the escorting ships destroyed, but once the _Hvar'kann_ deploys her strike craft and moves in to engage, the fights over." He leaned forward and began finishing off his meal as he said, "But we could be worrying over nothing. The Kilrathi may be coming to simply negotiate like Vak said they would back on Illium."

Shepard just crossed her arms and huffed, "Yeah, like we are ever that lucky. I can't even count the number of times I've heard the phrase 'milk-run' used to describe a mission that turned out to be an utter mess."

Chuckling Blair had to agree, "I hear you. I've had numerous patrols in systems that were 'guaranteed' to have no cat presence that turned into full fleet actions by the end of the day. You would think briefing officers would be smart enough to not jinx the mission before it began." He then looked away in contemplation, "Come to think of it, I'm the one normally giving the briefings now a days. I've been sabotaging myself without even knowing it."

That got a laugh out of the two of them as the Asari waitress arrived to take away Blair's empty plate. He leaned back into his seat savoring the remainder of his beer before he remembered, "Was that the business portion of our meeting or do you have something else to ask?"

Sitting up straight once again Shepard replied, "No that was the main question. I hope you don't mind but my omni-tool was recording everything you said about that ship. I am going to be giving it to the Council later on. They just wanted to know how it was possible to build something that large." She rested her elbows on the table, leaning forward and continued; "Now I know why you guys weren't fazed when I mentioned the two-kilometer long Reaper. After fighting the Kilrathi and these ships I doubt anything startles you anymore."

At those words, Blair was reminded of his month before joining this current fleet. Back when he was running 'patrols' through Sol sector on the orders of Admiral Tolwyn. He sighed and looked down at the table, "You would think that after thirty odd years of war, but there is always something else being invented or built to alter the balance of power in our struggle. Take the Kilrathi deciding to simply destroy our worlds. The Confederation can only take that once or twice before responding…" As he trailed off he realized how dangerously close he was to talking about things no one in the Confederation or Kilrathi Empire was supposed to know. Let alone someone who was a special agent for an alien run Council.

He quickly drank down the rest of his beer and stood up ignoring Shepard's puzzled expression, "So you had a personal matter to discuss as well. I hope you don't mind if I feel like walking while we talk. I want to see more of this station before I leave."

"Sure. No problem," Shepard answered as the two of them walked out of the café and down one of the numerous pathways through the presidium's ring. "Don't you need to get back to your fleet anytime soon?"

"Nah," Blair responded as he looked down to the lake that apparently ran the entire length of the inner ring. "I have another two hours of leave and even then your taxi system works great. That's how I arrived at this café. Avina said it was one of the best."

They walked in silence for a few minutes, Shepard apparently letting Blair just take in the sights around them. Eventually though, Blair spoke up, "So, anyways you had something to discuss?"

"Yeah that," she replied back, as she rubbed the back of her neck with her hand. She then stopped and leaned against the railing separating them from the lake, "Back in the Council chambers during our meeting you said that you believed my story on the Reapers. Not that I enjoy doubting you, but you're the only person in the galaxy who has just simply stated that you believe me." She looked him in the eye, and asked seriously, "From the way your Admiral was looking at me, somehow it convinced him too. I'd like to know the story behind why that is."

Blair could see just how important this was to the woman before him and he couldn't blame her for wanting to know. He knew the emotions that were most likely rolling around in that head of hers and Blair understood what it meant to find someone willing to listen. It also mattered that they truly understood and weren't simply giving out false pity. If anything that was worse than simple denial.

He walked over and leaned on the railing next to her, "My whole adult life has been spent fighting the Kilrathi. Over that time I've played a key role in a number of battles that greatly affected the war effort. I quickly made a name for myself as a person who could get things done and could kill a lot of cats along the way. I was stationed on the carrier TCS _Tiger's Claw_ and our job was to destroy the Kilrathi's sector headquarters in the Enigma sector. By this time the _Tiger's Claw_ and the pilots that flew off her deck were famous. We were one of the elite carriers in the fleet, nothing could stop us…"

Blair trailed off quietly as the memories began to flood back. All the friends he had made on that carrier and the number of lives they had saved in their careers. He hadn't been lying when he said he had played a major role in the war, the _Tiger's Claw_ was the ship the Admirals called upon when failure wasn't an option. He forced the memories away and continued.

"It was on our way to the Kilrathi space station that tragedy struck. A number of patrols were flying ahead of our carrier scouting the path ahead. I was one of the fighters on close air patrol for the carrier itself. Everything was going smoothly and we had no enemy contacts ahead when the carrier was suddenly ambushed by fighters that seemed to come out of nowhere. In a way they did, these were the Kilrathi's _Strakha_ stealth fighters. Most likely the very first time they had ever been deployed in the war. The fighters had quietly slipped past our long range patrols and directly engaged my flight and the carrier. Because of their numbers, they quickly began to kill my pilots attempting to defend the carrier. We fought hard but it wasn't enough. Shortly after the attack started the TCS _Tiger's Claw_ was overwhelmed and destroyed. The Kilrathi fighters retreated their job done, and I was the only pilot guarding the carrier to survive. All my other pilots and the personal aboard the carrier had died, with the fighters on patrol returning to find nothing but debris and myself.

"After the battle and due to the actions of traitors sabotaging my flight recorder, there was no proof to support my claim of stealth fighters being responsible for the attack. I was convicted of negligence and labeled a coward by the Confederation brass. They sent me to guard a station in a backwater system of space away from the war, and that's where I stayed for nine years. Nine years of trying to convince others that I was telling the truth all along. Of course no one believed my story; they had even written a book about the incident called "The Treacherous Hero". Stayed on the best seller list for over a year."

He looked over to Shepard's shocked face, "Near the end I was to the point where I put a gun to my head every night and debated whether pulling the trigger was my only option. If it wasn't for a few people saying they believed my story I'm sure I would have blown my brains out." He let out a laugh as he reached the end of his story, "I would still be on that station if it wasn't for the fact I rescued another carrier under heavy attack by Kilrathi forces. That carrier was commanded by none other than the man who had convicted me in my trial. To this day he and I still butt heads and if it wasn't for the actions of that carriers wing commander, Admiral Tolwyn would have probably just left me to rot whether I saved his life or not. She convinced him to give me another chance. I owe her everything for the life I have now." He finished with a sad smile that was not lost on Shepard.

"Where is she now?" Shepard asked softly.

It took Blair a moment to answer; he was still trying to come to terms with it himself. "Dead. She went on a covert ops mission a few months ago, and from what she could tell me it wasn't going to be safe or easy. Seeing as how no one knew how the mass relays worked and if we could return, I contacted an old friend who ranked high enough to tell me what her mission status was. Whatever her assignment was, it is still so classified he couldn't tell me what she had attempted to do, but he did let me know she had died in the attempt."

Blair heard Shepard inhale sharply, "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright," Blair responded getting off the rail and walking forward a few steps. He didn't like it but he needed the moment to recompose himself. This wasn't about his feelings, he was supposed to be reassuring Shepard so she didn't end up feeling as low as he did.

He turned around to face her, "Everyone has lost someone in our war and I've lost friends before. This one is just a little fresh." He then looked Shepard in the eye and began, "I understand how hard it is to know that something is true and to try and warn others without success. It's a difficult burden to carry and one that will always leave its mark on those who experience it. Seeing you react in the meeting after Councilor Tevos admitted to trusting you was all the proof I needed to know that the Reapers are real and you are doing everything you can to try and halt their advance."

He took a step towards her chuckling, "Seeing as how I'm stuck fighting the Kilrathi, I would appreciate it if you didn't stop in your own fight to defeat the Reapers. I'd hate to finish one war and then be forced into another without any kind of shore leave in between. I can't even remember the last time I had a vacation on a beach."

Shepard laughed lightly along with him as they both turned and resumed their walk along the Citadel.

"Thanks for that," she said after a time.

It was a simple sentence but the tone behind it was understood.

"No problem," Blair replied.

* * *

_**Author's** **Note:**_The main plot is well entrenched. The sub-plots are digging in. Begin orbital bombardment!

From here on the pace begins to pick up, and things get more interesting. There has been a general lack of explosions the last few chapters. This must change!

Codex Entry:

**Hvar'kann-class Dreadnought: **Easily the largest warship in the Kilrathi armada, the Hvar'kann is a ship to be feared and respected. With it's numerous heavy cannons and laser batteries, added alongside multiple missile tubes and torpedo launchers, the dreadnought is capable of laying waste to enemy fleets alone. Boasting heavy shielding and armor these ships are almost invulnerable to any form of attack. The Hvar'kann dreadnought serves as the flagship for Kilrathi sector fleet admirals and the KIS _Hvar'kann_ is Prince Thrakhath's personal flagship.  
Length: 22 kilometers  
Fighter Capacity: 252 fighters  
Weapons: 24 anti-matter cannons, 38 laser turrets, 16 torpedo tubes, 12 missile tubes


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the extra long wait. I hope this chapter makes up for it.

In order to avoid spoilers I placed the codex entries for this chapter at the bottom. Feel free to jump there and take a look if something appears that sparks your interest.

* * *

Wing Commander: End of an Era  
Chapter 9

Widow System, Citadel  
Presidium  
Docking Bay 82

"I just can't believe you did that to me…"

"Don't tell me you're still mad?"

"Of course I'm still mad! How many times do you think an opportunity like that will become available?"

"You need to get your priorities straight."

"They are! I could have been living the dream of Spectres everywhere."

"Punching out a Councilor in the middle of negotiations is a Spectre's dream?"

Shepard sighed, "Well my timing may have been a little off but you can't tell me you, or any other Spectre, hasn't dreamed of just pummeling one of the Councilors into the ground every now and then. That was the first time since I came back to life that I was close enough to actually accomplish my goal and you stopped me."

Rolling her eyes Vasir replied, "You can't just go punching your bosses, and Valern isn't the sturdiest of Salarians. You would have most likely broken his face or even killed him."

"Well I would have gone after Sparatus but he was actually being polite for once," Shepard said. "But I swear if he air quotes me one more time his ass is mine."

"You have some serious anger problems, you know that?" Vasir responded.

Shepard just looked at her with a "duh" expression and said, "And yet, for some reason, I'm still the only one in the galaxy who seems to be able to diffuse any situation with diplomacy whenever I actually want to be civil."

"We have a name for those people with wild emotions like yours, bipolar schizophrenics," Vasir said back.

"Perhaps," Shepard explained looking thoughtful, "but I prefer to follow the ideology of 'speak softly and carry a big stick'. I give everyone one chance and if they don't fall in line, I crush them with overwhelming force."

Looking skeptical Vasir replied, "You're a sniper. I don't really see you as the 'gung ho' assault type."

"Why do you think I always have a Krogan as part of my squad?" Shepard said with a smile as she pointed to Grunt standing behind them.

Before the two Spectres could start another argument Colonel Blair interrupted them, "There's the Kilrathi shuttle. Be prepared in case they decide to come out shooting." As he was speaking he pulled out his own laser pistol to check its charge once more.

Vasir looked back at him, "It's just the one shuttle, I don't think they are going to try and take the station just yet. Maybe you shouldn't be here considering just how stressed out you are."

_Well maybe you would be just as stressed if you had experienced a squad of eight foot tall Kilrathi marines forcibly boarding your carrier._ Instead of saying that he decided on, "With the Kilrathi it pays to be careful. They evolved from ambush predators. Attacking someone when they least expect it and have their back turned is just as honorable as any other fight in their culture."

Vasir shrugged and watched the shuttle land as Shepard asked him, "Why did you show up in the first place? Not to mention you being alone."

That was something that annoyed him as well. "Orders are orders," Blair responded. "Admiral Richards wanted me, and just me, here to greet the Kilrathi. My fighter is parked two docking bays over."

Their conversation was halted when the shuttle door opened and out came three well-dressed Kilrathi along with four Imperial Guards donning heavy armor and massive laser rifles. The fact that this delegation was being protected by the Kilrathi's best ground soldiers wasn't a huge surprise to Blair considering the KIS _Vengeance of Vukar Tag_ was directly controlled by the Emperor's clan. Still it wasn't like he was thrilled by the idea of being this close to some of their best. Not to mention Shepard only had brought two of her own squad mates along. Add in Vasir and himself and their group was now outnumbered by the giant cats standing in front of them.

He was impressed though when Shepard not only stood her ground but actually walked forward to meet the Kilrathi delegates.

As the two groups came to a halt before one another Shepard spoke up, "Welcome to the Citadel Vak _nar_ Ragitagha. I am Spectre agent Shepard. We are to be your escort to the Council, where negotiations between our governments will begin."

The lead Kilrathi seemed slightly startled at hearing his name being spoken. "You remember me from our brief encounter on Illium?" he asked in his rough voice.

Shepard smiled, "You have a very distinct fur coloring around your face. I'm sorry to say that you are the only one in your group I recognize."

Vak nodded in approval, "Impressive observational skills. To my right is Ra'loord _nar_ Kiranka, Sector Admiral and leader of the entire fleet before you and to my left is Bakhtosh _nar_ Kiranka, commander of all fighter operations within the fleet."

At the mention of his name Bakhtosh spoke up, "A rather small greeting party for such a high ranking and deadly Kilrathi delegation. Did we scare everyone on this station into submission already?"

_Yay, they brought Bakhtosh along with them. Better get this moving before he starts a fight. _Blair opened his mouth to speak and make his presence known but he was beaten by Shepard.

"Well if we brought anymore people with us we figured that would be over kill." She then began to explain, "The two Asari standing with me could flay you all alive using just their minds. The Krogan standing behind me could ripe your arms out of their sockets and then beat you to death with them, while I," Shepard punctuated her statement by unsheathing her omni-blade and pointing it straight at Bakhtosh, "have this brand new omni-blade I have just been dying to try out."

She smiled sweetly at his look of astonishment and hatred while she deactivated her blade, "Not to mention Colonel Blair of the Confederation Space Forces. I'm sure you all know of him and his stunning reputation in battle."

_Dear god we are all going to die…_Despite this Blair couldn't help but chuckle at Shepard's approach to diplomacy with the Kilrathi. "I wouldn't take them for granted _Redclaw_," he taunted using the Kilrathi aces callsign, "So far that I have seen your group wouldn't stand a chance against these four."

Now that all the Kilrathi delegates and guards were focused on him he wasn't feeling as confident as he was a few seconds ago but he still he held their gazes as Bakhtosh addressed him with barely contained hatred.

"Colonel Blair. You have sent a great many Kilrathi to any early grave."

Blair smirked, "Still averaging 400 kills a year, not including capships destroyed. Trying to reach 450 but you cats keep running from me now a days. Just like the last time we fought all those years ago, remember?"

Vak's gruff laughter interrupted them before things could go any further, "An impressive record indeed, but your time will eventually come. Perhaps sooner than you think. Now then Spectre Shepard, my guards will remain here to look after our shuttle. Lead on."

Several tense and completely silent minutes later the group arrived at the same room in the Citadel Tower that Blair had been in during their own negotiations. The only difference this time was that he was now seated on the same side as the Councilors facing the Kilrathi and Shepard and Vasir weren't the only soldiers present. There were two Turian soldiers standing guard in the room, one in each corner behind the seated Kilrathi. While it wasn't much Blair was at least happy to see the Councilors taking security a little more seriously.

After initial introductions were made on both sides there were a few seconds of silence before Vak spoke up.

"Since this is a meeting between our races I fail to see a reason for Colonel Blair's presence. Why is he here?"

"The Colonel is here at our request," Councilor Tevos smoothly lied, surprising Blair. "We felt it wise to allow at least one Confederation officer to be present at this meeting. I hope this isn't an inconvenience but it was you who stated your two races should arrive at the Citadel together."

Vak's eyes narrowed slightly, "Indeed it was. Well, we were invited and now we are here. Let us begin."

Tevos nodded, "Very well then. Your species seems to favor the direct approach so that is what we shall adopt for this meeting. The Citadel races strive for peaceful coexistence with one another. We favor diplomacy first and while conflicts do occur we attempt to reach an amiable outcome for all parties. These policies have allowed us to be the largest coalition of races in the galaxy and we strive to be an example for others to follow.

"Based on your races history you can forgive me for simply coming out and asking this, can there be a lasting peace between our people?"

Vak's cool eyes darted towards Blair for just a second before he responded, "Perhaps, perhaps not. In the end it is the Emperor's decisions that direct our people's actions. The fact your society spans much of the galaxy means you are the largest space faring society we have ever encountered. Your strong alliances and unique technologies make you an unknown."

Sparatus spoke up, clearly unimpressed, "So basically the only reason you aren't conquering and pillaging our space right now like you are doing in the Terminus systems is because you have yet to gauge our true strength."

Vak gave a small smile, "Basically."

Blair noticed at that moment the four councilors seemed to all release a sigh of disappointment together. It seems that they have all now realized the true scale of the task before themselves.

It was Valern who spoke next, "Many conflicts start over simple misunderstanding of cultural practices. Perhaps if we began to learn more about one another, we could avoid future conflict."

"There is no hidden motive behind our actions," Vak quickly replied. "We fight to remain strong. Every Kilrathi is born a warrior and every warrior earns honor in battle. The more honor a warrior has, the more he has served his clan faithfully. Internal conflict only weakens the Empire. We fight others to prove our worth."

"Sivar demands his tribute," Ra'loord finished.

"Sivar?" Valern repeated. "Who is Sivar?"

"Sivar is our god," Ra'loord explained in a respectable tone of voice. "In the same way you know doubt show respect to your own religious symbols, that is how important Sivar is to us."

Blair shook his head and mumbled loudly, "Except they most likely don't hold mass executions and sacrifices to honor their symbols."

Ra'loord roared and bared his fangs, "Watch your tone, human! You may have earned much battling our kind but do not think that will protect you from our wrath if you continue to insult our most holy of practices!"

Blair quickly raised his hands, "My apologies. Won't happen again."

_Fuck, that was close. _The fact the Kilrathi actually roared showed just how close he had come to getting himself killed. Despite their savage nature Kilrathi rarely did. Doing so was seen as to animal like and primitive.

Tevos starred back in shock, clearly startled by the Kilrathi Admiral's temper, "Your most holy practice involves killing others as tribute to your god?"

Vak nodded, "It is called 'Sivar-Eshrad' and is held every year. Preferably done on newly seized territory and it ensures the Kilrathi's natural instinct to fight and kill is directed outward. As I said, internal conflict only weakens the Empire."

As the whole table quieted down and the councilors once again took stock of the situation Blair couldn't help the little voice inside his head cry out _told you so_. He knew that this would be the ultimate push in helping them reach the decision that war with the Kilrathi was their only option. The Citadel races had never encountered a culture as bloodthirsty as the Kilrathi before and they wouldn't be able to sit back and abide this type of senseless brutality.

With a low rumbling growl, Vak cleared his throat and asked, "Most likely this course of discussion has ended any further talks today." Once again his eyes darted quickly over to Blair before he resumed his focus on the councilors, "How many of you have been swayed by the Confederations pleas of assistance and will now declare their intention to wage war on the Empire of Kilrah?"

Sparatus nodded, "You have a firm grasp of the situation. The Turian Hierarchy is officially declaring our alliance with the Terran Confederation. We will be defending Citadel space against your unprovoked aggression."

"The Turians decide to oppose us," Bakhtosh chuckled. "From what I have heard your race will hardly prove a worthy challenge."

Now it was Sparatus's turn to smile, "Believe what you will but we are the most powerful military in this region of the galaxy. Not to mention the last race we fought ended up sterilized and is now in danger of facing extinction."

Before Bakhtosh could respond Vak held up a paw for silence. He then looked back to the remaining councilors, "Are the Turians alone in this course of action or will we be facing off against all of you on the field of battle?"

"They are not alone," Tevos answered. "You have displayed your intentions for us quite clearly when you attacked Illium. The Asari Republic also joins the Confederation."

Vak remained respectful and nodded to Tevos and looked to Anderson and Valern.

Anderson spoke up and addressed Vak, "The Systems Alliance and Salarian Union will both remain neutral in this conflict. Because of this we expect certain considerations to be made. For one thing this station is the heart of the Citadel government. Many races have embassies on this station and all are also remaining neutral in this war. This station and the regions of space claimed by these species will be exempt from any attacks."

"Very well," Vak replied. "We agree that this station shall not be harmed over the course of our conflict. Only the Turians and Asari will be targeted." Vak then stood along with the two Kilrathi beside him. "Our business is now concluded. We will depart now and return to our fleet."

Blair along with everyone on his side of the table also stood and Anderson bid the Kilrathi farewell. The two Turian soldiers standing guard were instructed to lead the Kilrathi delegation back to their waiting shuttle. Once they had left and the doors to the conference room were closed again Blair turned to address the others.

"What the hell was that?!" he asked in confusion and anger.

Tevos looked to him in surprise, "I'm sorry, what exactly are you referring to?"

Blair waved her away, "Not you. You two," he said pointing to Anderson and Valern. "You're going to remain neutral? And you expect the Kilrathi to simply honor this agreement? You heard what they said; you know what we have told you. The Kilrathi fight to exterminate or enslave and both of you are going to sit on the sidelines and wait this out? What the hells the matter with you?!"

Valern was not amused, "I'd watch that tone of yours Colonel. What our governments decide to do is our business not the Confederations. You have the Asari and Turians fighting this war for you, I fail to see the problem."

Blair just looked at him, "You fail to see the problem? I'll tell you what the problem is, my people are dying by the millions and you are just going to watch us die without raising a finger to help. The Kilrathi don't do peace, what more evidence do you need to see that?"

Anderson quickly intervened, "Colonel Blair we are not entirely out of this fight. The Citadels economy is based off of all our races. With the Turians and Asari now on a war footing the Alliance and Salarian Union have just become their suppliers without even intentionally doing so. We are still producing goods that will greatly help the war effort and we can't be touched by the Kilrathi without them drawing us into the war."

Valern then continued folding his arms across his chest, "The Salarian Union's espionage services are unparalleled throughout the galaxy. We can now send agents out to gather intelligence from the Kilrathi forces with full deniability. If anyone is caught we can say that it was simply the actions of a few patriotic soldiers looking to help the Turians and Asari in their fight."

As he listened Blair couldn't believe how naïve they were being. They truly didn't seem to understand the scale at which this conflict would be fought. "You are completely underestimating the Kilrathi's ability to understand warfare. They are not mindless beasts like the Rachni you have fought and they are not close minded like the Krogan. Their entire spacefaring history has been used to prefect the art of battle and the Kilrathi have never lost a war. The Varni were centuries ahead in technology and they were defeated in thirty days. Their entire military eradicated, their people enslaved."

"We are not the Varni Colonel." Valern stated back coldly.

Blair could only just stand there before replying, "You're right about that. The Varni are still fighting, they aren't cowards." He then began to walk quickly towards the doors leading out of the room.

"Colonel, where are you going?" Tevos called out to him. "There are things we should discuss about combining our fleet efforts."

Blair stopped as he opened the door, chuckling in amusement, "We don't have the time Councilor. I'm heading to my fighter to engage the Kilrathi forces about to attack." He looked back to faces staring at him and snorted in amusement, "Two of your races just declared war on the Kilrathi and you both have sizable fleets orbiting this station. Add that to my own task force outside and this is an opportunity the Kilrathi won't pass up. I don't know if they will honor the agreement to not attack the station but our three fleets are certainly about to be targeted. They will attack and when the fighting's over that's when they will head back through the relays to inform the rest of the Empire what has transpired."

He looked down at his watch, calculating how much time they had left. "I'm guessing another four to eight minutes before the shooting starts. You had better warn your fleets and you two," he said pointing to Anderson and Valern, "should get your ships out of the line of fire. Wouldn't want you accidentally drawn into our little war now would we?"

* * *

Task Force 54  
TCS _Jutland_  
Bridge

"Understood Colonel. Get your fighter back here on the double, the Kilrathi shuttle is about to land on the _Vengeance_. Should be any moment now that they begin their attack."

::On my way, Admiral.::

Rear Admiral Eisen closed the comm and then turned his attention back to holographic table depicting the area of space around the Citadel soon to be transformed into a mess of debris and exploding ships. Beside him stood Admiral Richards, the older man periodically zooming in on random parts of the battlefield and muttering to himself.

Eisen cleared his throat and addressed Richards, "Colonel Blair reports that the Turians as well as the Asari have announced their declaration of war against the Kilrathi. He warned the two races to prepare their fleets and is now inbound to rejoin our force."

Richards smiled at the news, "Excellent. I was hoping the Asari would join, but what did he say about the Alliance and Salarian Union?"

Eisen grimaced slightly, "Both of them have announced the intention to stay neutral and try to covertly aid the war effort. All of the minor races have also stayed neutral, but no word on what they intend to do in order to help out."

Richards smile lessened slightly, but only slightly, "Well we did just get support from the two strongest militaries in the Citadel Alliance. Hopefully the rest will see reason in due time and join our side."

Both men turned back to study the Kilrathi fleet when a lieutenant called out across the bridge, "Admirals, the Kilrathi shuttle has landed and all ships are registering significant power build ups."

"Kilrathi ships advancing, normal thrust," another officer called out. "The ships are forming a standard battle line with the dreadnought holding the rear for now…detecting fighter launch!" Only a second later he called out once more, "Confirmed, both _Bhantkara_ carriers launching fighters and bombers, also detecting launches from the dreadnought!"

Eisen sighed, "Well that settles it, we are in for a fight." He began to issue orders across the bridge, "Fleet, sound battle stations. All fighters launch. Contact the Asari and Turian fleets and alert them to prepare for battle. All ships forward, once we are in range fire at will."

The Confederation ships composing Task Force 54 were arguably in a perfect position to deal with the Kilrathi fleet. The Kilrathi ships had held position directly in front of the Citadel, with the Turian, Asari, Alliance, and Salarian fleets in-between separating the two. The Confederation fleet had moved themselves far enough away to appear less threatening when the Kilrathi fleet arrived. This meant that they were now advancing on the Kilrathi's flank. Normal Kilrathi warships had been designed to fire off large barrages of weapons fire straight ahead, not along their broadsides. A powerful advantage to the Terrans that would most likely decide the battle if it weren't for the presence of the dreadnought. That vessel was designed for broadside actions alongside forward facing engagements. In fact, because of its sheer size, there wasn't a single blind spot for the Terrans to take advantage of. When it came down to it, the fleet couldn't press the full extent of their advantage without entering the dreadnoughts field of fire.

_That blasted dreadnought is going to cost us this battle in the end…What is Admiral Richards planning?_ Eisen looked across the holographic map once more taking in the entirety of both fleets. One _Hvar'kaan_-class dreadnought, two _Bhantkara_-class carriers, eight _Fralthi ll_-class cruisers, six _Fralath_-class light cruisers, eight _Ralarrad_-class light destroyers, and four _Kamrani_-class corvettes, with the fleet carrying a total strike craft complement of 452 fighters and bombers.

Arrayed against the Kilrathi fleet were the ships of Task Force 54 consisting of two _Jutland_-class attack carriers (one of which is still severely damaged from the Turian attack), two _Yorktown_-class light carriers, ten _Tallahassee_-class cruisers, and twelve _Southampton_-class destroyers, with a total of only 196 strike craft.

In an engagement like this he couldn't risk using his two attack carriers to strike against the Kilrathi ships directly. This meant he had only twenty-two warships capable of directly engaging the twenty-seven available to the Kilrathi, alongside the obvious fact his own strike craft were at a two to one disadvantage.

Eisen frowned as he mentally went over the battle plan once again. Everything came down to what part the dreadnought would play, but for a ship of that size and strength, it would dominate any role it chose to undertake.

* * *

Citadel Orbit  
Normandy-SR2

As she sat in the co-pilots chair on the _Normandy_, Shepard was fuming inside.

"I understand that the Alliance has taken a neutral stance in this war," she replied angrily over the comm. "But we can't just sit back in this fight. We saw how powerful the Kilrathi ships were above Illium."

::If you saw how powerful they were then you know your odds in surviving Shepard.:: Anderson explained back to the Spectre.

"I'd say pretty good odds considering we never took any damage in that first fight," she quickly replied back. "The _Normandy's_ speed and firepower was enough to destroy any Kilrathi fighter we encountered and we even drove back a few of their destroyers. Now my ship has a functioning Thanix cannon. Imagine what we could do with that."

::I know exactly what you could do, and that is drag the Alliance into a war we don't need right now.::

"But I'm not officially a member of the Alliance anymore," Shepard responded not giving up. "I'm a Spectre working for the Council."

::You may be a Spectre but your also a human,:: Anderson said back with clear agitation growing in his voice. ::The Kilrathi are currently fighting humans. We don't need them mistaking us for their enemy. Your ship is also clearly built along Alliance designs. If you attack, the Kilrathi can easily claim we violated our agreement. As for you being a Spectre and answering to the Council, you know the Council did not declare war. The Asari and Turians did. It is far easier for their own Spectres to join the war then it is for the Salarians or yourself.::

"One ship won't start a war," she continued to argue. "Our design may be similar to other frigates in the Alliance but the Kilrathi first encountered us defending an Asari world. EDI can change our communication codes to match an Asari frigate. Add those two points with the _Normandy's_ unique paint job and the fact none of them know who pilots this ship and we can easily slip in alongside the Asari warships with no one the wiser. We can both see how outnumbered the Confederation forces are, the _Normandy_ could tip the scales in our favor saving who knows how many pilots for the Terrans or even the Asari and Turians."

::Shepard that's enough,:: Anderson responded clearly losing patience. ::Your orders are to fall in line alongside the Alliance fleet and defend the Citadel against any direct attack from the Kilrathi if they decide to do so. Is that understood?::

Sitting in the pilot's seat alongside Shepard, Joker winced at hearing Anderson's tone. When he was still under Anderson's command on the SR1 he knew that tone well and it was the Captain's 'do it now or face the consequences' tone. Looking over at Shepard he was forced to wince again when she responded in her own tone that said 'if I had my rifle I would have shot you by now'. A tone she normally didn't break out for friends.

"Oh, you're ordering me now huh? Just like you ordered me to cease my investigation into where Kaiden Alenko had been stationed after you first brushed me off. Remind me how that worked out again and how many people died because of that order. Why don't we examine another order shall we? Hmmm, how about how you and the rest of the Council ordered me not to bring up the subject of the Reapers to the Kilrathi's attention. What was it you all said…oh right, how there was no solid evidence pointing to the Reapers existence and how it would only complicate the war effort if the Kilrathi went searching all across Citadel space either looking for proof or left over remnants of the Reaper's incredibly powerful technology. Of course if they succeeded in either of those attempts it still would have forced them to accept the Reapers as fact. But nooooo, I wasn't allowed to say anything and now we have a battle about to erupt right in front of the heavily populated Citadel station.

"Honestly, I'm getting pretty sick and tired of taking orders from Councilors that cause more deaths after the fact; deaths that could have been prevented if I did things my way. I figured placing you, a trusted mentor and I thought friend, on the Council would change things for the better but I guess I was wrong. So you can take your order and cram it wherever you like because I'm not going to sit back and watch people die, especially people I can easily save."

She shut off the comm before Anderson could reply, "EDI please block any further communication between this ship and Councilor Anderson until such time I decide I'm willing to listen to him again."

"Understood Shepard," EDI promptly replied. "I have also taken the liberty to temporarily change our communication codes to resemble Asari patterns. If the Kilrathi do attempt to listen in on us, it will appear as if this ship is being run by an Asari crew. Also my electronic warfare packages are running at 100% and the _Normandy_ is fully operational and prepared to engage any opponent."

Shepard had a smile on her face, "I knew I could count on you EDI." She then turned to Joker, "How about you?"

He laughed in amusement, "Please, like you even need to ask. I didn't become the best pilot in the Alliance to simply be a glorified taxi driver. The fight over Illium was the most fun I've had in years. Just because this engagement is fraught with more danger than our trip to Ilos, fight with _Sovereign_, and battle over Illium combined, in no way means I'm willing to back out."

Shepard let go of the breath she had been unconsciously holding. She was relieved to hear Joker's commitment to her especially after the way she had just told off Anderson. If he wasn't willing to support her, she didn't think she would be capable of going through with her plans.

"Thank you, Jeff," She then activated the ship wide comm. "Attention crew, I have once again decided to ignore orders and place us in danger. We will be aiding in the defense of the Confederation, Asari and Turian fleets, not sitting quietly on the sidelines. Everyone prepare for combat, and Garrus, prep the Thanix cannon. We're about to put a lot of mileage on it."

* * *

Excalibur Sword 1  
"Maverick", Colonel Blair

"_Hellcats_, tighten up the defensive line between us and the Kilrathi. _Arrows_, afterburn up and get yourselves in between the Citadel fleets and those Kilrathi bombers. The Turians are losing far too many fighters and frigates trying to hold the line. I need-Shit! Hold on…"

Blair quickly cut his engines and used his thrusters to flip his craft around so that he was now effectively flying his Excalibur backwards thanks to his forward inertia. Lining up his gun sight he fired off two bursts of energy weapons fire, destroying the rapidly closing heat seeker missiles and then fired off three more bursts, quickly destroying the three _Darkets_ that had gained a lock on his brand new heavy fighter. His pursuers now space debris, Blair activated his thrusters once more flipping his craft over and reactivated his engines, his fighter never having altered its course; the whole sequence of events taking no more than five seconds total. Blair's smile couldn't get any bigger. Needless to say he was in love with the new _Excalibur_ heavy fighters.

"As I was saying, I need the _Thunderbolts _of Zeta squadron to begin torpedo runs on the _Fralath_ light cruisers. They are laying down way to much flak for our bombers to risk going in."

::Zeta leader here Colonel. We can't get close to those capships until someone breaks through the line of _Dralthi_ defending the fleet.::

Blair cursed under his breath, "Can't you guys do it? We're spread pretty thin as it is. Muscle your way in."

::Negative. With the _Longbows_ holding position, we are the only torpedo carrying craft out here. That makes us way to popular.::

_Always something isn't it…always, always, always…_Blair glanced down at his sensor readouts and quickly found the closest_ Excalibur_ to divert. And for once luck was on his side as he saw that it was Maniac's _Excalibur_ he was about to call on. He quickly switched his comm over to the Major's fighter.

"Maniac, how are your shields doing?"

::HA, HA, scratch one more furball!:: was all he heard in reply.

"Maniac, answer your damn comm!"

::…uh, what. Colonel is that you? What do you need?::

Sighing loudly Blair tried again, "How are your shields?"

::The can't touch me, Colonel. These new fighters are great!:: Marshall responded back gleefully.

"Awesome. I need you to bail out Zeta's _Thunderbolts_ and clear a path to the _Fralath_ cruisers," Blair quickly explained. "Lots of _Dralthi_ wanting to dust you while the cruisers are sending up tons of flak. Good luck."

He smiled inwardly as he listened to the Majors response. ::What that's it? Fine, I'll go bail out Zeta. Next time find me a challenge worthy of my new _Excalibur_.::

_Ahh, it's just too easy sometimes to get Maniac to do exactly what I need him to do._ Marshall's aggressive flying style, coupled with the new heavy fighter, would easily allow him to fly circles around the Kilrathi medium fighters and light cruisers without breaking a sweat. Now he could focus his time on bigger issues. Issues like the one thing the Kilrathi had that could easily turn this battle into a rout.

Before he had another chance to call out, Blair noticed a _Hellcat_ being pursued by three _Dralthi _at his low ten o' clock. Blair quickly dived down and gave chase firing his weapons at extreme range to try and scare the cats off the Terran fighter. One Kilrathi pulled away, and although he knew what was about to occur, Blair kept his sights on the two which were still giving chase and now quickly tearing away at the _Hellcats_ rear shields. Knowing the Terran fighter wouldn't survive long against the assault, Blair quickly switched his missile launcher from his load of heat seekers to image recognition missiles.

With the three craft so close together a heat seeker ran the risk of accidentally targeting the friendly fighter if the Kilrathi were quick enough to dive out of the way. An image recognition missile had no such problem. The missile's on board AI recognized a fighter's or bomber's radar silhouette and would only target that type of craft. With Kilrathi designs always being radically different from a Terrans, there was no risk in firing it.

Two seconds later he had lock and Blair launched his first two missiles of the engagement. Both missiles cleanly struck the _Dralthi _fighters splitting both craft in two as they exploded. He had no time to celebrate though as his helmet blared a warning in his ear. The other Kilrathi that had earlier broken off had actually only pulled away to then come up behind Blair. At the same time he was locking on to the two _Dralthi_, the third was doing the same to his own ship.

As the warning tone pulsed into his helmet, Blair could judge how much time he had. The closer a missile approached, the faster and louder the tone would become. Already pulsing rapidly and near deafening levels, he knew he had no space to drop a decoy and instead relied on the_ Excalibur's_ speed and agility. At the last second Blair activated his afterburner and pulled up as hard as he could. Rocketing forward and quickly climbing at such a steep angle meant Blair risked blacking out from the g-forces but, he was one of the best for a reason.

He clenched his body's muscles tightly as he also felt his G-suit inflate around his legs pushing the pooling blood back towards his heart. As the tone in his helmet nearly reached its climax, Blair's HUD flashed the message he had hoped for, 'Missile Evaded'. The heat seeker couldn't duplicate the tight turn and sped off into space. Continuing his tight loop until he was back on the same plane that he started, Blair smiled to see the _Dralthi_ directly ahead; its Kilrathi pilot most likely crapping himself over the tight maneuver just pulled by the Terran. Two quick pulls of the trigger later Blair had scored yet another kill, and a smile was once more on his face.

He activated his comm as he flew towards the next nearest Kilrathi, "_Jutland_ this is Blair. What's the status of the Asari and Turian fleets?"

It was Eisen who answered, ::Not looking good Colonel. Now that they know the threat the torpedoes pose, most are being shot down before they reach their intended targets. That said, six Turian cruisers are already gone along with four of the Asari's. The cats are focusing most of their bombers on the Citadel fleets. At this rate they won't last long and the Kilrathi dreadnought is nearly in weapons range.::

Taking a moment to quickly swerve out of the way from a _Vaktoth_ intending to ram him Blair replied, "What about their own dreadnoughts. Don't tell me that mammoth the Asari own is just sitting there?"

Eisen sighed loudly over the comm, ::Where do you think all their fire is being directed against? The dreadnoughts the Council races use are impressive but each round is only as strong as our fusion warheads launched by our bombers. It may have only taken two Turian dreadnoughts to break through the _Enigma's_ shields but we both know that carrier doesn't hold a candle to the _Vengeance._::

::With the cats clearly intent on teaching the Asari and Turians a lesson for opposing them, I'm going to divert all _Tallahassee_ cruisers to try and take some incoming fire off their ships. The rest of our destroyers shall remain with the carriers.::

Blair shook his head, "Those cruisers won't last long against the _Vengeance_."

::The price of war Colonel. Once the dreadnought is fully engaged Admiral Richards will release the _Longbows_ in a mass bombing against the entire armada, until then just keep holding the Kilrathi fighters at bay.::

"Understood Admiral." Blair then took a moment to re-check his surroundings. The most dangerous thing a wing commander faced when flying his craft into combat wasn't the enemy, it was trying to juggle defending his ship while remaining in control of the battle. In the time Blair had his conversation with Eisen, he had needed to dodge another missile lock on his fighter and destroy two _Vaktoths_ attempting to double team him. If a wing commander didn't learn how to multi-task, they wouldn't have the job very long.

Luckily for now he seemed to be relatively safe, so Blair targeted the nearest Kilrathi fighter and immediately moved in to engage the flight of _Dralthi_.

Since the time he had flown away from the Citadel and rejoin the Confed task force, Blair found himself slowly being drawn back to the gigantic station. Eisen wasn't kidding when he said the Kilrathi were mainly targeting the Asari and Turians. Not a one of the cat's capital ships had turned to face the flanking Confederation force.

Looking back on it now Blair realized that the Kilrathi never had a need to face them. By applying pressure to the more vulnerable Citadel ships, they had forced the Confederation into defending their new allies; just as Eisen had ordered only minutes ago. Even though the Confederation had found themselves in a great position before the battle, the Kilrathi had easily demonstrated that they had control over how the fight would proceed.

His thoughts were quickly drawn back to the battle as three Turian cruisers and one Asari cruiser exploded directly ahead of him. Immediately Blair switched on his comm, "Joan what are your _Arrows_ doing out here? We're only fifteen minutes into the fight and the Citadel races are taking way to many casualties. Your primary targets are the Kilrathi _Paktahn_ bombers."

There was a moment of silence before he got his reply from a clearly upset Lieutenant Colonel Marks, ::We are targeting them, the last bomber was shot down several minutes ago. The Kilrathi have yet to send another wave at us. I have no idea where that came from…oh no, Colonel you don't think…::

"Yeah I do think," he switched his comm over to fleet wide. "All Confed forces, we have indications that the Kilrathi are using skipper capship missiles. All fighters priority shift, any skipper detected is to be destroyed above all other targets." Blair then switched back over to the _Jutland_, "_Jutland_, I need confirmation on the skipper threat. Which ships are registering launches-"

Admiral Richards cut him off, ::Colonel the Kilrathi are launching all their remaining fighters and bombers now. You have over two-hundred strike craft heading your way. We are also detecting four wings of _Sorthak_ heavy fighters alongside the single flight of _Bloodfangs_. The _Vengeance _is also fully engaging any craft in its sights. We are launching the _Longbows_ now to try and cause as much damage as possible.::

Blair had to shield his eyes as two _Tallahassee_ cruisers were quickly destroyed by the sheer firepower being brought to bear from the Kilrathi dreadnought. Alongside the Confed craft several more bright flashes indicated the deaths of five Council warships. Without the proper shielding the Asari and Turian vessels were easy targets for the monster warship. At this rate the battle wouldn't last much longer.

Refocusing on his immediate area, Blair could now see the mass formation of Kilrathi fighters and bombers heading towards them. He activated a direct laser link between his _Excalibur _and the _Jutland_ allowing him to talk to the Admiral without anyone being able to overhear.

"Admiral Richards with all due respect, even if you launch those bombers this fight is already lost. We simply can't compete with that dreadnought. Now you wanted us to stay and you wanted us to fight and I supported you but that support was because you are the Admiral and you are the head of Confederation Intelligence and I figured someone of your rank knows what he is doing. So if you order me now to stay in my fighter and hold the line I will do it but you need to understand that if things don't change in this battle rapidly, a lot of people are about to die."

The man didn't even hesitate as he responded, :: Your orders are to continue fighting. I understand your fears and I know what the conclusion of this battle would look like if I didn't know what I was doing.:: There was a brief pause of static before he continued, ::Luckily for all of us fighting today, I do.::

* * *

Task Force 54  
TCS _Jutland  
_Bridge

Admiral Richards admired Colonel Blair's bravery. That man was basically staring death in the face and yet he was deferring to his superiors judgment in deciding the course of the battle.

"Your orders are to continue fighting. I understand your fears and I know what the conclusion of this battle would look like if I didn't know what I was doing." He paused as a female lieutenant walked up next to him and whispered in his ear. What he heard brought a smile to his face and he addressed Blair once more. "Luckily for all of us fighting today, I do."

Closing the laser link he thanked the lieutenant and then turned to face Admiral Eisen. "I require need of your ready room Admiral. Events are about to take place that I'm afraid you are not cleared to hear."

Eisen faced him completely confused as he simply nodded and then watched Richards walk to the back of the bridge and enter the small office reserved for the ships commanding officer.

Now alone, Richards sat at the desk in the office and activated the screen before him. He typed a lengthy code into the desk's computer and after a few seconds of static he was staring at the face of Vak _nar_ Ragitagha who was seated in the command chair onboard the KIS _Vengeance of Vukar Tag_. Based the emotions being displayed on the Kilrathi's face, Vak clearly was not happy with this unannounced call.

::Human! How did you manage to break our encryption codes!::

Richards smiled and waved a finger in front of the screen, "Now, now. A magician never reveals his secrets. It doesn't matter how I did it what only matters is the why. And the why is this. I am here to ask for your fleets surrender and immediate withdrawal back to Kilrathi space."

Based on the amount of laughter he could hear in the background. Richards assumed he was on one of the many bridge screens for the dreadnought. It just seemed that his view was limited to Vak. Unfortunately, Vak was also chuckling. ::And why would we cease this battle. Your fleet is doomed, along with those pitiful fools that have decided to join you. I think this battle will continue.::

Richards sighed dramatically, "Very well. I guess I have to shame you in front of your entire bridge crew." Richards leaned across the desk and hit another comm button, but continued to stare at Vak as he said, "De-cloak and destroy one of the _Fralthi_ cruisers."

* * *

KIS _Vengeance of Vukar Tag  
_Command Hall

"My lord," a Third Fang officer called out to Vak. "There is a capital ship de-cloaking behind our fleet."

Vak sat up in his chair now fully alert, "Show me this vessel."

As another screen appeared to give them a view of the fleets rear flank there was a massive flash of light outside as the closest _Fralthi ll_ cruiser exploded in a giant fireball. Even the massive hulk of the _Vengeance_ shook when the largest piece of debris slammed and then exploded into their port side shielding.

Ra'loord was in a rage as he quickly made his way over to the view port, "What just happened! How was the _Orbak_ destroyed? It was at full shields!"

Vak snarled as he watched the reaming pieces of the cruiser drift slowly apart. Out of the corner of his eye he could see the human smiling. Tearing his gaze away from space he looked to the screen providing view of the ship responsible for the attack.

He didn't like what he was seeing.

Standing from his chair, Vak made his way down to the floor and pointed up to the human on the bridge screen, "You will wait." He then turned around and began making his way out of the Command Hall while issuing orders, "Divert this message to my quarters. Ra'loord, you will ignore that ship and continue your attack on the humans and their allies."

* * *

TCS _Jutland_  
Captain's Ready Room

Richards remained patient as his screen went blank for a few moments. He didn't have to wait long because even though Vak was on a lengthy ship, Kilrathi internal designs meant the higher you ranked, the closer your quarters were to the bridge, denoting a commanders importance. Vak was a clan leader which meant he had the best and closest room next to the command hall.

As his screen reactivated he could once again see Vak and now they could begin to get back to business.

::How?:: was all Vak snarled out.

"What no 'nice to see' or 'how's it going'?" Richards said looking depressed.

Vak growled threateningly, "No games, you will tell me how."

Richards smiled again, "You know I'm never going to answer that question completely."

Vak was not amused, ::That is a Varni destroyer. All those ships were eliminated when we conquered their republic centuries ago.::

"That's where you're wrong," Richards explained. "That is not a Varni destroyer, that is a Confederation battle cruiser. And despite its size it is more than capable of laying waste to most of your fleet if you don't stop this battle now."

Now it was Vak's turn to smile, ::You're getting senile in your old age, Richards. Even with that ships power my fleet can overwhelm it with numbers alone. You'll have to do better.::

Richards looked conflicted as he stared back into Vak's eyes. As he put the pieces together in his mind he knew Vak wasn't going to let this battle go; at least not as easily as the Admiral had hoped.

"Very well Vak," Richards pulled a data drive and held it in front of the screen for the Kilrathi to see. "The end of the battle for this, prepare your computer for a secure data drop and quickly read it over."

Plugging the drive in to one of the many ports on the table, Richards typed in the codes to send the data securely ensuring Vak was its only recipient. As the transfer completed he watched as the Kilrathi's features went from amused, to confusion and then horror which was quickly followed by an intense rage.

Vak stared back to Richards, ::You will swear to its truth, human.::

He slowly replied and remained serious, "Everything I sent you is accurate. Now you leave."

Vak's eyes seemed to bore straight into Richard's soul for what felt like an eternity before he nodded and answered, ::Now we leave.::

The screen immediately went blank with Vak disconnecting the comm, and Richards slumped back in his seat feeling completely exhausted mentally and emotionally. He sat there for a minute before he stood. Taking a moment to recompose himself and once again get control of his racing heart, he walked out of the small office and back to Admiral Eisen's side at the center of the bridge.

"Report on the Kilrathi fleet," he simply asked.

Eisen continued to stare in shock at what he was seeing, "The Kilrathi armada has ceased fire and is exiting the system via the mass relay. I haven't the slightest idea why, but I'm guessing it has something to do with that ship that appeared a few minutes ago."

Richards knew that was a subtle hint for him to inform the Rear Admiral as to what was really going on, but what Admiral Richards does in the name of duty for the Terran Confederation is something he will take to his grave.

"Begin recovery operations," Richards ordered. "Alert the Citadel races that the fight is over and the Kilrathi won't be returning anytime soon."

* * *

**_One day later… _**

Widow System  
Citadel  
Huerta Memorial Hospital

Colonel Blair stood at the reception desk in one of the presidium's many hospitals, signing off papers allowing some of his more critically wounded pilots to be moved back to his fleet. The hospital had needed him here in person to vouch for every human in their care. They were trying to avoid any mix ups and ensure Confederation personal wouldn't be sent to an Alliance ship or facility by mistake.

He didn't have many people in the Citadels care but there were enough to remind him of just how bad the battle was. To be fair though the Confederation had actually suffered the least amount of casualties' total. The only capital ships they had lost were three cruisers and a destroyer. A miracle considering how many of their ships went up against the Kilrathi dreadnought. Most of the Confed personal on the Citadel were members of the Space Forces. Fifty-nine strike craft had been destroyed, and of those fifty-nine only twenty-four had survived to eject before their craft exploded from damage.

Blair sighed heavily as he re-checked his paper work. He shouldn't be complaining at all considering how bad things had gotten for everyone else. The hospital he was standing in was proof of that. When he was lead back to see his pilots, Blair had noticed that every room was full and more than a few cots had be set up for the wounded in the hallways he was traversing.

The Turians had lost the most ships. Out of every fighter sent to engage the Kilrathi, none survived. Two dozen frigates were wilted away to just eight. A total of sixteen cruisers had been destroyed and just today, on his way over from the Confed fleet, he had seen another's mass effect core overload and rent the ship apart. Luckily enough, the Turians had learned their lesson from the Battle of Illium and each one of their own dreadnoughts had survived unscathed. Unfortunately, the same couldn't be said of the Asari.

The Asari had lost five cruisers, eleven frigates and nearly all of their own fighters, along with their one dreadnought lost during the fighting. A dreadnought that had almost survived the entire battle, if it wasn't for a batch of skipper missiles that had evaded the Confed pilots best efforts to destroy them before they reached their target. But that's how battles go. Sometimes you get lucky and sometimes you don't, and 10,000 Asari had been unlucky enough to be serving on the dreadnought when she blew.

Lieutenant Colonel Marks was taking the _Destiny Ascensions_ loss particularly hard. She had been in the right spot at the right time to catch the torpedoes de-cloaking just before they struck the warship. She had piloted her _Arrow_ to the best of its abilities trying to catch up to the speeding torpedoes, intent on destroying them while she had the chance. After eliminating one, the rest re-cloaked and continued on to strike the mammoth vessels shields and engulfing nearly the entire ship in the anti-matter explosions. Marks' own _Arrow_ had been caught in the blast wave, being to close when she had tried to save the ship. Her _Arrow_ had survived but the Asari warship had not.

As Blair handed in his paper work to the human behind the desk he was filled with disgust at how many lives had been lost and how little damage they had inflicted back on the Kilrathi. Far too many of their own strike craft had survived to land back on the dreadnought of carriers. The only capital ships destroyed had been the two light destroyers, which had been defeated by one of the Citadel's powerful frigates, and six light cruisers along with the one heavy cruiser destroyed by that mystery ship. In Blair's mind that kill really didn't even count considering how it was achieved. When the receptionist confirmed his paperwork was complete and Blair made his way out of the hospital, he promised himself the next fight would end differently. Since coming to this region of space Task Force 54 had squeaked by on two 'victories'. Next time there wouldn't be any confusion, next time all the cats were space dust.

Exiting the hospital doors he realized how foul a mood he was actually in and figured a drink would be good before he made his way back to the fleet. Questioning the closest Avina platform he found the nearest location and a minute later was seated at a small bar at a place called 'Apollo's Café' with a drink in hand. He was about to really let his mind relax when he noticed the number of cold stares being directed in his direction. Being in his full officer's uniform he easily stood out as a Confederation officer.

_Oh, good. They're blaming us already. This alliance is off to a wonderful start…_Blair was about to simply give up on his relaxation when a familiar voice called his name.

"Colonel Blair!"

He turned around in his seat to see Spectre Shepard making her way down the steps leading into the café where she then joined him at the bar, sitting on the stool next to him.

She was slightly flushed and breathing heavily like she had been running. Turning to him she said, "I heard through the grape vine that you were back on the Citadel. I was hoping to catch you before you departed again."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise, "Yeah, I was at the hospital checking up on the last of my pilots. They are all being moved back to our task force today." Giving her another look he turned to the bartender and ordered a drink for her.

As the bartender dropped off the drink and Blair paid Shepard tried to intervene, "That's not necessary, you don't have to pay for mine."

Blair waved her off and paid anyways explaining, "I don't know the next time I'll be back." He then motioned to the other patrons, "Not like I would be welcome back anyways."

Shepard then looked around and seemed to notice the atmosphere of the café. Turning back she said, "You'll have to let this slide. Recently the Citadel's seen some rough times but nothing like this. Everybody's shaken up especially after how bad we did and what was lost. That Asari dreadnought alone had over 10,000 lives onboard."

"I know that," Blair responded somewhat bitterly. "I nearly lost my exec to the explosion. Still might lose her…" he trailed off quietly.

Shepard looked uncomfortable, "Yeah but that is only one life compared to thousands lost today. You can't really compare the two."

He shook his head, "If you've been fighting in our war you would learn the value of a single pilot. In a capship you have so many people working, if one fails, another steps up to take his place. For carriers it's different. Lose one pilot and you lose so much more. That pilot now misses a missile headed for their wingman, or misses a torpedo headed for a carrier, or even screws up a radar contact that wasn't a glitch but an enemy fleet ready to assault a planet." He sighed heavily as he continued, "In a way it's worse if that pilot survives the engagement. Now it means instead of just one mistake, they can make several, compounding the damage over time. Marks was a great pilot with a lot of wins under her belt, but now after two engagements with heavy losses, and blaming herself for the _Ascension_ as well…I've seen better pilots breakdown from less."

"Look, I'm sorry. I wasn't accusing you of being cold, just trying to help you see their side of things," Shepard replied back gently.

Blair took a deep breath, "Yeah, I guess I ranted a little bit there huh? I'm just upset over the little amount of damage we've been giving back to the Kilrathi lately."

Shepard smiled, "Next time will be different. Now that I know how effective my Thanix cannon is against the smaller Kilrathi capital ships, I'll be sure to take a shot whenever the opportunity presents itself."

Blair put down his glass and gave her a questioning look, "Smaller capships? You mean those two destroyers were your doing?"

She smiled again, "Yup. We would have used it over Illium but it had just been installed and wasn't working properly."

He whistled, "Wow. That's a powerful firecracker of a ship. Why aren't there more of those frigates flying around?"

Shepard laughed back uncomfortably, "The _Normandy_ is a unique ship with an even more unique history behind it. Suffice to say that for the foreseeable future, it's one of a kind."

"Well it's impressive," Blair stated approvingly. "That level of speed and firepower in something that small is a real asset." They both sat in silence for a moment before he spoke up again, "Didn't you say you wanted to catch me before I left?"

She looked back at him with a blank face before remembering, "Oh crap! I almost forgot, crazy day and all that." She turned her stool to better face him, "First off a question, I don't know if your Admirals have told the Council yet but I wanted to be sure. That ship that arrived at the end of the battle, the one that just appeared out of nowhere fired off a single shot destroying one of the bigger Kilrathi ships and then just disappeared again, it was one of yours right?"

Blair nodded, "It was but that's all I could tell you about it. Admiral Richards seems to have been the power behind that vessel but he hasn't said one word about the thing since it disappeared again." Seeing her face fall at the news he added, "Sorry there isn't more. Only thing I can say is that something like that could only be the result of a black project being run by the Confederation to help us win the war. And if it is black then nobody will ever learn more about its existence. Our military intelligence doesn't mess around."

"That's a shame," Shepard said sounding depressed. "Hopefully you guys save a few of those ships for the Reapers. All right then moving on, I have something for you. I don't know what it really is but it seems important."

She activated her omni-tool and leaned her arm forward for Blair to see, "My ships computer caught this data burst after that ship appeared but before the battle ended. I figured you being the high ranking Colonel and all might know what it means."

Blair let out a chuckle, "Yup, high ranking Colonel I am. You can call me Chris though."

Shepard stopped typing on her tool and smiled back at him, "Well then I'm Jane and not 'Spectre'." She continued typing on her tool after a short moment and then brought Blair's attention to what was being displayed, "It was heavily encrypted and my ship could only decode a few items, but here is the part I was confused over. It originated from one of your carriers and was broadcasted to the Kilrathi dreadnought."

Hearing that made Blair much more suspicious and he focused more intently to what was being displayed. Unfortunately it wasn't much, "Well what I'm seeing here are random bits of jump coordinates…and here are a few planets. Every one of these are also worlds currently under Kilrathi control. It doesn't make sense that someone in our fleet would send this to the Kilrathi."

Shepard was watching him intently, "Then why the heavy encryption? Not to brag, but the computer onboard my ship is one of the best and it took over a day to just get this much."

Blair continued to read, "I don't know. That doesn't make much sense at all…" He continued to read when he finally noticed something he did understand and it made his blood run cold.

_Oh dear god no…how the fuck…why was this…how could he… _His mind just completely shut down as the implications of what he read hit him.

Shepard could see something was wrong, "What? What did you find?" She looked through the file and noticed Blair still hadn't moved, "Colonel, what is it? Colonel… Chris wake up!"

Hearing his name shook him out of the stupor and Blair rose from his stool, "Nothing, there was nothing there. Nothing to worry about, nothing at all. Probably just a glitch." He made his way past Shepard but she grabbed his arm halting him.

"You said the word 'nothing' four times in less than a second and your mind went blank when you read it. I don't know what it is you saw but it certainly wasn't 'nothing'."

He turned back around and gently removed his arm from her grasp, "Just forget it, okay. Dump that file it's a mess of useless data, that's all. Now if you will excuse me I need to get back to my fleet."

She followed him out of the café, "What was so bad you turned white as a ghost and suddenly need to run off? Tell me maybe I can help."

Blair stopped walking and turned around placing his hands on her shoulders, "Look, I'm sorry if I startled you with my reaction but it's nothing serious. I thought I saw something and I'll most likely just ask Admiral Eisen when I'm back on the fleet. That's all, honest."

She stood there staring him down, "Bullshit."

He sighed and dropped his arms, then looked back at her, "The Confederations has been at war for a long time. That changes things like politics, economies, people, values…most importantly the nature of warfare. Just forget we had this little conversation and only remember the time we spent before that."

He stood there watching her as he waited for her reaction. Finally Shepard shrugged and said, "Alright if that's what you want."

Blair didn't need to force the smile on his face, "Thank you. Now I really need to be getting back to my ships. I enjoyed our talks Jane. Good luck to your future endeavors." He gave her a mock salute and quickly walked back towards his waiting shuttle. What he said was true in a way; he needed to get back to the fleet to speak to the Admiral. Just not the Admiral he mentioned.

* * *

**Author's Note #2: **Fill your tankards and toast the end of chapter nine with me! Seriously, this thing was a huge pain and now that it is done a massive accomplishment. I must have deleted and re-wrote this thing over four times because I was never happy with how it felt. To be honest it still feels slightly off but not enough for me to worry.

If you are confused on the way I wrote the space battle maneuvers, use Babylon 5 or Battlestar Galactica to get an idea on how a fight in space would actually look. Since there is no gravity or friction in space to influence your flying, there are many strange and wonderful tactics to be used.

Hopefully I won't leave you all hanging for another month. Another toast! To the future!

**Codex:**

**Kilrathi:**

**Fralath Escort Cruiser: **It was designed to help counter the Terran's superiority in fighter technology. Packed with anti-fighter guns and missile tubes allowing them to defend larger Kilrathi ships from incoming bombers. These ships can be found scouting systems alone or with small destroyer fleets, but a lack of heavy weapons means it is largely ineffective defending against capships.  
Length: 540 meters  
Weapons: 20 dual mounted laser turrets, 6 missile tubes

**Ralarrad Light Destroyer: **A multi-purpose vessel that can be seen in nearly any Kilrathi fleet or offensive. Cheap and easy to build allows these ships to become expendable and easily replaced or massed together to form large destroyer patrols devoid of any other capital ships. They have been armed to take on any threat.  
Length: 450 meters  
Weapons: 8 dual mounted laser turrets, 1 anti-matter cannon, One torpedo tube

**Kamrani Corvette: **A relatively small capital ship but no less deadly. Fast and maneuverable, these ships can quickly engage supply convoys or smaller fleets and then retreat before any counter offensive can be made. They are lightly armored and with the increases in Terran fighter lethality, have become less of a threat. However, this has recently changed due to these craft being loaded with the new skipper torpedoes developed by the Kilrathi.  
Length: 110 meters  
Weapons: 5 dual mounted laser turrets, 1 torpedo tube

**Sorthak Heavy Fighter: **Nicknamed the 'mini-destroyer', due to the sheer number of turrets on this craft. There are no blind spots, rear, sides, top and bottom are all covered. Properly piloted a Sorthak is capable of destroying an entire Terran fighter wing. (Ten craft). Very maneuverable for their size and weapon load, Sorthaks are used for long-range space superiority missions. Only notable weakness is that they are very slow.  
Length: 38 meters  
Weapons: 2 meson guns (forward facing), 6 meson turrets cover the rest of the fighter and can be manually controlled or left on automatic allowing them to target the nearest hostile craft  
Missile Load: 8 missiles  
Torpedoes: 2 torpedoes  
Jump Capable: Yes

**Bloodfang Superfighter: **Simply put, the best fighter ever produced by the Kilrathi Empire. Speed, armor, agility it has the best rankings of any Kilrathi fighter. Designed and deployed in the 2650's, it has been used exclusively by Prince Thrakhath and his elite guards. Constantly revised to stay the best fighter ever, the Bloodfang is a craft the Terrans feared would eventually be mass produced and seen on the front lines. This was not to be though as the Kilrathi believe that only the best warriors have the right to pilot such a craft. Thankfully, this has lead to only a few squadrons being built and fewer yet being deployed in everyday combat. Its lack of numbers is in no way a comfort since only two Bloodfangs have ever been defeated in battle. Both by Colonel Christopher Blair.  
Length: 36 meters  
Weapons: 2 tachyon cannons, 2 plasma guns  
Missile Load: 9 missiles  
Torpedoes: None  
Jump Capable: No

**Terran:**

**Excalibur Heavy Fighter: **The most advanced fighter in the Confederation's arsenal. The F-103 Excalibur heavy fighter was specifically designed to out fly and out fight the Kilrathi Bloodfang, after the Kilrathi superfighter had first been engaged by Colonel Blair earlier in the war. It can be flown in any space or atmospheric mission and it packs heavier beam weaponry, missile loadout, and shielding then any ConFleet heavy fighter in service with the speed and acceleration to rival even light fighters. Piloted right, the Excalibur should be able to handle anything the Kilrathi can throw against it.  
Length: 32 meters  
Weapons: 4 tachyon cannons, 2 reaper cannons  
Missile Load: 12 missiles  
Torpedoes: None  
Jump Capable: Yes

**Mystery Ship: **No data yet available. You saw nothing. Probably just a trick of the light. Swamp gas reflected off of Venus.  
Length: ?  
Weapons: ?


	10. Chapter 10

Wing Commander: End of an Era  
Chapter 10

Serpent Nebula  
Widow System  
Citadel

Shepard stood watching as Colonel Blair basically ran back to his fleet to prevent the, most likely, life threatening event from occurring. Once again pulling up the data on her omni-tool, she couldn't figure out what had spooked him so much. Along with the random assortment of numbers there were several words in English, with others most likely in the written language of the Kilrathi. According to Blair they were the names of several Kilrathi controlled worlds. Hardly something considered classified intell that needed high levels of security encryption to protect. As she read through the English words, nothing really stood out as suspicious. However those words were most likely codenames for something with far greater meaning behind them. Shutting off her tool with a sigh, Shepard decided she would simply have to except Blair's excuse and drop the matter.

Turning away from the presidium commons, she decided to head back to the _Normandy_ and ensure it, and her crew, were ready to depart and once again continue their hunt of the Collectors. Unfortunately, only a few steps away from the airlock, a familiar face began to make its way toward her. Fighting down the instinct to simply shoot the offending target in the knee and bolt toward the ship, she sidestepped over to the wall and leaned up against it crossing her arms over her chest. Turning her head and now whistling, she was doing her best to act nonchalant and ignore the man now standing in front of her.

"It's nice to see you looking well Shepard," Kaiden Alenko greeted her.

Shepard continued her whistling and completely ignored the man standing only a foot in front of her.

Kaiden raised his eyebrows and cleared his throat trying again, "I said, it's nice to see you again Shepard."

She continued her whistling but decided to raise the volume several notches to try and get him to take the hint.

"This really isn't the most mature thing you've ever done Shepard," Kaiden replied shaking his head.

_Stubborn Bastard…_She stopped whistling and finally made eye contact with the man, "I could try something more age appropriate, how about this?" as she raised her middle finger.

Giving her a small smile he said, "Getting closer but not exactly the move for someone like you."

Standing up from the wall, she brought a finger to her chin in thought, "You know, you're right. That really isn't the move for someone like me…" She snapped her fingers and gave a wide smile when it came to her, "I know what I should do!"

And she promptly sent him staggering back with a powerful right hook to the face.

As Kaiden massaged his now bloody lip, a small group had gathered around the two humans to watch. Shepard was in no mood however and gave a loud, curt, "Spectre business, move along."

Watching the group quickly disband she let out a chuckle, "I love being able to do that." She looked back to Kaiden who was once again standing alongside her, "Honestly, that counts for about half the reason why I keep at this job."

Still with a hand to his face Kaiden asked, "And the other half?"

"Stopping the destruction of galactic civilization and the deaths of trillions of lives," she responded seriously. "You should know that better than most."

"Right," he said looking uncomfortable. "I never stopped believing in the Reapers existence Commander."

"You just stopped believing in me," Shepard shot back angrily.

"That's not fair and you know it," Kaiden responded. "What was I supposed to think after watching you die?"

Shepard just huffed, "Don't give me that excuse. Both Joker and Dr. Chakwas were on my side again before I was even conscious."

Now it was Kaiden's turn to start getting angry, "All the more reason for someone to remain level headed. Cerberus is dangerous and cunning and they could have been playing all of you from the start."

"Level headed, is that what you call accusing me of treason?" By now she was fighting to control the level of her voice in this public space.

Ever since Horizon the emotions of what Kaiden had said to her had been building up. It was the first time since waking up that Shepard felt truly at a loss and unsure of her actions. For her, every mission ended on a high note. Every mission was a win or at least as close to a perfect victory as someone can get on a changing battlefield. Horizon was the tipping point. First, arriving at the planet hours after the attack had begun. Then, finding out so many colonists had already been loaded onto the Collector ship. Worse yet, failing in stopping the ship from departing, basically dooming everyone aboard to the fate the Collectors had in store for them. That mission ended as a complete failure and right at the moment Shepard thought she would be able to get through the loss, promising herself that the next mission would end differently, out walks Kaiden Alenko. A close friend, fellow solider, a good man, and he accuses her of being a traitor. A failure to the ideals of the Alliance, throwing in her lot with Cerberus. It would be an understatement to say the worst night of her life was after that mission.

Realizing just how angry she was becoming, Shepard turned away and took a deep breath trying to get her emotions back under control. After a second, she looked back to him, "Kaiden by now you know I kicked Cerberus off my ship and that I was never truly working for them. You should have trusted me, like I used to trust you. Back on the SR1 we were very close and good friends, especially after Ashley died. You were always there watching my back and I knew I could count on you to handle any situation. Biotics, Tech, field medicine, you were my human Swiss army knife. I thought if anyone would have my back after I woke up again, it would be you. But instead Horizon happened…"

As she looked into Kaiden's face, Shepard could see the mixed emotions being reflected in his eyes, but the man was too good a soldier to let it influence his features, "I stand by my actions, at the time it was the right call to make. There were too many unknowns for me to drop everything and simply believe your word over all of the Alliance intell."

Shepard gave a sad smile. Kaiden held his morals close and the man was truly incorruptible, probably the feature she liked best about him. Reaching out she grasped his arm softly, "I understand your reasons but can't you even just come out and say you were wrong? That you're sorry for what happened and what was said?" With a growing amount of worry she let go of his arm and took a step back, "Are you even sorry?"

Quickly Kaiden reached out and wrapped his arms around her, "If you would have let me say it earlier." He gave her a gentle squeeze and said, "I'm sorry."

With a wave of immense relief, Shepard tightly hugged him back and buried her face in his shoulder. Her eyes were getting watery and she felt like she was making a fool of herself but it didn't matter. Having Kaiden back on her side was a win she needed more than she cared to admit. This one moment was something she was going to hold onto for as long as possible.

After a few seconds of silence, Kaiden let out a low chuckle, "But I am not admitting I was wrong. I know if you hear me say that, I'll never live it down."

Laughing along with him, she left his arms and quickly wiped away the tears in her eyes, "I would have let you off eventually." He gave her a pointed look prompting Shepard to add, "It would have only been blackmail material until you bought me off with a really grand gesture, probably a new Mako for the SR2."

"Not a chance Shepard," Alenko responded with a smile. Afterwards though he became more serious and continued, "I'm really glad we were able to clear this up Jane but there are some things I need to discuss with you."

With a sigh, Shepard leaned back up against the wall and responded, "Okay, what is it this time? Seeing as how Anderson was the most recent person I've pissed off, I'm guessing you're here on his behalf right?"

Alenko nodded, "Your right, it is Anderson. He has been trying to contact you since yesterday but none of his messages are getting through. Jane, what happened that caused you to completely burn your connection with him?"

She threw her arms in the air and gave him a look, "I don't know what it is Kaiden but apparently taking the job of a Councilor makes you stupid. He wouldn't listen to reason and he gave me a terrible order so I made my own call and disobeyed him."

"We're talking about Anderson here," he said uncomfortably. "I'm sure he was trying to do what he thought was best. And do you really think pushing him away is a good idea? No offense, but you don't have a lot of connections left in the galaxy."

"Then I'll go it alone," Shepard replied back seriously. "I have my squad and I have a ship. The Council has never really been on my side and my last official briefing with them, they ordered me to stay out of Council space. They gave me this job as Spectre and I will do my duty and defend this galaxy but I'm seriously considering just ignoring them all from now on."

Watching Alenko's reaction, she could tell he was thrown by her statement. Kaiden walked over and leaned against the wall next to her, "Wow. You, uh…you sure about that Jane?"

Shepard laughed back nervously, "I'm not sure of anything anymore. Anderson was a friend but his actions on the Council prove otherwise, Sparatus and Valern have as much love for me as I do them, Tevos just recently said that she trusts me but again recent actions prove otherwise." She stood up and took a few steps forward running a hand through her hair. After a moment, she turned back around and faced Kaiden, "The last time I spoke to Admiral Coleman of the Sixth Fleet he said the Alliance would back any action I take to stop the Reapers. But honestly, how long will that offer last? Eventually some event will occur and I'll make a decision they don't agree with and once more be on my own. To be perfectly honest, I may already have seeing as how I've blown off Anderson."

Bringing all of this up wasn't helping her stay calm but now that she had an audience to vent at she couldn't stop. Pacing slowly in front of Kaiden she continued, "Back in the Alliance, everything was simple. Find the bad guy, kill the bad guy, and go home. Rinse and repeat. We never had to deal with the apocalypse of all things. Last I remember N7 training never covered what to do in case killer robots from dark space invade. So now I'm playing solider and diplomat, trying to get everyone to prepare and flat out believe what I'm telling them. And now if that wasn't enough, the galaxy has a new race of giant cats with the technology to build twenty-kilometer long warships, deciding to invade and conquer us all."

She stopped pacing directly in front of Kaiden and turned to look at him, "How the hell am I supposed to get them on my side now, especially after the Council sabotaged my best chance of actually getting close to one of their leaders and explaining the situation to them. Have you even seen them Kaiden? I thought the Krogan were intimidating up close! Thank god the Kilrathi don't have biotics or we would all be completely screwed."

She looked to the ground shaking her head and put her hands on her hips, "And my current role in the galaxy means that eventually I must confront them and try to get them on our side. I'll tell you right now Kaiden, the situation sucks."

After several seconds Shepard was forced to look back to Kaiden after hearing him utter something that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle. Turns out she was right and the man was fighting down laughter. "You better fill me in on what is so funny," she said threateningly.

He stood up from the wall still chuckling, "After everything you just said and everything you've been through and experienced, you end your rant with 'the situation sucks'. Out of all the colorful words you could have chosen, you simply say it 'sucks'." Kaiden took a step forward to stand right in front of her, "Jane you are completely correct, your situation sucks but we both know you are just going to keep on going and accomplish your mission no matter what life throws at you."

Staring at Alenko's smiling face and hearing him voice his confidence in her, Shepard found herself soon smiling back at him. Seeing her mood lifted, Kaiden continued, "I guess I should let you go now, I need to leave soon myself."

"Where are you going to be stationed now?" Shepard asked.

Kaiden shrugged, "I don't know yet, haven't been told. I'll try reach out when I get the chance."

"Make sure that you do," Shepard said as she pulled him in for a goodbye hug. "Be careful out there. The galaxy was dangerous enough without a war against the Kilrathi going on."

Pulling back, Kaiden gave her nod, "Same to you, Jane."

* * *

Task Force 54  
TCS _Jutland_  
Captains Quarters

Colonel Blair took a deep breath to steady himself and then knocked and opened the door to the Captain's cabin onboard the _Jutland_. Inside the spacious room he saw Admiral Richards sitting at his desk, working on whatever needed to be done for the Confederation fleet. Blair quickly shut the door behind him and walked into the room and stood before the man.

"Admiral Richards, there is an urgent matter I need to discuss with you."

Looking up, Richards chuckled softly, "I know you may be used to a relaxed system of rank Colonel, but that was the fastest I've ever seen an officer enter an Admiral's office without permission to do so. What is so urgent you need my undivided attention?"

Keeping his voice steady Blair began, "Sir, three months ago I was running patrols for Admiral Tolwyn in Sol Sector. With you being the head of ConFleet Intell, I'm pretty sure you know what I'm actually talking about."

Seeing the Admiral nod his understanding Blair felt his gut tighten. He continued, "Admiral, during the battle yesterday, the Kilrathi withdrew after that mysterious ship appeared and immediately destroyed a cat cruiser. Just after that ship appeared a signal was discovered being transmitted between this ship and the Kilrathi dreadnought. That signal was an intell package detailing several Kilrathi worlds about to be targeted by the TCS _Behemoth_. It also gave the specs for the Confed dreadnought."

The Admiral raised his eyebrows in surprise but no other emotion was given. Blair decided to get right to the point, "You and I are the only two people on this fleet that know about the _Behemoth_. I didn't send that signal so the only other option was you. Did you give the Kilrathi intell on the ship and its targets?"

Blair could feel his heart pounding inside his chest as he waited for the Admiral to give his answer. In his mind he had a chant of _please no, please no, please no_, repeating over and over again. He hoped it wasn't the man before him but as Richards simply stared back into his eyes, the truth became painfully clear.

Richards sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Yes, I sent the data and told the Kilrathi about the _Behemoth_ and its ongoing operation in Vega Sector."

By the time the Admiral was done speaking Blair had his pistol drawn and pointed at the man's chest. Despite the number of emotions he was feeling at this moment his arm never twitched and his voice was sharp, "Get up. We are going to Admiral Eisen and then you will be placed under arrest."

Richards didn't move however and simply tapped his fingers against the desk's surface in a calm, rhythmic manner. "I don't think that will be necessary Colonel. If you would allow me the chance to explain why-"

"You don't get a chance," Blair icily cut in. "You're a traitor to the Confederation and that one signal you sent may cost us the rest of the war. Now on your feet."

Richards shook his head, still disturbingly calm, "There are many factors at work here you do not understand. Please put away the pistol and let us talk this through."

Blair's answer was simple, "No."

Richards let out a long sigh and stared at Blair for a time before saying, "I'm afraid then that I must insist you hand over your weapon and take a seat."

Just as Blair's mouth was opening in reply, he heard a second laser pistol charge up in the room and then a barrel was pressed into the back of his neck.

A feminine voice spoke behind him, "Next time you enter a room, clear your corners first." The laser pistol pressed slightly harder into his neck, "Now please hand over your weapon and take a seat like the Admiral ordered. There is no need for this to escalate any further."

Taking stock of his new situation, Blair's eyes and aim never left the Admiral. He was trying to judge whether he could take his unknown assailant when Richards spoke again, "Colonel Blair your skill in a fighter is unparalleled. Clearly though, we are not in fighters, but inside my office. Make the right choice."

**_Fuck._**

After a few more seconds of indecision, Blair finally made his choice and prayed it was the right one. He slowly brought his pistol up to his shoulder where the women behind him took it out of his grasp, and he took his seat at the Admiral's desk.

He then looked to his right to see the familiar looking young women holster his pistol and sit in the seat next to him. Blair was surprised to find that she looked actually quite nervous about the whole situation. Judging by the sound of the voice he had heard behind himself, Blair would have thought he would find it belonging to a rough and seasoned marine. Clearly this was not the case and just when Blair was having second thoughts, Richards spoke up once again.

"Don't judge a book by its cover Colonel. Ensign Davis is a part of ConFleet Intell and my personal assistant for a reason."

Hearing the name it dawned on Blair who the women was, "You're that Ensign Davis at the briefing above Earth, the receptionist that greeted everyone before the meeting explaining the expedition through the mass relays."

She smiled back with genuine enthusiasm, "It's a real pleasure to meet you again Colonel."

Confused at her attitude to the situation, Blair could only nod back before turning to face Richards, "You mind now explaining why you don't deserve to be shot for treason."

The Admiral remained passive despite Blair's attitude, "Treason. A weighted word, especially during times of war, but is what I do truly treason? Maybe, maybe not, but no one will ever know because what I do will never be told. Ever.

"Yes I sent that message to the Kilrathi dreadnought and in doing so ended a battle that would have cost us all our lives and everyone on that station. So in that sense, I am a hero. But you are right; the contents of that message most likely will mean the destruction of the _Behemoth_ and the deaths of many Confed personal trying to defend it. In this instance, I am a traitor."

Blair spoke up, "I'm not hearing anything to make me understand your point. What the hell is going on and why did you doom the Confederation's last chance to win this war outright?"

Richards nodded in understanding, "Bear with me Colonel, this will take a minute to explain. You know the Kilrathi's history. They have waged war against every space faring species they have encountered, everyone. Only two have ever been able to actually oppose them. Ourselves and the Mantu. The Kilrathi war against the Mantu is unique in that the Kilrathi would have not straight out won the war. The Mantu were strong enough to match the Kilrathi blow for blow in every engagement, did you know that?"

That news was actually new to Blair. He had not known the Mantu were that powerful.

He shook his head and Richards continued, "It is not common knowledge and the Kilrathi we have interrogated don't like to admit it but it is true. The Mantu were powerful enough to actually drive back the Kilrathi in several engagements of the war, until they suddenly pulled back into their own territory, never to be heard from again."

"Why?" asked Blair.

Richards shrugged, "We honestly don't know. Neither do the Kilrathi and the cats patrol their shared border rigorously to prevent any future attacks. But for our discussion that doesn't matter. What matters is this. The Kilrathi fear and respect the Mantu. That war lasted only a few years and the next time the Mantu emerge, the Kilrathi will spare no expense in utterly destroying them with all the power they have at their disposal. Because they fear and respect them, over a war lasting a few years.

"Now a century later, the Kilrathi come in contact with the Terran Confederation. Over the next few years they poke and they prod testing themselves against us in light engagements before the Confederation finally votes to go to war. At this point we are nothing to them. An insignificant species like all the rest they have conquered. We are beneath the Kilrathi in every way. The first few battles are devastating losses for the Confederation due to the cats superior torpedo technology and their favored ambush tactics involving overwhelming numbers. Then came the Battle for McAuliffe in 2634. We lost so much in those four days of fighting but we proved to the Kilrathi we were not their prey to be slaughtered. We were just as deadly and just as committed to the war as the cats. I have testimony from a captured Kilrathi officer who served with Admiral Nargth, commander of the Second Fleet of the Claw, which fought the critical battle of the last day. During the battle Admiral Nargth watched as the Terrans destroyed the Imperial Carrier _Tukgah_ in a suicidal action. He then is quoted as saying 'I fear we have underestimated these foes. These humans have _Zaga_, the warrior spirit, as well.'"

Richards paused and leaned forward, over his desk, toward Blair. He looked the Colonel in the eye and spoke with gravity, "Do you understand the sheer power behind that one sentence? Admiral Nargth was commander of the Second Fleet of the Claw, the second most powerful fleet in the entire Empire. He was a close advisor to the Emperor himself and a tactician without equal; and at a time when humans are viewed as nothing except a pestilence to be conquered, Admiral Nargth complements our fighting spirit. One of the most dangerous and influential Kilrathi in the Empire basically calls us equals. If anyone else had uttered those words, they would have their throat cut and their body dragged through the Imperial City as a warning to others."

Satisfied that Colonel Blair understood, Richards leaned back in his seat once more and continued, "Over the next twenty years the Kilrathi and Confederation fought for control of Vega Sector, the primary region of space our two civilizations border one another. Neither side makes any real gains and the war falls into a stalemate. For twenty years we fight against the Kilrathi, facing their fleets with our own. Testing our will against theirs, and over these twenty years something occurs. Something so very small it is almost impossible to see but it is there for those that look. The Kilrathi have a growing respect for the Confederation. It is not much, as I said before almost invisible, but it is there. We may not have been as strong as the Mantu had been, but through our clever use of tactics and fighting spirit, we proved to the Kilrathi that they would not simply march over us in victory.

"But those twenty years pale in comparison to the last ten. It is over the course of the last decade that the Confederation's technological superiority begins to become apparent. It is because we adapt faster than the Kilrathi at war and we fear the possibility of defeat more so. This is the push that causes us to become a true threat. Our capital ships begin to destroy more than their fair share of the Kilrathis, and our fighters and bombers out preform the cats aging designs. Over the course of this decade the Kilrathi are forced to up war production and field more and more ships in battle. And an action on this scale is not lost on the rest of the Empire. It is over this decade the other clans first question the 'all knowing' Emperor. They begin to whisper questions 'did he not promise us quick victory?', 'why are we losing on this new front?', and most importantly 'how are the humans standing against us?'. Doubt has firmly settled in all their minds, permanently overshadowing everything the Emperor says. But doubt doesn't compare to respect or even fear."

Richards let out a chuckle and said, "In the battle yesterday we faced off against the dreadnought KIS _Vengeance of Vukar Tag;_ so named to strike fear in the minds of all the humans that face it. Ironically the name works in the opposite way. Vukar Tag will always be a reminder of how the mighty Kilrathi armada was utterly humbled by the Confederation navy. On the planet's surface the Confederation destroys the ancestral home of the Kiranka clan. The Emperor himself grew up there. All royal family members at one time lived there, and we destroyed it. A direct insult to the royal family. To regain lost honor the Emperor orders the Home Fleet, the largest and most powerful Kilrathi fleet, to retake the planet. Alongside the carriers sent were Imperial Guards, the most deadly of their ground troops. Enough foot soldiers to hold Earth for a time if they so choose. The entire fleet together was powerful, invincible, and unstoppable and our forces defeat them. Two-thirds of their fleet destroyed and 40,000 of their elite soldiers killed by the end of the fighting. Our own forces lost merely a fraction of our total strength. That battle is a testament to the Confederation's overwhelmingly superior strategy and tactics and our determination to survive and excel in the face of hardship. The Battle of Vukar Tag in 2667 proves our mettle and for the first time since the wars inception, the Kilrathi are openly afraid.

"It was at the end of that specific battle a shift in power occurs. The Kilrathi had always had an advantage in numbers against us. They still did in most ships but not where it counted. The Confederation finally, after the fighting over Vukar Tag, had more fleet carriers online and fighting on the front lines than the Kilrathi. Not only that, but intelligence gathered tells us that our fleet carrier production outstripped the Kilrathi's for the next four years. We had a three to one advantage in fighter and bomber strength for the next four years. I can safely tell you without a doubt, the Confederation would have won the war in three of those four years. This is not me bragging but the cold hard statistics of war. Our fighters and bombers were more advanced and we had more than the Kilrathi. If we had maintained a constant offensive all the way to Kilrah, we would have been in orbit of their home world in three years.

"The Kilrathi knew this as well, and they were afraid. For the first time in their recorded history, they were losing a war. The Kilrathi also had the same numbers as us and they knew in three years, the Confederation would be over their home world. It was out of this desperation and fear the Emperor was forced to reveal his secret construction of the _Hakaga_ class of super carriers. These ships were being built in secret to eventually assault the Mantu in the next war; they were never intended to face the Confederation simply because we were 'unworthy'."

Richards let out a heavy sigh and stared at his desk, "From here you know the story. In order to buy time and possibly cripple the Confederation, the false armistice was made. We fell for it and paid the price. The Confederation went from winning the war to barely struggling by. I told you and Eisen myself, in little over a year the Kilrathi will once again be above Earth."

Blair watched as Richards remained silent and seemed to be lost in thought. As much as he distrusted the man now, Blair knew what he was going through. Admiral Richards was a career man in the Confed Navy since the war's beginning and while he wasn't on the Joint Chiefs of Staff for the war, he had grown up alongside those who were. They were all old comrades and now they were all dead. It was safe to assume Richards had lost nearly all his remaining close friends after the Kilrathi suicide bomber killed the entire group.

After a few seconds the Admiral seemed to shake himself back to the present and looked toward Blair once more, "The Battle for Earth was a terrible defeat but whether it truly costs us the war remains to be seen. You know the Kilrathi have been taking steps to simply wipe us out. No longer are they fighting to conquer but to annihilate us. What you don't know is that this is not the decision of the Kilrathi as a whole. This was made solely by the Emperor and his grandson Prince Thrakhath."

Blair looked to him in confusion, "What does it matter who gave the order, the fact they are taking this action is bad enough for us."

Richards shook his head and replied, "It matters more than you know. I have explained to you how the Confederation has slowly earned the respect and fear of the Kilrathi Empire as a whole. As insane as it sounds, finally they consider us their equals. A true force that has weathered the storm of their most brutal attacks and still had the strength to fight back. Now a few Kilrathi have decided to simply wipe us out. What happens next? The Confederation decides to do the same. We match them blow for blow, fleet for fleet, and now finally planet for planet. We are their equals in combat what else can they expect us to do, and this fact scares the rest of the Empire.

"Just like when we utterly destroyed their finest forces over Vukar Tag, what will the Confederation do in response to the deaths of their worlds and billions of their kind? What is at risk? What if the unthinkable occurs and the humans manage to penetrate into the Empire yet again? What happens if this force makes it to Kilrah? We bombed their Earth, left it in near ruins. What if this is Kilrahs fate? What if the home world was made lifeless? What will our future be then? These are the questions going through the minds of the clan leaders for Kilrathi Empire.

"Colonel Blair, this is why I told Vak _nar_ Ragitagha of the _Behemoths_ existence. Even if that warship never fires a single shot or destroys a single planet, the sheer fact it exists and the Confederation is willing to take this war to the next level, is enough to start a chain of events within the Empire that may result in a true cease fire between our people."

Blair could only stare at the elderly man completely stunned by what he had heard. He looked over to Davis sitting next to him and she seemed to believe in Richards words as she nodded her approval. He looked back to Richards and couldn't decide what to even say. Finally it came to him, "That's the most insane plan I have ever heard."

Instead of becoming angry or frustrated Richards just sighed and nodded in agreement, "It is one of the longest shots I have ever tried but I firmly believe it is the Confederation's only hope for survival."

"Only hope for survival?" Blair repeated still stunned. "I'll tell you what our only hope is, blowing Kilrah into tiny bits of space debris. This war ends with it being them or us. They've proved this already."

"What have they proved exactly?" Richards asked back. "I have told you that the decision to wipe us out came from only two in the billions of Kilrathi alive today; two Kilrathi with a quickly slipping hold on the throne. The other clans are poised to rebel and the _Behemoth_ may be the final straw."

Blair wasn't impressed yet, "So you have walked the streets of Kilrah taking a public poll then? You know what the average citizen is thinking? Our only safe bet is to take out Kilrah and completely destabilize their entire government."

Richards shook his head sadly, "Destroying Kilrah would lead to peace? I can tell you Colonel Blair, that you are perhaps half right. Destroying the Kilrathi home world would lead to only one of two events. The first being what you personally believe. Wipe out the planet, destabilize the government and send a shockwave so far into the Kilrathi's psyche they never rise up ever again.

"The second option would mean the end of all human life. Destroy Kilrah and every Kilrathi alive today swears a blood oath of revenge against the loss of their most sacred possession. The entire Kilrathi race rises up as one. No more feuds between clans, no more petty disagreements. All is wiped away for the resulting war of annihilation against all human life in the galaxy. Nowhere in the galaxy can we hide, the Kilrathi will follow and kill us until the end of time.

"Those are the only two options. Destroy Kilrah and we have a fifty-fifty shot at winning this war or dooming every human in the galaxy. Are you willing to take that risk? Are you willing to hold the lives of every Confederation citizen in your hands and simply flip a coin to see if they live or die? I have spent the past ten years working toward my plan and I know it is the safest course of action for everyone involved. Including the Kilrathi."

Throat dry, and head spinning from the Admiral's prediction for the Confederation's future at the death of Kilrah, Blair could only ask, "What do you mean you have been working at this for ten years?"

"Vak _nar_ Ragitagha is leader for the Ragitagha clan, the largest and arguably most powerful clan composing the Kilrathi Empire," Richards explained. "He is also a very smart Kilrathi in that his loyalty is not solely the Emperor's. Vak wants the Kilrathi as a species to survive and grow stronger and he is willing to bend some rules and traditions to make his dream come true.

"Ten years ago, I contacted Vak with an offer. I told him how I was the head of ConFleet Intell and privy to huge amounts of classified intelligence. I explained how I would be willing to share bits of my knowledge, if he would give something back. At first I think it's safe to assume that Vak thought I was insane to be trying to pull something over on him. He probably figured he could play this silly human for valuable information and give nothing but false data in return.

"The first time we traded intell he gave me such a terrible report it was almost laughable. But for my plan to succeed I still had to give him something in return. So I gave him jump coordinates that lead straight into a neutron star. Vak had no idea however and thought I gave him a back door into the Enigma Sector. Needless to say, the fleet he sent through never returned."

Richards laughed out loud as he continued his story, "You should have seen his face when I contacted him again a week later. Vak was absolutely furious that I had deceived him. I calmly explained to him again that this deal between us was to better both sides in the war and next time he shouldn't lie to me. He roared back that there would never be a next time and ended our transmission.

"So I gave him another week to calm down and then tried to contact him again. Once I got through to Vak, I explained how the Confederation would be launching an offensive soon in the next few days and how wouldn't it be wonderful if Vak could be the one to save the day. Naturally he was still angry and suspicious but he stayed to ask me what I wanted in return. I told him I needed data on a specific planet away from the front lines. Eventually he agreed to my terms and a partnership was born.

"For the next ten years, Vak and I have been trading intell to further our races advancement in the war. Over this time we have developed a…mutual respect. I know to never trust him implicitly and he knows the same, but we both understand that we gain more working together than working alone. In the past few months though our relationship has changed drastically."

Richards looked to Blair and became serious, "Just before the first Kilrathi attack during the fake peace, Vak contacted me. He would not sell out his people and gave no information of when or where the surprise assault would occur, but he did give me a warning. Vak told me of Prince Thrakhath's plan to bomb our worlds with radioactive ordinance. He wanted me to try and prepare our citizens and lessen the damage done. When I asked why he would tell me this he replied that the Prince's plan was cowardly and without honor. He said that over our war, humans have proved themselves worthy to exist alongside the Kilrathi. Not as trusted allies or really even friends, but simply exist with a mutual respect."

Richards leaned back into his chair, "I told you before, Vak is different from most Kilrathi. He wants his Empire to survive. The Terran Confederation now threatens that dream because the Emperor and his grandson refuse to admit that they were wrong and humans are worthy of respect. Thanks to my work alongside Vak's, the Empire of Kilrah is poised on the verge of revolution. Vak has already convinced four of the other clans to join his side. This gives Vak a five on three advantage when he tries to overthrow the Emperor. All the Confederation needs to do now is just hold on a little longer and not do anything incredibly foolish like blowing up Kilrah. If we can do that, Vak will launch his coup and declare an immediate cease fire with the Confederation. Our thirty-six year long war will finally end."

Blair remained silent as Richards finished explaining his actions. He stared at the Admiral's desk trying to process the information he had just heard. It all sounded very impressive but almost too fanciful. Two covert agents from each side, working together with a mutual goal of lasting peace? This was the stuff that made up spy movies, not real life. Blair couldn't shake the feeling that the older man was simply grasping at any option he could, especially the incredibly farfetched ones.

His eyes never leaving Blair since he had finished speaking, Richards tilted his head to the side and asked, "You don't believe this could work, do you?"

Meeting the Admiral's gaze, Blair was trying to see the man's side of things, "Your entire plan comes down to the fact that one Kilrathi you say you have befriended is willing to end the war and at the same time keep the rest of his species in line. All without the power of having the Emperor behind him." Blair shrugged and shook his head, "The position of Emperor is vital to the Kilrathi system of self-governance. There are too many clan's all vying for power for one Kilrathi clan leader to hope to control them all, without rightfully attaining the throne."

The Admiral nodded, "I agree it's risky, but the prize of success is worth that risk."

This was the topic Blair's feelings were perfectly clear on, "And you are making that decision for the whole of the Confederation?"

Richard's gaze hardened slightly, "The situation has been placed before me."

"Then the correct procedure would to bring that situation to the Joint Chiefs and President," Blair replied back, his own voice hardening. "You are one Admiral in a military system of dozens who report to our Commander in Chief. They should be informed and then decide the correct way to proceed."

"Too dangerous," Richards replied sharply. "As disgusting as it is, the cats have turned some of our own kind against us. Their spies have penetrated the upper echelons of our government before; I won't let my plan be interfered with."

"What makes your plan so much better than Admiral Tolwyn's," Blair said turning angry once more. "I may not fully agree with the man, but Tolwyn is hands down the Confederation's best strategist and tactician. If anyone could pull off an assault against the Kilrathi home world it would be him."

Richards actually chuckled, and shook his head sadly, "All of you hard military types say the same thing and you've been listening to your old friend General Taggart too much, Colonel. I just explained how the Confederation and Kilrathi could one day live side by side in peace and all you continue to see is a threat to be exterminated. Your letting your experience fighting the Kilrathi on the front lines influence your judgment."

"And you've been sitting behind a desk for so long you've forgotten what this war really costs," Blair shot back. "When was the last time you talked to one of our marines? They can tell you the horror stories of what the cats do to their POWs. You speak of their respect and fear toward humanity and yet I still see Kilrathi pilots target and destroy our fighters' life pods. There can't be a peace with the Kilrathi, our cultures are simply too distant from one another."

Richards eyes filled with anger and his voice was strong, "Don't you dare claim your loss is greater than mine. I was fighting this war long before you even saw a fighter up close. You somehow discovered my transmission and I thought you deserved an explanation. That's what's going on here."

"I should have shot you when I had the chance," Blair said softly but with plenty of loathing. "You deserve it for all the deaths that transmission of your will cause."

"Then our discussion is finished," said Richards as he stood and walked around his desk to Ensign Davis. She stood when Richards reached her and the Admiral held out his hand to the young women. Blair could see in her face she looked conflicted but she still handed over Blair's laser pistol to the Admiral. Davis then backed up several feet giving the Admiral room with Blair.

"Stand up Colonel," Richards spoke curtly.

Blair rose from his seat slowly and faced the Admiral with all the determination and anger he could show. Just because the man held his gun, didn't mean the Admiral intimidated him.

"The choice is yours on how this proceeds," Richards began to explain. "You have only two options. The first option is that you swear to me now that what was discussed in this room you will never reveal to anyone else for the remainder of your life. I will then let you go and you can continue your job of defending the Confederation in our struggle. However, over the remainder of your military career should you ever receive an order from ConFleet Intell that disobeys set mission parameters you will follow my orders over those of your current commanders; no matter what my orders may be. You belong to ConFleet Intell now.

"If you do tell anyone or you attempt to interfere with my plans in any way, I will not only end your life but everyone you ever told or got to aid you even in the most indirect way. I don't care how valuable you may think you are to the Confederation war effort Colonel; everyone is expendable in this conflict."

To say that Blair hated the man standing before him would be an understatement, "If I don't agree with those terms?"

Richards remained emotionless, "Option two is I kill you right here, right now."

Despite the words Blair was about to say, his eyes spoke the truth, _One day **I** am going to kill **you**._

"I'll do it," Blair said. "I'll work for you and keep my mouth shut. But I will never agree with your plan."

"Your agreement was never necessary Colonel," the Admiral responded as he gave back Blair's laser pistol. He then walked to his desk and sat in his chair while saying, "Since I am returning to Confederation space, while you and this task force aren't, I will be leaving Ensign Davis here with you. From now on Ensign Davis of the Confed Navy will be Captain Davis of the Space Forces. She will be a permanent assignment to your _Excalibur_ squadron and will be my voice while I am away. When she gives you an order it is to be followed as if I spoke the words myself is that clear?"

"Crystal sir," Blair spoke through clenched teeth.

"Good, you both are dismissed then," Richards said as he then got back to his waiting work.

Blair stood still with his hands tightened into fists, nails digging into his palms, as he stared at the Admiral. Captain Davis gave a quick salute and then walked back to the office's door, opening it, and then waiting for Colonel Blair. Finally, after long silent moments, Blair turned around and headed for the door. As he took one step out Richards called to him again, prompting Blair to pause but not turn around.

"Colonel Blair, I was wrong when I said everyone is expendable. Don't do anything we will both come to regret."

Blair continued out of the office and walked straight across the hall to stand in front of the opposite wall. When the door was closed by Davis, he turned around and gave her a hard look. After a few silent seconds of looking back at him she spoke.

"If you're thinking of trying to overtake me and then rush back in to kill Admiral Richards, I'd advise against it," she said deadly serious. "I don't know about your close combat skills but the last time I fought and killed a Kilrathi marine, it was hand to hand with me holding his dagger."

Storing that information away for later, Blair shook his head, "I wasn't thinking about that."

"Oh…well good," Davis replied looking relieved and slightly embarrassed. "After what you just went through it's hard to tell what you're actually thinking. Want to talk it out, maybe I can help you through this, uh…transition."

Crossing his arms over his chest, Blair continued to stare at her until he said, "Based on your reaction to seeing me over Earth and then seeing Captain Bondarvesky as well, I would guess that you truly do look up to us as heroes of the Confederation. Is that true?"

Davis smiled widely, "Of course I do! Your exploits are legendary, so are the Captains. Back at the academy there was an entire section in piloting class on the maneuvers you invented yourself."

Blair was still staring her down, "And yet despite this, you were actually willing to let that man kill me without saying a word? You clearly weren't happy with the events progressing in that office but you didn't even need to ask Richards what he meant when he put out his hand for my pistol. I'm forced to ask, does he hold many people at gunpoint?"

Davis was nervous but held his gaze, "No one's actually ever caught him in the act before like you did."

"Would you have let him kill me?" Blair asked bluntly.

She swallowed and averted her eyes from Blair's for a moment before looking back, "I really don't want to answer that question Colonel. Can we change topics?"

Blair could only sigh loudly and shake his head. He lowered his arms and put his hands in his pockets before leaning back up against the hallway wall. He then decided to change topics, "Seeing as how you are now in my squadron and flying the very best, and expensive fighter, the Confederation possess I guess I should get to know you better. How old are you?"

Captain Davis visibly relaxed now that they were discussing other things. "Twenty-five years old, sir," she answered quickly.

"How long have you been an active pilot?" Blair asked next.

"Off and on since graduating at eighteen from the academy back on Earth," Davis answered.

Blair nodded and then asked, "What craft do you have the most experience piloting in missions and simulators?"

"In the simulators I have the most experience flying _Hellcats_ but in actual combat missions I have flown the P-64D _Super Ferret_," Davis quickly responded.

Blair was expecting the answer of _Hellcat_ for the simulator. That was the standard fighter all new recruits practiced on but the _Super Ferret_ for combat missions threw him. The _Super Ferret_ was the latest upgrade to the aging design of _Ferret_ light fighters. It was still a potent machine of war but mostly replaced by the _Arrow_ for frontline combat.

"Why the _Ferret_?" he asked genuinely curious.

Davis explained, "Well the _Ferret_ is an older model light fighter which saw the most action over ten years ago. The _Super Ferret_ design today is on par with an _Arrow_ and while it has a lighter armament, it does have a much longer range and smaller radar cross section making it harder to detect. Perfect craft for covert operations run by Intell."

"How long have you worked for Admiral Richards and ConFleet Intell?" Blair asked.

Davis once again seemed nervous but still answered quickly, "Since graduation."

Still curious about the Admiral and the women saddled as his watchdog, Blair decided to let the matter drop for now. If he was going to fish for information he didn't want to push too hard and tip them off to the fact he was doing so.

"Alright then," he began as he pushed himself off the wall, "well the _Super Ferret_ is nearly as fast and maneuverable as the _Excaliburs_ so the change in fighter shouldn't be too hard for you to adjust but I still want you studying the flight manual and logging hours in the simulator as much as possible. I don't care what Admiral Richards says, you become a burden to my squadron and you won't fly with me for long, is that understood?"

Davis came to attention and replied swiftly, "Understood Colonel. I promise I won't let you down. I happen to be a very good pilot and if my kill scores weren't classified I would show them to you."

"I don't care how many kills you have," Blair lightly scolded. "What only matters are the missions you succeed at and come back alive. Now the Admiral gave you the rank of Captain and that will give you some seniority but at your age you'll have to prove you deserve that respect to your fellow pilots. Have you ever been a Captain in a fighter squadron before now?"

Davis nodded, "Yes sir. The Admiral gives me this rank when I need to travel throughout the fleet and fly a fighter. High enough to get things done in an operation, but low enough not to draw to much suspicion for my age."

"Well your age would most likely mean Second or maybe First Lieutenant, not Captain," Blair countered. "But it isn't unheard of for really talented pilots to reach that rank early in their careers. Make sure you live up to that expectation."

Davis nodded back determined, "I will sir."

Blair continued to study the young women before him. She seemed confident enough in her abilities and despite Admiral Richards forcing this situation upon him, he doubted the man would have inept operatives working for him, let alone as a personal assistant. Still, he would reserve total judgment until he saw her in action for himself. Maybe test her patience and temperament too by putting her as Marshall's wingman. If Davis was as an accomplished hand to hand combatant as she earlier claimed, Blair looked forward to seeing how that situation might play out for the overly aggressive Major. The thought of Maniac crippled in the med bay brought a smile to his face and was nearly enough to wipe away the rage he was still feeling after meeting with Richards.

Satisfied with her résumé for now, Blair turned and began to make his way down the hallway, "Come with me then. I need to head back to my office and get you registered as a pilot for my squadron as well as all the other paperwork involved with having a new name placed on a flight roster."

Davis fell into step behind Blair and the two of them began to make their way through the Confederation carrier. Eventually Blair asked a question he figured Davis might know the answer to.

"Admiral Richards said he was soon heading back to Confederation space. What does that mean for the future of our task force if we are staying here?"

"Task Force 54 is now headed back to the Asari world of Illium," Davis answered. "From there the Admiral will break up this fleet and head back into Confederation space using a completely different mass relay than the one we used to get here."

Blair stopped walking and turned to Davis, "What do you mean a completely different relay?"

"Back at the Citadel, Richards received a complete map of all active and dormant mass relays currently known to the Citadel races," she explained back. "By now the Kilrathi know about how we have been sharing the relay they discovered first. It would be too dangerous to continue passing through it, especially now that the cats are at war with the Citadel races. Most likely it is already being fortified with orbital stations and dry-docks to aid them in the coming months.

"With the map Richards received, he was able to locate another active mass relay that leads to a lifeless system that is close enough to begin a journey back to Confederation space using our jump drives. Unfortunately for us, this journey adds a week onto the trip and now our ships are forced to travel through the Argent Sector instead of Enigma. For now it's safe to say the Kilrathi have a massive logistical advantage in reaching the mass relays and Citadel space."

That news brought no comfort to Blair. Argent Sector was on the opposite side of the heavily fortified Enigma Sector and had been completely exempt from any Kilrathi attacks during the entire war. In other words it was only lightly defended at most. If the Kilrathi ever learned of this route and took advantage of it, the Confederation would be scrambling ships to seal the breach leaving the front lines even more stretched than they already were.

Apparently, Davis could see what he was thinking, "You don't have to worry about Argent being so undefended. Once Richards returns there is a plan in place to defend our relay just as the Kilrathi are planning to defend theirs. Hopefully they will never find out, and if they do, our defenses will stop them."

"I hope your right," Blair then began to make his way through the ship once more. "Anyways, back to the fleet, what's happening to us?"

"Admiral Richards is taking a majority of the ships back with him," she answered walking alongside Blair. "Only the TCS _Jutland_ along with five destroyers and five cruisers will remain behind. The TCS _Enigma_ needs repairs a.s.a.p. and the two light carriers will be donating their fighters and bombers to the _Jutland_ so she once again has a full flight of ninety strike craft. Ten of those being the flight of _Excaliburs_, they will remain here and help offset the loss of firepower."

"Richards is cutting our fleet strength in half?" Blair questioned.

"Well now that we know what's beyond the relays and how superior our ships are to the other races, we won't need so much firepower," Davis responded. She then looked uncomfortable, "At least, this is what the Admiral believes. Our only real threat will be any Kilrathi ships we encounter. At least, them or those Collectors who seem to be interested in us."

After a few moments of silence from Blair, she looked to him and asked, "You don't approve of the Admiral's decisions?"

"No, I don't," he said back unhappily. "You said it yourself, no one out here is a clear threat to us, so why are we wasting our resources this far out from the front lines. Our enemy is the Kilrathi, not the numerous pirate and mercenary warlords of the Terminus systems."

Now standing in front of the wing commander's office, Blair opened the door allowing Davis in first. She chuckled back to him, "I understand your frustration but I think you are underestimating the Kilrathi's interest in this new region of space. I know for a fact that you have nothing to fear Colonel; our fleet will be plenty busy in the coming days."


End file.
